Quand on était à Poudlard
by Camlia
Summary: Lily est une fille normale jusqu'au jour où elle reçoit une lettre l'invitant à faire ses études de sorcellerie. Elle fera la connaissance d'une fille qui possède un secret particulièrement douloureux. Chap 27 online! Il était temps, R&R! Spoiler tome 7!
1. La lettre

**QUAND ON ETAIT A POUDLARD**

Chapitre 1 : La lettre

Depuis tout temps, les sorciers existent. Plus les années passaient, plus ils se séparaient des non-magiciens : les moldus. Cependant, il arrive parfois qu'au sein même de la communauté des sorciers, d'autres sorciers se cachent de leurs semblables ou font semblant d'être comme eux. Elle était de ces familles mystérieuses et puissantes et son heure était arrivée de porter le fardeau de sa famille, juste pour protéger la Terre.

« Maman ! Papa ! J'ai peur !

-Ca va aller. N'oublie pas que c'est un honneur de l'avoir, tu dois l'attendre et s'il n'arrive pas de ton vivant, ce sera à ta fille de le faire. »

Est-ce que l'élu viendra ? Elle voulait savoir si elle le rencontrerait. Mais en attendant, elle devait se mêler aux autres sorciers.

« Lily la bizarre !

-Lily la sorcière !

-Au bûcher ! »

Lily se réveilla d'un coup, en sueur. Elle regarda l'heure. 7:30 du matin. Elle n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. Ces cauchemars ne cessaient de se répéter. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses genoux et respira tranquillement, ou du moins essayait. Vingt juillet, presque un mois que les vacances avaient commencé. A la rentrée, elle irait dans un collège public contrairement à sa sœur, Pétunia, qui était dans un privé. Furieuse, jalouse, Lily se leva et alla relire son bulletin :

« Tête en l'air, éloignée des autres enfants, lorsqu'elle a des mauvaises humeurs, d'étranges phénomènes surgissent, devrait consulter un psychologue»

Voilà pourquoi on ne l'avait pas accepté, sauf le collège Plimghton. Lily froissa son bulletin, le transforma en boule et le jeta dans un coin de sa chambre. Elle s'estimait aussi douée qua sa sœur. Non, elle était meilleure ! Elle soupira. Les professeurs et ses parents ne savaient pas pourquoi elle était éloignée des enfants et pourquoi elle faisait des choses « bizarres » Lily non plus. Mais pourquoi elle était éloignée des enfants, ça, elle le savait. Pétunia qui était âgée de deux ans de plus que Lily, avait fait courir de mauvaises rumeurs sur sa sœur. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de cela qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis, à cause de son anormalité... Lily se souvenait très bien comment cela était arrivé. Au CP, Lily se disputait avec sa sœur qui lui reprochait de trop consacrée sa vie à la magie.

« LA MAGIE CA N'EXISTE PAS ! s'égosillait Pétunia, REVIENS SUR TERRE !!!

-SI CA EXISTE ! Rétorqua Lily, SEULEMENT TU N'AS AUCUNE IMAGINATION !!

-Mais bien sûr ! La magie ça existe avec des dragons et des fées c'est ça ? Quand tu verras la fée Carabosse, tu lui diras bonjours de ma part, ok ?

-D'ACCORD VIELLE BIQUE !

-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!! «

Des cornes avaient poussé sur la tête de Pétunia. Beaucoup d'élèves avait vu cette scène et avaient pris peur. Pétunia avait dû aller aux urgences pour qu'on les lui enlève. Depuis, personne ne s'approchait de Lily. Comme si elle portait une terrible malédiction. Pas d'être humain pour la consoler, même ses parents désespéraient. Alors, elle s'était réfugier dans les livres et avait commencé à en écrire un et elle en était plutôt fière. Ca parlait de sorcellerie. Lily se sentait seule. Elle aurait tant voulu avoir une amie, à qui elle pouvait parler, à qui elle pouvait se confier. Mais pourquoi avait-elle des pouvoirs ? Elle s'en rendait compte, elle en était sûre ! C'était de la magie mais comment expliquer aux autres ? On la traiterait de folle ou on l'enverrait à l'hôpital. C'était bien la dernière chose dont Lily souhaitait. Elle se leva et alla se regarder dans le miroir. Ses yeux brillaient comme des émeraudes, elle les tenait de sa mère, ses cheveux étaient auburn, elle les tenait de son père. Lily se trouvait assez belle, mais seule. Elle pensa aux humiliations qu'elle avait subite parce qu'elle était différente, surtout celle de Jennyfer, une peste intentionnée. Au moins, dans son collège, personne ne la connaissait. Elle avait donc plus de chance de se faire des amies en espérant que son côté « bizarre » ne refera pas surface, sinon elle serait une solitaire à jamais.

« Je ne veux pas affronter la vie seule. »

Elle soupira et descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle ouvrit la porte du frigo, prit son bol et ses céréales favorites. Elle les dégusta tranquillement en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire. Sans doute rester cloîtrée dans sa chambre toute la journée comme les autres jours. Elle mit son manteau après s'être habillée et sortit prendre l'air. Cela lui ferait du bien. A cause de son habitude, elle passa devant son collège et vit avec horreur Jennyfer et sa bande. Trop tard pour les éviter. Lily fit mine de ne pas les avoir vu mais Jennyfer la vit et s'approcha d'elle. Ses amies la suivirent de près.

« Salut Evans, dirent-elle avec un mauvais sourire.

-Salut, répondit Lily avec méfiance.

-Alors, continua Jennyfer, tu as été acceptée dans un collège ?

-Oui, ça t'étonne ?

-Un peu quand même, qui voudrait d'une fille… comme toi. Enfin, cela ne doit pas être un bon collège, non ? Tu risques d'avoir du mal à faire tes études. Tu es dans le collège Plimghton, c'est ça ? »

Lily la regarda stupéfaite.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

-C'est ta sœur qui nous l'a dit et tu risques de ne pas t'amuser. Grâce à nous, tu ne pourras te consacrer qu'à tes études pour que tu ais de très bonnes notes. »

La seule chose que l'on enviait à Lily, c'était sa capacité à comprendre très vite, donc elle avait d'excellentes notes. Mais la remarque de Jennyfer ne la rassurait pas du tout.

« Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Tu te souviens de John TouBon ? Lui aussi est à Plimghton, répondit Gertrude, la plus proche de Jennyfer, il y avait une réunion et comme tu n'es pas arrivé à l'heure, il a fait ta présentation, c'est nous qui lui avons demandé ça et il a parlé de ton… défaut. »

Lily recula d'un pas. Voilà pourquoi les autres élèves ne s'approchaient pas d'elle lorsqu'elle était arrivée avec, en effet, une heure de retard ! Mais pourquoi existait-il des gens aussi méchants ? Pourquoi prenait-il plaisir à faire souffrir les autres ? Pourquoi ? Son cœur battit à tout rompre.

« Tu mens, balbutia Lily, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne te crois pas ! »

Les filles riaient à tout rompre. Leurs rires lui transperçaient le cœur. Lily leva la tête vers elle. Son regard lançait des éclairs de haine. Jennyfer s'en aperçut.

« Pourquoi nous regardes-tu comme ça ?

-Je voudrais que tu souffres ! »

Elle s'enfuit sans se rendre compte que Jennyfer était tombé à terre en se tenant le ventre. Lily courut dans sa chambre et s'enferma à clé. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit son ours blanc en peluche dans ses bras. Elle fit disparaître son visage sur le ventre de son ours. Seule ! Elle sera donc toujours seule et tout ça à cause de son imbécile d'anormalité ! Elle entendit un vague sifflement, peut-être le facteur ? Des doigts se posèrent sur son épaule. Sans-doute ses parents l'avaient entendue pleurer et venaient la consoler. Mais comment avaient-ils pu rentrer ? La porte était fermée à clé et personne n'en avait le double. Mais qui alors ? Elle tourna la tête et vit un hibou. La fenêtre était restée ouverte. Lily n'en revenait pas ! Sans doute s'était-il cogné contre la fenêtre mais à cette heure-là, il devrait normalement dormir. Elle attendit pour voir l'oiseau s'envoler et retourner dans son arbre mais celui-ci resta. Il hulula.

« Il va réveiller tout le monde » pensa Lily.

L'oiseau se percha sur le dos d'une chaise. Lily aperçut un bout de papier attaché sur la patte de l'oiseau. C'était une enveloppe avec un mot en italique : _Poudlard. _Poudlard ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Lily n'en avait jamais entendu parler… Au-dessus, un blason représentait quatre animaux : un lion, un aigle, un serpent et un blaireau. Les mains de Lily se crispèrent. Une fois de plus on se moquait d'elle mais la curiosité de lire le contenu de la lettre fut plus fort. Elle retira la dépêche du hibou avec beaucoup de précaution et déchira doucement l'enveloppe. Et si quelque chose allait lui sauter dessus ? L'enveloppe était déchirée. Ou alors, c'était quelqu'un qui lui envoyait une horrible menace. La lettre était devant ses yeux. Elle lut presque à voix basse :

_« Chère Miss Evans, _

_Tout d'abord nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes une sorcière (pour plus de renseignements, rendez-vous le 30 juillet au 5 Bond Street à 15h30)et que vous êtes admise au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1__er__ septembre, nous attendons le hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. _

_Veuillez croire, chère Miss Evans, en l'expression de nos sentiments distinguée. » _

_Minerva Mcgonagall _

_Directrice-adjointe de l'école._

Lily n'en crut pas ses yeux et tomba à la renverse. Une sorcière! Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Si elle n'était pas une sorcière, comment aurait-elle pu faire apparaître des cornes sur la tête de sa sœur, et comment aurait-elle pu faire voler un de ses professeurs qui l'avait énervée etc. Lily secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils. Elle le savait qu'elle était une sorcière. Oui, on se moquait d'elle une fois de plus. On lui faisait de faux espoirs de bonheur… mais quand même, apprivoisé un hibou pour ça… C'était peut-être vrai qu'il y avait une école spécialement pour des gens comme elle. Oui ça semblait réel. Elle irait dans un collège de sorcellerie où elle apprendrait des tours de magie. Lily se sentait flotter dans les airs. Son rêve le plus cher s'exauçait enfin. Elle regarda le hibou qui la regardait également. Il ne s'en irait pas tant qu'il n'avait pas la lettre. Elle attendit cinq, dix, quinze minutes avant de se décider. Mais il fallait en parler à ses parents et ils ne se réveilleraient pas avant une heure. Lily fit le serment qu'elle arriverait à faire ses études de sorcelleries même si elle devait les affronter pour ça ! Elle prit le hibou dans ses bras, il avait des plumes marron et de grands yeux jaunes. Elle le déposa sur son lit et lui dit :

« Est-ce que tu peux attendre ? Mes parents ne vont pas se réveiller tout de suite… »

Le hibou hulula de plaisir et lui mordit le doigt. Bien que surprise, Lily ne se dégagea pas, c'était sans doute un signe affectif. Lily le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa et le serrât bien fort. Elle était une sorcière ! Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun doute, personne ne la trouverait bizarre. Le monde de la magie s'ouvrait à elle ! Enfin, elle allait être heureuse, enfin elle ne serait plus seule au monde. Peu importait Jennyfer et sa bande d'amies idiotes ou ce John TouBon qui pouvait répandre à présent autant de rumeurs qu'il voulait vu qu'elle ne serait plus là, ni écouter les stupidités de sœur Pétunia qui ne voulait jamais croire à la magie. Lily respira fortement tant elle était heureuse. Mais ce sentiment disparu soudain. Cela pouvait toujours être une blague. Comment faire ? Aller à cette réunion serait la meilleure solution, à condition qu'elle se déroule réellement… Lily fixa son plafond. Le hibou se dégagea.

« Je souhait que cela soit vrai. Je le désire sincèrement. »

Elle sortit dehors et s'allongea sur l'herbe.

« Tu l'as reçu ? »

Lily leva la tête. Un garçon la fixait. C'était un ancien voisin qui l'avait souvent espionné quand elle était petite.

« Severus Rogue ?

-Tu te souviens de moi ? fit l'autre un peu surpris.

-Disons que tu étais aussi bizarre que moi.

-Nous ne sommes pas bizarres ! Nous valons mieux qu'eux !

-Euh…

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais une sorcière.

-Alors, c'est vrai ?

-Evidemment » dit-il en partant.

Lily resta sans voix.

« Tu as mal ?

-Oui, un peu…

-On va me la faire à moi aussi ?

-Pas si je survis. Si je survis, tu pourras être libre et faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. Je resterais en vie, pour toi.

-Mais, grande sœur…

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

-Et toi ? Tu vas être heureuse de faire cette mission ?

-Bien sûr !

-Tu mens… »


	2. Une nouvelle amie

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle amie

« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller » se dit Lily sans trop de conviction.

Elle leva la main pour frapper mais s'arrêta.

« Ouah ! Je n'ose pas ! Et s'ils se moquaient de moi ou refusaient de venir à cette réunion ! »

Elle sautilla sur place, ne sachant que faire. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida.

« Maman, papa, réveillez-vous !!!! »

Lily tambourinait à la porte de la chambre de ses parents. Ou plutôt la défonçait. Son père lui ouvrit, passablement énervé.

« Pourquoi nous réveilles-tu à une heure pareille? Fit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Lis » fit tout simplement Lily.

Mr Evans prit la lettre et lus. Il resta bouche bée. Il parut réfléchir un moment. Puis son regard allait alternativement de sa fille à la lettre. Cela dura 5 minutes.

« Maismaismais cecece n'est n'est ……Ce n'est pas possible! Chérie!

-Que se passe-t-il? » demanda sa femme inquiète.

Elle prit la lettre et la lus. Elle resta immobile pendant un moment puis comme un orage, elle éclata :

« Se moquer de ma fille comme ça ! Alors là je vais porter plainte !

-As-tu une idée de qui cela peut bien être ? » demanda Mr Evans.

Lily était franchement agacée. C'était cette Mcgonagall, non ? Mais ses parents semblaient être sur à 100 qu'il s'agissait d'une monstrueuse blague. Tandis que ses parents passaient à tour de rôle tous les enfants qui pouvaient avoir quelque chose contre leur fille, Lily sentit la colère montait en elle. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi bêtes ? Voulaient-ils ignorer l'évidence ? Décidément, il fallait tout expliquer aux parents, elle prit une inspiration et…

« MAIS ENFIN REFLECHISSEZ !!! » s'écria Lily.

Il y eut un long moment silencieux. Mr et Mrs Evans se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Leur fille était folle ou était-ce la pure vérité ? Ils relirent plusieurs fois la lettre. Mrs Evans soupira :

« Est-ce que tu y crois vraiment ? Dis-le franchement…

-Oui maman, je suis sure que c'est la vérité. »

Mrs Evans prolongea son regard dans celui de sa fille. Elle soupira de nouveau et déclara qu'ils pourraient toujours aller à cette fameuse réunion. Mr Evans, non convaincu, parcourut une nouvelle fois la lettre :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire par nous attendons « le hibou » Lily?

-Il y a un hibou dans ma chambre » répondit Lily.

Son père la regarda perplexe. Finalement, il prit du papier et répondit qu'ils iraient à la réunion et on verra par la suite. Satisfaite, Lily alla porter le message au hibou. Il s'envola, Lily le regarda en espérant que cela n'était pas une blague sinon elle serait vraiment malheureuse. Une voix grincheuse et sèche interrompit ses pensées mélancoliques.

« Tu ne vas pas croire ces sornettes tout de même. »

Lily se retourna. C'était sa sœur Pétunia. C'était une jeune fille grande, osseuse et blonde.

« J'ai tout entendu » ricana-t-elle.

Lily haussa les épaules. Pétunia sortit. Et si elle avait raison? Lily préféra chasser cette idée de sa tête, elle devait y croire, oui, y croire.

Les dix jours passèrent trop vite selon Lily. Elle partit avec son père. Ils prirent le bus, Lily fixait les passants, pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme eux ? Son père la dévisagea.

« Le tract? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils arrivèrent au 5 Bond Street. Un bâtiment d'aspect misérable tenait lieu. Lily vit une porte sombre avec des hiboux sculptés en bois. Elle ne se sentit pas rassurée et son père non plus. Mr Evans frappa et une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'année leurs ouvrit. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, elle possédait des yeux d'un violet extraordinaire. Son nez bien droit et sa peau blanche lui donnaient un air sérieux. Elle ressemblait à une poupée, non à la fille modèle. Elle paraissait irréelle.

« Bonjours, leurs dit-elle d'une voix douce, veuillez me suivre. »

Sa voix… Lily enviait sa voix. Encore une qui allait finir chanteuse avec tous les garçons à ses pieds. Ils firent ce qu'elle dit jusqu'à un petit comptoir.

« Votre nom s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle.

-Euh…. Lily Evans » répondit Lily

La jeune fille raya son nom sur une liste et leurs indiqua une direction à prendre, ils devaient passer par un couloir à l'allure terrifiante et noire. Lily eut peur. Elle prit la main de son père. Elle se retourna pour voir la fille mais celle-ci avait disparue. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle simple. Lily fut soulagée de voir qu'elle n'était pas la seule sorcière. Une quarantaine d'enfant avec leur famille remplissait la salle. Soudain, une splendide femme apparut vêtue d'une robe violète.

« Elle doit être la mère de la fille aux yeux violets » pensa Lily.

La jeune femme, qui répondait au nom de Margaret Missélia, leur souhaita la bienvenue et leur expliqua le fonctionnement du monde des sorciers.

« Mes chers enfants et parents, je vous remercie d'être venus et d'avoir répondu aux hiboux que l'on vous a envoyé. Vos enfants ayant manifesté des dons de magie, il est normal qu'ils soient intégrés dans le monde des sorciers. Vous avez dû recevoir la charte qui contient les lois du ministère. »

Lily s'en souvenait. Le hibou avait failli tomber dans une marmite rempli d'eau chaude.

« Je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de l'école. Tout d'abord, notre monde doit rester secret aux moldus, c'est-à-dire, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Il est interdit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école jusqu'à votre majorité. De plus amples explications vous seront fournies dans les jours suivants. Bien, je vais vous dévoiler l'histoire de Poudlard. Cette école a été construite il y a plus de deux mille ans par les quatre plus grands et illustres sorciers de cette époque : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Roewna Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit ce nom, Lily éprouva un horrible frisson, elle avait l'impression d'être ailleurs… Elle entendit une voix, mais elle lui semblait familière

« Non pas lui ! Je vous en supplie ! Tuez-moi à sa place mais…

-Lily ? Tu m'entends ? »

Lily tourna la tête. Son père la regardait inquiet.

« Ca va ?

-Oui, je me suis endormi, un peu » répondit Lily.

Elle leva la tête pour écouter le reste du discours de Margaret Missélia.

« Donc, quand vous arriverez, vous serez répartis dans les quatre maisons de cette école qui ont chacune le nom de leur fondateur. Comme activité sportive, il y a le quidditch qui se joue sur des balais mais il faut être en troisième année d'étude car il faut une excellente maîtrise du balai. Je vais essayer de vous expliquer les règles. Dans chaque équipe, il y a sept joueurs : un gardien, un attrapeur, trois poursuiveurs et deux batteurs et quatre ballons. Le gardien doit protéger ses buts qui sont trois cercles suspendus verticalement. Les poursuiveurs doivent marquer des buts avec une balle le souaffle. Les batteurs doivent protéger leur équipe de deux balles appelées cognards qui foncent vers les joueurs (des deux équipes bien sur) et les déstabilise. L'attrapeur doit s'emparer d'une balle minuscule : le vif d'or. Tant que le vif d'or n'a pas été attrapé par l'un des deux attrapeurs, le match continu, c'est le temps imparti en somme. L'attrapeur qui attrape le vif d'or fait gagner cent cinquante points à son équipe ce qui lui assure, en général, la victoire mais il se peut que même si l'attrapeur prenne le vif d'or, son équipe peut ne gagner pas car c'est l'équipe qui a le plus de point qui remporte le match. »

Lily buvait ses paroles. Il lui semblait entendre des histoires au sujet de ce monde nouveau auquel elle allait bientôt appartenir. Lorsque Mrs Missélia eut terminé, elle proposa un apéritif de sorcier. Une table apparut et tout le monde s'approcha d'un air gourmand. Mr Evans alla parler avec Mrs Missélia qui était avec d'autres parents et Lily resta seule. Elle était affreusement timide et sa solitude de ses premières années d'étude lui avait fait oublier comment se faire des amis. Elle soupira et regarda les autres enfants quand soudain :

« Salut, fit une voix douce, moi c'est Neptuna. »

Lily sursauta. C'était la fille aux yeux violets.

« Salut, répondit Lily mal à l'aise, moi c'est Lily. »

Neptuna la dévisagea.

« Tu es timide à ce que je vois, mais ce n'est pas grave. Dans ma famille on est tous des sorciers et… tiens bonjours James. »

Un garçon s'approcha d'elles. Le nommé James avait des cheveux d'un noir de jais, des lunettes et des yeux marron clair et portait une robe bleue foncée. Après avoir fait les présentations, il partit mettre de l'ambiance.

« Euh… Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent dire par-là ? demanda Lily.

-Qu'ils vont certainement faire exploser des pétards » soupira Neptuna.

Et elle eut raison. Quelque minute plus tard on entendit une petite explosion, puis on vit James se faire pincer les oreilles par ses parents. Lily regarda Neptuna qui hochait la tête. Elle regarda attentivement Lily et lui posa plusieurs questions :

« Comment est-ce qu'ils l'ont pris quand ils ont su ? »

Lily la regarda sans comprendre.

« Ta famille, précisa Neptuna.

-Oh ! fit Lily en rougissant de sa confusion, ma sœur m'a toujours détesté parce qu'elle trouvait que je me consacrais trop à la magie, maintenant, elle va me haïr, c'est sur. Mon père a l'air satisfait, ajouta Lily en regardant son père, ma mère aussi elle va être contente, sans doute.

-Ca va être dur pour tes amis, de savoir que tu as un secret et que tu ne peux pas en parler, non ? Je les plains, tu dois en avoir ? »

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle tourna la tête. Neptuna fut gênée :

« Oh excuse-moi ! J'ignorais que tu avais été seule à cause… de ça. »

Lily la regarda.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et tu as raison, je n'aurais pas le cœur brisé parce que je ne pourrais rien dire et…

-Tu me passes un chocogrenouille, s'il te plait ? » fit une voix non inconnue aux jeunes filles.

Elles se retournèrent et vit James qui se massait les oreilles.

« Alors, tu m'en passes un ? répéta James.

-Oui, tout de suite ! »

Lily jeta un regard vite fait pour voir ce qui pourrait ressembler à un « chocogrenouille » mais Neptuna fut plus rapide. C'était tout simplement du chocolat en forme de grenouille. Elle se tapa le front.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James en mordant sa friandise.

-Rien mais comme je suis dans le monde des sorciers maintenant je pensais que les chocogrenouilles c'était des choses plus compliqués. »

James se mit à rire en jetant des postillons de chocolats. Lily devint rouge et Neptuna lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Arrête de rire ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Toi aussi, tu aurais été gêné ! Elle a eu une enfance difficile à cause de sa magie, alors ne commencez pas à l'embêter parce qu'elle ne connaît pas nos friandises ! C'EST CLAIR !!!!!!! »

James cessa aussitôt de rire et Lily considérait Neptuna comme une super fille. Jamais on ne l'avait défendu comme ça. James regarda Lily qui avait les yeux un peu mouillé. Si Neptuna ne l'avait pas défendu, elle se serait mise à pleurer.

« Désolé, dit-il.

-Pas grave » dit Lily en essuyant ses yeux.

Il les salua et partirent à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Lily, il faut rentrer maintenant pour informer à ta mère la bonne nouvelle !

-Papa, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un » dit précipitamment Lily.

Mr Evans se tourna vers sa fille et Neptuna.

« Papa, voici Neptuna. Neptuna mon père. »

Mr Evans et Neptuna se serrèrent la main et les deux jeunes filles se dirent au revoir. Lorsque Lily s'assit sur la banquette du métro, elle était heureuse. Enfin alla avait trouvé une amie. Plus jamais, elle ne serait seule, plus jamais.

N.B : Les personnages Neptuna et Camélia (on en parlera prochainement) ont été inventée par Tilicho qui a fait une merveilleuse Fiction du nom de « Harry Potter et le pouvoir du cristal » que je ne retrouve plus…


	3. Le chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 3 : Le Chemin de Traverse.

Neptuna avait proposé à Lily de l'accompagner au Chemin de Traverse, là où elles pourraient acheter leurs fournitures scolaires, le 5 août. Lily avait accepté avec joie. Son père et sa mère avaient une excellente opinion des sorciers, Mr Evans avait tout raconté de la réunion au moment du dîner et Mrs Evans trouvait cela merveilleux, il avait également rapporté des friandises des sorciers. Mrs Evans préférait les chocogrenouilles mais Lily savait que dans chaque paquet, il y avait une carte d'un sorcier célèbre, pratiquement tous les enfants sorciers en faisaient la collection et Mrs Evans mourrait d'envie de les découvrir pour mieux comprendre le monde qui s'ouvrait à elle et mieux connaître les personnalités si jamais elle venait à les rencontrer mais cela étonnerait beaucoup Lily. Pétunia, quant à elle, détestait sa sœur encore plus, elle allait être la chouchoute des parents avec ses pouvoirs.

« VOUS VERREZ UN JOUR, cria-t-elle à ses parents. ELLE CAUSERA LA PERTE A TOUS ! »

Depuis, Pétunia n'approchait plus sa sœur. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas du tout Lily, bien au contraire. Elle lui en voulait toujours d'avoir raconté à Jennyfer dans quel collège elle irait pour faire en sorte que Lily n'ait pas d'amis. Mais à présent cela lui était égal car Pétunia n'avait pas le droit de révéler le monde de la magie aux moldus. Lily se promena exprès de son collège pour essayer de rencontrer cette bande de peste qui l'avait fait tellement fait souffrir. Elle les trouva devant la porte de l'école. Lily se précipita vers elle avec un large sourire. Jennyfer et ses copines furent assez étonnées de la voir de si bonne humeur.

« Je suis contente de vous voir » dit Lily avec un plus grand sourire.

Jennyfer la regarda de haut.

« Vraiment ? répondit-elle avec dédain. Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne vais plus au collège Plimghton, je vais dans un collège privée qui aime les filles de mon _genre_ vu qu'il y a beaucoup de matières… scientifiques. »

Jennyfer ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Déçue ? renchérit Lily, dommage, je pourrais avoir des amies et même un petit-ami vu que les élèves sont impatients de me voir et Pétunia ne pourra pas vous dire où c'est, sinon elle se fera renvoyer. »

C'était à présent Lily qui pouvait les regarder de haut. Elle leur dit sympathiquement au-revoir et partit en explosant de rire. Enfin, elle avait eut sa revanche qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps. Elle avait réussi à leur clouer le bec. Elle sentit quelque chose lui frapper la tête. Elle se retourna. Jennyfer lui avait lancé un caillou.

« Tu es la reine des sorcières, j'ai eu très mal la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose. Je crois que je vais aller porter plainte à la police !

-Et tu leur diras quoi ?

-Que tu m'as empoisonné !

-Prouve-le !

-J'en suis sûre ! »

Lily ne l'écoutait plus, elle préféra rentrer chez

Le 5 août arriva trop lentement selon Lily.

« Lily, demanda sa mère, ta copine vient te chercher non ?

-Euh… oui normalement.

-De toute façon je sais où ça se trouve, répliqua Mr Evans, mais je préférerais qu'elle vienne te chercher. J'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'on sonna à la porte.

« Mon Dieu les voilà ! Pétunia, tu tiendras ta langue, compris ? conseilla durement Mrs Evans.

Pétunia émit un bougonnement. Mrs Evans la regarda une nouvelle fois et ouvrit la porte et pria les Missélia d'entrer.

-C'est gentil chez vous, fit Mr Missélia en entrant, c'est toi Lily ? » demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Lily répondit par un hochement de tête et aperçut une fillette accrochée au bras de son père. Tous deux étaient brins, avec des yeux intensément gris.

« C'est ma petite sœur Camélia, présenta Neptuna, et voici mon père. Camélia rentre à Poudlard l'année prochaine. »

Camélia regardait attentivement Lily.

« Moi aussi je veux des yeux verts comme la copine de Neptuna.

-Ce n'est pas ma copine, rectifia Neptuna, c'est mon amie. »

Lily rougit. Camélia rouspéta que si Lily pouvait avoir les yeux verts alors elle aussi.

« Mais enfin ma chérie, tes yeux sont magnifiques, ils te vont très bien » dit sa mère d'un ton câlin.

Camélia riposta en disant que les yeux verts c'était bien plus joli que des yeux gris et s'il le fallait, elle se les arracherait et qu'elle bouderait pour toujours. Sa mère confessa à Mrs Evans qu'il ne fallait jamais l'écouter dans ses moments comme ça.

« Tu parles, chuchota Neptuna à l'oreille de Lily, elle est jalouse que j'aille à Poudlard en première. Elle fait tout pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle. »

Elle eut un très joli un sourire et demanda s'ils allaient partir.

« Bien, poursuivit Mr Missélia, nous ne resterons pas plus longtemps et allons enlever votre fille, juste le temps d'acheter ses affaires.

-Tiens ma chérie, dit Mrs Evans à sa fille, de quoi acheter tes fournitures et cet argent pour t'acheter quelque chose qui te fera plaisir. »

Lily remercia sa mère et ils partirent.

« J'ai demandé à James de venir, on le verra peut-être, dit Neptuna à Lily sur le chemin.

-Cela m'étonnerait, rétorqua Mrs Missélia, ses parents m'ont dit qu'il était puni.

-Dommage, il est marrant.

Après avoir passé le bar du Chaudron Baveur qui se situait entre un magasin de livres et une boulangerie (que Lily n'aurait jamais remarqué si son amie ne lui avait pas montré) il traversèrent une petite cour et Mr Missélia tapota les pierres. Celles-ci s'écartèrent pour laisser voir une ruelle inondée de boutique. Les Missélia se mirent à rire en voyant la tête surprise de Lily. Ils passèrent à Gringotts pour échanger l'argent de Lily et prendre de l'argent. Les rails de Gringotts allaient dans tous les sens Lily et les sœurs Missélia s'amusèrent comme des folles, Mrs Missélia, resta calme tandis que Mr Missélia, qui était un peu pâle, jugea préférable de garder la bouche fermée. Après avoir achetés les robes, les livres, et autres ustensiles, ils s'en allèrent acheter une baguette magique. A l'entrée du magasin, ils croisèrent des gens. Ils avaient le teint pâle, l'homme et le garçon étaient blonds, la mère, elle, était châtain clair.

« Tiens les Missélia, fit l'homme d'une voix lente.

-Malefoy, répondit assez sèchement Mr Missélia.

-Vous allez faire vos achats à ce que je vois, qui est cette jeune fille ? » demanda Mr Malefoy en apercevant Lily avec un certain dégoût.

Celle-ci ne se sentit pas très à l'aise. Elle sentit qu'elle était antipathique à Mr Malefoy sans comprendre pourquoi.

« Une amie de ma fille, rétorqua Mr Missélia avec mauvaise humeur, et maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser. »

Mrs Missélia fit un signe de tête amicale à Mrs Malefoy qui lui répondit en suivant son mari et son fils. Les Missélia entrèrent dans la boutique. Elle était minuscule, sombre et poussiéreuse.

« J'ai toujours détesté les Malefoy. Il n'arrête pas de causer des ennuis à tout le monde » fit une voix doucereuse.

Lily sursauta. Un vieil homme venait d'apparaître. Ses yeux pâles avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant.

« Tout à fait d'accord Mr Ollivander, réagit Mr Missélia, j'aimerais bien les passer à la casserole, surtout cet Antonius, les filles, je vous demande pour votre bien de ne pas fréquenter ces gens là. N'approchaient pas leur garçon, Lucius. Il entre en 3e année d'étude je crois.

-5e année, rectifia Mrs Missélia. Et il est préfet.

-Lui préfet ?

-Il est très intelligent.

-Peut-être mais aussi détestable que son père. »

Les sœurs hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation mais Lily posa la question.

« Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé ? s'étonna Camélia.

-Si, rétorqua Lily et il n'était pas agréable.

-Bien sur que non, il aura deviné que tu n'étais pas un sang-pure.

-Pardon ? balbutia Lily.

-Les Malefoy sont racistes, intervint Neptuna, ils n'aiment pas les moldus et encore moins leurs enfants qui sont sorciers, pour eux, ce sont des infidèles, tu te souviens de ce qu'avais dit ma mère à la réunion ? C'est pour cette raison que Salazar avait quitté Poudlard. Il ne supportait pas de voir des gens comme toi et comme les trois autres n'étaient pas d'accord… hop ! Il a plié bagage. »

Lily ne répondit pas.

-C'est pour ça que tu dois faire attention ma petite, renchérit Margaret, Lucius prendra certainement un malin plaisir à te faire du mal. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas hérité plus de sa mère.

-Elle n'est pas raciste ?

-Disons qu'elle est un peu plus tolérante. Elle déteste surtout les fainéants. Je doute qu'elle se soit mariée avec Antonius par amour. »

Lily grogna :

« Et moi qui espérais qu'on se moquerait plus de moi parce que j'étais différente. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Darius Missélia déclara qu'il était temps d'acheter ces fameuses baguettes

« Bien, dit Mr Ollivander, nous allons commencer par vous mademoiselle, fit-il en désignant Lily. De quelle main tenait-vous la baguette ?

-De la droite, monsieur. »

Il prit un mètre ruban avec des marques en argent et lui prit ses mesures, peut-être un peu ridicule, pensa Lily car il lui prenait la longueur du bras, de l'épaule jusqu'aux pieds, la largeur de ses épaules et son tour de tête. Il alla chercher des boîtes, tendit que le mètre mesurait le profil droit de son nez.

« Ca suffit, dit le vieil homme et le mètre tomba en tas sur le sol, j'ignore pourquoi, ce mètre prend des mesures dispensables. Essayez celle-ci miss Evans, ééééh oui, je sais votre nom. Les sorciers vous étonneront beaucoup, dit Mr Ollivander en voyant le regard ahuri de Lily. Surtout si on vous prévient à l'avance qui va venir, donc je disais, bois de chêne, 25,3 centimètres, rigide, ventricule de dragon. »

Lily prit la baguette. Comme elle ne faisait rien, Mr Ollivander lui conseilla de l'agiter. Elle le fit et se sentit ridicule. Mr Ollivander la reprit.

« Bon voyons, continua-t-il, essayez celle-ci, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, contient un poil de licorne. »

Lily l'agita et se sentit parfaitement à l'aise, des étincelles bleu et roses jaillirent à l'extrémité de la baguette.

« Bien, en voilà une de caser. A vous miss Missélia. »

La baguette de Neptuna était en bois de marronnier, 26 centimètres et contenait une plume de phœnix.

« Les filles, nous emmenons Camélia faire des petits achats, vous voulaient venir avec nous ? » questionna Mrs Missélia.

-On préfère rester au Chaudron Baveur, maman.

-Très bien. Mais restez-y.

-Ne t'en fait pas maman. »

Lily et Neptuna allèrent s'asseoir à une table tandis que le reste de la famille Missélia partirent dans le sens opposé pour faire les achats de Camélia.

Lily regarda attentivement son amie. Elle avait l'aire soucieuse.

« Ca ne va pas ? » interrogea Lily.

Neptuna se retourna à droite et à gauche pour être sur qu'on ne les écoutait pas.

« Non ça ne va pas, depuis quelque temps je fais un rêve étrange.

-Raconte, encouragea Lily.

-Eh bien voilà, je marche dans un endroit sombre quand tout à coup ; des cris s'élèvent de nul part. Je me retourne et vois des gens en blanc qui courent vers moi, on dirait qu'ils fuient quelqu'un. Un mur se dresse, les gens sont bloqués. Puis des hommes en noirs arrivent, l'un d'eux, le chef sans doute, dit exactement ces mots « Que l'héritier vienne, et j'épargnerais les innocents ».

-L'héritier, interrompit Lily, on croirait que c'est un élu ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Exact, je continue. Une des personnes s'avance, j'ignore pourquoi je l'appelle, il se retourne, je n'ai pas put voir son visage, je ne voyais qu'une face sombre, mais hier soir quand j'ai appelé l'héritier de Gryffondor, j'ai vu une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair, c'était éblouissant. Et mon rêve finit comme ça. »

Neptuna regarda ses chaussures. Lily, elle, ne savait quoi penser. Finalement elle dit :

« Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? »

Neptuna fit non de la tête.

« Moi, je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un en qui tu as entièrement confiance et… »

Lily s'arrêta soudain. Neptuna lui souriait.

« Attends ! s'écria Lily, cela ne fait même pas une semaine qu'on se connaît et tu me parles d'un truc qui peut être grave et je suis la première ! »

Lily n'avait l'habitude d'une telle confiance et Neptuna lui répondit :

« Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, tu es mon amie et j'ai l'impression que tu manques de confiance en toi, alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

Elle parlait de ses rêves. Lily la regarda avec compassion et amitié.

« Parles-en à tes parents Neptuna, c'est mon seul conseil.

-C'est peut-être un rêve prémonitoire, repartit Neptuna, mais tu as raison. Et toi tu n'as pas de problèmes ? »

Lily sourit tristement.

« Le seul problème que j'avais, tu viens de le régler. »

Neptuna lui sourit.

« A ton avis, questionna Lily pour changer de sujet, dans quelle maison on sera ? Moi, j'aimerais bien être à Gryffondor.

-Moi aussi, s'exclama Neptuna, nous serions ensemble, ma mère était à Serdaigle et mon père à Gryffondor.

-En tout cas, si je suis à Serpentard, je rentre à la maison. James a eu le temps de me dire que c'était dans cette maison que les mages noirs avaient étés formés mais surtout que c'était une maison de plouc, de vantard et de raciste mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. »

Elles éclatèrent de rires pendant un bon bout de temps.

« Au fait, connais-tu un Severus Rogue ?

-Oui, sa mère est connue et son père est un moldu. D'où le connais-tu ?

-Il était mon voisin, il y a temps.

-Je vois. »

Les Missélia arrivèrent et dirent qu'il fallait rentrer. Neptuna proposa à Lily de venir chez elle le lendemain. Lily accepta avec joie. Margaret et Darius acceptèrent également car ils s'étaient pris d'affection pour la jeune fille et Camélia était impatiente de lui montrer sa chambre qui était la plus belle de toutes. Ils partirent tous d'excellentes d'humeurs. Un homme, au fond du bar, avait surpris le récit du rêve de Neptuna et avait essayé d'entendre le reste sans succès. Il se dit :

« C'est peut-être la fille que je recherche depuis un moment ».

Il posa de l'argent sur la table et partit en prenant bien soin de se couvrir le visage avec sa cape.


	4. Encore une fois

Chapitre 4 : Encore une fois 

Dans deux jours, elle rentrerait à Poudlard ! Lily ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La rentrée l'agitait énormément. Elle s'interrogea sur les rêves de Neptuna. Etaient-ils dangereux ou au contraire bénéfique ? Elle décida de ne plus y penser et s'endormit. Neptuna, elle non plus ne s'endormirait pas tout de suite. Il y avait des choses qu'elle n'avait pas avouées à Lily. Neptuna avait fait d'autre rêve de ce genre. Elle était dans une prairie. Puis trois ombres apparurent. Elles avaient l'air pressés ou paniqués. L'une d'elles semblait être à la traîne.

« Dépêche-toi, cria une ombre de devant ou il nous rattrapera!

-Je ne peux pas, rétorqua celle qui était à la traîne, elle me fait mal, horriblement mal ! »

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'une quatrième ombre apparut plus noir que les autres.

« Enfin, ricana-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, je te tiens le Survivant !!

Et Neptuna se retrouvait dans son lit en sueur. Puis un autre rêve où elle était à cotée d'une maison en ruine, il y avait une ombre parterre qui paraissait morte, et une ombre qui en soutenait une autre, qui allait certainement mourir.

« Ne meurs pas! Je t'en prie, implorait l'ombre agenouillée. »

La mourant la regarda. Elle sembla sourire et dit :

« Protège-le, je t'en prie, au nom de notre amitié, promet-le moi !

-Je te le promets… »

Puis tout disparut dans les ténèbres. Neptuna avait peur, terriblement peur. Lily était désormais la seule à savoir ce secret. Lily avait voulu faire croire à Neptuna qu'elle ne s'en souciait guère. Mais Neptuna avait senti qu'elle n'était pas rassurée. Avait-elle des dons de divination?

« Si c'est cela, pensa Neptuna, je sais au moins ce que nous pourrions prendre comme matière en troisième année »

Elle soupira et se leva se son lit pour se regarder dans un miroir, elle enleva sa chemise de nuit. Le rayon de la lune reflétait un symbole dans son dos. Neptuna resta un moment à se regarder. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues blanches :

« Tu parles d'un honneur ! »

Elle se rhabilla et descendit au grand salon. Sa mère y était et lisait un livre. Neptuna s'agenouilla près d'elle, décidée à lui parler du problème de Lily.

« Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ma chérie ? » demanda Margaret.

-Maman, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Elle lui raconta ses rêves. Sa mère ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Elle caressa les cheveux de sa fille si doux.

« Je vais y réfléchir ma chérie. Va te coucher maintenant, va te coucher. »

Mais Neptuna ne remonta pas. Elle regardait sa mère avec beaucoup d'insistance.

« Maman… Pourquoi doit-on faire ça ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas dire à Lily qui suis-je ? Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle !

-Je dois te le répéter encore une fois que si jamais on t'entendait, nous serions perdus ! Tu ne dois pas le dire ! Si tu le dis, tu devras assumer les conséquences. »

Mais Neptuna n'était pas d'accord et elle se leva d'un tel bond que sa mère fit tomber son livre :

« Ce n'est pas une raison, d'accord, personne ne doit être au courant mais moi je sais que je peux confiance à Lily et si j'ai envie de lui dire, je lui dirais, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de le dire à certaines de tes amies non ?

Margaret ne répondit pas. Neptuna avait mis le doigt dessus.

« C'est notre peuple que tu mettras en danger !

-Même en le disant à des personnes de confiance ! s'étrangla Neptuna. Cesse de trembler à chaque minute qui passe, on dirait vraiment un…

CLAFF !

Darius Missélia les avait écoutés et venait de donner une gifle à sa fille. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard manquant de tendresse. Mr Missélia était calme mais respirait fortement, Mrs Missélia, quant à elle, était restée assise, un peu tremblante. Elle regardait tour à tour son mari et sa fille. Les larmes glissèrent des yeux de la jeune fille. Mr Missélia lui ordonna fortement :

« Allez-vous coucher mademoiselle, vous ne parlerez de ceci à personne, est-ce clair ?

-Et si je n'ai pas le choix que de le dire ?

-Nous aviserons, répliqua sèchement son père, et maintenant au lit !!

Neptuna le regarda froidement.

« Oui père » dit-elle.

Elle tourna les talons mais son père l'arrêta soudain. Il la prit par les épaules et la força à le regarder :

« Je ne veux plus que tu parles à ta mère sur ce ton, compris ? »

Neptuna fit oui de la tête. Elle remonta l'escalier en direction de sa chambre. Mr Missélia resta un moment puis ajouta :

« Elle doit comprendre que notre vie est dure » rajouta Mr Missélia.

Mrs Missélia approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle regardait le feu s'éteindre peu à peu. Neptuna pleurait contre son oreiller. Elle en avait assez de porter ce fardeau ! Oh ça oui ! Elle en avait assez ! Une porte s'ouvrit. Camélia entra timidement dans sa chambre. Elle détestait voir sa grande sœur pleurer.

« Tu pleures encore à cause de ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Papa m'a giflé en plus ! » s'indigna Neptuna.

Camélia s'assit à côté d'elle et s'enferma dans ses bras.

« Un jour, grande sœur, ça s'arrangera. Je le sais. »

Elles restèrent un long moment enlacé. Bien que Camélia était agaçante, Neptuna l'aimait énormément. Elle la protègerait de ce fardeau.

« Je t'aime grande sœur.

-Moi aussi petite sœur.

La porte grinça, elle s'ouvrit lentement. Une tête passa au travers. Les jeunes filles le regardèrent. Mr Missélia entra.

« Camélia, va dans ta chambre, j'ai à parler à ta sœur. »

Camélia hésita. Elle embrassa sa sœur et sortit en lançant un regard assassin à son père. Mr Missélia s'assit sur le lit de sa fille à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Mr Missélia prit Neptuna dans ses bras et lui dit :

« Pardonne-moi ma chérie, je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais on en a parlé tellement de fois et le fait et que tu allais insulter ta mère mon fait perdre le contrôle. Ma chérie, tu sais que je t'aime. »

Neptuna ne répondit pas. Elle voulait lui en vouloir, lui faire du mal mais le fait de savoir qu'elle le regretterait après lui fit avancer sa tête pour embrasser son père.

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa. »

Ils se serrèrent encore plus. Darius s'essuya les yeux et allongea sa fille et lui mit sa couverture.

« Mais papa, dit soudain Neptuna, si j'étais vraiment obligée de la dire ?

-Encore une fois, ma fille, nous aviserons. Il faut que tu dormes maintenant. »

Il embrassa son front et sortit. Neptuna se pelota contre son matelas et se dit qu'elle avait finalement de la chance d'avoir des parents comme ça. Camélia rentra.

« Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-On oublie tout » répondit sa sœur.

Camélia s'installa sur son lit.

« Faut pas te gêner, répliqua Neptuna.

-Ton lit est bien assez grand. »

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je t'aimais vraiment ?

-C'est moi qui suis déçu, je penserais que tu serais d'accord avec moi ;

-Non, ce que tu as fait est indescriptible !

-Je te désire toujours, viens avec moi et je te pardonnerais.

-Me pardonner ? Ce serait à moi de pardonner !

-Ma chère…

-Non ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Va-t'en !

-Est-ce vrai qu'il existe ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je refuse qu'il devienne comme toi ! Je ne te le donnerais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ! Humiliée par ma famille ! Je n'avais plus de mari pour me défendre car il l'aurait fait !

-En es-tu sûre ?

-Oui. Jamais je ne l'aurais fait s'il était encore en vie.

-C'est mon fils.

-Tu en as d'autres !

-Ce n'est pas la même chose. Viens avec moi.

-Pourquoi ? »

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Qui étaient ces personnes ? Cette femme avait l'air si triste. Existaient-ils réellement ou était-ce un effet de son imagination ?


	5. Poudlard Express

Chapitre 5 : Poudlard Express 

« Lily! Dépêche-toi! Nous allons rater ton train. »

Cela faisait longtemps que Lily n'avait connu une ambiance pareille. Sa mère courait dans tous les sens, son père regardait toues les trente secondes sa montre et Lily remontait et descendait sans arrêt les escaliers pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

« Lily ! Plus vite bon sang ! »

Lily descendit les marches quatre à quatre en enfilant son blouson. Sa valise était déjà en bas.

-Où est Pétunia? questionna Lily.

-Partie au collège. Rien que d'entendre le mot sorcier ça la rend malade » rétorqua sa mère.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle en voulait à sa sœur de n'avoir jamais essayé de la comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'effort non plus. Elle enviait la relation amicale qu'entretenaient Neptuna et Camélia. Qu'est-ce que c'était d'avoir une complice dans la famille même. Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle remonta dans sa chambre et vérifia tout une dernière fois. Au pire, ses parents lui enverraient ses affaires par… Lily n'en savait trop rien. Pouvait-on envoyer des objets par hiboux ? Elle verrait bien.

« Bon allons-y! annonça Mr Evans. Mais au fait Lily, tu ne t'ais rien acheté avec l'argent que nous t'avons donné à part les fournitures scolaires?

-Il n'y avait rien qui me faisait plaisir » répondit sa fille.

Ils prirent un taxi pour la gare King's Cross. Lily se retourna pour voir sa maison, car elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait. Sa maison était de taille moyenne avec un étage. A cet étage il y avait quatre chambres, une pour Lily qui regorgeait de jouets de peluches sorciers, une pour Pétunia (Lily n'avait jamais mis le pied dedans) une pour ses parents, la plus simple qui soit, et une chambre d'amis, il y avait aussi une salle d'eau et des toilettes. Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait la cuisine au parquet jaune sable (étant petite, Lily adorait jouer aux nomades dans le désert à cet endroit) le salon et une salle de bains ainsi qu'un petit bureau. Ils passèrent dans de nombreuses rues où Lily avait passé la moitié de son enfance. Ils passèrent devant le musée de l'agriculture, la mairie et d'autres immeubles qui ne semblaient être plus rien aux yeux de Lily qui allait découvrir un autre monde, celui à laquelle elle était appelée : le monde des sorciers. Ils arrivèrent à la gare. Il y avait foule. Plusieurs moldus (mot qui la faisait rire) se pressaient, ou bien regardaient le tableau d'affichage pour vérifier que leur train était bien à l'heure.

« Le train part dans ½ heure, quel est ton quai? » interrogea Mr Evans.

Lily observa son billet et aurait certainement rit si elle n'était pas aussi stressée.

« La voie 9¾ » répondit Lily à voix basse.

Ses parents ne dirent rien. Il y avait bien la voie neuf et dix mais aucune autre voie entre qui n'était pas prête d'être construite.

« Ils n'auraient pas oublié de te dire quelque chose, dit Mr Evans.

-Ce serait bien de me faire rater le premier jour d'école, grommela Lily.

-A moins qu'on ne l'ait dit à la réunion et que vous n'ayez pas fait attention » remarqua Mrs Evans.

Les remarques qu'elle dut subir tout de suite après lui prouvèrent qu'elle se trompait, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se disputer.

« Tient une revenante! fit une voix non inconnue à Lily

Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec le garçon aux lunettes.

« Bonjours James, dit Lily, sais-tu comment est-ce que nous faisons pour aller à notre train ? Je crains d'avoir omis un détail.

-Tu parles comme une bourgeoise, ricana James.

-Tu ferais mieux de l'imiter » répliqua une femme.

Elle devait être la mère de James.

« C'est très simple ma chérie » répondit Mrs Potter.

Lily la regarda. Ses yeux étaient intensément bleus. Elle portait des lunettes et avait des cheveux châtains foncés. Ses habits étaient beiges, sa veste, ses collants, sa jupe ses chaussures et même son sac. James, lui, avait un jeans qui balayait le sol et un large pull qui le rendait assez ridicule.

« Il suffit, poursuivit Mrs Potter, de foncer dans la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10.

-Hein ? s'étrangla Lily.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, James, montre-lui, elle n'est pas vraiment convaincue.

-OK maman » répondit son fils avec une touche de fierté.

Ils allèrent tous les cinq entre les voies 9 et 10. Il y avait effectivement une barrière métallique. Lily se demanda si les sorciers pouvaient vraiment passer à travers sans se faire remarquer par un seul moldu. Ce qui était, pour Lily, impossible. James fonça dedans et disparut. Lily resta bouche bée. Elle se retourna mais aucun moldu ne semblait s'en être aperçu et tous les voyageurs continuaient de marcher en direction de leurs trains à prendre. C'était tout simplement incroyable ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la barrière ? Aucun obstacle, espéra Lily.

« Est-ce que les moldus, comme nous, peuvent passer ? questionna Mr Evans.

-Bien sur, rayonna Mrs Potter, jeune fille toi d'abord.

-Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

-Eh bien Lily fonce, si tu as peur va très vite » conseilla Mrs Potter.

Lily n'était guère rassurée. Elle fonça dans la barrière, la traversa et se cogna… sur une jeune fille.

« Oups, désolée » s'excusa Lily.

La jeune fille se releva. C'était une chinoise très belle aux yeux bleus très foncés. Elle avait un pull bleu marine avec un trait vertical marron, sa jupe courte également et des bottines vertes à semelles noir et grises. Intéressant comme style, pensa Lily.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit la Chinoise, je n'aurais pas du rester là. Toi aussi tu devrais te bouger, sinon on va te rentrer dedans et ce n'est pas franchement agréable, bon on se verra plus tard. »

Elle partit et Lily se poussa pour laisser place à ses parents et Mrs Potter qui fila rejoindre son fils qui commençait à discuter avec un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Si jamais ils complotent encore quelque chose » commença Mrs Potter.

Mais Lily ne put entendre le reste car Mrs Potter partit assez vite pour les retrouver. Lily regarda le quai. Il était bondé de parents et d'enfants. Un train rouge, sur lequel était écrit Poudlard Express, les attendait. Il dégageait une quantité de vapeur et Lily fut assez étonnée qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un train électrique. Certains enfants étaient déjà dans le train et disaient au revoir à leurs proches par les fenêtres qui leurs faisaient des recommandations pour l'année.

« Monte dans un compartiment tu nous diras au revoir après. Tu as le temps, il reste 20 minutes » dit Mrs Evans.

Lily monta dans le train et chercha un compartiment. Lorsqu'elle en trouva un vide, elle essaya de ranger sa valise dans un filet sans succès. Elle tenta une seconde fois mais la valise lui tomba à la figure. Lily poussa un juron. Elle ne connaissait aucun sort pour ranger cette fichue malle. Elle se releva, se dépoussiéra et soupira fortement.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Lily sursauta. Elle se retourna et vit la Chinoise qui lui adressait un signe de la main.

« Je veux bien, au fait on ne s'est pas présentée. Moi c'est Lily Evans.

-Et moi Peïtsi Long. »

Celle-ci réussit à caser sa valise et celle de Lily qui était assez lourde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? demanda Peïtsi. Des enclumes ou quoi ?

-Euh, quelques livres en plus, pour mon plaisir. Bon, dit Lily, je vais dire au revoir à mes parents, je pense que je ne vais pas les revoir avant un moment.

-Je vais t'imiter, répondit Peïtsi Long.

-Comment cela se fait que tu ais les yeux bleus ? » demanda Lily gênée.

Peïtsi se retourna et Lily eut peur de l'avoir froissé.

« Ma mère est chinoise moldue et mon père anglais sorcier, rétorqua Peïtsi avec amusement. A tout à l'heure ! »

Lily descendit du train et alla rejoindre ses parents.

« Lily, fit sa mère, nous savons que ce n'est pas ton anniversaire, mais ton père et moi avons pensé que cela te ferait plaisir. »

Mrs Evans sortit de son dos une cage avec un… hibou ! Un super hibou marron avec des yeux jaunes. Le même qui lui avait apporté la lettre. Lorsque celui-ci la vit, il hulula de plaisir en battant des ailes. Lily n'en revenait pas. Elle était tellement distraite qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçue que ses parents avaient pris un hibou avec eux. Mr Evans déclara qu'il l'avait acheté en rentrant du travail et qu'il avait pris un produit pour rendre les choses invisibles. Lily comprenait tout maintenant.

« Comme ça, ajouta-t-il, tu pourras nous écrire. Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

-Filis, murmura Lily, c'est le nom de la licorne dans mon histoire…

-LILY ! » cria une voix qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Lily vit deux mains aux manches jaunes s'agripper autour de son cou.

« Neptuna, balbutia Lily, tu m'étrangles. »

Neptuna se détacha de son amie. Elle portait une longue robe jaune. Camélia portait une longue jupe orange, un pull rose avec un cœur rouge au milieu. Mr Missélia avait un costume noir. Il ressemblait à un croque-mort.

« Elle est jolie ta robe » dit Neptuna à l'attention de Lily.

Ce n'était qu'une robe simple verte avec un blouson bleu par-dessus. Cependant, cela allait très bien sur Lily, sans doute à cause de ses yeux intensément verts que Camélia jalousait tant. Celle-ci boudait de ne pouvoir aller à Poudlard. Mr Missélia regarda sa montre dorée et dit :

« Le train part dans 5 minutes, il faudrait que vous montiez. Lily, au plaisir de te revoir.

-Vous de même monsieur » répondit Lily.

Elle lui serra la main et Mr Missélia lui dit :

« N'oublie de ce que je t'ais dit à propos des gens comme les Malefoy.

-Non-monsieur, je n'oublierais pas. »

Elle embrassa son père et sa mère qui ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle dit à Lily de lui écrire une fois par semaine, d'être gentille avec les professeurs, de faire tous ses devoirs et que si elle avait le moindre problème, qu'elle n'hésitait pas à envoyer un hibou. Après avoir rassuré sa mère, elle monta dans le train, suivit de Neptuna tandis que Camélia piquait une crise (car elle voulait aller tout de suite à Poudlard) et que son père essayait en vain de la consoler. Neptuna et Lily dirent un dernier au revoir de la fenêtre. Une sonnerie retentit. Le train s'éloigna du quai 9¾. Enfin, elles étaient en route pour Poudlard.


	6. Voyage dans le train

Chapitre 6 : Voyage dans le train 

« Enfin! Nous voilà en route! » S'écria Lily.

Elles s'assirent et furent rejoint par Peïtsi, après avoir fait les présentations, elles se mirent à parler ensemble.

« J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard, déclara Peïtsi, on m'a dit que c'est la meilleure école de sorcellerie. Mon père voudrait que j'aille soit à Gryffondor, soit à Serdaigle. Il trouve qu'Helga Poufsouffle était la plus « gamine » des quatre. Quant à Serpentard, il pense que seuls les mages noirs y vont. Aucun d'eux ne fera jamais de la magie blanche qu'il me dit.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, répliqua Neptuna, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à Serpentard que l'on est méchant. Des gens des autres maisons ont été mages noirs aussi.

-Et d'ailleurs, ajouta Lily, à part le fait qu'on soit dans de différentes maisons, ce sera du pareil au même pour les cours, non ?

-Tout à fait, répondit Neptuna, les cours seront exactement pareils, on aura des salles communes différentes et des tenues de quidditch différentes, c'est tout. Pour moi, c'est débile de dire qu'une maison est meilleure que d'autre vu qu'on a les même cours, comme le disait justement Lily et… »

On entendit à ce moment-à des rires. Il devait y avoir une dispute car une fille se mit à hurler mais il fut impossible de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Neptuna.

Elle sortit du compartiment et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une jeune fille qui pleurait de rage.

« Je l'ai trouvé comme ça dans le couloir, dit Neptuna. Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qu'elle avait.

Elle fit asseoir la jeune fille et alla se placer à coter de Lily et attendit que la fille cessa de pleurer. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Sa peau mate allait très bien avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux bleu clair. C'était vraiment un drôle de mélange. La jeune fille se mit à jouer avec ses deux couettes.

3Comment t'appelle-tu ? demanda Peïtsi avec plein de douceur.

-Je m'appelle Marie-Line, dit la jeune fille à voix basse.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda à son tour Neptuna.

-Il y a des élèves qui se moquent de mon physique et puis un grand m'a demandé si j'étais la seule sorcière de ma famille. Je lui ai dit qu'oui. Un autre m'a dit alors le nom de ce genre de personne et quand il me l'a « traduite » j'ai hurlé de fureur et ses copains se sont mis à scander cette insulte et personne ne me défendaient, alors j'ai explosé en larme et je les ais traités d'imbéciles !

-Et de quoi il t'a traité cet « imbécile » comme tu dis si bien ? demanda Lily

-De sang de bourbe, se lamenta Marie-Line.

-QUOI ? s'indignèrent Peïtsi et Neptuna.

-Euh… ça veut dire quoi ? questionna Lily.

-Sang de bourbe est l'insulte la plus odieuse qui ait existé, répondit Neptuna d'un ton ferme.

-Elle est réservée aux enfants de moldus, ajouta Peïtsi d'un ton aussi ferme. Ca veut dire en gros que son sang et sale, qu'elle est impure. Impossible de traduire ça gentiment. »

Lily ne trouva rien à dire. Elle comprenait parfaitement.

« Dès que je sais qui c'est, je lui montre de quel bois je me chauffe, ajouta Peïtsi.

-Bah, dit Marie-Line, je me sentais gênée parce que je ne connaissais personne, mais maintenant que je vous ais comme nouvelles amies, je me sentirais plus forte.

-Bravo ! s'exclama Lily, tu te remets vite de tes émotions. Au fait, je m'appelle Lily.

-Neptuna.

-Peïtsi, mais dit moi, tu ne serais pas d'un mélange de parents ?

-Si. Mon père est turc, ma mère italienne, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis un peu dans le même cas que toi, répliqua Peïtsi avec amusement, tu sais comment s'appelle celui qui t'a insulté ?

-Non, mais l'un d'eux m'a dit avant l'insulte : « Moi je suis un Malefoy de sang pur. »

-Oh ! Comme c'est étonnant, un Malefoy » ironisa Neptuna.

Lily regarda par la fenêtre. Le voyage commençait gaiement. Le train passa près d'un magnifique jardin qui rappelait beaucoup:

« A celui de Neptuna » pensa Lily.

Elle se souvenait de cette journée où elle passa chez Neptuna. Ses parents l'avaient laissé devant un grillage qui formait un aigle. Lorsque Lily s'en approcha, la grille s'ouvrit et lui laissa le passage sur un petit sentier au sable fin. Tout le long de celui-ci des statues de dauphins le bordait. Entre chaque statue, un cercle de fleurs, à chaque rang, des fleurs différentes. De l'extérieur à l'intérieur cela faisait: roses, jonquilles, tulipes, violettes, marguerites, pivoines, coucous, boutons d'or, narcisses, géraniums, muguets et au milieu de ce magnifique arrangement une fleur d'une beauté éclatante. Ses pétales étaient d'un blanc irréel, ses feuilles argentées et sa tige de couleur bleue le plus clair qui soit. Cette fleur était parfaite. Lily s'en approcha pour en respirer le parfum. Il sentait si bon. Et autour de ce sentier tout un mélange de couleur aussi beau. Lily n'eut pas le temps d'examiner les fleurs qui le formaient. Quant à la maison de Neptuna, c'était un manoir du style moyenâgeux avec quatre étages. Lily n'avait pas eut le temps de tout visiter. Elle avait seulement vu la salle de réception au rez-de-chaussée très luxueuse, la chambre de Neptuna qui contenait un petit salon car elle était assez grande et la chambre de Camélia qui était semblable. Tous les couloirs étaient rouge foncés. Toutes les trois avaient passé la journée dans leurs chambres à discuter et à apprendre les sortilèges simples, puis dehors pour se faire une bataille d'eau et Lily en profita pour demander le nom de la fleur. Neptuna lui avait alors répondu :

« Elle s'appelle Elys, le jour de la naissance de ma petite sœur, ces fleurs ont recouvert le jardin avec énormément de camélias. Donc, on lui a donné le nom de Camélia. Un peu comme à ma naissance, cette nuit là, Neptune se voyait très bien. »

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et cela coupa les pensées de Lily. Elle se retourna et vit James et le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui s'appelait Sirius Black accompagnés d'un garçon, aux cheveux châtains, avec des yeux marron et des cernes, qui répondait au nom de Remus Lupin. Celui-ci remarqua les yeux rougis de Marie-Line.

« Tu as pleuré ? demanda t-il, pourquoi ?

-Un garçon s'est moqué de moi, rumina Marie-Line.

-Tu veux qu'on lui casse la figure ? intervint Sirius en cognant son poing dans la paume de son autre main.

-Sirius, rétorqua tranquillement Neptuna, tu ne vas quand même pas t'apporter des ennuis dès la rentrée de ta 1ere année, non ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais qui c'est qui t'a insulté ? interrogea James

-Un des copains de Malefoy. »

James suffoqua.

« Malefoy !

-Ben, oui.

-Attends, je vais te l'imiter » fit James en riant.

Il se mit le plus droit possible, le nez en l'air, se balada dans le compartiment en faisant des gestes ridicules et dit d'un ton hautain et aigu :

« Je m'appelle Maaaalllefoy. Je suis un sorcier de sang puuuuur. Tous les sangs de bourbe sont des êtres immondes. Et, je suis paaaaaarfait. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que James se baladait toujours dans le compartiment en se pavanant.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle Potter ? » demanda une voix froide.

James se retourna. Lily put reconnaître le blond qu'elle avait rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse. Il possédait des yeux gris et froid. Il n'avait l'air pas du tout commode.

« Le Malefoy est venu se joindre aux mauvais sorciers » ricana Sirius.

Lucius Malefoy le regarda.

« C'est toi Black ? J'ai entendu dire que ton oncle était un vrai soûlard. C'est vrai ? »

Sirius se leva et Remus l'attrapa par les bras pour l'empêcher de le tabasser.

« On se reverra à Poudlard, promit Malefoy, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ne soyez pas dans la meilleure maison, c'est-à-dire Serpentard. Et je vous rappelle que je suis préfet, alors respect. »

Il partit l'air satisfait. James lui tira la langue.

« Sale petit voyou » murmura Sirius.

Lily remarque une gêne dans ses paroles. Elle lui demanda :

« Pourquoi a-t-il dit que ton oncle était soul ? »

Sirius la regarda, soupira et dit :

« Mon oncle s'est fait virer parce qu'il a frappé un collègue, que le directeur tenait en estime, qui avait insulté un de ses amis. Parce qu'il voulait le défendre, il s'est fait virer. Si c'est un monde ça ! »

Lily lui mit la main sur son épaule mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser :

« Ce n'était pas une raison de le frapper, la violence ça ne résout rien »

James prit la parole pour changer de sujet.

« Allez-vous vous inscrire dans l'équipe de quidditch quand vous serez en 3eme année ? »

Lily n'y avait pas pensé.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

-Moi aussi ! s'écria Neptuna.

-Nous ne savons pas encore » répondirent en cœur Peïtsi et Marie-Line.

Remus de même. Sirius, lui, voulait être batteur. Il se tourna alors vers James.

« Et toi ? Que veux-tu faire ?

-Poursuiveur, dit James avec une touche de fierté. Regardez mon talent. »

Il prit son sac le lança et l'aurait sûrement attrapé si Remus ne lui avait pas fait un croche-pied pour rire. James trébucha au moment où la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour tomber sur un élève. Il y eut un gros boum ! Suivit de gémissement des deux élèves. James se releva tant bien que mal et aida l'autre. Il avait un teint jaunâtre et un nez crochu.

« Severus ! » s'écria Lily.

Severus s'assit sur la banquette en se massant la tête. Une bosse lui avait poussé dessus, James, lui, en avait une sur le front. Severus Rogue se tourna vers Lily.

« Dis-moi la vérité, ne me cache rien. C'est un éléphant qui m'est tombé dessus ? Parce qu'il m'a bien fait mal. »

Sirius et Remus explosèrent de rire. James ne sembla pas apprécier le «compliment» venant de Rogue.

« Ce n'est pas un éléphant, rétorqua Sirius en larmes tellement qu'il avait rit, c'est une grosse tête qui se prend pour le meilleur poursuiveur.

-J'aurai attrapé mon sac si monsieur Lupin, ici présent, ne m'avait pas fait un croche-pied » gronda James.

Rogue regarda Lupin d'un air féroce tandis que celui-ci s'intéressait beaucoup au paysage.

« Au fait, vous connaissez Malefoy ? demanda Rogue.

-Si, répondit sèchement Lily, pourquoi ?

-Ben tiens, c'est mon ami, ma mère m'a conseillé de le fréquenter. On a beaucoup de points communs.

-Ton ami, s'étranglèrent Marie-Line et Neptuna.

-Oui, je le cherche depuis un moment, ça pose un problème ?

-Et comment, répondit Neptuna en colère, il a traité Marie-Line de sang de bourbe, et il a insulté l'oncle de Sirius et on ne lui avait rien fait. Ce n'est qu'un sale raciste et qui se croit plus fort que les autres. Et tu oses être son ami ?

-Des points communs, disais-tu ? Tu sais que je viens de parents moldus » déclara Lily.

Rogue la regarda. Il avait l'air gêné. Il dit

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

-Que les amis de nos ennemis ne sont pas nos amis, coupa Marie-Line.

-Merci Marie-Line, remercia Sirius, alors que choisis-tu ? Tu veux devenir notre ami ou tu préfère rester raciste avec Malefoy ? «

Rogue les regarda un par un. Puis lança méchamment :

« Moi au moins je sais qui fréquenter. Lily, tu viens ? Tu ne vas pas rester avec eux ?

-Répond-moi Severus, dit très lentement Lily. Tu veux aller avec Malefoy ? Ou on t'oblige à aller le voir ? »

Rogue ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et s'en alla en jetant un dernier regard vers Lily comme si elle allait changer d'avis. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il partit définitivement. Plus personne n'osait dire un mot, faire un geste. James s'assit en respirant. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une dame tenant un chariot de friandises apparut sur le seuil. Elle fit semblant n'avoir rien entendu et leurs proposa des bonbons. Chacun prit sa part et mangèrent sans rien dire.

« D'où tu le connais Rogue ? demanda soudainement Remus à Lily.

Celle-ci le regarda et répondit :

« Il était mon voisin pendant un temps.

-C'est pour ça qu'il veut fréquenter Malefoy, ricana Sirius, il veut avoir une bonne place dans la famille ou un truc de ce genre.

-Oui sans doute » rétorqua Remus.

Lily ne répondit pas. Celui faisait de la peine. Marie-Line le regardait depuis un moment. Enfin, elle dit :

« La rentrée t'a empêché de dormir ou quoi ? Tu as de ces cernes ! »

Remus rosit un peu et répondit qu'il avait des problèmes d'insomnies et Marie-Line lui conseilla quelque médicament moldu très efficace. James sortit de sa poche un jeu de carte et demanda qui voulait faire une bataille explosive. Lily et Marie-Line le regardèrent avec de gros yeux. Bataille explosive ? Qu'est que c'était que cette trouvaille ? La règle du jeu était comme les moldus seulement dès qu'il y avait « bataille » les cartes explosaient et James et Sirius riaient à l'idée que les moldus devaient s'ennuyer à mourir en jouant sans explosion ce qui ne plut pas à Neptuna. Le reste du voyage se passa normalement. La nuit tomba. Et les étoiles parsemées dans le ciel brillaient de mille feux. Tous avaient passé leur robe de sorciers (les garçons étaient sortis garder la porte pendant que les filles se changeaient et vice-versa) et attendirent l'arrêt complet du train. Lily regarda par la fenêtre. Ils arrivaient à une gare. Elle voyait assez distinctivement une haute silhouette et un peu plus loin des points lumineux qui ressemblaient à de la lumière et qui devait appartenir au château de Poudlard. Le vent soufflait tellement fort que même avec le bruit du train, on l'entendait parfaitement dans les compartiments. Il devait faire froid, pensa Lily. Elle se tourna vers ses amis et déclara :

« Nous sommes arrivés. Bienvenue à Poudlard. »


	7. L'école des sorciers

Chapitre 7 : L'école des sorciers

Le train s'arrêta, ils descendirent sur un quai. Lily tourna la tête et faillit hurler. Devant elle, se tenait un énorme géant avec une grosse tête hirsute. On aurait presque cru que c'était une crinière. Avec la lampe du géant, on distinguait ses yeux noirs.

« Un… un… un ogre » balbutia Lily.

Le géant l'aperçu et se pencha vers elle. Lily sentit son ventre se contracter et l'air frais de la nuit n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le géant la réconforta :

« N'ais pas peur. Je ne suis pas un ogre. Mais une personne de taille imposante qui est chargé d'amené les élèves de 1ere année par un autre chemin que les autres, d'accord ?

-D'accord » répondit Lily d'une voix mal assuré.

James et Sirius pouffèrent de rire. Lily leur adressa un regard féroce.

« C'est pas drôle, reprit-elle, j'ai vraiment eu peur !

-C'est déjà ça, dit le géant avec amusement. L'année dernière une fille s'est carrément évanouie en me voyant, bon, allons-y ! Suivez-moi ! »

Les élèves marchèrent sur un long chemin étroit. Certains trébuchaient sur des racines. James se plaignait d'avoir de la boue sur ses chaussures. Lily supposa qu'ils devaient se trouver en pleine forêt. Les élèves chuchotaient entre eux. Lily entendit des bruits de quelque chose qui glissait. Elle en fit part à ses amis qui l'approuvèrent car ils l'avaient entendu aussi. Peïtsi alla voir le géant.

« Monsieur… commença-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Hagrid, dit le géant.

-D'accord, euh… Hagrid, il y a quelque chose là bas ! »

Les élèves eurent des gloussements de terreur. Hagrid ne dit rien mais il pressa le pas. Pour changer de sujet, Lily annonça :

« La première chose que je ferais en rentrant à la maison, c'est de transformer ma sœur en pie. Elle n'arrête pas de parler.

-Malheureusement pour toi, on utilise la magie que dans des cas urgents dans le monde des moldus, expliqua Neptuna.

-C'est toi qu'on devrait transformer en pie » se moqua Sirius.

Il le regretta car Neptuna lui envoya une claque sur la tête de toutes ses forces.

« Vous deux, conservez vos voix, dit Hagrid. Regardez !

Il y eut un « Oooohhh ! » suivit de murmures enthousiasmes. L'étroit chemin avait débouché sur un immense lac noir. De l'autre coté du lac, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues perché au sommet d'une montagne, étincelait de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Des canots étaient alignés le long de la rive.

« Pas plus de quatre par barque, compris ? » lança Hagrid.

Neptuna, Lily, Peïtsi et Marie-Line se mirent ensemble, tandis que James, Sirius et Remus partageaient leur barque avec un garçon grassouillet.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? cria Hagrid qui était monté dans un canot pour lui seul. Alors, en avant toute ! »

Les barques glissèrent sur l'eau du lac dont la surface semblait être aussi lisse que du verre. Tout le monde restait silencieux, les yeux fixés sur l'énorme château.

« Attention ! Baissez la tête » avertit Hagrid.

Tout le monde s'exécuta, sauf Lily. Tandis que les barques franchissaient un rideau de lierre. Lily l'effleura de sa main. C'était si doux. Elle aurait du se cogner la tête contre la paroi de pierre, derrière le rideau, si celle-ci ne s'était pas levée. Lily regarda derrière elle. La paroi se remit à sa place. Lily entendait des murmures. Les roches chantaient. Elles voulaient lui dire quelque chose. Mais Lily ne comprit pas. Elle se contenta de dire merci.

« Pardon ? » demanda Marie-Line.

Avant que Lily ne puisse s'expliquer, les barques s'arrêtèrent dans une crique. A croire qu'ils étaient sous le château. Guidés par la vieille lampe de Hagrid, ils grimpèrent un passage creusé dans la montagne et arrivèrent sur une pelouse qui s'étendait dans l'ombre du château. Ils montèrent une volée de marches et se mettèrent devant l'immense porte d'entré en chêne massif. Hagrid leva son poing et frappa trois fois à la porte du château. La porte s'ouvrit. Une grande sorcière. Elle semblait sévère, pensa Lily.

« Bonsoir professeur Macgonagall, voici les élèves de 1ere année, annonça Hagrid.

-Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe » répondit la vieille femme d'une voix stricte.

Hagrid partit.

« Suivez-moi, fit le professeur Macgonagall.

-Excusez-moi professeur mais quelle matière allez-vous nous enseigner ?

-La métamorphose jeune fille mais je vous en parlerais en détails quand nous serons en cours. »

Ils arrivèrent à un hall qui était tout simplement gigantesque. Un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages. Le professeur Macgonagall les mena dans une petite salle. Les élèves se serrèrent car il faisait froid.

« Chers enfants, bienvenue à Poudlard, dit-elle. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer, mais avant cela, nous allons vous répartir dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Cette cérémonie est très importante car tout au long de votre scolarité, votre maison sera comme votre deuxième famille. Vous dormirez dans le même dortoir, suivrez les même cours et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Si vous faites des bonnes actions, vous ferez gagner des points à votre maison, mais si vous enfreigniez les règles communes, vous en ferez perdre. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un grand honneur. Nous comptons donc sur vous pour avoir un comportement irréprochable. »

Sirius et James eurent un petit rictus. La professeur Macgonagall fronça les sourcils et leur demanda de la suivre. Ils traversèrent une porte qui donnait sur la Grande Salle (qui portait bien son nom) et les élèves furent plus qu'émerveillés. Dedans, il y avait quatre tables alignées avec des élèves entre 11 et 17 ans. Il restait des places libres, probablement réservés aux nouveaux, et au fond de la pièce, la table des professeurs. Devant cette table, se tenait un tabouret avec un chapeau rapiécé dessus. Lily se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien servir. Elle ne tarda pas à savoir car tout le monde avait les yeux dessus. Le chapeau se déchira pour former une bouche et commença à chanter :

J'ai l'air, certes, un peu vieux 

_Mais pour une décision, on ne peut mieux_

_Je ne suis qu'un chapeau_

_Doté d'un grand cerveau,_

_Si un autre se croit plus malin que moi_

_Il s'en mordrait bien les doigts._

_Car quand vous serez dans votre maison_

_Vous direz que le choixpeau avait bien raison_

_Si à Gryffondor vous êtes_

_Comme eux vous serez une forte-tête_

_Ils n'en sont pas moins courageux pour autant_

_Tel un lion rugissant,_

_Si à Serdaigle vous allez finir_

_Vous saurez à tout moment réfléchir_

Comme l'aigle volant dans les cieux, 

_Ils ont des airs gracieux_

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez_

_Vous ferez preuve d'une grande agilité_

_Tel un blaireau fouineur,_

_Ils ont souvent la tête ailleurs_

_Si à Serpentard je vous envoie_

_Comme eux vous serez fier et droit_

_Comme un serpent rampant,_

_Ils sont souvent bien méfiant_

Là où vos caractères vous mèneront 

_Je vous mettrais dans la bonne maison_

Tout le monde applaudit. Le choixpeau s'inclina. Le professeur Macgonagall déroula un parchemin et dit :

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le choixpeau sur la tête et ainsi vous saurez quelles sera votre maison. Sirius Black ! »

Sirius s'avança vers lui tout tremblant. Quelques secondes plus tard le chapeau annonça : GRYFFONDOR ! Sirius alla rejoindre la table située à l'extrême gauche, tandis que les élèves applaudissaient.

« Bongtom John.

-POUFSOUFLE !

-Cooper Marie-Line.

-POUFSOUFFLE ! » cria à nouveau le chapeau et Marie-Line alla rejoindre ses compagnons situés à sa droite.

-Evans Lily.

Lily espéra qu'il y avait une autre Lily Evans mais elle était la seule. Elle s'avança timidement. Avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe sur les yeux, Lily vit Neptuna lui adresser un sourire.

« Voyons voir, fit une petite voix. Oh ! Je vois du courage, de la fidélité et tu es susceptible (Lily devint rouge) et fantaisiste. Je sais où te mettre, tu vas aller à … GRYFFONDOR ! »

Satisfaite, Lily alla rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. Rogue fut envoyé à Serpentard et Peïtsi fut envoyée à Serdaigle, mais James, Remus, Peter et Neptuna furent à Gryffondor. Lily scruta la table des professeurs au fond de la salle. Elle reconnut Hagrid qui parlait avec un professeur aux grandes moustaches. Le professeur Macgonagall parlait avec vieil homme à la barbe et aux cheveux argentés.

« C'est Albus Dumbledore, souffla Remus avec enthousiasme. C'est notre nouveau directeur.

-Il n'est pas un peu vieux ? questionna Lily.

-Sans doute, répondit Remus, mais il quitterait Poudlard pour rien au monde. C'est le plus grand sorcier de notre époque, mais il est un peu fou. »

Lily se demanda dans quel sens. Elle regarda son assiette en or, ainsi que les plats, également en or, vide. Elle se rendit compte alors, qu'elle avait vraiment très faim. Dumbledore se leva, la mine réjouie. Comme si tous les élèves rassemblés devant lui assurait le bonheur parfait.

« Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, dit-il, avant de commencer le banquet, je voudrai vous dire quelque chose, la voici : Bon appétit ! »

Lily ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle comprit en quoi il était fou. Elle regarda à nouveau les plats et vit qu'ils étaient remplis de toutes sortes de victuailles, pommes-frites, roast-beef, poulet, courgettes, pâtes, autres légumes et des sauces onctueuses. Lily se servit de tout ce qu'elle aimait (en partie des légumes) et commença à manger. C'était si délicieux. Au moment où un garçon grassouillet prit la cruche d'eau, une tête, d'un blanc nacré, traversa la table. Le garçon poussa un petit cri et lâcha la cruche qui mit de l'eau partout. Lily n'arriva pas à le croire. C'était un véritable fantôme. Celui-ci s'assit entre elle et Neptuna. Lily n'en revenait toujours pas. Le fantôme lui adressa la parole :

« Alors, c'est bon ce que tu manges ? »

Lily en avait oublié le contenu de son assiette.

« Oh oui, c'est vraiment très bon. Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

-Et moi, c'est Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. »

Le fantôme hocha sa tête qui tomba… quasiment ! Un lambeau de peau la retenait encore. Visiblement, celui qui avait voulu lui couper la tête, avait très mal fait son travail. Lily en fut dégoûtée ainsi que les autres 1ere année. Un élève de 7e année intervint :

« On l'appelle Nick Quasi sans tête à cause de ça.

-Hum » fit Nick.

Pour changer de sujet, Remus demanda :

« Quel travail fait Hagrid dans le collège ?

-Il est garde-chasse et gardien des clés, c'est-à-dire qu'il connaît des secrets interdits aux élèves (les yeux de James et Sirius pétillèrent), il empêche les mauvaises créatures de venir comme les trolls, les loups-garous etc. »

Remus devint pâle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit Nick, avec Hagrid comme garde-chasse, tu ne risques rien. »

Remus arbora un maigre sourire. Lily regarda Neptuna qui mangeait avec appétit.

« Je sens que je vais aimer Poudlard.

-Oui, moi aussi. »

Lorsque tous les plats furent vides et les desserts avalés, Dumbledore se leva.

« Mes chers élèves, bienvenus pour cette nouvelle année, j'ai des annonces à vous faire. Tout d'abord, j'avertis les 1ere année qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception d'aller dans la forêt qui nous entoure, à moins que vous ne vouliez vous faire dévorer par des bêtes. »

Les autres professeurs grimacèrent ne trouvant pas cet exemple particulièrement drôle, mais Dumbledore ne s'en soucia pas et continua.

« D'autre part, il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit et certains objets comme les bombabouses et autres objets farces et attrape sont également interdits (James et Sirius grimacèrent eux aussi) pour plus de renseignements, allez voir notre concierge Rusard qui s'occupe en ce moment du château. Pour les anciens élèves, je compte sur vous pour être de bons exemples et de répondre aux questions des nouveaux. Je ne pense pas avoir autre chose à dire, ah si : Bonne nuit à tous. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les 1ere année suivirent leurs préfets qui les firent passer par des dédales, pan de mur. Lily s'amusait à regarder les tableaux qui bougeaient sans arrêts. Arrivés devant un tableau qui représentait une grosse dame en rose, le préfet s'arrêta et prononça :

« Alea jacta est. »

La dame se poussa laissant une ouverture. Le préfet fit entrer les élèves dans une salle ronde, confortable, accueillante, remplie de gros fauteuils moelleux et leur dit :

« Ceci est notre salle commune, souvenez-vous du mot de passe et ne le dites à personne étrangère à la maison. Allez, tout le monde au lit. »

Les filles montèrent un escalier en colimaçon, tandis que les garçons en prenaient un autre, qui les mena au sommet d'une tour. Chacune se répartirent dans un dortoir dont les lits à baldaquins doux et moelleux avec des rideaux rouges les attiraient au sommeil. Lily le partageait avec Neptuna, Rose Proodemore, Samantha Sheffield et Amélie Vioux. Leurs valises avaient été amenées. Satisfaites, elles enfilèrent leurs chemises de nuits et s'endormirent aussitôt pour un sommeil paisible sauf Neptuna. Elle marchait dans le noir et entendit un sanglot. Elle s'approcha et vit un bébé de dos. Elle voulut le prendre mais un rire glacé et aigu retentit :

« Tu mourras jeune homme, comme ceci. »

Neptuna se retourna et vit un éclair vert et aveuglant. Neptuna se mit à hurler et la voix de son amie lui parvint :

« Réveille-toi Neptuna, Neptuna !! »

Neptuna se leva d'un bond, en sueur. Lily et les autres filles la regardaient gravement.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Neptuna.

-3h du matin, tu nous as fait une de ces choquotes » répondit Amélie.

Neptuna ne dit rien. Lily s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est encore un de ces cauchemars dont tu me parlais l'autre jour ? »

Neptuna fit signe qu'oui.

« Essaye de te rendormir, conseilla Rose. N'y pense plus. »

Ca, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Neptuna se rallongea, les quatre filles s'endormirent mais Neptuna resta éveillée. Ce n'était pas normal de faire autant de mauvais rêves du même genre. Elle fit semblant de dormir car elle sentait que Lily l'observait. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que son amie dormait, Neptuna se leva et descendit dans la salle commune et fut surprise de voir James et Sirius agenouillaient dans un coin. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu et Neptuna s'approche en douce d'eux.

« Mais si ! Comme ça, cet imbécile fera moins le malin avec des cheveux roses.

-Et moi je te dis que Neptuna saura que c'est nous qui aurons fait ça, rétorqua Sirius, non il faut le faire de telle manière qu'on ne puisse pas nous soupçonner, voyons voir, on pourrait…

-Vous donner une retenue par exemple ? » termina Neptuna.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent.

« Ca ne va pas de nous faire peur comme ça ? dirent-ils en même temps.

-A qui voulez-vous colorer les cheveux en rose ? » ajouta Neptuna.

Ils la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Ils se mirent à rire et Neptuna commença à s'impatienter sérieusement.

« Pour Malefoy » dirent-ils comme une conclusion.

Neptuna ne dit rien. Malefoy le méritait très certainement. Mais de toute façon, elle avait autre chose à penser que de savoir comment James et Sirius allaient s'y prendre pour faire une teinture à Malefoy. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit en regardant le feu s'éteindre peu à peu.


	8. Un drôle de tatouage

Chapitre 8 : Un drôle de tatouage

Lily s'éveilla d'excellente humeur. Ses trois amies dormaient toujours. Elle s'aperçut que Neptuna n'était pas dans son lit. Elle regarda son réveil : 7h00.

« Elles ont encore une petite demi-heure » pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune et y trouva James en train de lire à côté de Neptuna. Lily la réveilla :

« Salut, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Neptuna répondit d'une voix pâteuse et se leva pour s'habiller. Lily posa la même question à James. Celui-ci se retourna et lui répondit qu'oui.

« J'attendais mes amis avant de prendre le petit déjeuner, ajouta-t-il.

-Moi aussi mais j'ai très faim, je vais à la Grande Salle, tu viens ?

-Oh oui, je pourrais dévorer le fauteuil tellement mon ventre crie famine. »

Lily se força de sourire, ils se mirent en route et Lily lui posa beaucoup de questions au sujet de sa famille.

« On est tous sorciers et Gryffondors. Quand je partirais du collège, je m'inscrirais dans l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre et tout le monde se souviendra de l'attrapeur James Potter. »

Il s'arrêta et regarda Lily.

« Tes yeux vert pétants sont étonnants, d'où tu les tiens ?

-Je ne sais pas, ma mère a les yeux verts mais pas comme ça.

-En tout cas ça te va très bien avec tes cheveux auburn. »

Lily rougit.

« Ben quoi, s'étonna James, on ne t'a jamais fait de compliments ?

-Les garçons ne m'en ont jamais fait. Quand il y avait un bal dans mon école, je faisais tout pour être belle mais ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose, sans doute avaient-ils peur de ma magie, de ma différence. »

Lily se tut. Elle n'aimait pas se souvenir de son école primaire. James lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'en fais pas, personne ici ne peut avoir peur de ta magie et tu as déjà six amis non ? Et si jamais on t'embête, je lui casse la figure. »

Lily lui sourit. Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où un grand nombre d'élèves y étaient et ils commencèrent à manger. Lily regarda la table des professeurs. Ils y étaient tous. Les cinq autres amis arrivèrent à leur tour. Peïtsi alla rejoindre la table des Serdaigle et Marie-Line, les Poufsouffle. Lily aurait préféré qu'elles soient toutes dans la même maison.

« Vous comptiez faire la grasse matinée ? demanda Lily à Neptuna, Samantha, Rose et Amélie.

-Oui, si le réveil n'avait pas sonné, répondirent-elles.

-L'emploie du temps des 1ere année » cria un préfet.

Chacun prit le sien et l'examina.

« On commence par le cours de métamorphose, déclara Sirius.

-Super, on verra comment est Mcgonagall » termina Remus.

James n'en finissait pas d'engloutir toute sorte de met ce qui faisaient rire Sirius. Neptuna lui reprocha qu'il allait se rendre malade s'il continuait de manger comme un goinfre. Ils finirent de manger et se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte de la Grande Salle que Peïtsi et Marie-Line se précipitèrent sur eux l'air ravi.

« On a questionné des préfets et on a le droit de manger aux autres tables, on n'est pas obligé de rester sur les bancs respectifs.

-Tant mieux, claironna Sirius, comme ça on aura plus de victimes.

-Pardon ? demanda Marie-Line l'air féroce, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-Moi ? Rien du tout » répondit Sirius sur la défense.

Peïtsi et Marie-Line descendirent au cachot pour leur cours commun de potion avec le professeur Slugorn. Neptuna parla beaucoup de ce cours en disant que les potions étaient toujours très utiles surtout dans les situations critiques.

« Quant à la métamorphose, transformer des objets ou autre chose me plait beaucoup, je suis sure que se sera ma matière préférée ! J'ai hâte d'être en troisième année pour parler des animagus ! Je me verrais bien en aigle.

-Moi je te verrais bien en crapaud » termina Sirius.

Comme le soir de leur arrivée, Neptuna lui envoya une claque sur la tête en ajoutant cette fois qu'il était un crétin. A mi-chemin, ils virent des élèves de 6e année, en groupe qui rigolaient, on entendait des faibles gémissements.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna Neptuna.

Un garçon grassouillet se tenait agenouillé devant eux. Lily le reconnut. C'était le garçon qui avait renversé la bouteille d'eau au moment où Sir Nicolas était apparu.

« S'il vous plait, suppliait-il, laissez-moi tranquille !!!

-Donne-nous tout ton argent, après tu pourras partir, ordonna un des élèves.

-Fiche-lui la paix » cria James.

Les 6e années se retournèrent.

« De quoi tu te mêles ? » menacèrent-ils

Sirius s'avança.

« Laisse-le tranquille ou ça va mal aller! Je connais des tas de sorts et je les jetterais tellement fort que même tes ancêtres en trembleront ! »

Lily pensa que Sirius exagérait un peu. Pour toute réponse, le garçon le plus grand le saisi et l'envoya cinq mètres plus loin. James et Remus fou de rage se jetèrent sur eux et donnèrent le plus de coup de poings qu'ils pouvaient. Mais les 6e années se défendirent et la bagarre éclata. Tandis qu'Amélie, Samantha, Rose et Neptuna essayaient d'aider les garçons, Lily courut chercher un professeur. Elle tomba sur le professeur Mcgonagall et Hagrid.

« Vite, dit-elle tout essoufflée, il y a une bagarre !

-Comment ? s'écria le professeur Mcgonagall. Conduis-nous. »

Lily leur montra le chemin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sirius gisait toujours par terre évanouie, le garçon grassouillet se tenait près de lui. Deux grands tenaient James et Remus alors que les deux plus forts en profitaient pour les frapper, les deux autres empêchaient les filles d'aider leurs amis.

« STOP!!!!! » hurla Hagrid.

Tous stoppèrent d'un coup. Le professeur Mcgonagall lançait des regards furibonds. Lily pensa qu'elle avait raison à son sujet. Neptuna lui raconta l'histoire, le garçon approuva d'un signe de tête. Mcgonagall lança :

« Vous commencez bien l'année! J'enlèverai 30 points chacun à votre maison et vous aurez des retenus pendant tout le mois! Et j'en parlerais personnellement au directeur. Hagrid, emmenez les 3 garçons à l'infirmerie et j'ajoute 30 points à Gryffondor. Qu'ils viennent à mon cours dès que Mme Pomfresh aura finie de les guérir. »

Hagrid s'exécuta et porta Sirius qui était toujours évanouie, James et Remus le suivirent. Mcgonagall ordonna aux jeunes Gryffondor de la suivre pour son cours.

« Vous avez bien fait d'aller chercher quelqu'un » dit-elle à l'adresse de Lily.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de classe où les autres élèves attendaient. Mcgonagall les fit entrer et commença son cours à leur expliquer en quoi la métamorphose était difficile, le programme de l'année et qu'elle détestait le bruit en cours et que celui qui la dérangerait serait puni. Les trois garçons entrèrent 20 minutes avant la fin du cours. Le professeur leur répéta en abrégé ce qu'elle venait de dire. Les autres cours passèrent de cette façon. La journée se termina sans autre encombre que la bagarre du matin (tout le collège était déjà au courant) Rose alla à la bibliothèque, Samantha et Amélie retournèrent dans leur salle commune pour étudier. Marie-Line s'adressa à ses amies.

« Si on allait se promener vu qu'il n'est que 5h00 ?

-Bonne idée » lui répondirent, Lily, Peïtsi et Neptuna.

Un vent glacial les attrapa d'un coup. Lily eut un frisson.

« Je vais chercher mon écharpe, annonça-t-elle.

Elle monta les premières marches et vit James, Remus, Sirius et le garçon qui s'était fait attaquer le matin. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh oui, répondirent les 3 amis. On te présente Peter Pettigrow. »

Après une brève présentation, Lily continua en se disant que l'année commençait bien. Plus loin, six personnes lui barrèrent la route. C'était les agresseurs de Peter. Lily essaya de passer mais ils l'en empêchèrent. Leur chef, un grand brun, s'avança.

« Pourquoi t'es allé chercher un prof ?'

Lily répondit avec indignation :

« Parce que vous attaquiez mes amis !

-Dommage pour toi, grinça un blond, on va te le faire payer. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers elle. L'un d'eux essaya de l'attraper mais Lily l'esquiva de justesse. Elle sortit sa baguette en se disant que cela était stupide vu qu'elle ne connaissait aucun sort pouvant la tirer de là. Les 6e années le comprirent, ils se mirent à ricaner et sortirent leurs baguettes lorsque Neptuna arriva, elle resta un moment sur place.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » menaça-t-elle

Le chef la prit par le col de derrière de sa robe, Neptuna se saisit de sa baguette et cria :

« Cracbadabum ! »

Ses vêtements s'arrachèrent laissant voir son dos et elle tomba à terre. Ce que vit Lily la stupéfia. Elle ne savait pas qu'à partir de cet instant, sa première année allait être exceptionnelle. Neptuna avait en dessous de ses omoplates jusqu'au bas de son dos un tatouage étrange représentant un symbole avec une écriture bizarre. C'était une sorte d'ovale avec deux boucles de chaque côté partant dans les directions inverses. Quant à l'écriture, elle ressemblait beaucoup au Grecque à quelques exceptions près.

Neptuna devint pâle, elle se colla contre le mur et avec ses mains, elle retenait les pans de sa robe qui tombaient. Lily se précipita sur elle et lui mit sa cape sur ses épaules. Les 6e années eurent un mauvais sourire.

« Alors ? On veut plus se battre parce qu'on est trop pudique ? Elles ont l'air bien formé non ? Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus en situation de faire les malines, nous allons vous faire payer de vous être mêlées de choses qui ne vous regardaient pas. Nous allons commencer par un expelliarmus, d'accord ? »

Lily eut un gloussement de terreur. Un grand allait la saisir par le cou quand les professeurs Dumbledore et Mcgonagall arrivèrent. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état de la robe de Neptuna et sa pâleur, Mcgonagall poussa un cri d'indignation :

« D'abord vous frappez ces garçons, ensuite vous violez ces jeunes filles !

-Professeur, dit Lily, voici ce qui s'est passé, j'allai chercher mon écharpe, ils m'ont barré la route parce que je les avais empêchés de tabasser James et Remus. Neptuna a voulu me défendre, lui là (en désignant un des grands) l'a attrapé par le cou, elle a jeté un sort pour qu'il la lâche et sa robe s'est déchiré, Neptuna a caché son dos en se plaquant contre le mur ce qui est compréhensible et en voyant qu'elle ne pourrait se défendre avec sa robe déchirée, ils voulaient en profiter pour nous lancer des sorts ! »

Lily avait tout raconté sauf le tatouage. Remarquant ce détail, le chef de la bande s'écria :

« Elle avait un tatouage inconnu sur le dos ! C'est sûrement de la magie noire ! La preuve, elle était terrifiée quant elle a vu que son dos était découvert. Cette jeune fille (il désigna Lily) est de mèche avec elle ! »

Méfiante, Mcgonagall s'approcha de Neptuna, lui tourna le dos et s'adressa aux garçons.

« Vous vous moquez de moi, il n'y a rien et …

-Ce que vous venez de faire est plus que grave, coupa Dumbledore, depuis votre 3e année vous agressez des élèves. Vous allez monter dans mon bureau immédiatement!! »

Les 6 élèves restèrent perplexes. Dumbledore demanda à Lily d'amener Neptuna à l'infirmerie. Lily s'exécuta sans tarder. A mi-chemin, elles croisèrent Marie-Line et Peïtsi qui, en voyant leurs visages pâles et la robe déchiré de Neptuna, se précipitèrent pour leur demander ce qui s'était passé, Neptuna prit la parole :

« Je vous raconterais plus tard. »

Elles ne dirent rien jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Lily donna comme explication que des élèves avaient essayée de les attaquer et que les fautifs étaient en ce moment dans le bureau du directeur et que celui-ci allait décider de leur sanction. L'infirmière, Mme Pomfresh, approuva. Un hululement interrompit la conversation.

« C'est mon hibou ! » s'étonna Neptuna.

Le hibou posa un petit paquet sur ses genoux mais Neptuna ne l'ouvrit pas. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini leur visite médicale, elles se rendirent dans un coin tranquille dans le parc. Après avoir jeté des regards furtifs, Neptuna leur montra son dos avec le tatouage. Les filles eurent des cris étouffés. Neptuna remit ses vêtements et ouvrit le paquet : c'était une pierre verte en forme de pointe.

« Ce que je vais vous dire, dit Neptuna, il ne faudra ne le répéter à personne, aucune exception ! Et si vous dites à mes parents que je vous ais dit notre secret de famille, ils vont me fusiller ! »

Ses amies approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Neptuna poussa un soupir. Depuis, le temps qu'elle désirait en parler. Elle se souvenait de sa dernière conversation à ce sujet avec ses parents. Des paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_« Et si je suis obligée de le dire ?_

_-Nous aviserons »_

Mais sa mère lui avait dit plus tard :

_« Fais ce que ton cœur te dit, c'est cela le plus important. Tu peux toujours te fier à lui, même si ton père et moi nous ne sommes pas d'accord »_

Neptuna leva la tête. Ses amies la regardaient toujours. Elles ne la pressaient pas, elles attendraient trois heures s'il le faut mais elles suivraient le rythme de Neptuna. Elle reprit enfin la parole :

« Ne m'interrompez pas. Vous savez qu'il y a 5 mille ans, la cité d'Atlantide a été engloutie. Pour les sorciers et moldus, c'est une légende, voici la vraie histoire. Les habitants d'Atlantide étaient des sorciers puissants, mais les plus puissants étaient les femmes qui gouvernaient la cité. Les femmes de la famille royale étaient les plus puissantes encore. La cité était divisée en quatre royaumes. Il y avait quatre reines. Il y avait également quatre pierres. L'une qui permettait de contrôler l'air, l'autre l'eau, une autre le feu et la dernière la terre. Ma pierre me permet de contrôler la terre. Je suis une descendante de cette famille royale. Depuis un moment, les mages noirs ne cessaient d'envahir le monde et les Atlantes attendaient l'élu, celui qui pourrait dissiper le mal. Mais ils comprirent aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient rester dans la cité, ils étaient la prochaine cible des mages noirs. Les Atlantes s'en allèrent et détruisirent la ville en ne laissant que le temple, invisible à tous sauf à l'élu. Mais les mages noirs ne voulurent pas que les Atlantes retrouvent l'élu (c'était notre mission) et le mettent sur la voie. Ils massacrèrent les Atlantes jusqu'au dernier, seule ma famille et quelques-uns autres ont étés épargnés pour l'instant. On m'a fait ce tatouage le jour de mes 9 ans. Cela fait horriblement mal. Le symbole que vous avez vu est le sceau de l'Atlantide avec une phrase dans notre langue : vêtu d'or, du fond de la mer, l'élu surgira pour dissiper le mal. On fera ce tatouage à toutes les filles de 9 ans jusqu'à ce que l'élu arrive. Voilà, encore une fois, ne le répétez à personne. »

C'était la façon la plus simple de leur expliquer sans trop en dire. Ses amies ne dirent rien.

« Et Camélia ? demanda Lily, on lui a fait ce tatouage ?

-Non, répondit Neptuna. Il faut qu'il y ait au moins une fille qui assumera cette charge, l'autre peut vivre sa vie. Si la première meurt lors de la cérémonie, il faut que la deuxième fille soit prête à passer l'épreuve. En gros, c'est comme un objet de rechange. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. Sa grande sœur n'a pas survécu et c'est elle qui a du porter ce… cette tâche mais je ne voulais pas que Camélia souffre alors j'ai tout fait pour survivre, c'était dur je ne le nie pas, mais j'y suis arrivée.

-Tu es courageuse Neptuna, lui dit Peïtsi.

-Et ton père c'est un Atlante ? questionna avidement Marie-Line.

-Oui, fit Neptuna.

-Comment avez-vous pu savoir qu'il était Atlante ? continua Marie-Line.

-Simple, murmura Neptuna, on le sent.

-On le sent ? s'exclamèrent les trois jeunes filles.

-Nous Atlantes, ne sommes pas comme les autres humains. Nos sens sont plus développés, vous avez remarqué que les chiens reconnaissent les gens à leur odeur ? Chaque être humain à une odeur différente, nous elle est particulière et unique. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous expliquer. »

Il y eut un silence pesant. Personne ne disait mot comme si à chaque fois qu'on voulait sortir un son, c'était une bêtise.

-Etydotratlante ? demanda Peïtsi.

-Articule s'il te plait, rétorqua Lily.

-Y a t-il d'autres Atlantes au collège à part toi ? demanda clairement Peïtsi.

-Je n'en ai pas encore senti, répondit Neptuna un peu peinée.

-Nous ferions bien d'allait… faire… nos devoirs… non ? balbutia timidement Marie-Line. »

Les autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et elles se levèrent en direction du château. Le reste de la journée passa et l'heure du couché arriva. Lily réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle se dit que son année allait être chargée plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

Beaucoup plus loin, dans une forêt sombre, un homme leva la tête.

« Je sais où elle est. »

Et il arbora un sourire sinistre.


	9. Je sais qui tu es

Chapitre 9 : Je sais qui tu es

Neptuna marchait dans Poudlard, elle ne faisait pas attention aux élèves, aux fantômes et même à Peeves l'esprit frappeur du collège qui s'amusait à faire des farces. Elle réfléchissait à ses rêves, à ce qu'elle avait entendu dans la forêt le jour de son arrivé à Poudlard. Elle venait de révéler son secret, ses amies le garderaient-elles ? Neptuna se demandaient si elle avait fait le bon choix. Ses pas partaient en échos dans un long couloir. Où est-ce qu'ils l'emmenaient ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle arriva dans un cul-de-sac et s'apprêta à retourner sur ses pas lorsque Peeves surgit et lui prit son collier.

« NON !!!!!! PEEVES REND-MOI CA !!!!!!

-Accio bijou !! » fit une voix.

La pierre s'envola des mains de Peeves et celui-ci partit en caquetant. Neptuna se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore qui tenait sa pierre et la lui rendit.

« Merci professeur » murmura Neptuna.

Dumbledore la regarda.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, tu veux peut-être venir dans mon bureau pour me parler de tes problèmes ? Car tu es inquiète cela se voit. »

Décidément, rien ne pouvait échapper à Dumbledore ! Neptuna ne répondit pas, elle se retourna et vit un portrait accroché à la droite de Dumbledore. Cette femme semblait triste et pourtant souriait.

« Maman, dit tout bas Neptuna, comment se fait-il qu'il y ait un portrait d'elle qui ne bouge pas ?

-Ta mère a rendu un énorme service à cette école, on voulait faire un portrait d'elle qui serait accroché au château, mais elle voulait que celui-ci soit immobile. Quand je lui ai demandé la raison, elle m'a dit que certaine chose ne devait pas bouger. Elle voulait sûrement dire autre chose par cette phrase mais elle s'obstine et fait croire qu'elle n'a jamais dit une chose pareil et je me fais passer pour un fou mais ce n'est pas la première fois. Je trouverai bien un jour le sens de cette phrase. »

Il regarda la jeune fille comme si elle allait lui donner la réponse. Il sourit et dit :

« La semaine a passé vite et nous sommes déjà samedi, va donc faire connaissance avec ce bon Hagrid mais couvre-toi bien il fait frais.

-Bonne journée professeur, dit Neptuna en s'en allant.

-A vous aussi Miss Missélia, il regarda à nouveau le tableau, je trouverai mais cela m'inquiète beaucoup. »

Elle sortit dans le parc et vit ses amies qui se dirigeaient vers elle.

« Neptuna, nous allons faire connaissance avec Hagrid qui à l'air sympathique.

-D'accord. » répondit Neptuna en pensant que Dumbledore venait justement lui donner ce conseil.

Elles arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid qui cultivait son jardin.

« Bonjours. » dirent-elles.

Hagrid se retourna et les vis. Il leur adressa un grand sourire.

« Bonjours mesdemoiselles, vos premiers cours se sont bien passé ?

-C'était génial !! s'exclama Peïtsi.

-Mais le professeur Binns est horriblement ennuyeux, soupira Marie-Line.

-Et le quatuor de garçons qui sont à Gryffondor vient de se faire punir, conclue Lily.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Neptuna.

-Quel quatuor ? » questionna à son tour Hagrid.

Lily s'expliqua :

« James, Sirius, Remus et Peter ont voulu faire une blague à la bande de Malefoy, ils leurs ont jeté des tas de bombabouses mais M. Crown, le professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal, s'en est reçu une. 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor et 2 heures de retenues pour eux. »

Hagrid émit un sifflement.

« Ce sont les agités du groupe en somme, mais ils doivent être sympathiques, avoir un bon fond. »

Et il donna un grand coup de pèle dans la terre. De temps en temps, un vers épais comme un saucisson sortait, regardait autour de lui avec des yeux noirs puis retournait de là où il venait. Les filles ne savaient par où commencer pour avoir une bonne discussion.

« Vous avez fait vos études ici ? interrogea Peïtsi.

-Oh oui ! Ce fut merveilleux, répondit Hagrid en toute sincérité, j'ai été renvoyé en 3e année mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a trouvé ce travail de garde-chasse, un grand homme ce Dumbledore.

-Oh ! Nous sommes désolées, s'excusa Lily.

-Bah, ce n'est pas votre faute, rassura Hagrid, sans Dumbledore, je serais dans la nature sans but, personne ne veut de gens comme moi… Ils ont trop peur. »

Lily ne comprit pas pourquoi on aurait peur de Hagrid avant de se rappeler la première fois où elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait prise pour ogre. Honteuse, elle baissa la tête. Hagrid, qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, lui dit :

« Allez, un petit sourire ! Les filles sont plus jolies quant elles sourient ! »

Lily devint rouge. Marie-Line qui était d'un tempérament curieux demanda :

« C'est pour ça que vous avez été renvoyé? Parce-que vous êtes différent ? Vous n'avez pas l'air méchant et c'est injuste ! Juste à cause de ce que l'on est ! C'est révoltant à notre époque ! Vous ne trouvez pas les filles ? »

Ses amies approuvèrent d'un signe de tête, Hagrid sourit :

« C'est bon de savoir qu'il y a encore des gens raisonnables dans notre monde.

-Une dernière chose, je voudrais savoir ce qui a poussé le directeur de l'époque à vous renvoyer et…

-J'ai du travail les filles, interrompit brusquement le géant. Ravi de vous avoir connu, on se reverra une autre fois. Au revoir. »

Et il s'en alla. Marie-Line se sentie gênée :

« Je crois que j'aurais du me taire, dit-elle. Ce souvenir est toujours présent.

-Je le crois aussi, dit Neptuna, si Dumbledore l'a engagé, c'est qu'on peut lui faire confiance. »

Un silence s'installa. Lily se sentit triste. Le 20 juillet pendant un moment, elle croyait que le monde des sorciers échappait à l'injustice, ce dont elle avait tort. Le renvoi de Hagrid, l'agressivité de Malefoy sur Marie-Line lui prouvait qu'en somme, les moldus et les sorciers n'étaient pas si différents.

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller faire nos devoirs non ? » proposa Peïtsi.

Les jeunes filles approuvèrent et à peine avaient-elles fait un pas, qu'elles entendirent un craquement venant de derrière la cabane. Intriguées, les quatre jeunes filles s'approchèrent et arrivèrent près des buissons qui menaient à la forêt Interdite !

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? » s'inquiéta Lily.

Neptuna s'approcha et ne vit rien, elle sortit des feuillages et entendit un grognement terrifiant. Les jeunes filles sursautèrent. Elles prirent leurs baguettes et cherchèrent ce qui venait de faire ce bruit. Elles étaient là depuis 10 minutes lorsque Neptuna leva sa baguette et cria :

« Ne bougez plus ! »

Ses amies l'imitèrent. Un homme sortit des buissons. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux aussi noirs que le fond d'un lac. Il était séduisant mais avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Il eut un sourire sinistre.

« Pas la peine de me lancer un sort dit-il à l'adresse des jeunes sorcières avec un ton aussi inquiétant. Je me promenais dans le parc pour me remémorer certains souvenirs, car j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard, et j'avais perdu ma montre que je viens de retrouver. De plus, j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. »

Il leur montra une montre plaquée or à gousset. Les filles, toujours méfiantes, gardaient leurs baguettes en garde. Le regard de l'homme s'attarda sur le collier de Neptuna. Il eut un autre sourire.

« Ce collier m'est familier, dit-il en prenant brusquement la pierre attaché à la jeune fille et en le tâtant. Je crois qu'elle appartenait à Margaret Rosen et vous devez être sa fille, non ? »

Neptuna se dégagea et rejoignit ses amies qui le regardaient toujours. L'homme baissa la tête.

« Adieu donc, mesdemoiselles, travaillez bien. »

Et il partit en direction du château. Les jeunes filles étaient toujours aussi perplexes.

« Je n'aimais pas sa tête moi ! » rouspéta Peïtsi.

-Parce que tu l'aimes maintenant, plaisanta Marie-Line.

-Très drôle ! Vraiment très fin !

-Vous croyez qu'il faut prévenir tout de même un professeur ? s'inquiéta Lily.

-Non. Dumbledore saura s'en occuper. Mais je suis curieuse de savoir qu'il est. » coupa Neptuna.

Elles rentrèrent au château vers la bibliothèque. Elles y allèrent d'un bon pas et trouvèrent le professeur Crown.

« Professeur… » commença Neptuna.

Le professeur Crown tourna la tête et les regarda d'un œil méfiant.

« Que se passe-t-il jeune fille ?

-Un homme voulait voir Dumbledore. Il est passé par la forêt, continua Lily.

-Vraiment ? Intéressant, ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu. J'en informerais le directeur. »

Elles s'installèrent tranquillement sur une table.

« A propos, je trouve que Mcgonagall est très bien mais un peu sévère, déclara Peïsti.

-Oui, elle a également beaucoup d'autorité, remarqua Lily, vous avez vu comment elle a grondé ces élèves qui ont agressé Peter ?

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne faut pas l'énerver, plaisanta Marie-Line.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison Mademoiselle » dit une voix derrière elle.

Marie-Line se retourna et vit le professeur en question. Minerva Mcgonagall les regardait avec un sourire moqueur :

« A présent vous savez ce qu'il arrive quand on m'énerve. »

Sur ces mots, elle partit. Les quatre jeunes filles se mirent le poing dans la bouche pour éviter de rire car Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, veillait à ce que le silence règne. Une heure passa, Neptuna se leva :

« Je vais dans la salle commune, tu viens Lily ? »

Peïtsi et Marie-Line étant à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ne pouvait venir.

« Ok, répondit Lily, on se revoit au dîner » dit-elle à l'adresse de ses deux amies.

Elles montèrent en direction de leur tour en discutant et elles croisèrent Rogue qui, lui, n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

« C'est à cause des bombes que tu as une mine sinistre ? questionna Neptuna d'un air distrait.

-On ne peut rien te cacher » maugréa Rogue.

Lily s'approcha de lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas prendre leurs farces au premier degré, tu as été un peu provoqueur dans le train, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, si tu faisais la paix avec eux ?

-Certainement pas ! s'indigna Rogue, ils n'avaient pas à nous faire cette blague idiote de tout à l'heure. Je ne leur pardonnerai pas de sitôt.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu rancunier ? demanda Lily.

-Non, s'énerva Rogue.

-Mais tu as vu comment tu t'énerves, riposta Neptuna, essaye de faire un effort !! »

Pour toute réponse, Rogue haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Neptuna était furieuse.

« Et après il s'étonne qu'on lui fasse des farces ! »

Elles arrivèrent un ¼ d'heure après devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Lily se ravisa soudain :

« Zut, j'ai oublié mon livre des potions dans la bibliothèque !

-Ce que tu peux être distraite, dit Neptuna en hochant la tête, dépêche-toi ! »

Lily redescendit rapidement, elle retrouva son livre et remonta les escaliers. Elle croisa Remus, celui-ci avait l'air fatigué et épuisé :

« T'as pas dormi de la nuit ou quoi ? » demanda Lily.

Remus leva la tête, il lui sourit un peu faiblement. « Trop même » pensa Lily.

« Remus, tu es sur que ça va ?

-Mais oui je suis juste fatigué. J'ai… très mal dormi hier soir.

-Ne pas dormir m'est arrivée aussi et je n'avais pas une tête comme la tienne, on dirait que tu… »

Lily ne finit pas sa phrase. Remus semblait être horriblement gêné. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets. Cette nuit, il n'était pas dans son lit, elle en était sure à présent, mais ou avait-il pu être ? Sans doute, il avait une maladie qui l'empêchait de rester avec ses camarades. Finalement, elle lui dit:

« Excuse-moi, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, je n'aurais pas dû commencer à parler de ça. »

Remus eut un léger soupir de soulagement :

« Je te remercie Lily, à plus tard.

-Salut.

Elle partit. En réalité, elle était à la recherche de Rogue. Elle savait qu'il avait bon fond, si seulement il n'était pas aussi énervé tout le temps. Elle le trouva plus loin.

« Sev ! »

Il se retourna.

« Ouais ?

-C'est ça ton problème. Tu montres que tu n'aimes personnes et donc personne ne veut t'apprécier.

-Et alors ?

-Personne n'aime être seul. Pas même les Serpentard. Enfin, ce que je voulais te dire c'est que si tu prends les blagues de Potter au premier degré, ils recommenceront. N'entre pas dans leur jeu. Tu sais, je suis ton amie. »

Severus semblait gêner.

« Merci. C'est gentil.

-Bon, à plus tard. »

Lily partit en direction de sa salle commune.

« Alea jacta est » dit Lily.

Le portrait glissa laissant l'ouverture aux jeunes sorcières. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle, pas même Neptuna. Lily se demanda ou elle pouvait être. Elle attendit cinq, dix minutes. Au bout de quinze minutes, Lily commença à s'inquiéter. Elle se retourna pour voir si le portrait allait bouger puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de vérifier dans le dortoir. Neptuna était peut-être en train de faire un somme, pensa Lily. Elle se leva et s'arrêta au bas des marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Elle appela son amie. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle se décida à monter et fut stupéfaite de voir Neptuna devant l'encadrement de la porte, debout et immobile. Si elle était debout, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu. Lily la rappela mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de son amie. Le cœur de Lily se mit à battre à tout rompre, elle monta les deux dernières marches :

« Neptuna, pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? »

Elle poussa son amie pour voir ce qui la rendait stupéfaite et, Lily, fut horrifié. Toutes les affaires de Neptuna étaient déchirées, renversés, son lit défait, et au-dessus un mot peint en rouge sang :

_« Je sais qui tu es. »_

Le cœur de Lily ne fit qu'un bond. La pierre, les Atlantes, le massacre de ceux-ci, Neptuna et sa famille étaient les derniers descendants avec quelques autres qui étaient sûrement à l'autre bout du monde en essayant d'oublier le passé ! Elles se regardèrent un instant. Le souffle haletant. Lily ne savait que faire. Les autres filles allaient découvrir ça quand elles monteraient et que leur dire pour expliquer ça ? Lily n'allait tout de même pas dévoiler le secret de Neptuna pour expliquer ça ? C'était trop risqué. Lily cherchait vainement des excuses pour justifier ce message. Neptuna leva sa baguette mais le message ne partit pas. Elle prit enfin les paroles :

« Va chercher un professeur, je reste là. »

Lily hésita et partit. Neptuna continuait à regarder le mot. Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Et si c'était l'homme qu'elle avait vu dans le parc qui avait écrit le mot. Impossible, il n'aurait pas pu rentrer comme ça dans la salle commune ? Rusard l'aurait chassé ou les autres professeurs l'auraient emmené chez Dumbledore ! Les minutes lui semblaient être des heures.

« Venez, pensa Neptuna le plus fort possible, venez vite ! »

Le professeur Mcgonagall arriva avec le professeur Dumbledore. Ils furent aussi stupéfaits que les filles. Neptuna avala difficilement sa salive.

« Professeurs, dit-elle, je ne sais pas pourquoi on a abîmé mes affaires et écrit ça ! »

C'était ça l'excuse ! Lily se demanda si Dumbledore allait marcher ou poser d'autre question. On entendit les autres Gryffondors arrivaient et le fait que le directeur et un professeur gênent l'entrée d'un des dortoirs, fit l'objet de toutes les conversations dans la salle commune. Lily regarda son directeur. Celui-ci se contenta de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Neptuna :

« Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il, ici tu seras en sécurité, je m'arrangerais pour ça. »

Neptuna approuva lentement d'un signe de tête. Le soir venu, toute l'école était au courant, les élèves parlaient que de ce qui s'était passé chez les Gryffondors et chacun exprimait sa version des faits tout à fait extravagants. Seules les Gryffondors restaient les plus silencieux. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment un intrus avait pu s'introduire. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. C'était un Gryffondor le responsable. En tout cas, le seul responsable qu'on connaissait était celui qui avait mis au courant toute l'école : Peter Pettigrow d'une nature très maladroite. Il ne cessait de dire que Malefoy l'avait énervé et qu'il le lui avait dit pour que Malefoy lui fiche la paix. Après le dîner (et les questions que des élèves de Gryffondor, ayant vu le désastre 2 minutes après le passage de leur directeur, posaient) Lily se coucha. Elle s'endormit mais se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Neptuna n'était plus dans son lit. Pour la deuxième fois, Lily sentait ce que c'était de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un, pour une amie… Elle descendit dans la salle commune et vit Neptuna devant un feu de cheminée.

« Neptuna » appela Lily.

Neptuna se retourna, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Je… J'ai si peur Lily. »

Lily la prit dans ses bras, Neptuna sanglotait toujours et encore. Ces démons voulaient-ils réellement accomplir leur tâche jusqu'au bout ?


	10. N'ais pas peur toute seule

Chapitre 10 : N'ais pas peur

« Allons Lily ! C'est juste une semaine ! »

Les vacances de la toussaint approchaient et Lily enrageait de devoir passer ses premières vacances sans Marie-Line et Neptuna, celle-ci ajouta :

« Il y aura Peïtsi et puis ce sera plus facile pour toi de faire tes devoirs.

-Merci pour la consolation, bougonna Lily.

-Allons, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! Tu peux survivre une semaine sans moi, non ? Et d'abord…

-Les profs n'ont vraiment aucun humour ! » s'exclama une voix derrière elle.

Elles se retournèrent et virent James accompagné de sa bande. Les Gryffondors sortaient de leur cours commun avec Serpentard de potion. James en était sortit avec une retenue.

« Tu aurais aimé avoir un clou sur ta chaise au moment où tu t'assois ? demanda sèchement Neptuna.

-Sulgorn l'avait bien mérité, répliqua Sirius. Il n'a donné à James qu'une retenue et…

-Vous nous avez fait perdre vingt points, termina Lily. J'ai envie de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons et à force de faire des bêtises, cela ne risque pas d'arriver !

-Evite la morale, d'accord ? supplia James. C'est assez pénible. Bon, vous faîtes quoi pendant les vacances ? Moi je reste ici.

-Moi aussi, grommela Lily.

-Je vais à la campagne avec mes parents et ma sœur, dit Neptuna.

-Et nous trois aussi nous restons, répondit Remus en se désignant lui, Sirius et Peter.

-Génial ! Je reste avec les imbéciles de service, maugréa Lily tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Peïtsi qui arrivait pour les rejoindre avec Marie-Line.

-Je dis que non seulement je reste mais il y aura les idiots, là, répéta Lily.

-Merci du compliment, dit James en s'asseyant.

-Ne crains rien, rassura Peïtsi avec sourire en s'asseyant à son tour, je serais avec toi, tu ne seras pas toute seule.

-Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon je serais rentrée chez moi aussi vite que je suis venue » remarqua Lily.

Le lendemain, Lily, Neptuna, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus descendirent pour prendre le petit déjeuner et entamer la dernière journée avant les vacances. Ils furent rejoints par Marie-Line et Peïtsi qui étaient descendues plus-tôt. Elles avaient l'air effaré et effrayé…

« Vous avez lu la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin ? » demandèrent-elles vivement.

James prit le journal et les autres lurent par-dessus son épaule. L'article était accompagné de deux photos mais Lily n'y fit pas attention.

ASSASSINAT D'UNE FAMILLE MOLDU 

_Tout comme les autres moldus, la famille Muddrow ignorait la présence des sorciers dans le monde. Hier, cette famille comme les autres allait fêter l'anniversaire de leur fils jumeaux, âgés de 7 ans maintenant. Mr et Mrs Muddrow demandèrent à leur fille, Anna, 15 ans, d'aller promener ses petits frères pendant que les parents allaient faire les préparatifs pour la fête. Anna, une jeune fille adorable et intelligente, le fit avec bon cœur. Tous les trois se promenèrent pendant une heure et demie environ. Puis, Anna se dit qu'il était temps de rentrer. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent flotter au-dessus de leur maison une tête de mort grise entouré d'un nuage vert émeraude avec deux serpents sortant de la bouche. La jeune fille se demanda si cela était prévu. Ses petits frères eurent très peur et Anna était décidée de gronder le coupable qui avait fait cela car c'était macabre. Elle rentra chez elle et le cri qu'elle poussa attira les voisins. Ceux-ci restèrent stupéfaits en voyant dans le salon les cadavres des Muddrow. Le père, la mère les deux tantes, les trois oncles et les trois neveux âgés de 17, 13 et 11 ans, et même la petite-nièce de 3 ans, étaient morts. Ils étaient tous morts, les yeux grands ouverts avec une expression de terreur, les bras en croix. L'autopsie rendait fous les docteurs ! Tous les membres étaient en bonne santé, ils n'avaient aucune raison de mourir ! Et la même la thèse qu'ils avaient pu être assassinés était impossible car il n'y avait aucune trace d'empoisonnement et les corps n'avaient pas été violenté… La communauté des sorciers fut aussitôt prévenue. Le ministre de la magie, Caïus Nendipus, nous a déclaré hier soir :_

_« Malheureusement, nos médecins ont constaté qu'il s'agissait du terrible sort Avada Kedavra. Cet individu a dû pénétrer chez eux peu de temps après le départ de la jeune fille et de ses frères. Il a ensuite utilisé le sortilège de Silencio pour que personne ne puisse venir secourir ces malheureux. Nous avons vérifié l'histoire de cette famille et elle ne semblait avoir aucune raison d'avoir eut un ennemi. Leurs amis nous ont déclaré que c'était des gens adorables, au cœur d'or et qu'il fallait ne pas être humain pour les tuer et surtout une fillette de trois ans… Nous demandons à la communauté des sorciers et sorcières d'être prudente car un fou se cache parmi nous et si quelqu'un voit quelque chose d'étrange qui pourrait révéler des renseignements utiles, qu'il ou elle n'hésite pas à nous en faire-part. »_

_Sur ces mots, le ministre a envoyé ses meilleurs Aurors pour rechercher ce criminel qui peut nuire aux moldus et aux sorciers._

_Anna, Jean et Mathieu ont été recueilli par leurs grands-parents à Londres, mais nos docteurs affirment qu'ils ne seront plus des enfants normaux._

Antoine Cohen 

Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle regarda les photos. La première représentait Anna et ses frères, à présents orphelins. La fille était si belle et les garçons tellement mignons. Comme les photos des sorciers étaient animées, on les voyait hurler, lever les bras au ciel, tomber à genoux, pleurer… La deuxième était horrible : elle représentait la famille défunte avec leur expression de terreur. Lily regarda attentivement les enfants. Le garçon de 17 ans semblait être mûr, celui de 13 ans si paisible, celui de 11 si coquin… Une larme coula de l'œil de Lily lorsque son regard s'attarda sur la petite de trois ans. Ses cheveux étaient courts, bouclés, blond presque or. Ses grands yeux bleus azur étaient immobiles. Comment avait-on pu tuer un chérubin pareil ? Lily se retourna et se rendit compte que la salle était quasiment silencieuse. Tous les élèves étaient en train de lire. Des voix plus hautes que les autres s'élevèrent. Elle se retourna et vit que c'était la bande à Malefoy qui riait. Les Serpentards passèrent devant eux, ils entendirent Malefoy ricanait :

« Ils ont fait quelque chose, c'est sur ! Mais les journaux ne veulent pas en parler ! Vous avez vu la fille Anna ? C'est fou ce qu'elle peut-être ridicule en gesticulant ainsi ! Comme si cela allait lui rendre sa famille ! »

Il se tourna vers Marie-Line et Lily et déclara suffisamment fort pour qu'elles l'entendent :

« Certaines personnes devraient faire attention maintenant qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'aime pas les moldus. »

James s'avança furieusement vers lui.

« Tu trouves ça drôle qu'une famille se soit fait assassiner sous prétexte que c'était des moldus ? Moi je trouve ça répugnant ! »

Malefoy haussa les épaules et sortit de la Grande.

« Et ça le fait rire ! s'exclama Marie-Line au bord des larmes. Comment des gens peuvent avoir une conscience pareille ! C'est horrible ! Il ne pleurait pas si sa famille mourait ?

-Il pense qu'il est intouchable parce qu'il est un sang-pur, dit Neptuna avec dégoût.

-J'ai toujours dit que c'était un pourri » maugréa Sirius.

Sur ceux, ils partirent en direction de leur classe de métamorphose tandis que Peïtsi et Marie-Line partait pour leur cours commun de soin aux créatures magiques, celle-ci en proie de sanglot. Lorsque Mcgonagall arriva, les élèves cessèrent de parler de l'assassinat. Elle les fit entrer et s'installa sur son bureau. Elle regarda un à un ses élèves puis demanda ce qu'ils les rendaient si maussade. Remus lui raconta et Mcgonagall poussa un soupir.

« C'est triste, mes enfants, je le sais, mais croyez bien que le ministère fait tout son possible pour attraper ce fou furieux… mais le ministère moldu anglais est également au courant. Vous voyez, toutes les précautions sont prises et les Aurors travaillent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. »

Lily leva la main.

« Oui miss Evans ?

-Excusez-moi, mais qui sont les Aurors exactement ? demanda Lily.

Il y eut quelques rires. Mcgonagall répliqua sèchement :

« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Vous aussi vous seriez embarrassé dans un monde que vous ne connaissez pas ! Donc, miss Evans (les rires cessèrent) les Aurors sont l'équivalent de vos policiers d'élites. Dès qu'une personne est susceptible de devenir un mage noir mettant le monde en danger, ce sont eux qui font tout pour l'attraper, ais-je été assez claire miss Evans ?

-Oui professeur, répondit Lily.

-Bien, puisque personne n'a rien d'autre à ajouter, vous allez me donner les devoirs que vous aviez à faire pour aujourd'hui. »

Le cours, la journée se passa normalement sans autre incident. Le soir arriva, Lily avait cessé de jouer l'enfant à propos du départ de Neptuna. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, Lily s'endormit avec l'image de la petite fille qui était à l'aube de sa vie. Elle marchait près d'un fossé immense et profond. Que faisait-elle là ? L'endroit était désert ! Des sanglots s'élevèrent de l'autre côté. Lily leva la tête. La fille était là avec un ours en peluche dans les bras. Un homme la tenait suspendue au vide et la laissa tomber. Lily sauta à son tour. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux dans une rivière aux courants forts. La petite allait se noyer ! Lily nagea de toutes ses forces mais ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Elle se retourna pour voir ce qui l'empêchait de partir et vit Neptuna qui lui criait que c'était inutile et que de toute façon, il y avait des devoirs qui les attendaient toutes les deux, qu'il fallait travailler les buses… Lily lui criait qu'elle n'était qu'en première année et qu'elle devait garder la petite avant que le criminel ne vienne. Elle se tourna alors et vit la petite qui pleurait devant sa poupée cassée, Lily la consola en lui disant que se serait bientôt terminé et que quand elle sera morte, elle n'aura plus ce genre d'ennui.

« Lily ! Il faut que j'y aille ! »

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda sa montre : 8h00.

« T'en fais une tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Lily se tourna vers Neptuna et lui raconta en vrac son rêve. Neptuna la regarda avec compassion :

« C'est normal Lily, que cela est resté gravé dans ta tête. Tu viens à peine de rentrer dans le monde de la sorcellerie… »

Elles descendirent jusqu'au hall et virent avec stupéfaction qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne, seulement une petite vingtaine.

« Mais il devait y avoir au moins une cinquantaine de personne !

-Certains parents préfèrent que leurs enfants restent à Poudlard à cause de ce cinglé comme les miens » dit une voix derrière elle.

Elles se retournèrent et virent Marie-Line accompagnée de Peïtsi.

« Dès qu'ils ont reçu mon hibou, ils se sont dépêchés de me dire de rester à Poudlard, continua-t-elle. Ma grande sœur était déçue, elle voulait tout savoir à propos du monde de la sorcellerie.

-Elle n'était pas allée à la réunion ? demanda Lily.

-Si mais ils n'ont pas tout dit.

-Au moins nous serons ensemble, termina Peïtsi avec un sourire.

Les carrosses étaient prêts. Le professeur Mcgonagall appela les élèves qui avaient maintenu les mêmes projets de vacances. Lily s'approcha d'elle et demanda :

« Professeur, peut-on accompagner Neptuna jusqu'au quai, s'il vous plait ? »

Mcgonagall la regarda et lui répondit qu'oui à condition qu'elles se tiennent bien.

« Merci professeur » lança Lily en rejoignant ses amies.

Arrivées, à la gare, Neptuna se tourna vers elles :

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné les filles, passez de bonnes…

-Attends » coupa Marie-Line en cherchant dans ses poches.

Elle en sortie quatre bracelets avec de grosses perles blanches. Chaque bracelet avait une plume d'une couleur différente : une bleue, une verte, une grise et une violète. Lily eut la violète, Neptuna la verte, Peïtsi la bleue et Marie-Line la grise.

« Ce sont des bracelets de l'amitié, expliqua-t-elle, cela veut dire qu'on pourra toujours compter les unes sur les autres, quoiqu'il arrive et où que l'on soit… comme dans les films. C'est un marchand hindou qui me l'a vendu et comme ce n'était pas très cher…

-N'importe quoi ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et s'enlacèrent. Un sifflet retentit, Neptuna monta et dit au revoir à ses amies de la fenêtre.

« Passez de bonnes vacances ! leur cria-t-elle tandis que le train partait

-Toi aussi ! répondirent les trois autres en se mettant à courir pour le rattraper.

Le train s'éloigna, devenant de plus en plus petit. On ne distinguait plus que la cheminée et puis il disparut entièrement. Lily se retourna vers ses amies.

« On rentre maintenant, dit-elle, je n'ai pas encore mangé.

-Avis aux élèves de Gryffondor ! Il y aura une fête le dernier jour des vacances ! Ramenez confettis, biscuit et tout pour faire la fête ! »

James et Sirius scandaient cette invitation dans la salle commune tandis que Peter distribuait la liste des objets à avoir et Remus, lui, faisait ses devoirs avec Lily. C'étaient les préfets qui avaient organisés cela.

« Heureusement pour vous qu'on a tout fini, dit-elle. Ces objets a amener, c'est vous qui les demandez n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais » répondirent-ils.

Lily soupira. Elle aimerait tant amener Peïtsi et Marie-Line à cette surprise-partie, mais elles n'appartenaient pas à la maison Gryffondor. James, ayant remarqué son air, s'approcha d'elle.

« Toi, tu as envie de faire quelque chose qui est interdit, non ?

-Je ne sais pas si cela va être très grave si je le fais mais j'hésite.

-Dis toujours » insista James.

Lily le regarda et finalement se décida :

-Bon, j'aimerais amener mes amies à cette fête mais…

-Pas de problème, coupa James. Personne ne cherchera à savoir qui est vraiment à Gryffondor.

-Mais si quelqu'un s'aperçoit de leur absence ?

-Je dirais que c'est moi qui les ais forcés à venir, termina James.

-Merci, t'es sympa, je fais quoi pour te remercier ?

-Tu fais tous mes devoirs » lança joyeusement James. Non, non, Lily, je plaisantais bien sur, rectifia-t-il en voyant le regard assassin de Lily.

Celle-ci descendit de la tour pour aller chercher ses amies. Elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre pour regarder le parc. Hagrid était en train de faire du jardinage, des élèves se promenaient et le professeur Crow bavardait avec un homme. Lily se pencha pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle reconnut avec terreur Antonius Malefoy ! Lily se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire là mais à la hauteur où elle était, elle ne pouvait rien entendre. Elle s'en alla en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre comme si celle-ci allait lui raconter ce que les deux hommes s'étaient dit. Elle retrouva finalement ses deux amies qui acceptèrent l'invitation avec joie.

« On verra si ta salle commune vaut mieux que celle des Serdaigle, dit Peïtsi.

-A propos, dit Lily, j'ai vu le père de Malefoy qui parlait avec le professeur Crow.

-Le père de Malefoy ? répéta Marie-Line avec surprise. Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-Non, répondit Lily. Mais je me demande vraiment ce qu'il vient faire ici…

-Peut-être qu'il est ami avec Crow » suggéra Peïtsi.

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Neptuna.

« Quand on parle du loup, regardez qui arrive » dit Marie-Line.

Lily se retourna et vit Lucius Malefoy avec sa bande habituelle.

« Faisons comme si nous ne le voyions pas » dit Peïtsi.

Malheureusement, il les vit et parla très fort :

« Oui, à ce qu'il paraît, il y aurait un inconnu qui se balade près de Poudlard. C'est Crow qui l'a dit à mon père hier. Il vient ici pour s'assurer de la sécurité des élèves. Il trouve que Dumbledore n'a pas assez agi. Apparemment cet inconnu cherchait Neptuna Missélia. Mon père pense que cette fille devrait quitter le collège car elle met les autres enfants en danger. Cet homme peut-être un fou furieux. »

Les Serpentards s'en allèrent en riant. Peïtsi serrait ses poings et Marie-Line grinçait des dents. Lily, elle, jetait des regards assassins à Malefoy.

« Comment Crow s'est-il permis de dire ça ? Ca ne regarde pas le père de Malefoy ! Il m'énerve, s'indigna Marie-Line.

-Le père de Malefoy travaille au Ministère de la Magie, dit tristement Peïtsi, mais pas au niveau de l'éducation, ce qui se passe à l'école ne le regarde pas, c'est à Dumbledore de gérer ça. »

Lily et Marie-Line soupirèrent.

« On va se promener ? » proposa Marie-Line.

Le dernier jour des vacances arriva. Lily avait hâte que le dîner se finisse. Enfin, les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour rejoindre la salle commune. Lily, Marie-Line et Peïtsi attendirent une bonne demi-heure avant de monter vers la tour des Gryffondor. Elles arrivèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

« Alea jacta est » dit Lily.

La grosse dame ensommeillée les laissa entrer sans même se rendre compte des deux non-Gryffondor. Elles rentrèrent et Lily se demanda si elles ne s'étaient pas trompées de chemin. La salle commune était décorée de part et d'autre par des centaines de décoration.

« Elle est comme ça d'habitude ou c'est exceptionnel ? demanda Marie-Line.

-C'est exceptionnel » répondit Lily en prenant un gâteau.

Il y avait tellement d'ambiance que personne ne remarqua la présence d'une Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Même les préfets avaient décidé de s'amuser et l'un d'eux invita Lily à danser. Elle s'amusa comme une folle en se disant que c'était dommage que Neptuna ne soit pas là.

« Je ne veux pas que Neptuna rentre à Poudlard ! Pas sans moi. »

Camélia rouspétait une fois de plus. Camélia, Neptuna et sa mère se baladaient au clair de lune. Leur père était parti à la hâte pour une affaire au ministère.

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle ? rouspéta de nouveau Camélia.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé ma chérie, répondit simplement sa mère.

-Mais on pourrait dire que je suis sa fausse sœur jumelle, non ?

-Très fausse, en effet, reprit Neptuna amusée.

-Tu n'as qu'à rire mais je serais meilleure sorcière que toi. »

Neptuna leva la tête et contempla les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. Sa petite sœur l'embêtait au sujet de Poudlard une fois de plus. Elle se demanda ce que cela allait être quand elle irait à Pré au Lard avant elle. Camélia tripotait sa pierre bleue, celle qui pouvait contrôler l'eau. Neptuna prit la sienne. Devait-elle avouer à sa mère qu'elle les avait trahis? Non, du moins, pas tout de suite… Elle se blottit contre sa mère qui la serra d'un bras vu que l'autre était occupé à tenir sa petite sœur.

« Oh ! Quel mignon tableau. Un peintre lui aurait donné le nom _La mère et ses enfants,_ qu'en dites-vous ? »

Neptuna sentit son cœur faire un bon. Toutes les trois se retournèrent et Neptuna reconnut avec horreur l'homme qui se promenait à Poudlard et qui l'avait saisi. Elle avait raconté cet incident dans une lettre à sa mère.

« Maman, murmura-t-elle, c'est lui. »

Margaret s'avança vers l'homme en tenant ses filles derrière elle.

« Que puis-je pour … Oh mon Dieu ! »

L'homme s'avança vers elle. Le clair de lune, illuminait son regard sinistre.

« Tom ! C'est bien toi ? »

Margaret ne semblait pas rassurée. Tom, lui, semblait très content de la voir. Il s'approcha d'elle :

« Margaret, je suis très heureux de te revoir. »

Il lui prit la main et la baisa. Celle-ci la retira vivement. Tom regarda les filles :

« Je suppose que se sont les filles de ce cher Darius ? Un homme excellent, je l'admets mais ne néglige-t-il pas sa famille pour le travail ? Je ne le vois pas.

-Il ne la néglige pas ! Ne t'en fais pas pour nous » rassura Margaret avec un regard noir.

Tom hocha la tête et se mit à tourner autour d'elles.

« Maman, je veux rentrer, dit Camélia.

-Oui, ma chérie, nous allons rentrer. Au revoir Tom.

-Vous partez déjà ? »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une menace. Mais Margaret ne fléchit pas.

« Oui ! Nous rentrons, bonsoir chez toi !

-Je ne crois que vous partirez de sitôt, non ma jolie, j'ai un autre plan. Tous les quatre est de sang-pur.

-Neptuna, Camélia ! Rentrez ! Monsieur n'a pas compris à qui il avait à faire.

-Toi non plus Margaret. »

Elle sortit sa baguette en reculant, ses filles toujours derrière elle.

« Rentrez, vous dis-je » grinça-t-elle.

Neptuna et Camélia obéirent. Mais à peine avaient-elles fait quelques pas…

« Stupéfix » prononça Tom.

Neptuna évita le sortilège de peu. Camélia hurla et Margaret se précipita sur lui. Il l'attrapa par les poignets et la serra contre lui le plus fort possible.

« Lâche-moi ! » ordonna Margaret.

-Tu en sais trop sur moi. Mais si vous venez avec moi, je fermerais les yeux. Je refuse de gaspiller du sang pur. Maintenant, tu vas… AAAARRGHH ! »

Neptuna avait pris son couteau suisse et lui avait fait une entaille au niveau de son cou. Tom avait lâché Margaret et tenait son cou ensanglanté. Il se retourna vers Neptuna :

« Tu vas me le payer petite peste ! »

Il leva sa baguette.

« Avada…

-Expelliarmus ! » tonna Margaret.

La baguette s'échappa de sa main et tandis qu'il poussait des jurons, Margaret ordonna une nouvelle fois à ses filles de s'enfuir. Neptuna prit sa sœur par la main et coururent en direction de la forêt. Elles essayèrent de ne pas penser à leur mère en train de se battre avec ce fou furieux.

« Neptuna ! Mais ou-est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda sa sœur.

Neptuna s'arrêta net. Elle avait cherché à ne pas être repérée par ce Tom et la forêt était la meilleure des solutions dans ces cas. Elles étaient perdues… Camélia se mit à sangloter. Neptuna la prit dans ses bras. Elles n'entendaient rien sinon le vent glacial et particulièrement fort. Il amenait avec lui le son des pas de quelqu'un essoufflé…

« Tu crois que c'est maman ? chuchota Camélia.

-Je… je n'en sais rien.

Elle tendit l'oreille, sa baguette serrée dans sa main. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le souffle des jeunes filles était rauque. Celui ou celle qui marchait devait être tout prêt… Ne tenant plus en place, Camélia hurla :

« Maman !!!!!!!!! C'est toi ? »

Neptuna et elle eurent juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter un sortilège vert : l'Avada Kedavra…

« Sauve-toi !!!! » lança Neptuna.

Elles se mirent à courir le plus vite possible, Tom derrière elle en riant le plus fort possible pour effrayer les fillettes. Neptuna se retourna et prononça :

« Brumé-ibis ! »

Un immense brouillard sortit de sa baguette et se jeta sur Tom. Celui-ci, ne pouvant plus voir les sœurs, jetait des sorts dans tous les sens. Neptuna et Camélia réussirent à tous les éviter puis elles grimpèrent dans un arbre, le plus haut possible. Elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre. Neptuna chuchota à l'oreille de sa petite sœur :

« Ne parle plus, ne dis plus rien ! Compris ? »

Camélia hocha de la tête et elle se blottit davantage. La voix de Tom s'éleva au loin. Camélia fourra son poing dans la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Neptuna respirait fortement tandis que Tom disait :

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! Sortez immédiatement et je vous épargnerai ! Ne faites pas la même bêtise que votre mère et joignez-vous à moi. »

Il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible. Neptuna pensait de toutes ses forces :

« Maman ! Papa ! Je vous en supplie venez ! Venez ! »

Mais elle fut attirée vers le sol et tomba lourdement. Elle se releva et vit avec horreur Tom. Il attira également Camélia et les désarma : cette fois-ci, c'était fini.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à notre mère ? »

Tom eut un horrible sourire.

« Elle est allée rejoindre ses chers ancêtres, ma petite.

Que voulait-il dire ? Sa mère n'était quand même pas…

« Vous mentez ! vociféra Camélia. Notre mère est l'une des meilleures sorcières du monde !

-Je ne le nie pas mais j'ai réussi à avoir le dessus car je connais d'innombrables sorts que votre mère n'aurait jamais osé pratiquer. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous épargnerai la souffrance d'être séparé d'elle. »

Il leva sa baguette et lança :

« Avada…

-Expelliarmus ! » lança une autre voix.

Tous les trois se retournèrent et les jeunes filles virent avec soulagement leur père et le professeur Dumbledore.

« Sauvez-vous vite ! Suivez le fil blanc que j'ai laissé pour sortir de la forêt. »

Elles ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et pendant qu'ils se battaient contre le mage noir, elles étaient sorties. Camélia s'inquiéta soudain.

« Tu crois qu'il disait la vérité à propos de maman ?

-Non, répondit Neptuna avec fermeté, il a dit ça pour que nous perdions nos moyens, elle est sûrement blessée. Allons la chercher. »

Elles arrivèrent à la plaine où elles avaient vu leur mère pour la dernière fois. Neptuna se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Va au village d'à côté chercher des secours. Dis leur qu'il y a un fou qui se bat avec notre père et qu'il a gravement blessé notre mère, d'accord ? »

Camélia hocha et partit. Neptuna appelait sans cesse sa mère :

« Maman ! Ou es-tu ? Répond-moi ! »

Elle marchait depuis au mois une demi-heure lorsqu'elle vit plus loin une masse que la lune éclairait. Neptuna s'approcha et se retint de pousser un cri. Elle se précipita sur celle-ci :

« Maman ! Maman, réveille-toi ! »

Margaret ne bougeait pas. Elle était allongée de tout son corps, les yeux fermés, pâle. Le vent soufflait en faisant danser ses mèches.

« Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas morte, elle est juste évanouie, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! »

Neptuna secoua sa mère, elle lui donnait même des claques mais Mrs Missélia ne se réveillait toujours pas. Neptuna sentit son cœur faire un bond, elle n'avait toujours pas pris son pouls. Elle saisit le poignet et sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour : le sang et le cœur ne battaient plus et la peau était froide comme de la glace. Tom avait dit la vérité, Margaret… était…

« NONNNN !!!!!!!!! hurla Neptuna.! MAMAN ! REVEILLE-TOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !!! TU NE PAS ETRE MORTE ! »

Neptuna s'écroula sur le cadavre de sa mère. Elle était seule désormais et Margaret ne savait même pas que sa fille avait trahi le secret de famille. Elle se souvint de ce que sa mère lui avait dit un soir « Si tu le dis, tu devras assumer les conséquences » et cela était vrai. Ce Tom, d'une manière que ce soit, l'avait entendu. Elle avait tué sa mère d'une certaine façon. Elle la regarda et murmura :

« Je te demande pardon maman mais je te le promets que je le tuerais. »

Une conversation lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'elle avait six ans.

« Je ne veux pas partir dans cette école maman, pas sans toi !

-Ecoute ma fille, il faudra un jour que tu sois sans moi, il ne faut pas avoir peur.

-Je n'aurais pas peur toute seule, je te le promets… »

C'était faux. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur. Elle sanglota tellement fort qu'elle n'entendit pas les moldus accompagnés de Camélia arriver. Lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur agenouillée et pleurant, elle hurla en poussant sa sœur et ses craintes furent révéler. Les moldus prirent les fillettes à part, les éloignant de leur mère, tandis que celles-ci se débâtèrent ne voulant point quitter Margaret. Les habitants furent indignés :

« Il faut être un monstre pour priver ces charmantes jeunes filles de leur mère ! »

Le médecin du village s'approcha de la morte et l'examina.

« Son cou est brisé, dit-il dans un murmure.

-Tout va bien ? demanda une voix.

Neptuna et Camélia levèrent la tête. Leur père et le professeur Dumbledore étaient là. Mr Missélia était décoiffé, sa robe fumée et il avait un œil au beurre noir, Dumbledore lui avait la lèvre inférieure coupée. Les moldus les regardaient avec intérêt car ils avaient des habits de sorciers : sans-doute étaient-ils à un bal costumé. Dumbledore dit :

« Il s'est échappé, vous allez bien ?

Camélia enfouit son visage derrière ses mains et pleura. Neptuna, elle, regardait en direction du cadavre. Le médecin cachait la vue au directeur et à Mr Missélia. Le médecin se tourna vers lui, se leva et parla, enfin :

« Vous êtes le père de ces deux jeunes filles ? »

Dumbledore se redressa soudainement. Darius, le visage livide, acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le médecin, la gorge nouée, déclara :

« Je suis désolée mais votre épouse… »

Darius recula d'un pas, il regarda Camélia et Neptuna comme pour trouver un signe quelques conques, que c'était une odieuse plaisanterie. Camélia avait toujours la tête enfouie dans ses mains et Neptuna avait toujours ce regard vide mais dans lequel le sentiment de vengeance s'était installé.


	11. Le poème des enfers

Chapitre 11 : Le poème des enfers

Jamais Lily n'avait connu tel moment. Elle qui, ces temps derniers, était heureuse partageait le deuil avec sa meilleure amie. Mrs Missélia était bel et bien morte. Darius Missélia n'avait voulu le croire et il avait fallu quatre hommes pour l'arracher au corps de sa femme. Lily le regarda. Elle qui l'avait vu si heureux le jour où elle était allée sur le Chemin de Traverse… Maintenant, il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans au moins. Ses yeux étaient creusés, des rides étaient parues sur son front. Il tenait serré ses deux filles contre lui. Camélia montrait son dos et Neptuna regardait le cercueil de sa mère. Le prêtre arriva et fit la cérémonie mais Lily l'écoutait à peine. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Lorsque la cérémonie se termina, Neptuna se tourna vers ses amis ; Lily, Marie-Line, Peïtsi, James, Sirius. Elle s'avança lentement vers eux, ses doigts se repliant sur sa veste.

« Merci d'être venus »

Marie-Line lui tendit les bras et Neptuna s'y jeta pleurant à chaude larme. Les autres se resserrèrent autour d'elle, voulant à tout prix la consoler mais… que pouvaient-ils dire ? Darius s'avança vers eux, tenant toujours Camélia. Il dit à sa fille :

« Il faut rentrer maintenant. Tu dois repartir à Poudlard demain. »

Neptuna hocha de la tête et partit suivit de sa petite sœur. Darius se pencha alors vers le groupe d'enfants et leur dit d'une voix tremblante:

« Neptuna va avoir besoin de vous maintenant, plus que jamais. »

Il partit à son tour sans rien ajouter. Tout le monde rentra chez soi et lorsque Lily arriva au seuil de sa maison, elle se précipita dans les bras de ses parents.

« Oh maman ! Papa ! C'est horrible ! Pauvre Neptuna ! C'est injuste ! Pourquoi ce sont toujours les gens bien qui sont touchés, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas ma chérie, je ne sais pas, répondit son père en lui caressant les cheveux, je n'en sais rien.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! répéta Lily. Moi qui espérais qu'en entrant dans le monde des sorciers il n'y aurait plus ce genre de problème ! »

Ses parents ne dirent rien. Pétunia qui était assise sur le sofa ne faisait plus un geste. Lorsque Lily la regarda, celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête amicale.

« Je vais aller me coucher » dit Lily en courant.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda son paquet de feuille… son histoire. Elle y avait fait mourir un de ses personnages préférés pour une cause importante. Elle avait un peu pleuré et s'était toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de perdre quelqu'un que l'on appréciait, à présent elle regrettait ses pensées. Le retour à Poudlard ne fut pas joyeux. Certains élèves voulaient absolument savoir ce qui s'était passé et ne cessaient de harceler Neptuna. Mais James, Sirius, Peter et Remus veillait à ce que cela ne se produise pas : c'est-à-dire en menaçant les élèves de les frapper. Seul Lucius Malefoy parvint à trouver Neptuna lorsque celle-ci allait aux toilettes et que sa « garde » s'occupait de troisième année.

« Toutes mes condoléances » dit-il lorsqu'elle fut sortie.

Elle fit un signe de tête et s'apprêta à partir mais Malefoy voulait la questionner.

« Qui c'était ce gars ? Un ami de la famille ? D'où il connaissait tant de sorts ? »

Neptuna ne répondit pas mais Malefoy ne la lâchait pas.

« Il aimait ta mère, c'est ça ? Ou alors il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'une famille de Sang-pur fréquente des perdants et des Sangs de bourbes ? »

CLAF !

Neptuna lui envoya une telle claque que Malefoy recula. Neptuna l'empoigne fermement :

« N'INSULTE PLUS JAMAIS MES AMIS ! T'AS COMPRIS ? »

Elle le jeta en arrière et s'en alla vers son compartiment. Elle y entra et enfoui son visage dans ses mains et ne répondit pas aux questions de ses amies.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sirius qui venait d'entrer suivi des trois autres.

-Mais tu saignes du nez ! s'exclama Marie-Line en le voyant.

-Il s'est frotté à un septième année » expliqua James en refermant le compartiment.

Les dix semaines qui suivirent ne furent pas bonnes du tout. Neptuna avait maigri, elle ne faisait plus ses devoirs et restait toujours dans son lit ou allongée dans le parc. Le professeur McGonagall arriva près d'elle un samedi après-midi.

« Missélia, levez-vous, et suivez moi je vous prie. »

Neptuna la regarda comme si elle était folle mais la suivit. Elle savait très bien où est-ce qu'elle emmenait : dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle y fut introduite, il n'était pas là. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et contempla. Les portraits des anciens directeurs étaient tous là ; certains dormaient d'autres la regardaient avec intérêt et un en particulier :

« Vous êtes la fille de Margaret ? Ne me dites pas le contraire, vous lui ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau. »

Neptuna regarda le sorcier. C'était un petit sorcier tout ridé, frêle et chauve.

« Professeur Dippet, c'est cela ? Vous étiez le directeur de Poudlard quand ma mère a fait ses études. »

Le fait même de mentionner « mère » lui faisait un poids dans la gorge. Dippet ajouta :

« Une élève modèle. J'espère que vous êtes comme elle.

-Cessez de parler de ma mère s'il vous plait.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que Margaret est morte » fit une voix douce.

Tous les portraits et Neptuna se retournèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore. Le professeur Dippet s'exclama :

« Morte ! Cette jeune femme si douce et gentille ? Mais comment ?

-Assassinée » répondit Dumbledore.

Dippet ouvrit la bouche et dit :

« Toutes mes condoléances. »

Neptuna fit un signe de la tête pour le remercier et regarda Dumbledore s'installer à son bureau.

« Tu sais sans doute pourquoi tu es ici Neptuna » lui dit-il.

Celle-ci hocha de nouveau la tête et laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues pâles. Dumbledore lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Neptuna, je sais que la perte de ta mère est très difficile pour toi qui commençais à entamer ton avenir. Margaret était et restera quelqu'un de bien.

-Vous la connaissiez bien aussi professeur.

-C'est vrai et je sais qu'elle va me manquer. Je vais te dire un secret Neptuna. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'être père de famille. J'avais pourtant un grand choix avec les femmes mais je me souciais peu d'entre elles, je préférais être célibataire et aujourd'hui je le regrette beaucoup. A chaque fois, quand il y avait un élève un peu abandonné par sa famille ou un orphelin, j'essayais de me rattraper avec lui ou elle, pour voir si j'aurais été un bon et grand-père.

-Vous l'auriez été professeur, tous les élèves vous aiment. Vous êtes tellement gentils et compréhensif. Vous avez toujours aimé les enfants. Mais maintenant…

-Tu comprends pourquoi je suis si paternel avec certains d'entre eux. Ta mère restait très mystérieuse, souvent éloignée des autres mais tellement attachante. Je suis devenu, pour ainsi dire, l'un de ses confidents. Elle est partie à la fin de sa septième année pour vivre sa vie. Elle détestait que l'on se préoccupé trop d'elle. »

Neptuna le regarda sans comprendre. Dumbledore se pencha en avant et la regarda bien dans les yeux :

« Tu négliges ton travail, tu oublies tes amies et toi-même. Tu es en train de te perdre à cause _**d'elle**_ et c'est justement ça qu'elle détestait. Croie-moi, s'il y avait possibilité de parler avec les morts, elle t'aurait sévèrement grondé. »

Il s'assit au fond de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux et ajouta :

« C'est ce que je voulais te dire Neptuna. »

Celle-ci fixa ses chaussures, se leva et sortit du bureau de son directeur. Elle marcha le long des couloirs s'en faire attention à rien, elle pensait à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore. Elle se cogna soudain contre une masse verte, énorme et piquante elle recula d'un coup et vit que c'était un énorme sapin avec des pieds qui devaient appartenir à…

« Hagrid. »

Celui-ci tourna la tête.

« Oh Neptuna ! Quelle bonne surprise ! »

Il était gêné cela se voyait.

« Je sais que vous êtes désolée pour ma mère » déclara-t-elle.

Hagrid parut soulagé.

« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire mais crois bien que si tu as besoin de quelque chose…

-… Vous serez là, acheva Neptuna. Je sais, tout le monde me dit ça. Mais c'est quoi ce sapin ?

-Voyons Neptuna, dans une quinzaine de jours c'est Noël. »

Noël. Elle avait complètement oublié. Elle salua Hagrid et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle trouva Lily en train de faire ses devoirs de potions. Celle-ci leva les yeux lorsqu'elle s'assit. Lily ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'écrire les réponses d'une question à propos d'une potion somnolente. Neptuna ouvrit son livre et commença son devoir. Lily s'arrêta d'écrire et regarda son amie. Elle voulait lui parler mais elle avait peur de la froisser. Qu'est-ce que Neptuna avait fait pour mériter cela ? Lily se leva et murmura à son oreille :

« Je vais dans la salle commune. »

Neptuna répondit par un signe de tête et Lily sortit. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans les couloirs. Lily vit un groupe d'élèves qui la considérait gravement. Ceux-ci lui fit signe de venir. Elle s'exécuta et courut vers eux en bousculant une fille qui sifflotait. Après s'être excusé platement, Lily rejoignit le groupe. Une jeune fille brune avec des joues joufflues et de grands yeux la questionna :

« Tu es l'amie de Neptuna, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aïe ! La question que Lily redoutait car elle devinait déjà la suite des questions.

« Oui, répondit-elle.

-Donc tu sais ce qui s'est passé avec sa mère ? ajouta la fille brune.

-Oui mais je ne vous dirais rien du tout ! répondit Lily avec fermeté.

-Oh ! Pourquoi ?

-Parce que cela ne vous regarde pas et surtout c'est impoli de vouloir savoir à tout prix comment est morte sa mère comme de vulgaires potins ! »

Cela dit, Lily tourna les talons et s'en alla sans faire attention aux protestations de ces filles complètement idiotes. Non mais ! C'est vrai, quoi à la fin ! En quoi cela les regardaient-elles ? La journée et les semaines passèrent. Noël était là. Peu d'élèves étaient partis, tous craignaient d'être tués par ce fou qui se faisait maintenant appeler Voldemort selon les journaux. Neptuna et Camélia avaient oublié son véritable prénom. Il avait tué, lui et ses serviteurs les Mangemorts, plusieurs Aurors pendant ces dernières semaines. Lorsque Neptuna le sut, elle se surprit à voir à quel point elle s'était coupée du monde. Elle essaya de penser à autre chose, par exemple : qu'allait-elle offrir à ses amies pour cette fête qui signifiait paix et amour ? Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire la fête. La Grande Salle était ornée de guirlandes, de boules et de chandelles. Le sapin qu'avait ramené Hagrid était décoré de toute part. Le festin était somptueux, Peter s'était à moitié étranglé avec son morceau de pain tant il était pressé d'avaler les desserts, James et Sirius avalaient plus d'une chose en même temps et Remus dormait assis. Marie-Line le secoua :

« Eh Remus ! Réveille-toi ! »

Remus émit un grognement et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Lily sentit son estomac se nouer.

« Franchement Remus, continua Marie-Line, on dirait que le soir tu n'es pas dans ton lit. »

Aïe ! Lily ferma ses yeux. La question qu'il ne fallait surtout pas poser. Elle les rouvrit et dévisagea Remus. Celui-ci était affreusement pâle. James et Sirius le fixaient également ainsi qu'un préfet qui fronçait les sourcils. Marie-Line devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate :

« Oh ! Je te demande pardon. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Elle lui fit un sourire crispé. Sourire que tenta de lui rendre Remus mais sans grand succès. Lily continua de manger. Remus avait un secret lui aussi, elle le savait. A la fin du dîner, Dumbledore demanda à tous les élèves de se lever pour chanter une chanson de Noël. Il fit apparaître les paroles :

« Voilà, chantez cette chanson sur n'importe quel air mais joyeux tout de même.

Comme c'était une chanson populaire tous les élèves, prirent les mêmes notes de musique :

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;_

_Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;_

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;_

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

_We won't go until we get some;_

_We won't go until we get some;_

_We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here._

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year_

Lorsque la chanson fut finie, Dumbledore envoya les élèves se coucher. Tout le monde partit sauf Neptuna qui resta assise. Mcgonagall s'approche d'elle :

« Allez donc vous coucher miss, ne restez pas. A moins que vous ne vouliez parler avec un professeur ou le directeur. »

Neptuna hocha la tête pour approuver et Mcgonagall alla chercher le directeur. Celui-ci vint immédiatement.

« Que se passe-t-il Neptuna ?

-D'abord, je voulais vous remercier pour l'autre fois. Ensuite je voulais savoir comment vous et mon père avaient su que nous étions en danger.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Dumbledore, je parlais avec Darius quand celui-ci se mit à paniquer. Il avait l'air très inquiet. Il m'ordonna de venir avec lui. Son inquiétude s'intensifia quand il s'aperçut que la maison, que vous aviez louée, était vide. Il semblait savoir exactement où vous étiez. Tu connais la suite. »

Neptuna ne dit rien. Les Atlantes avaient également le don de télékinésie. Il était donc facile de se repérer entre eux.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais vous demander professeur, ajouta-t-elle. Bonne nuit et merci professeur.

-Bonne nuit Neptuna. »

Neptuna alla se coucher et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

« JOYEUX NOEL !!!!! »

Neptuna tomba de son lit tant Rose avait crié fort.

« Ca va pas non ? De me réveiller comme ça ? J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

-Impossible. Noël, c'est la période des miracles, répliqua Amélie.

Elles se mirent à rire et commencèrent à déballer leurs cadeaux aux pieds de leurs lits. Neptuna s'assit et ouvrit le plus petit paquet. C'était de la part de sa sœur, un bijou en perle plastique mais très artistique. Le reste était souvent des cartes, des gâteaux, des vêtements et même de l'argent. Peïtsi lui avait offert une lampe chinoise, Marie-Line une écharpe en soie et Lily lui avait offert plusieurs CD qu'elle avait arrangés avec des sorts pour que Neptuna puisse les écouter sans chaîne stéréo. Mr Missélia lui avait offert une poupée en porcelaine magnifique. Ses cheveux bleus ondulés cachaient de petits yeux couleur cyan. Sa robe était blanche et longue. Elle dégageait un charme naturel comme si elle avait été vivante. Les cinq filles restèrent bouche bée :

« Splendide, dit Amélie.

-Extraordinaire, ajouta Rose.

-Irréel, commenta Samantha.

-Surprenant, termina Lily.

-Vous en faites des compliments à ma poupée de porcelaine, s'exclama Neptuna. Je l'avais perdu mais mon père l'a retrouvé. C'était ma grand-mère qui l'avait fait pour ma mère…

-En tout cas, c'est réussi, intervint aussitôt Amélie pour ne pas laisser le souvenir de la morte perturber son amie.

-Il y a un dernier petit paquet, remarqua Samantha, c'est sans doute une carte. »

Neptuna le ramassa et l'examina :

« Oui, c'est sûrement une carte mais le nom de l'expéditeur n'y est pas.

-Il veut te faire une surprise, allez ouvre-le ! »

Neptuna posa sa poupée et ouvrit le paquet. Pendant cinq minutes, il y eut un silence et plus le temps passait, plus les yeux de Neptuna s'élargissaient.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Rose.

-Ce… c'est… C'est…ridicule » bredouilla Neptuna.

Lily s'approcha d'elle et lut le papier :

**A**insi tu mourras Tikaâlan te le promet _**L**_e noir couvrira ton cœur _**A**_tlante, je te mets en garde N'ais aucun espoir de t'échapper car 

_**T**_u n'auras aucune issu

_**I**_ci, la mort règnera

_**D**_errière-toi une impasse

_**E**_coute l'incantation que tu lis

_**P**_osos si agaslunderis

_**O**_tavirum atalinta

**S**i tu le veux petite atlante 

_**E**_ssaye de me résister

_**I**_skaliero kodosi

_**D**_u fond des ténèbres je ressors

_**O**_gedes si libûna-octalâ

_**N**_'oublie pas le poème des enfers

Les filles restèrent bouche bée.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna Rose.

-Une odieuse plaisanterie, répondit sèchement Neptuna en s'habillant le plus vite possible. Je vais envoyer ça à mon père !

-Je t'accompagne, ajouta Lily en filant sa robe de sorcière par-dessus son pyjama. »

Elles descendirent en courant tous les étages pour arriver à la volière. Là-bas, Neptuna saisit un hibou :

« Apporte-ça à mon père le plus vite possible ! dit-elle à une chouette, celle de Lily. Fais en sorte qu'il la lise tout de suite. »

Neptuna griffonna un mot, l'attacha au poème et le donna à la chouette. Filis hulula et s'envola.

« C'est plus grave que ce que je croyais, se lamenta Neptuna.

-Tu as raison. Ce Voldemort est plus horrible que nous le croyons.

-Lily ! Ce n'est pas Voldemort ! Et c'est ça qui est pire ! »

Lily la regarda sans comprendre.

« Tikaâlan, sais-tu au moins qui c'est ? »

Lily fit non de la tête. De toute évidence cela devait être horrible.

« Voldemort ne cherchait que des partisans et il espérait que ma mère se joindrait à lui ce qui n'a pas été le cas. Il ne connaît rien de ma famille. Tikaâlan est le démon qui défia Poséidon, le dieu fondateur d'Atlantide. Tikaâlan réussit à s'emparer de son spectre magique pour détruire la cité et il enferma notre dieu dans une prison de glace. Il s'est mis en quête de détruire les survivants. Il avait presque réussi lorsque Poséidon se libéra et le condamna pour l'éternité.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour se libérer alors ? questionna Lily ?

-Je ne sais pas Lily. Je n'en sais rien » répliqua Neptuna.


	12. Le début du combat

Chapitre 12 : Le début du combat

Lily ne comprenait plus rien. D'où sortait cette espèce de démon qui avait envoyé un sinistre poème à Neptuna. Dans tous les cas, elles savaient maintenant que Voldemort n'avait plus rien avoir avec ça ! Ce qui était en somme, une bonne nouvelle. Il s'agissait à présent de redoubler de prudence. Lily alla voir Neptuna. Celle-ci était furax. Lily lui dit :

« Il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore. Il est le seul à pouvoir te protéger.

-Et dévoiler notre secret ? Pas question ! Trois personnes au courant suffisent largement. Regarde ce qui est arrivé à ma mère !

-Mais ce fou veut te tuer ! Quant à ta mère… ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

-Tu oses dire que ma mère est morte pour rien !

-Non, je disais juste que Voldemort ne connaît rien de vous. Il voulait que ta mère le rejoigne. »

Neptuna ne répondit pas. Elle tenait une lettre à la main.

« C'est ton père qui t'a répondu ?

-Oui.

-Alors ?

-Il ne sait rien. Il ne comprend pas. Il veut que je reste ici.

-Tu mets toute l'école en danger ! Cet homme ou démon, a déjà réussit à rentrer dans le château. C'est lui qui avait marqué le message « je sais qui tu es » tu te souviens ? Si Dumbledore est au courant, il fera en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas ! D'ailleurs, il a déjà un doute.

-Lily, ma mission aujourd'hui est de retrouver cet ennemi est de l'anéantir. Elle passe avant tout, tu comprends ? Avant tout !

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le faire, que tu détestais ça, se lamenta Lily.

-C'était avant que ma mère ne meure, rétorqua Neptuna.

-Mais les autres élèves ? Ils sont en dangers.

-Si je dois sacrifier des vies pour sauver l'humanité alors je le ferais. »

Lily sentit son cœur chavirer. Elle sacrifierait n'importe quelle vie, même celle de ses amies. Les larmes s'échappèrent des ses yeux verts. Neptuna s'aperçut de son erreur.

« Lily, balbutia-t-elle, si tu es en danger je t'aiderais mais…

-Quoi «mais ? » Ca veut dire quoi ? »

Neptuna ne répondit. Lily s'enfuit en direction du dortoir laissant la jeune Atlante seule. Là, elle s'écroula sur un canapé et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Les paroles douloureuses de Neptuna résonnaient dans sa tête.

« Ma mission avant tout, sacrifier des vies »

Comment avait-elle pu lui dire une chose pareille ? Et dire qu'elle croyait qu'elle était son amie ! Lily gémit longtemps sur son sort. Remus entra et la vit. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« Lily qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est… enfin, c'est… je crois que j'ai perdu une amie.

-Tu sais, ça arrive de se disputer, dit Remus avec douceur.

-Oh si seulement ce n'était qu'une dispute !

-Je suis désolé.

-Remus, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important ? Les choses que l'on doit faire ou les amis ?

-Euh… à mon avis, les deux sont importants. Il ne faut négliger ni l'un ni l'autre. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

-Peux pas le dire, un secret. »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le tableau de la grosse dame s'écarta pour laisser passer James et Sirius. En voyant les yeux rouges de Lily, Sirius commença à faire le dur.

« Quelqu'un t'a embêté ? Je vais aller lui faire quelques coups d'art martiaux.

-Tu fais des arts martiaux maintenant ? demanda James avec ironie. Hier, il prétendait faire de la boxe française. Allez, dis-nous que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Une dispute entre copine, répondit Lily. Où est Peter ? »

James et Sirius se regardèrent, puis Sirius annonça :

« A l'infirmerie. On s'est frotté aux Serpentards. »

Lily sourit. Les bêtises de ces garçons étaient dignes d'un film comique. Elle se leva.

« Merci de vous occupez de moi les garçons.

-C'est notre devoir de protéger les faibles et de secourir les gentes dames, lança James avec des gestes théâtrales. »

Lily se mit à rire et sortit. En bas des escaliers, elle trouva Marie-Line et Peïtsi.

« Lily, dit Peïtsi, on t'attendait.

-Neptuna n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Lily

-Justement, on voulait te parler d'elle. Nous lui avons dit bonjours mais elle ne nous a pas répondu. Elle semblait vraiment triste. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Lily leur raconta tout. Ses amies restèrent perplexes.

« Elle a un sacré culot ! s'emporta Marie-Line. Nous ne devrions plus parler avec elle.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, déclara Peïtsi. Nous devrions au contraire lui parler. La mort de sa mère l'a beaucoup traumatisé. Et l'arrivée de ce démon n'arrange pas les choses. A mon avis Lily, elle venait de recevoir la lettre, donc elle était d'une humeur massacrante. »

Lily passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Peïtsi n'avait pas tort.

« Que proposes-tu alors ?

-Allons la chercher et essayons de l'aider à éclaircir certains points. D'accord ?

-D'accord » répondirent Marie-Line et Lily.

Elles se mirent donc en route. Elles cherchèrent Neptuna partout : dans la Grande Salle, chez Hagrid, dans la bibliothèque, dans le parc… mais :

« Elle n'est nulle part ! s'étonna Marie-Line. Elle ne s'est quand même pas enfuie du château. »

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'une armure manqua de l'écraser. Marie-Line poussa un cri et s'éloigna de trois pas. Lily et Peïtsi regardèrent en l'air. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur tournoyait au-dessus d'elle.

« Oh, oh ! Il manque une petite peste au groupe des pestes.

-Où est Neptuna ? lancèrent avec vigueur les trois jeunes filles.

-Elle est là où il y a une autre peste qui est boutonneuse et pleurnicheuse. »

Et il s'envola en jacassant. Lily se tourna vers ses amies.

« Vous pensez la même chose que moi ?

-Oui, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, dit Peïtsi, allons-y.

-Faut vraiment qu'elle soit triste pour y aller » ajouta Marie-Line.

Elles montèrent un étage plus haut. Arrivés devant la porte, Peïtsi respira et ouvrit la porte. Mimi flottait dans les airs en pleurnichant et en rouspétant.

« Ca va Mimi ? » demanda timidement Marie-Line.

Mimi la fusilla du regard.

« Ais-je l'air d'aller bien ?

-Non, dit Lily, tu n'aurais pas vu Neptuna ?

-Cette espèce de pimbêche ? Tiens que je l'ai vu, grommela Mimi. Elle est arrivée en pleurs, alors moi je lui ais demandé ce qui n'allait pas et… »

Mimi renifla très fort et continua :

« Et elle m'a insulté ! Comme si je n'étais pas aussi malheureuse !

-Elle est toujours là ?

-Dans la cabine au fond » lança Mimi avant de se jeter dans une cuvette.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent avant de se diriger vers la cabine en question. Aucun bruit ne sortait. Lily ouvrit la porte. Neptuna se tenait effectivement là. Elle était assise les jambes repliées sur la cuvette, les bras les entourant et la tête cachée. Lily s'approcha d'elle.

« Neptuna ? »

Celle-ci leva la tête et l'aperçut. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis. Elle dévisagea Lily comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle secoua négativement la tête avant de la baisser.

« Je suis désolée Lily, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne le pensais pas du tout. Mais j'étais tellement énervé par cette… nouvelle. Oh Lily ! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Lily l'emmena hors de la cabine. Peïtsi et Marie-Line se joignirent à elle. Elles restèrent toutes enlacées pendant cinq minutes. Puis, Neptuna se détacha en essuyant ses yeux. Elle regarda ses amies et leur sourit

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

Elles lui rendirent son sourire. Elles se mirent par terre. Marie-Line déclara :

« Bon, si on réfléchissait à cette histoire de démon ? »

Neptuna l'observa avec surprise.

« Que… que veux-tu dire ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va attendre sagement pendant que tu iras combattre ce zozo » ajouta Peïtsi les sourcils froncés.

Neptuna les scruta toues les quatre.

« Et je suppose, dit-elle, que je ne pourrais pas vous faire changer d'avis.

-Exactement, termina Lily. Alors quelqu'un a une idée ?

-J'en ai une, rétorqua Marie-Line. On trouve ce Tikaâlan, on lui botte les fesses et on en parle plus.

-Toi, t'as toujours le dernier mot, soupira Peïtsi.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Marie-Line, confessa Neptuna. Il était censé ne plus en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer !

-C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui l'a aidé » proposa Lily.

Les yeux de Neptuna se mirent à pétiller.

« Mais oui ! Ca ne peut-être que ça ! Il y a eu une aide de l'extérieur. Reste à savoir qui.

-Peut-être avait-il des adeptes ?

-C'est possible après tout.

-Arrêtez-moi si je dis une bêtise mais si cette « aide » était dans le château et qu'elle nous espionnait ? » demanda Marie-Line.

Les trois jeunes filles la regardèrent avec étonnement. Peïtsi s'emporta :

« Ca ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ? Je ne vais plus dormir maintenant.

-Son idée n'est pas bête, coupa Neptuna, c'est peut-être un élève de Gryffondor, je pense au message qui a été marqué.

-C'est moi qui ne vais plus dormir, se désola Lily. Ca ne pourrait pas être un professeur ?

-Ou les deux, renchérit Peïtsi.

-On va mener notre petite enquête, lança Marie-Line.

-Nous devrions aller à la bibliothèque, peut-être trouverons-nous des choses ? présenta Lily

-Bonne idée, je demanderais à Camélia de trouver le plus de renseignements possibles chez nous, ajouta Neptuna, mais êtes-vous sûr de vouloir m'aider ?

-Evidemment ! s'indigna Peïtsi.

-Cette question ! ironisa Marie-Line.

-C'est fait pour ça les amies » termina Lily.

Neptuna leur sourit.

-Alors souhaitons-nous bon courage.


	13. Quand la vie nous sépare

Chapitre 13 : Quand la vie nous sépare…

« Vos devoirs ne sont pas trop mal, annonça le professeur Mcgonagall en rendant les copies. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Lily regarda la sienne en rangeant ses affaires. Elle avait eu quinze sur vingt.

« Ce n'est pas mal du tout, dit Neptuna qui avait eu dix-huit.

-Alors les filles, combien avez-vous eu ? »

Sirius s'était approché d'elle.

« James, Remus et moi avons vingt sur vingt.

-On est content pour vous, répondit Neptuna agacé. Si vous alliez jouer ailleurs.

-T'es tendu, toi, ajouta Sirius.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire. »

« Ca sent la plaisanterie, pensa Lily »

« Décompresse, rafraîchie-toi les idées » termina James en lui versant une bouteille d'eau glacée.

Neptuna poussa un cri. Elle resta un moment les yeux grand ouvert et les dents serrées. Puis, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses poings se serrèrent et la bouche trembla de fureur. Lily s'approcha des deux garçons qui étaient mort de rire.

« Si j'étais vous, je m'en irais tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda James en essuyant une larme.

-Pour ça ! »

Neptuna envoya une gifle à chacun des garçons et s'en alla en hurlant :

« Vous êtes stupide ! »

Lily la rejoignit. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Bon, allons dans le dortoir pour que tu puisses te changer et heureusement qu'on n'a pas cours » dit-elle.

Neptuna ne répondit pas. Elles croisèrent Rogue qui pensait à quelque chose, Neptuna lui hurla dessus :

-Toi ! Tu dis un commentaire et je te jette par la fenêtre !

Rogue sursauta et la regarda bizarrement.

-Toi, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. T'es vraiment tordu.

Elle ne répondit pas. Lily murmura à Rogue :

« C'est Potter qui lui a fait une blague.

-Toujours ces abrutis.

-Eh oui ! »

Elles arrivèrent au dortoir, Lily s'assit en attendant son amie. Celle-ci descendit dix minutes plus tard. Lily lui dit :

« Demain, c'est le match de quidditch : Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Je suppose que tu es pour Serdaigle. »

Neptuna lui lança un sourire tendre :

« Evidemment, pour qui tu me prends ? »

Lily aimait quand elle avait ce visage, elle paraissait si sereine malgré les évènements qui surgissaient. Même si Voldemort ne savait rien des Atlantes, il ne demeurait pas inactif. Tous les jours annonçaient son lot de mauvaises nouvelles : disparitions, enlèvements, morts… D'habitude, les élèves étaient impatients de recevoir des lettres. A présent c'était un moment que tout le monde craignait. Parfois, certains hurlaient après l'ouverture d'une lettre et s'enfuyaient en courant. Neptuna avait fait une remarque désagréable pour Lily :

« Ce sont très souvent les enfants issus de moldus qui sont touchés. Pratiquement aucun Serpentard n'a subi une perte. »

Depuis, Lily écrivait à ses parents de faire très attention. En voyant sa mine sombre, Neptuna lui dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas tout ira bien, je te le promets. Tu n'as pas à tant faire pour ta famille.

-Je voudrais tant te croire. »

Lily la regarda avec tristesse. Neptuna ajouta :

« Pour l'heure, occupons-nous de Tikaâlan. C'est lui le plus dangereux. »

Lily pensa le contraire, à part un message écrit au mur et un poème, il ne s'était pas beaucoup manifesté. Devinant ses pensées, l'Atlante ajouta :

« Il prépare son coup. »

Lily soupira. Elles tombèrent sur Marie-Line et Peïtsi, celle-ci toute stressée :

« Il faut que ma maison gagne ! Comme ça, on pourra aller aux demi-finales !

-Ce n'est que demain, dit Marie-Line. Neptuna, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser. »

Celle-ci la regarda. Marie-Line soupira et dit :

« Je suis allée à la bibliothèque, mais le livre concernant l'Atlantide était dans la salle interdite mais James me l'a ramené.

-Comment a-t-il fait ? demanda Neptuna soupçonneuse.

-Oh, fit Marie-Line, je n'en sais trop rien. Par contre, je dois lui faire son devoir de potion si je veux qu'il ne pose pas de questions.

-Je comprends mieux, siffla Lily ironiquement. Alors ?

-Seule une personne de moins de vingt ans, qui est une sorcière, peut ouvrir l'endroit où était Tikaâlan. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est cette personne qui a dû marquer le message au-dessus de ton lit Neptuna.

-Tu veux dire que c'est un Gryffondor ? s'étrangla Lily.

-Oui et ça ne peut pas être un professeur, ils ont tous au-dessus de vingt ans.

-Mais je vais me méfier de tout le monde maintenant !

-Pas de tous, justement, remarque Neptuna. Lily, toi et moi nous allons devoir mener notre petite enquête discrètement. Merci Marie-Line !

-Pas de quoi.

-Allons justement voir le prof de potions, dit Peïtsi, j'ai un exposé à lui rendre. »

Elles descendirent dans les cachots et Peïtsi frappa à la porte du bureau de Sulgorn. Personne ne répondit. Pressée de s'en aller, Marie-Line lui chuchota :

« Entre dans son bureau et pose l'exposé sur sa table, bien en vue. »

Peïtsi hocha la tête. Elle éternua et ouvrit la porte et les jeunes filles se retinrent de crier. Le bureau était tout simplement saccagé. Les fioles brisées, les étagères cassées, la table renversée, les papiers déchirés. Elles restèrent stupéfaites. Qui avait-pu faire ça ?

« Mais, que s'est-il passé ?

-Ne dites pas que c'est mon éternuement » ajouta Peïtsi visiblement paniquée.

A ce moment là, le professeur Sulgorn, en compagnie de Dumbledore, arriva.

« Jeunes filles, vous bloquez le passage et … mille chaudrons ! »

Il venait de remarquer le désastre. Il rentra brusquement, fouilla les étagères encore intactes et chercha par terre parmi les débris. Il se releva et regarda les filles :

« Ne me dites pas que c'est vous !

-Allons Horace, calmez-vous, intervint Dumbledore.

-Mais regardez…

-Je vois et je tiens également à entendre ces jeunes filles. »

Lily se sentit drôlement mal à l'aise mais Peïtsi parla tout de suite :

« Je voulais rendre un exposé au professeur Igor et comme il n'était pas là, je voulais le déposer sur son bureau et…

-Si personne ne répond, vous n'avez aucune raison d'entrer ! vociféra Sulgorn. »

Peïtsi baissa la tête, Neptuna ajouta :

« Je vous assure professeur, nous sommes là depuis cinq minutes.

-Et j'aimerais ajouter, dit Dumbledore, que si elles étaient coupables, elles seraient parties en courant, or, qu'en nous sommes arrivés, elles se tenaient immobiles devant votre porte.

-Possible, mais depuis un moment, je trouve que ces jeunes filles attirent… d'étrange phénomène. Crow m'en a parlé et je suis d'accord avec lui. D'abord, notre ancien élève qui se promenait dans le parc, cet étrange message et (Neptuna tressaillit) la mort récente de Margaret Missélia, n'est-ce pas troublant ?

-En effet, conclut Dumbledore, mais cela regarde miss Missélia.

-Peut-être, mais elle met l'école en danger !

-Qu'est-ce vous en savez ? »

C'était Lily qui venait de hurler. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de penser des choses pareilles ! Ils la regardèrent avec stupeur. Sulgorn s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'avez-vous dit, jeune fille ?

-Que… vous… »

Lily s'aperçut trop tard de son erreur mais elle se rattrapa.

« D'abord, on ne savait qui était cet inconnu et le message on sait qui c'est mais on ne le dira pas parce que tout s'est arrangé. »

Sulgorn la dévisagea d'un air stupéfait et impressionné puis leva son regard vers le directeur. Celui-ci dit :

« Ce ne sont pas elles qui ont saccagé votre bureau. Partez jeunes filles. »

Peïtsi donna son exposé et s'en alla avec ses amies pour le parc. Là, elles s'assirent au bord du lac. Marie-Line était admirative :

« Bin, dis donc, Lily !

-Tu lui en as mis plein la face, se réjouit Peïtsi.

-Tu t'es vraiment bien retrouvé » termina Neptuna.

Elles respirèrent toutes un bon coup et Marie-Line sortit le livre « emprunté » à la bibliothèque l'ouvrit et se mit à le lire. Lily ferma les yeux. Une brise légère vint lui caresser le visage. Elle avait hâte de voir le match de quidditch. Un sport plutôt passionnant. Dommage que les élèves de première ne puissent pas y jouer, pensa-telle. Elle soupira et s'allongea. Hagrid passa près d'elle en sifflotant. Neptuna lui lança :

« Bonjours Hagrid ! Vous allez bien ? »

Il se tourna, sourit et s'approcha des filles.

« Très bien, je vous remercie et vous ?

-Pas mal, répondit Marie-Line en tournant une feuille de son livre.

-Pas trop de travail ?

-Pour l'instant, ria Peïtsi. Vous avez reçu des choses pour Noël ?

-Oui, fit Hagrid avec un sourire plus large, James Potter m'a envoyé une carte, des chocolats, des gants et une écharpe. Il est gentil ce garçon mais il essaye tout le temps d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite avec son copain Sirius. Peut-être qu'il voulait me soudoyer…

-Possible, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, conclut Neptuna. Ils veulent être au-dessus du règlement. Ils ont déjà fait pas mal de bêtise.

-Oui, à ce qu'il paraît, bon, je dois faire mon rapport à Dumbledore.

-A propos de quoi ? »

Hagrid parut gêné. Il hésita.

« On vous promet de ne pas le dire » s'empressa de dire Peïtsi.

Neptuna le considérait gravement. Lily le remarqua. Sans doute voulait-elle savoir tout ce qu'il y avait d'étranges ?

« Ca un rapport avec les animaux de la forêt interdite ?

-Oui, y a plusieurs bêtes qui ont été assassiné sauvagement, personne ne sait ce que c'est et même les centaures ont peur… »

Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

« Faut que j'aille voir le directeur » lança-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Neptuna le regarda s'en aller. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il n'y ait un mot qui sorte, Marie-Line poussa un petit cri.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que Sulgorn a dit quels ingrédients ils lui manquaient ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je viens de trouver qu'il en faut certains pour redonner à Tikaâlan toues ses forces.

-Quoi ? »

Un hibou vint s'installer près d'elles, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Neptuna la prit.

« C'est pour moi » dit-elle.

Elle lut rapidement la feuille puis, elle eut un sourire ironique.

« Quand on parle d'ingrédients, c'est ma sœur qui les envoie.

-Pardon ? questionna Peïtsi.

-Ma sœur m'a envoyé un message en me disant quels ingrédients, il a besoin pour se régénérer.

-Vive la coïncidence !

-Eh ! Regardez là-bas ! » lança Lily.

Sirius, James, Remus et Peter arrivaient. Sirius avait l'air effondré.

« On va voir ? » proposa Marie-Line.

Elles s'approchèrent d'eux. Lily demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

James hocha la tête, Lily sentit ses entrailles se serrer.

« C'est la famille de Sirius.

-Et alors ?

-Il est la honte de la famille, pour te résumer. Ils sont tous à Serpentard sauf lui. »

Le visage de Lily se crispa.

« Je suis vraiment désolée » dit Peïtsi.

Un silence s'installa. Neptuna mit la main sur l'épaule de Sirius :

« Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir la famille à dos »

Il la regarda, une larme coula de ses joues. Il lui sourit. Ils partirent. Marie-Line soupira :

« A quoi cela sert-il ?

-Bienvenus mes chers élèves pour le match de quidditch ! Serdaigle contre Serpentard ! »

La moitié des élèves avaient revêtu les couleurs bleues de Serdaigle et les autres en vert pour Serpentard.

« Serdaigle !

-Serpentard !

-Et le match commence ! lança d'une voix tonitruante Arnold John. Le capitaine des Serpentard évite un cognard de peu. La balle est aux Serdaigle, Anita s'approche des buts et…. Oh ! Ficher, le gardien Serpentard l'a arrêté. »

Lily hua, avec tous les autres, Ficher tandis que les Serpentard explosaient de joie.

« La balle au Serpentard, Mousken essaye d'attraper le souaffle et… ouille ! Un cognard dans le ventre, ça doit faire mal ! Donc, Serpentard avance dangereusement vers les buts adverses. Thomas Ornees tire et… marque ! 10 à 0 en faveur des Serpentard. »

Lily s'assit sur son banc, dégoûtée. Elle regarda derrière elle. Peïtsi sautait sur place en lançant des injures imperceptibles, Neptuna était debout et lançait des encouragements, Marie-Line était également assise.

« Salut » lança une voix près de Lily.

Elle se retourna et vit une fille aux cheveux châtains et yeux gris.

« Camélia ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'avais envie de voir un match de Quidditch. Tu peux appeler Neptuna ? »

Lily s'approcha de celle-ci et lui tapota l'épaule. Neptuna tourna la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle s'approcha de sa sœur :

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Impossible de parler ici ! Je vais me casser la voix ! Venez ! »

Après avoir fait signe à Peïtsi, elles s'éloignèrent du stade.

« J'espère que c'est important, s'énerva celle-ci. Je ne veux pas voir Serpentard gagner !

-C'est vraiment important, répliqua Camélia. Mais je n'ais rien dit à papa.

-De quoi parles-tu ? s'impatienta Neptuna.

-Le serviteur de Tikaâlan va agir pendant le match. Il prépare une catastrophe.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-C'est lui qui me l'a dit quand je dormais. »

Les jeunes filles se turent. Marie-Line demanda :

« Quel genre de catastrophe ? »

Camélia haussa les épaules. Neptuna lança :

« Séparons-nous et dès que vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, agissez !

-Facile à dire, répliqua d'un ton sarcastique Peïtsi. Comment veux-tu qu'on cherche quelque chose avec tout ce brouhaha ?

-Essayons de réfléchir, proposa Lily. Si j'étais un démon sans scrupule, où attaquerais-je ?

-Personne ne verra l'attaque, ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur les joueurs ! se désespéra Marie-Line.

-Mais oui ! »

Neptuna venait d'avoir une lumière.

« Tikaâlan doit savoir qu'un autre fait des ravages. Il va agresser les joueurs et tout le monde croira que c'est Voldemort !

-C'est un peu gros, non ? s'étonna

-Personne ne sait qu'il est revenu, je te rappelle !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais comment va-t-il faire ?

-Il était capable de contrôler un peu la terre.

-Allons voir en dessous du terrain, présenta Lily.

-Oui, vite ! »

Elles se mirent à courir. Arrivées, elles se séparèrent en deux groupes. Lily était avec Camélia. Tout en cherchant des indices, Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au comportement de Camélia. Elle n'avait que neuf ans et réagissait comme sa grande sœur. Lily se demanda comment les jeunes sœurs pouvaient avoir un caractère aussi différent selon les jours. Devinant ses pensées, Camélia dit :

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la mort de ma mère. »

Lily ne répondit pas. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de tissu qui se frottait contre le sol. Elle se releva et vit une ombre qui se baissait, elle sortit sa baguette et hurla :

« Ne bougez pas ou je vous jette un sort ! »

L'ombre se releva et regarda intensément Lily. Les autres arrivèrent, averties par la menace de Lily. L'ombre croisa ses bras et récita une incantation. Cette voix… Lily l'avait déjà entendu, elle la connaissait. L'ombre lui jeta une boule d'énergie mais elle fut stoppée. Lily se retourna. La pierre de Neptuna s'était illuminée. Elle regarda la personne.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Rends-toi ! »

Pour toute réponse l'ombre enfourcha un balai et tenta de s'envoler mais Marie-Line se jeta sur elle.

« Montre-ton visage » vociféra-t-elle.

Elle essaya de lui enlever le capuchon mais l'ombre lui donna un coup dans le ventre puis elle leva le bras et une explosion retentit. Lily ouvrit grand les yeux. Cette personne, ou chose, avait fait un énorme trou dans le stade et les élèves hurlaient de peur cette fois-ci. L'ombre sauta sur son balai et s'envola. Neptuna grimpa avec une agilité rare. Arrivée en haut, Neptuna prit le balai d'un joueur qui était descendu et se mit à poursuivre le serviteur de Tikaâlan. Celui-ci envoya une boule d'énergie sur la foule et Neptuna hurla :

« Protego ! »

Le sort fut arrêté. L'ombre étendit le bras et aussitôt les deux cognards se précipitèrent sur elle. Neptuna les esquiva mais comprit qu'ils reviendraient. Elle poursuivit son adversaire jusqu'aux nuages. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée, elle envoya sa magie sur son opposant. Mais celui-ci fit plusieurs loopings. Soudain, Neptuna entendit un message dans sa tête, c'était sa sœur :

« Neptuna revient. Tu risques de blesser quelqu'un. Cette personne n'agira plus comme ça maintenant.

-Pas question ! Je suis près du but ! »

Elle le poursuivait depuis un moment. Le ciel devint menaçant. La pluie se mit à déferler. Les orages explosèrent. Mais la course demeurait. Neptuna était si proche. Depuis combien de temps était-elle sur ce balai ? Peu lui importait…

« Neptuna ! »

Elle s'arrêta net.

« Papa ?

-Tu ne peux plus rien ! Redescends ! »

Cette fois, la jeune fille était obligée d'obéir. Elle atterrit sur la pelouse du parc devant le professeur Mcgonagall. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils.

« Suivez-moi » lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle l'accompagna dans le bureau de Dumbledore où Neptuna entendit son père et le directeur :

« Je ne savais pas qu'un imbécile voulait kidnapper Neptuna à cause de sa mère, dit le vieil homme.

-Je croyais que cela s'arrêterais mais j'avais tort. Neptuna continuera ses études à la maison pour ne pas mettre en danger les élèves. »

Neptuna sentit son cœur faire un bond. Son père sortit. A la vue de sa fille, son front se plissa. Il lui ordonna :

« Fais tes bagages ! Tu ne reviendras plus ici ! Plus jamais ! »

Les larmes coulèrent le long des joues blanches de Neptuna. Son père lui prit le bras et s'éloigna sous le regard désolé de Dumbledore. Darius la monta au quatrième étage et s'enferma avec elle. Neptuna resta debout. Les yeux de Mr Missélia sortaient de leurs orbites.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il. N'as-tu rien à me dire ? »

Neptuna ne répondit pas. Elle baissa la tête. Son père hurla :

« Tu as osé dévoiler notre secret ! Tes amies m'ont tout dit ! J'ai dû mentir à Dumbledore et il sait que je n'ais pas dit la vérité ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'ais-je toujours dit de ne jamais rien divulguer ? Pour ne pas mettre en danger les autres ! Ce que tu n'as pas fait !

-Je n'en pouvais plus ! Comprends-tu ? Je n'en…

-TAIS-TOI ! Tu es indigne de notre famille ! »

Sur ce mot, il arracha d'un coup sec la pierre de Neptuna. Elle poussa une exclamation et se jeta sur son père.

« Pardon papa ! Pardon ! »

Mais celui-ci la repoussa et la projeta contre le mur. Elle se laissa tomber et sanglota. Darius lui lança :

« Je veux que tu sois prête dans une heure ! »

Il sortit de la salle et tomba nez à nez sur Lily. Celle-ci était pâle. Elle bafouilla :

« C'était un … accident. Ce sont ces garçons qui… qui… qui lui ont arraché la robe et … le tatouage. Je vous jure…

-Ne dites cela à personne !

-Je… je n'en avais pas l'intention.

-Une dernière chose, dit au revoir à Neptuna car c'est la dernière fois que tu la vois.

-Quoi !

-Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Elle t'a mit en danger, Lily. Je ne veux pas que des innocents souffrent.

-Vous allez nous faire souffrir si vous nous enlevez Neptuna !

-Je voulais dire, par la… perte d'un être cher. Je suis désolé Lily. C'est mieux comme ça. »

Neptuna passa devant eux en courant.

« Neptuna ! »

Lily lui courut après. Elle passa près de ses amies :

« Suivez-moi ! »

Elles se mirent à courir en direction du dortoir. La grosse dame ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Ce ne sont pas des Gryffondors !

-Peu importe ! Arqua est ! »

Le tableau s'ouvrit et Lily se précipita dans la chambre où elle vit Neptuna ranger ses affaires en vrac.

« Neptuna » murmura Lily.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et descendit dans la salle commune Lily l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Dis-moi qu'on va se revoir !

-Tu es notre amie » pleura Peïtsi.

Marie-line lançait des regards ahuris. Camélia s'était assise sur un fauteuil et enfouie son visage dans ses mains. Les larmes aux yeux, Neptuna réunit ses trois amies :

« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

-Ne dis pas ça ! s'emporta Marie-Line. A quoi ça sert l'amitié à ton avis ? A s'amuser ? Les amies, ça se sert les coudes ! Tu comprends ! »

Neptuna hocha la tête.

« Oubliez-moi. Papa va sûrement nous faire déménager.

-Neptuna » dit Lily.

Elle regarda attentivement les yeux verts. Lily ajouta :

« Tu es la première fille qui est bien voulue être mon amie… Je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

Elle se précipita dans ses bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Ne t'en va pas ! Je t'en prie…

-Reste avec nous… » termina Peïtsi.

Neptuna se dégagea de Lily et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Viens Camélia. »

Elle se leva et embrassa les trois jeunes filles déconcertées. Neptuna se retourna et dit :

« Adieu. »


	14. Reviensmoi

Chapitre 14 : Reviens-moi 

Lily ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Cela faisait un mois que Neptuna était partit. Elle l'avait laissé. Comment pourrait-elle se défendre ? Lily descendit dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit à côté de James. Celui-ci la regarda puis se tourna vers ses amis. Sirius dit :

« Allez, je suis sûr que Neptuna reviendra bientôt ! Elle n'est pas du genre à abandonner ses amies !

-Je voudrais te croire, dit Marie-Line qui arrivait suivit de Peïtsi. Mais son père avait l'air furax.

-On voulait juste l'aider » murmura Peïtsi.

Les hiboux arrivèrent. Cette fois-ci, aucun élève ne partit en courant. Une lettre tomba près de Lily. Elle s'exclama :

« C'est l'écriture de Neptuna ! »

Marie-Line et Peïtsi regardèrent avidement la lettre. Sirius frappa la table avec son poing :

« Je le savais. »

Lily ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle mit la main dedans et sortit un objet : un bracelet avec des perles blanches et une plume verte. Un papier l'accompagnait. Elle lut :

_Lily,_

_C'est pour te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir mis dans cette histoire. Pendant tout ce mois, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit. J'ai décidé de ne plus être ton amie, c'est pareil pour Marie-Line et Peïtsi. C'est mieux ainsi. Je ne veux plus que des innocents meurent par ma faute. Oubliez-moi ! Ainsi que toute cette histoire. Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre._

Lily sentit son cœur défaillir. Des larmes lui coulèrent de ses yeux ainsi que Marie-Line qui lui posa sa main sur l'épaule. N'y tenant plus, Peïtsi se leva et sortit de la salle, les mains sur son visage. Lily essuya ses yeux et déclara :

« Allons chercher Peïtsi.

-Elle doit être aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. »

C'était vrai. Peïtsi se passait de l'eau sur sa figure. Lorsque ses amies arrivèrent, elle hurla :

« COMMENT OSE-T-ELLE ? APRES TOUT CE QU'ON A FAIT POUR ELLE ? »

Marie-Line explosa en sanglot. Lily déclara avec fermeté.

« Tu as raison Peïtsi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi moi non plus.

-Souviens-toi, hoqueta Marie-Line. Quand tu t'es disputé avec elle !

Oui, Lily s'en souvenait très bien…. »

-_Lily, ma mission aujourd'hui est de retrouver cet ennemi est de l'anéantir. Elle passe avant tout, tu comprends ? Avant tout !_

_-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le faire, que tu détestais ça, se lamenta Lily._

_-C'était avant que ma mère ne meure, rétorqua Neptuna._

_-Mais les autres élèves ? Ils sont en dangers._

_-Si je dois sacrifier des vies pour sauver l'humanité alors je le ferais._

Le cœur de Lily battit à tout rompre. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur avec son amitié que maintenant elle reniait. Peïtsi ajouta :

« Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle !

-Moi non plus !

-Ni moi. »

Elles étaient d'accord sur ce point. Elles restèrent un moment silencieux. Mimi apparut. En les voyants si tristes et en colère, elle déclara :

« Maintenant, vous savez ce que c'est quand tout le monde vous embête. »

Et elle disparut. Lily soupira :

« Il faut aller en cours. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et sortirent. Elles tombèrent nez à nez avec James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Celui-ci déclara en bégayant :

« On a ramené vos sacs. »

Lily lui sourit.

« Merci, c'est gentil. »

Elle prit sa bandoulière et partit en direction de son cours d'histoire de la magie. Etant donné que ce cours était toujours très ennuyeux, Lily ne cessait de penser à la lettre de Neptuna. Après tout ce qui était passé, elle sentit une bouffée de haine monter en elle. Jamais elle n'avait détesté une personne comme ça. La trahison… quel horrible sentiment. Lily respira profondément et essaya d'écouter le professeur Binns. Mais le sourire rayonnant, les yeux doux de Neptuna ne cessait de lui revenir en tête ainsi que sa première rencontre. Lily serra ses poings. La cloche sonna. Elle rangea ses affaires en vrac et sortit la première. Dans un couloir elle tomba sur Malefoy. Celui-ci remarquant son air triste et en colère en profita :

« Alors, où est ton amie ? Il faut croire qu'elle ne tenait pas beaucoup à toi. Ce qui est compréhensible. »

Lily le regarda sans comprendre. Malefoy continua :

« Les Sangs-Pur n'ont rien à faire avec des gens comme toi. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. »

Lily ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas tort. Neptuna avait préféré l'abandonner. Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau des joues de Lily. Heureux de sa victoire, Malefoy allait rajouter quelque chose quand James intervint :

« Fiche-lui la paix ! »

Malefoy haussa les épaules et partit. James se tourna vers Lily :

« S'il t'embête encore, viens nous voir. On lui règlera son compte.

-Parfaitement » ajouta Sirius.

Lily hocha la tête et s'en alla pour le prochain cours. Elle tourna à un croisement lorsqu'elle vit Samantha agenouillée qui murmurait quelque chose.

« Samantha ? »

Celle-ci se tourna brusquement et rougit.

« C'est toi » dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Lily fut gênée.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Je me demandais ce que tu faisais.

-Un truc personnel.

-Cela avait l'air bizarre. Quand je t'ais vu en train de parler tout de seule, je… »

Samantha la foudroya du regard. Lily devint rouge de confusion et se mit à sangloter :

« Je suis désolée Samantha. Je… je suis… »

Samantha lui tapota l'épaule et lui dit :

« Tu as des nouvelles de Neptuna ? »

Lily eut un frisson. Pendant ces deux minutes, elle l'avait oublié.

« Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Ce n'est qu'une lâche ! »

Elle s'en alla sous le regard neutre de Samantha qui n'essaya point de la consoler. La journée se termina. Lily alla se promener au bord du lac. Le vent froid soufflait doucement. Lily s'assit par-terre et l'immense étendue d'eau. Au loin, le soleil se couchait dégageant une lumière rouge, rose et violète. Un hibou poussa un hululement. Lily se retourna ; c'était son hibou Filis. Il lui apportait une lettre de ses parents comme quoi ils allaient très bien, Pétunia avait d'excellentes notes et qu'aucun phénomène anormal ne s'était déclenché dans le quartier. Lily fut rassurée. Filis lui mordilla le doigt et réclama à manger. Elle fouilla sa poche et sortit des graines de tournesol. Filis les dégusta et s'envola vers la volière. Rogue passa près de Lily. Il la fixa un moment. Il fit un pas vers elle puis se ravisa et partit. Lily sortit une feuille sa bandoulière et continua à écrire son histoire. Son héroïne venait d'être trahie par l'une de ses anciennes amies et elle souffrait beaucoup.

« Tout comme moi » pensa Lily.

Elle décrivit l'état du monde maintenant que l'héroïne avait souffert mais elle se ressaisit et continua à se battre contre le mal. Lily réfléchit. Devait-elle tenter quelque chose pour détruire Tikaâlan ? Ou rester sagement assise sachant que Neptuna ne voulait plus d'elle ? Elle soupira. Elle allait recommencer à écrire quand une voix lui dit :

« N'as-tu pas froid Lily ? »

Elle se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore. Elle se leva et répondit non. Dumbledore continua :

« Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui s'est passé avec Neptuna… et je ne veux pas le savoir, dit-il précipitamment en voyant le regard catastrophé de Lily. Je veux que tu saches que je suis sure qu'elle ne voulait pas te faire de la peine.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

-Tu penses réellement que c'est fini ? Que vous ne pourrez plus vous réconcilier ?

-Tout à fait sur !

-Très bien, alors, si c'est le cas je vais te dire que je déteste voir quelqu'un souffrir à cause d'une amitié gâchée surtout si elle est perdue. Pense à toi Lily, ne gâche pas tes études. »

Lily fit oui de la tête, Dumbledore ajouta :

« Je vais te dire mon avis, je suis sure que Neptuna souffre autant que toi.

-Ca m'étonnerait ! Et d'ailleurs où est-elle ? Partie à l'autre bout du monde ?

-Non, elle est restée dans sa propre maison avec son père et sa sœur. Mais ils ne peuvent voir personne.

-Ou ne veulent PAS du tout voir quelqu'un ! »

Dumbledore la regarda tristement. Hagrid arriva et toussota pour signaler sa présence. Le directeur se tourna :

« Oui ?

-Professeur, les centaures m'ont dit qu'il y avait l'agitation dans la forêt. J'ai trouvé trois phénix égorgés comme de vulgaires poulets ! Et j'ai trouvé ça. »

Hagrid montra un morceau de tissu taché de sang qui représentait un symbole barré. Lily sentit son cœur se défaillir : le symbole de l'Atlantide ! Voyant son teint pâle, Hagrid lui dit :

« Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

-Ne dis rien à personne » ajouta Dumbledore.

Lily promit, évidemment qu'elle n'allait le dire à personne sauf à :

« Peïtsi ! Marie-Line ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire ! »

Elles rentrèrent dans une salle de classe vide et Lily leur raconta l'incident dans la forêt. Peïtsi déclara :

« Je ne sais pas ce que font les Atlantes (elle ne voulait pas prononcer Neptuna) mais ils devraient agir vite. Tikaâlan est toujours dans les parages.

-Ainsi que Voldemort, soupira Marie-Line. Trois Aurors ont laissé la vie hier.

-Nous sommes en sécurité à Poudlard, rectifia Lily. Mais étant donné que personne ne sait pour… ça ! On ne se doute de rien !

-Il fait prévenir Dumbledore, dit Peïtsi. Il nous croira, lui, il se doute de quelque chose !

-Peïtsi a raison, renchérit Marie-Line. Il faut le prévenir maintenant !

-Non, déclara fermement Lily. La première chose qu'il ferait ce serait de se précipiter _chez eux_ et je ne sais ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire !

-Tu proposes quoi alors !

-Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien.

-J'ai toujours le livre à propos de l'Atlantide, ajouta Marie-Line en le sortant. Mme Pince ne devait pas y tenir car elle n'a toujours pas remarqué son absence.

-Ouvre-le vite ! »

Marie-Line le feuilleta rapidement et se mit à lire. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'écria :

« Tikaâlan a besoin de la force de plusieurs phénix pour devenir immortel tout comme les phénix qui renaissent de leur cendre !

-Combien lui en faut-il ? demanda Peïtsi.

-Mille phénix exactement….

-Hagrid en a trouvé trois, déclara Lily, mais qui c'est s'il n'y en a pas eu d'autre… »

Elles se regardèrent. Lily continua :

« Bien qu'elle ne veuille plus de nous, nous allons l'avertir dès demain. Elle n'a pas intérêt à se plaindre.

-Excellent idée, dit Marie-Line en referment le livre.

-Je t'approuve » termina Peïtsi.

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle. Peïtsi leva la tête, ouvrit les yeux et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-On nous espionnait !

-Quoi !

-J'ai vu une ombre qui regardait !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'inquiéta Marie-Line.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, soupira Lily. Allons manger. »

Lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, Lily pensa très fort à Neptuna. Savait-elle ce qui se passait ? Son père avait-il réunit d'autres Atlantes pour pouvoir vaincre le démon qui les pourchassait ? Avaient-ils un plan ? Tant de questions se posaient dans la tête de Lily. Même si Neptuna lui avait dit dans sa lettre qu'elle ne voulait plus être son amie, elle ne le pensait pas sincèrement à cause des paroles de Dumbledore. Et lui dans tout ça ? Il faisait tout pour protéger les élèves et en retour, il attendait tant d'eux. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Dumbledore avait compris qu'elle savait quelque chose et il voulait qu'elle lui dise pour la soulager et la défendre. Une larme coula de son œil droit. Elle avait trahi la confiance de son directeur. Demain, elle lui dirait tout, absolument tout ! Samantha s'approcha d'elle, elle lui demanda :

« Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure…

-Non, c'est moi. »

Samantha n'ajouta pas un mot et se coucha. Lily la regarda s'allonger, tira son rideau, s'endormit et plongea au pays des rêves. Elle marchait dans le noir. Que faisait-elle ici ? Un cri lui parvint à ses oreilles. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue, cette voix…

« Neptuna ! »

Elle se mit à courir droit devant elle. Elle se cogna à un mur invisible. Neptuna se tenait devant elle. Une flaque de sang bien rouge se tenait devant elle. Des mains sortirent et commencèrent à l'attraper. Lily tapa contre ce mur et Neptuna hurla. Elle tendit ses mains et cria de nouveau :

« Lily ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie !

-NEEEPTUNAAAAAA !

-LILYYYYYY ! Ne me laisse pas ! Viens m'aider ! »

Elle s'enfonça de plus en plus, bientôt, il ne resta que la tête et le bout de ses mains.

« Lily ! Au secours ! »

Lily parvint enfin à casser le mur et se précipita vers son amie. Elle tenta d'attraper la main mais trop tard ! Neptuna avait disparu ainsi que la flaque. Lily tomba à genoux et trembla de son tout son corps.

« Non…. Non…. »

Elle serra ses poings, leva la tête et hurla :

« NEPTUNAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Elle se réveilla terrorisée. Elle tremblait de la tête au pied. Elle transpirait et tentait de retrouver une respiration normale. Ce rêve avait peut-être plusieurs sens mais Lily en avait compris une : Neptuna était danger.


	15. La traîtresse

Chapitre 15 : La traîtresse

Lily était paniquée. Une semaine était passée depuis qu'elle avait fait ce rêve. Elle en avait parlé à Peïtsi et Marie-Line mais celles-ci restaient sans avis.

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? lui disaient-elles.

-Je ne sais pas, allez chez elle !

-Dans ce cas, il faudra attendre les vacances de février » déclara Peïtsi.

Marie-Line approuva. Lily resta sidérée. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Mais les vacances arrivaient dans deux semaines, jamais elle n'aurait le courage d'attendre et pourtant, il le faudrait. Le soir elle alla se coucher mais ne s'endormit pas tout de suite.

« Pourvu que Neptuna aille bien, s'il vous plait….. »

Une larme coula de ses yeux verts. Elle pensait à son amie de tout son être, de toute son âme.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Neptuna. »

Neptuna brossait ses longs cheveux noirs. Le vent souffla en lui apportant une plainte. Elle leva la tête, cette plainte venait d'une personne qui l'appréciait mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui.

« C'est étrange, murmura-t-elle. Je dois connaître cette personne pour que sa pensée vienne à moi. »

« N'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs pendant les vacances » déclara le professeur Binns de sa voix monocorde.

Les élèves partirent le cœur soulagé. Lily, elle, l'avait très serré. C'était le moment ou jamais. Marie-Line avait réussi à se procurer de la poudre de cheminette grâce à James Potter en échange de faire un de ses devoirs. Lily pensa que James ferait un bon commerçant. Peïtsi décida de partir au manoir de Neptuna le lendemain.

« Ca n'a pas été facile de convaincre mes parents de me laisser ici, ajouta-t-elle.

-Ni moi » renchérit Marie-Line.

Lily ne répondit pas. Ses parents voulaient qu'elle revienne car ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Comment leur en vouloir ? Ils n'avaient pas du tout apprécié sa réponse comme quoi c'était essentiel pour elle de rester le plus longtemps à Poudlard pour son avenir bien qu'elle ne soit qu'en première année. Sa réponse fut :

« Très bien.

-On n'a qu'à faire nos devoirs, termina Peïtsi.

-Oui… »

Lily ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Elle impatiente de revoir Neptuna mais en même temps, terrorisée… Qu'allaient-elles découvrir ? Est-ce que Neptuna était réellement en danger ? Serait-elle ravie de les voir ? Lily soupira. Ne pouvant plus tenir en place, elle lança :

« Je vais me promener ! »

Elle sortit dans le parc. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou. Elle respira fortement et ferma les yeux. Elle devait se calmer, c'était le plus urgent. Elle s'assit au bord de l'eau et regarda son reflet. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, leva la tête vers le ciel. Ce qui allait se passer demain pouvait être dangereux, Lily en avait conscience. Elle vit Samantha et Amélie discuter ensemble, elle se rapprocha d'elles. Amélie tourna la tête vers elle et lui dit :

« Ca va Lily ? »

Lily haussa les épaules Amélie demanda :

« T'as fini le devoir de potion ? Y a un truc que je ne comprends pas

-Je ne l'ai même pas commencé.

-Ah, dommage.

-Si tu veux, je t'aiderais plus tard.

-Merci, c'est gentil. »

Samantha la considéra gravement, elle interrogea Lily avec ton inquiet :

« Lily, tu n'as pas l'air bien. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Je veux revoir Neptuna ! »

Il y eut un silence qu'Amélie brisa avec une réponse stridente :

« Ce que tu peux être têtue ! Neptuna ne veut plus être ton amie, tu le sais. Peïtsi m'a parlé de la lettre. »

Lily ne répondit pas. C'est vrai, Neptuna avait écrit une lettre, mais était-ce vraiment elle qui l'avait écrite ?

Neptuna était tranquillement allongée sur son lit et lisait un livre. La nuit était tombée et elle regardait les étoiles. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Les ténèbres qui avaient envahi le ciel étaient belles, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Le vent frais s'engouffra. Elle frissonna et referma la fenêtre. Camélia entra en déclarant :

« Il veut te voir…

-J'arrive. »

« Lily, c'est l'heure. »

Peïtsi et Marie-Line étaient arrivés à la table des Gryffondor où Lily finissait de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elles sortirent de la Grande Salle. Lily se tourna vers Marie-Line qui semblait angoissée.

« Qu'y a t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas quelle cheminée prendre sans se faire attraper…

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne pouvais pas réfléchir avant !

-Ne t'en fais pas, rassura Marie-Line, j'ai la solution ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvaient avec James qui les regardait avec curiosité.

-C'est CA ta solution ? s'énerva Lily.

-James connaît le château comme sa poche, dit Marie-Line. Et ce n'est pas le genre à balancer.

-On a encore besoin de moi ? demanda James.

-Oui, répondit Peïtsi. On a besoin d'une cheminée. »

Les yeux de James pétillèrent.

« Vous avez réellement l'intention de quitter l'école ? Je pensais que c'était une plaisanterie. Et vous qui n'arrêtez pas de me faire la morale.

-Oui mais on ne te dira pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ton silence ? »

James réfléchit puis déclara :

« Comme vous êtes sympas, je vous le fais gratuitement. Prenez la cheminée de la salle commune pendant que tout le monde mange. »

Lily se tapa le front. C'était tellement évident ! Elle regarda ses amies aussi perplexe qu'elle. A l'heure H, elles se mirent devant la cheminée. Lily prit la poudre de cheminette (Peïtsi lui avait expliqué comment ça fonctionnait) et l'utilisa. Elle hurla :

« Manoir des Missélia ! »

Elle fut aspirée par la cheminée et commença son long voyage. Elle atterrit brusquement sur de la moquette et regarda autour d'elle. C'était un salon. Peïtsi et Marie-Line arrivèrent. Marie-Line siffla :

« C'est chic dis donc !

-Ne perdons pas de temps, s'énerva Lily, trouvons Neptuna ! Je sais où est sa chambre. »

Ayant un excellent sens de l'orientation, Lily la retrouva sans peine. Elle respira un bon coup et frappa. La voix mélodieuse de Neptuna leur parvint :

« Entrez. »

Ce qu'elles firent. Elles la virent accouder à la fenêtre. Elle se retourna et manqua de hurler. Comment se faisait-il qu'elles soient là ? Lily l'examina attentivement. Neptuna semblait différente. Elle avait grandi, les cheveux plus longs, était beaucoup plus mince. Elle portait une longue robe de soie noire comme si elle était en deuil. Neptuna fut terrorisée mais lança d'un ton sec :

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

Lily sentit son cœur faire un bond. Et si son rêve n'avait été qu'un produit de son imagination ? Elle répondit avec difficulté :

« Nous voulions savoir si tu allais bien…

-Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas vous déranger. Je vais très bien, c'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ? »

Lily ne se sentit pas à l'aise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne sortit. Peïtsi le fit à sa place :

« On voulait te dire que tu ne fais pas bien ton travail pour tuer Tikaâlan. Hagrid a trouvé plusieurs phénix morts ! »

Neptuna rétorqua :

« C'est gentil de vous être déplacées pour me le dire mais sachez que nous contrôlons la situation !

-Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ! s'emporta Marie-Line. Un fou furieux ça nous suffit !

-Il y en a un autre ? s'étonna Neptuna.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, je te prie ! Celui qui a tué ta mère !

A ces mots, Neptuna frémit. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle et murmura :

-Ah, celui-là…

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tous ceux que ce monstre a assassinés !

-Non, je n'ais pas oublié. Mais pour l'instant, il n'est pas important. Partez à présent ! »

Neptuna tourna le dos mais Marie-Line la saisit et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! »

Neptuna se dégagea vivement. Elle les regarda tour à tour et dit :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

Marie-Line et Peïtsi se retournèrent vers Lily. Celle-ci trembla légèrement et répondit :

« J'ai rêvé de toi. Tu étais en danger.

-Tu t'es trompée ! Allez-vous en maintenant !

-Neptuna, que se passe-t-il ? » fit une voix derrière.

Elles se retournèrent toutes et virent Camélia mais elle avait changé. Ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle était plus grande et également d'une horrible pâleur. Camélia leur lança un regard hautain :

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Père ne va pas aimer ça.

-En effet » fit M. Missélia qui apparut derrière Lily.

Celle-ci sursauta. Le regard de Darius Missélia était terrifiant. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers les trois jeunes filles.

« Je vous ai laissé la possibilité d'oublier de votre gré mais…

-C'est vous qui avez obligé Neptuna à écrire cette lettre ? s'étrangla Lily.

-Oui mais à présent, je vais vous effacer la mémoire pour de bon. Vous oublierez Neptuna et notre secret. »

Lily sentit son cœur faire un énorme bond. Oublier ? Elle recula en hurlant :

« Je ne veux pas !

-Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Laissez-vous faire. »

Lily brandit sa baguette. Darius eut un rire :

« Que veux-tu faire ? Tu ne connais aucun sort d'attaque. »

Lily tremblait. C'était vrai. Mais elle ne devait pas abandonner. C'était ce que Neptuna lui avait appris un jour. Elle déclara :

« Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Vous n'avez pas le droit de jouer avec la mémoire et les sentiments des gens !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Si vous aviez peur qu'on découvre votre secret, pourquoi avoir envoyé Neptuna à Poudlard ? Vous saviez que Neptuna n'aimait pas porter ce secret, vous le saviez ! Neptuna m'a aidé plus que personne ne l'aurait fait pour moi ! Grâce à elle je me suis fait des amies. Elle m'apprit à avoir confiance en moi et à être courageuse. J'ai pu découvrir ce sentiment que j'ai toujours voulu connaître. Depuis que Margaret est morte, Neptuna a changé considérablement. Quelque chose s'est brisée en elle et je la comprends. Si vous êtes si puissant, pourquoi n'avoir pas pourchassé l'assassin ? Pourquoi laissez-vous faire Tikaâlan ? Je croyais que votre mission était de le vaincre ! Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! Voilà ce que vous êtes ! Mais si vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire, c'est que vous êtes stupide en plus ! »

Lily reprit sa respiration. La colère qu'elle avait accumulée depuis des semaines s'était échappée à travers ses paroles. Peïtsi et Marie-Line étaient admiratives. Neptuna, elle, était perplexe. Darius, tout aussi impressionné par les paroles de Lily, reprit la discussion :

« Tu es très courageuse mais ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Il leva sa baguette et lança :

« Oubli… »

Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et sembla inquiet. Ses yeux commencèrent à sortir de leurs orbites. Sa respiration devint irrégulière. Ses mains tremblèrent. Il recula d'un pas puis tomba par terre. Marie-Line poussa un cri. Peïtsi se précipita vers lui.

« Il s'est évanoui…

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? » s'étonna Lily.

Une voix d'outre-tombe se fit entendre.

« Elles pourraient m'être utiles… »

Lily sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. A qui appartenait cette voix ? Un bruit sourd retentit. Elle se tourna machinalement vers Neptuna et Camélia. Celle-ci était également par terre, Neptuna en proie de convulsion. Elle haleta :

« Devez… partir… maintenant… »

Elle tomba à genoux et se mit à cracher du sang noir. Lily se précipita vers elle mais Peïtsi et Marie-Line l'attrapèrent vivement.

« Elle n'est pas dans son état normal ! Allons prévenir Dumbledore ! »

Elles se mirent à déballer les marches quatre à quatre mais lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la cheminée, celle-ci disparut sous leurs yeux effrayés. La voix résonna :

« Vous ne m'échapperez pas… Mes serviteurs vont vous prendre… Rendez-vous maintenant…

-Lily, murmura Marie-Line. Cette voix, ça ne peut être que…

-Tikaâlan, termina Peïtsi.

-Mais alors, bredouilla Lily, ça veut dire que… »

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Les Atlantes avaient échoué. C'était fini. Lily ferma ses yeux et hurla :

« Nous ne vous servirons jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

-Tes amies sont-elles de cet avis ?

-OUI ! » vociférèrent les deux autres jeunes filles.

Elles se regardèrent tour à tour. Elles levèrent leur poignet en mettant en valeur le bracelet de l'amitié.

« Rien ne pourra nous détruire ! On va réussir à t'échapper ! déclara Peïtsi avec force.

-C'est ce qu'on verra » ricana Tikaâlan.

Le manoir se mit à pivoter pour laisser place à des murs sombres, crasseux, recouverts de mousse.

« Flûte un labyrinthe ! pesta Marie-Line.

-Essayons d'en sortir ! »

Elles se mirent à courir le plus vite possible. Elles tournèrent à gauche, à droite, allèrent devant, faisaient demi-tour, tournaient en roue. Marie-Line s'arrêta, complètement essoufflé.

« Je n'en peux plus.

-Il faut continuer, s'énerva Lily. Sinon, il…

-Vous n'irez nulle part » lança une voix non inconnue.

Elles se retournèrent et virent Neptuna et Camélia qui aurait l'air parfaitement normal si elle n'avait pas les yeux rouges. Des sourires narquois s'élevèrent sur leur visage.

« Oh lala ! trembla Peïtsi.

-FUYEZ ! » hurla Lily.

Elles coururent le plus vite possible. Il n'y eut plus qu'un seul couloir. Malgré sa respiration haletante, Marie-Line articula :

« C'est… sûrement… un piège !

-Si tu as une autre idée, dis-là tout de suite » répondit Peïtsi.

Marie-Line n'avait pas tort mais elles n'avaient pas le choix. Elles arrivèrent dans une salle circulaire. Elles entrèrent et furent accueillies par des :

« Expelliarmus ! »

Leurs baguettes s'envolèrent et atterrirent dans les mains de Neptuna. Elle murmura :

« C'est fini à présent. Notre maître va prendre le contrôle de vous esprits et s'emparer de Poudlard. »

Les trois jeunes filles se serrèrent le plus possible. Peïtsi trouva le courage de lancer :

« Nous ne laisserons pas faire.

-Ce que tu peux être naïve » siffla une voix.

Quelqu'un avait surgi derrière Neptuna avec un capuchon sur la tête. Avant que les jeunes sorcières ne prononcent un mot la silhouette dit :

« Oui, c'est moi que vous avez vu dans le stade du terrain de quidditch. Moi qui ais écrit le message au-dessus du lit de Neptuna, moi qui ais égorgé les phénix, moi qui ais volé les ingrédients, moi qui ais envoyé le poème. J'ai réussi à réincarner Tikaâlan. J'ai hypnotisé ces imbéciles d'Atlantes.

-Mais qui es-tu ? » vociféra Lily.

La silhouette sourit, enleva sa capuche et regarda attentivement les filles plus surprises qu'effrayées. C'était Samantha Sheffield ! Lily se souvint alors, avec quelle froideur Samantha lui avait conseillé de ne plus parler à Neptuna, comment elle avait réagi quand elle avait surpris en train de parler toute seule. L'interlocuteur ne pouvait être que Tikaâlan. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Espèce de…

-Je t'avais prévenu Evans ! A présent il faut en payer le prix ! »

Elle claqua des doigts et des cordes sortirent de nulle part s'enroulèrent autour des jeunes filles. Elles furent expulsées sur le côté. Samantha fit apparaître un autel. Elle leva les bras et commença une incantation :

Autrefois Poséidon 

_A souillé ton glorieux nom_

_Les Atlantes ses serviteurs_

_T'ont enfermé dans les profondeurs_

_Mais aujourd'hui tu renais_

_De tes cendres passées_

_Reviens parmi tes fidèles_

_Pour vaincre les rebelles_

_Fais passer le monde dans le trépas_

_Toi !_

_Le seul et unique :_

_TIKAÂLAN !_

Un rire sonore s'éleva. Une masse sombre sortit de l'autel. Il avait deux pairs de bras, des dents et des ongles de longueurs effroyables. Ses yeux rouges faisaient ressortir sa peau noire et déchirée. Des ailes pointues et coupantes étaient collées dans son dos. Des cornes se dressaient sur sa tête. Il n'avait pas de jambes, seulement une longue queue déchiquetée. Tikaâlan faisait au moins sept mètres !

Il se regarda et éclata de rire :

« Je suis… VIVANT ! »


	16. Le Royaume des Ténèbres

Chapitre 16 : Au royaume des Ténèbres.

« Je suis vivant ! »

Lily resta un moment les yeux écarquillés. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais vu une horreur pareille. Tikaâlan posa son regard sur les jeunes sorcières et parla :

« Vous aurez l'honneur d'être mes premiers esclaves !

-Tu parles d'un honneur ! Une horreur oui ! cracha Peïtsi.

-Allez plutôt vous faire une chirurgie esthétique ! lança Marie-Line.

-SILENCE ! gronda Tikaâlan. Vous avez osé me défier et vous aller le payer. Je vais dévorer vos esprits et prendre possession de vos corps ! »

Lily réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fallait s'en aller au plus vite mais comment ? Gagner du temps, il fallait gagner du temps ! Lily demanda en s'agitant :

« Comment avez-vous pu prendre possession des Missélia ?

-C'était tellement simple, siffla Tikaâlan. Mon esclave, Samantha, a profité de la mort de cette Atlante :

_Margaret, pensa Lily._

-Darius était tellement faible ainsi que Camélia. J'en ai profité à ce moment-là. Il fallait juste que je m'empare de l'esprit de Neptuna et j'ai trouvé ses points faibles c'est à dire vous ! »

Il regarda les trois jeunes filles avec ironie.

« Elle était tellement abattue à l'idée de ne plus vous revoir mais elle devait obéissance à son père, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche ! rugit Lily. Vous n'osiez pas les affronter en face parce qu'ils avaient une longueur d'avance sur vous ! Vous saviez qu'ils étaient plus forts que vous ! »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Tikaâlan tenta de la griffer avec ses ongles lacérant. Mais Lily s'attendait à cette réaction. Elle se pencha sur le côté et ses liens furent défaits. Elle s'éloigna le plus possible pour éviter de blesser ses amies. Elle se mit à courir de tous côtés mais Tikaâlan lui donna un grand coup de queue. Cela la frôla à peine mais le choc fut assez puissant pour la faire trébucher. Elle se cogna douloureusement au dos. Mais elle ne devait pas abandonner, il ne fallait pas… Elle regarda Neptuna :

« Neptuna ! C'est moi Lily ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Tikaâlan sourit et dit :

« J'ai envie de m'amuser. Vous allez vous battre toutes les deux…

-QUOI ! s'étrangla Lily. Oh non !

-Et si. Vas-y Neptuna. »

Celle-ci ci lança la baguette. Elle tomba devant Lily qui restait désorienté.

« Lily, lève-toi ! » crièrent Peïtsi et Marie-Line.

Que faire ? Non seulement elle ne connaissait aucun sort d'attaque mais en plus… elle devait se battre contre Neptuna sa meilleure amie ! Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté, ramassa sa baguette et la serra fermement avec ses deux mains. Elle fit à face à son adversaire. Neptuna restait passible. Lily devait tenir bon.

_Courage, pensa-t-elle._

Elle pensa à la première formule qui lui passait par la tête :

« Wingardium Leviosa ! »

Mais Neptuna prononça une formule d'annulation et la désarma. Lily se retrouvait sans défense. Elle recula. Désespérée, elle cria :

« Neptuna ! Je suis sure que tu m'entends ! C'est moi Lily ! Tu ne me reconnais pas ? »

Tikaâlan se mit à rire.

« Tu ne pourras jamais la sauver, c'est fini. Achève-la ! »

Neptuna leva sa baguette et murmura :

« Avada Kedavra. »

La lumière verte jaillit et fonça sur Lily qui poussa un cri. Puis, le sort disparu avant même d'avoir atteint sa victime. Tikaâlan rugit :

« Qui est là ? »

Un homme sortit de l'ombre. Il avait de long cheveux blancs et des yeux jaunes. Il était d'une beauté incroyable. D'un mouvement de main, il délivra Peïtsi et Marie-Line et amena Lily vers lui. Il se retourna vers Tikaâlan :

« Tu es finalement revenu mais la prêtresse ne te laisseras plus toucher ni ses fidèles ni des innocents.

-Ah, je vois. Tu es un Tillin. Tu as eu tort de t'aventurer ici. Meurs ! »

Il se mit à lui cracher des flammes. Mais le « Tillin » fit sortir des ailes dans son dos et se mit à voler. Il reprit les baguettes et les rendit à leur propriétaire. Il lança à Neptuna :

« Combat les ombres qui sont en toi !

-Trop tard ! hurla Samantha qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis un moment. Bientôt son âme sera dévorée par le royaume des Ténèbres !

-Maudit soyez-vous les Mendregs de vous être rallié à la cause de ce démon…

-Qui te détruira ! »

Le Tillin fut propulsé vers le mur mais il ne sembla pas blessé. Il prit les trois jeunes filles dans ses bras et dit :

« Partons !

-Non ! On ne peut pas laisser Neptuna et Camélia ! Non ! »

Mais le décor se mit à changer. Lily sentit son corps se faire amener par une force extérieure. Elle avait le tournis. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle manqua d'hurler de stupeur. Elles étaient dans le parc de Poudlard. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Combien de temps étaient-elles parties ?

« Deux heures » répondit une voix.

Lily se retourna et vit le Tillin. Il la regardait tranquillement. Peïtsi semblait complètement secouée et Marie-Line s'approcha de Lily.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Lily hocha de la tête. Le Tillin dit :

« Personne ne s'est rendu compte de votre absence. Vous avez beaucoup de chance et….

-Pourquoi sommes-nous partis ? Pourquoi les avoir laissés là-bas ? Qui êtes-vous ? Qui est la prêtresse ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir détruit Tikaâlan ? Vous avez des pouvoirs non ? hurla Lily sans prendre le temps de respirer.

-Ca fait beaucoup de questions, jeune fille. Mon nom est Crisios. La prêtresse est notre chef. Je vous ais fait partir pour vous sauver la vie, nous ne pouvions plus rien pour vos amies. J'ai, certes, des pouvoirs mais pas assez puissants pour détruire Tikaâlan. Si je le pouvais, je l'aurais fait.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, se lamenta Peïtsi. Qui sont les Tillins et les Mendregs ?

-Deux tribus d'Atlantes. Laissez-nous faire à présent. Vous avez beaucoup de chances d'être en vie.

-Désolée mais je veux encore des réponses ! ordonna Lily.

Je n'ais pas le droit de vous répondre. La prêtresse vous accorde de garder votre mémoire.

-Elle a tort ! Je vais tout raconter à Dumbledore ! C'est ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis le début ! »

Crisios secoua négativement la tête.

« Tikaâlan va se douter que la première chose que vous ferez sera de prévenir vos supérieurs.

-Et alors ? demanda Marie-Line qui s'avança vers Peïtsi entièrement désorientée.

-Alors, les Missélia se comporteront comme si de rien n'était. Ils n'auront pas l'air possédés bien qu'ils le sont et vos supérieurs penseront que vous avez raconté des histoires. »

Lily eut l'impression de recevoir une claque. Ses yeux se mirent à lui piquer et les larmes coulèrent. Elle balbutia :

« Mais… qu'est-ce… qu'on… peut… faire ?

-Restez ici. Ne tentez plus rien. Je suis désolé, sincèrement, adieu. »

Il disparut mais Lily ne s'en rendit pas compte. Non seulement Tikaâlan était revenu, à cause d'elle ses amies avait failli mourir mais en plus, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Neptuna. Elle sentit ses jambes faiblirent, tomba et se mit à pleurer. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit des mains se refermer sur ses épaules. Elle leva la tête et vit Marie-Line. Celle-ci dit :

« Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. Crisios a raison. Nous ne sommes pas de taille pour combattre. »

Elle l'aida à se relever et elles se dirigèrent vers le château. Elles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Peïtsi semblait aller un peu mieux et mangea beaucoup. Marie-Line qui avait l'habitude d'être bavarde à table, ne disait rien. Lily chipotait dans son assiette. Elle n'osait pas manger. Il lui semblait insulter Camélia et Neptuna si elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Sirius et Remus le remarquèrent. James leur avait dit qu'il leur avait donné la Poudre de Cheminette et Sirius se doutait de l'endroit où elles avaient voulu aller. D'un ton amical, il dit :

« Vous êtes allé chez Neptuna pas vrai ? »

Lily sursauta. Sirius ajouta :

« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé mais vous l'air drôlement abattus toutes les trois. Vous feriez mieux d'oublier non ?

-Facile à dire ! » cracha Lily.

Il ne répondit pas. Lily savait qu'il voulait la consoler, il ne pouvait pas savoir. La nuit venue, Lily ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle voulait partir, s'en aller très loin, là où elle serait sure de ne pas entendre parler ni des Atlantes ni des sorciers ni de tout ce monde magique. Lorsque la rentrée arriva, Lily eut un haut le cœur. Samantha était là ! Elle avait osé venir ! Elle osait les regarder dans les yeux ! Lorsqu'elle la vit, Samantha lança :

« Salut Lily ! Tes vacances ont été _bonnes_ ? »

Lily serra ses poings. Le ton sur lequel Samantha avait prononcé le mot « bonnes » était ironique voire menaçant. Peïtsi plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche et Marie-Line resta immobile de stupeur. Samantha passa près d'elle et Lily comprit leur erreur. Elle voulait savoir si Crisios avait effacé leur mémoire. Elles auraient dû jouer le jeu. Lily tenta de rester calme mais son cœur ne cessait de battre la chamade. Impossible de se concentrer sur les cours. A la fin de la journée, Lily tenta de sortir la première pour éviter Samantha mais celle-ci la devança et la coinça. La panique envahissait Lily. Samantha lui demanda :

« Alors, le Tillin vous a laissé la mémoire à ce que je vois. C'est aimable à lui tu ne trouves pas ? »

Lily ne répondit pas. De toute façon, elle était terrorisée pour ouvrir la bouche et sortir le moindre son. Samantha s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Si vous êtes sage toutes les trois, je vous laisserais tranquilles. »

Elle s'en alla, satisfaite. Lily resta cinq bonnes minutes avant de s'en aller. Elles ne devaient plus se mêler de cette histoire, c'était terminer. Marie-Line et Peïtsi avaient eu la même pensée. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de le dire. Un simple regard avait suffit et Lily se douta que Samantha leur avait dit des menaces. Les semaines passèrent, le chagrin s'envola petit à petit mais demeurait. Lily priait les Atlantes de sauver Neptuna et sa famille. Lily put de nouveau rire et s'amuser mais ce n'était plus la même joie, ce n'était plus le même rire. La tristesse, les regrets, rien ne partiraient, jamais. Le mois de juin arriva. Si Tikaâlan avait réussi à battre les Atlantes, il se serait certainement manifesté. Lily se sentit un peu soulagée. Peut-être reverrait-elle Neptuna. Un cri la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se retourna. C'était James et Sirius qui avait arrosé la bande à Malefoy. Chose stupide, car la bande comportait cinq personnes plutôt robustes. Ils prirent la poudre d'escampette poursuivis par les autres. Lily soupira, ils ne grandiraient donc jamais ?

« Lily ? »

Elle se retourna. Marie-Line et Peïtsi étaient là.

« On va se promener ? »

Lily acquiesça. Elles parlèrent des examens, de ce qu'elles allaient faire en vacances. Arrivées à la lisière de la forêt, elles entendirent quelque chose bouger dans les buissons. Intriguées, elles s'approchèrent et furent plus qu'étonnées de voir…. Crisios !

« Mais…. » Commença Marie-Line.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Crisios les emporta dans un tourbillon. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de parler car elles se retrouvèrent presque immédiatement dans une somptueuse salle. Celle-ci était vaste, au fond, des rideaux fermés semblaient cacher quelque chose. Elles se redressèrent, morte de peur. Peïtsi se retourna vers Crisios.

« Pourquoi vous nous avez enlevé ? Où sommes-nous ?

-Dans la cité souterraine de l'Atlantide, répondit une voix féminine.

Lily regarda attentivement la personne qui venait d'arriver. Crisios s'agenouilla. La femme était grande, brune. Elle possédait des yeux gris magnifique. Des tissus fins et rouges pendaient sur ses bras, reliés par un gros bracelet en or sur les poignets et les avant-coudes. Un bustier rouge orné de pépite d'or laissait découvrir ses épaules blanches. Par une broche brillante, le bustier était joint à une jupe rouge également. Et son collier avait le même dessin paré que le tatouage de Neptuna. C'était la fameuse prêtresse. Les trois jeunes filles baissèrent la tête. La prêtresse déclara :

« Si vous êtes là jeunes filles, c'est pour aider notre peuple, le votre et… vos amies.

-S'agit-il de Neptuna ? » s'exclama Lily.

La prêtresse hocha la tête.

« L'esprit de votre amie et de sa sœur sont prisonniers du Royaume des Ténèbres. Après l'apparition de Tikaâlan, nous avons cherché plusieurs moyens pour pouvoir le détruire à tout jamais. Nous en avons trouvé un, très risqué mais possible. Pour se faire, nous avons besoin de Neptuna. Seulement, vous seules pouvez la convaincre de sortir du Royaume. Si j'y allais, elle ne m'écouterait pas, vous seules avez une chance.

-Vous avez un certain culot ! cracha Marie-Line. Il y a quelques mois, vous nous avez dit bon vent et maintenant, vous avez besoin de nous ? »

Peïtsi hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord. Lily lança :

-Admettons que nous sortions Neptuna de ce Royaume des Ténèbres, quel est-il ce moyen dont vous parliez ? »

La prêtresse ferma les yeux, respira profondément, les rouvrit et parla :

« En vérité, je ne préfère pas vous le dire. Vous serez au Royaume des Ténèbres, donc, si vous parlez du plan, Tikaâlan risquerait d'être au courant et pourrait se défendre. Il n'y aurait alors plus d'espoir pour nos deux mondes.

-Dites plutôt que vous avez peur que nous ne tenions pas notre langue et que vous n'avez pas confiance en nous » grogna Lily.

La prêtresse ne répondit pas. Elle fit signe à Crisios qui s'approcha des jeunes filles. Il leur donna une pierre blanche à chacune qu'il l'attacha autour de leur cou. La prêtresse déclara :

« Cette pierre vous protégera des démons. Crisios vous accompagnera. Bonne chance jeunes filles. »

Elle claqua des doigts et une porte apparut. Accompagnées de Crisios, elles l'empruntèrent. Dès qu'elles disparurent, la prêtresse soupira. Seules ces jeunes filles avec la force de Neptuna et Camélia pouvaient vaincre Tikaâlan mais si elles échouaient…. Les jeunes sentirent leur sang ne faire qu'un tour. Ce royaume portait bien son nom. Tout était sombre. Plus loin, on distinguait une silhouette enveloppé d'un brouillard encore plus sombre. Etait-ce Neptuna ?


	17. La descente aux Enfers et autre allié

Chapitre 17 : La descente aux enfers et autre allié

Lily tenta de cligner les yeux. Il faisait tellement sombre ! Cette silhouette, peut-être que…. Difficile à dire. Elle s'avança le plus vite possible et lorsqu'elle fut proche elle s'écria :

« Neptuna ! Tu es là ! »

« Lily ! N'avance pas ! » s'écria le Tillin.

Elle ne l'écouta pas. Elle prit Neptuna dans ses bras et la força à la regarder.

« Neptuna tout va bien ? »

« Oh Lily! Ma douce amie ! »

Ma douce amie ? Depuis quand elle l'appelait comme ça ? Quelque chose sonnait faux dans son ton. Neptuna lui sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

« Lily, tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Lily sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans son dos, quelque chose de dur et lacérant. Elle tenta de se dégager et hurla :

« Tu n'es pas Neptuna ! Disparaît, démon ! »

Le démon s'éloigna et l'observa attentivement. Puis, ses yeux devinrent noirs et il se jeta sur Lily mais Crisios tira une flèche et celui-ci disparut. Lily souffla, pendant un moment, elle avait cru que….

« Lily ! Tu nous as terrorisés ! » lança Marie-Line en se précipitant vers elle.

« Comment ça ? » questionna Lily.

« Nous voyons le démon t'absorbait ! Nous croyons que tu allais te faire dévorer ! » s'exclama Peïtsi.

« Je suis désolée mais je n'ais rien sentie et d'ailleurs ! s'écria Lily en se tournant vers Crisios. Je croyais que la pierre devait nous protéger ! »

« Mais elle l'a fait, expliqua Crisios. Elle t'as permis de comprendre que ce n'était pas Neptuna. Ce démon était un démon qui change d'apparence. Il y en a de toutes sortes ici avec différents pouvoirs. Selon le démon que l'on croisera, vos pierres réagiront différemment. »

« VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS NOUS LE DIRE DEPUIS LE DEBUT NON ? » s'indigna Lily.

Crisios lui mit sa main devant sa bouche et murmura :

« Cesse de hurler, les démons vont nous entendre. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouvant rien à dire, la referma. Elle se tourna vers Marie-Line et Peïtsi mais comme elles n'avaient rien à ajouter, ils continuèrent leur route. Peïtsi se mit entre Marie-Line et Lily, Crisios était devant elle. Elles ne cessaient de jeter des regards aux alentours bien que le spectacle ne fut pas d'une grande originalité. Le Royaume des Ténèbres portait bien son nom et Lily trouvait qu'on était gentil de l'appeler comme ça. Non seulement, les ténèbres régnaient mais en plus elles dégageaient une aura de malheurs, Lily croyait entendre des gémissements, des gens qui appelaient à l'aide. Crisios lui raconta que c'étaient les âmes perdus qui tentaient de les prendre. Lily se sentit envahir par une énorme tristesse comme si… elle n'allait plus rire. Tiens ? Peïtsi remarqua que les Détraqueurs avaient le même pouvoir d'absorber toute envie de joie. Le Tillin ajouta que ces monstres venaient d'ici à l'origine. Plutôt compréhensible. Lily releva la tête. Elles devaient retrouver les Missélia au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais autre chose tracassait Lily. Quel était le plan dont parlait la prêtresse ? En quoi étaient-elles utiles ? La prêtresse avait peut-être l'intention de les sacrifier ? Pourquoi la famille de Neptuna n'était pas restée avec elle et les autres Atlantes ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manquait une pièce au puzzle. Plusieurs heures passèrent ainsi et aucuns autres démons ne vinrent à leur rencontre. Crisios fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Je suis fatiguée » gémit Marie-Line.

Lily et Peitsi également. Comment cela faisait-il ? Sûrement une magie due au Royaume des Ténèbres pour coincer les esprits faibles et les dévorer ou quelque chose comme ça mais grâce aux pouvoirs des pierres, elles ne ressentaient que de la fatigue et rien d'autre. La fatigue ne devait pas les arrêter. Trop de choses importante était en jeu et pas seulement la famille Missélia mais aussi le monde entier. Neptuna… Quand Lily pourrait-elle revoir son sourire. Et si Samantha avait dit la vérité ? Si l'âme de Neptuna était perdue à jamais ? Lily sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ses pensées durent se traduire sur son visage car Peïtsi et Marie-Line mirent leurs mains sur son épaule. Elles lui sourièrent pour l'encourager, pour ne pas qu'elle se désespère. Lily leur rendit son sourire. Elles se prirent les mains et continuèrent d'avancer. Ensemble, elles y arriveraient, rien ne pourrait les empêcher de continuer sauf peut-être…. Au bout de quelques minutes, il y eut un immense rugissement. Les filles hurlèrent et se cachèrent derrière Crisios. Celui-ci sortit son arc et se tenait prêt à attaquer. Rien n'arrivait. Les filles tremblaient toujours et se serrèrent le plus possible. Marie-Line ferma les yeux contrairement à Peïtsi et Lily. Elles attendaient. Quelque chose allait bientôt surgir à coup sur… Et cette chose arriva. C'était un énorme chien en état de décomposition. On pouvait apercevoir ses organes à moitié déchiqueté, Les jeunes sorcières hurlèrent de plus belles, plus de dégoût que de terreur cette fois-ci. Le chien se mit à baver du sang et fonça sur le petit groupe. Crisios déploya ses ailes, prit les sorcières et s'éloigna du monstre. Il les déposa et se mit en position d'attaque. Le chien passa sa langue troué sur ses babines (du moins ce qu'il en restait) et se jeta sur Crisios. Celui-ci décocha plusieurs flèches à la suite sans s'arrêter. Le chien se les reçut toutes. Il gémit de douleur. Lily, Marie-Line et Peïtsi soupirèrent. Crisios avait gagné. Le chien stoppa ses hurlements et tous le regardèrent. La bête se secoua tellement vigoureusement que les flèches partirent. Crisios se para à nouveau et lança une nouvelle volée de vingt flèches au moins. Le chien se les reçut, gémit de nouveau, se débarrassa d'elles et fonça de nouveau sur Crisios. Voyant que les flèches ne le blessait pas plus, il sortit son épée et la brandit au-dessus de la bête. Il tenta de lui couper la gorge mais celle-ci, avec l'une de ses pattes, le repoussa violemment et le blessa profondément au bras. Ce fut au tour de Crisios de gémir de douleur. Les filles restèrent pétrifiées.

« Il faut l'aider ! » s'écria Peïtsi.

Oui mais comment ? Leur pierre ne s'activait que lorsque le démon était au combat avec elle. Elles n'osaient s'approcher mais elles ne pouvaient pas laisser le Tillin dans cet état ! Voyant qu'elles ne bougeaient pas, Crisios leur ordonna :

« Sauvez-vous ! Ne vous occupez pas de moi ! Allez sauver votre amie et nos mondes ! »

A ce moment-là, le chien mort-vivant se jeta sur lui. Crisios saisit son poignard et le planta sous sa gorge. La bête hurla, puis folle de douleur, commença à le déchiqueter. Crisios hurlait de douleur et plus il criait, plus les filles étaient terrorisées, cependant…. Un autre sentiment envahie le cœur des jeunes sorcières, une impression qui pouvait dominer la peur.

La prêtresse était au bord de son balcon. Un vent léger souffla mais elle ne frissonna point. Elle pensait à ces jeunes filles. Réussiraient-elles ? Elle soupira et regarda la pleine Lune orange. Pendant tout ce temps… elle avait plus de 5000 et savait que Tikaâlan reviendrait un jour ou l'autre. Elle aurait voulu que l'élu s'en occupe. Mais ce n'était pas pour Tikaâlan qu'il viendrait combattre, ce serait pour Voldemort, ce sorcier qui faisait régner la terreur chez les moldus et sorciers. Elle pouvait sentir sa puissance tellement grande. Toujours avide d'en avoir plus, s'il apprenait l'existence des Atlantes… ce serait une catastrophe. Mais si Tikaâlan était détruit, sa force irait automatiquement à Voldemort même si celui-ci ne s'en apercevrait pas. Le mal appelle le mal. Ce sera toujours ainsi. Et si Tikaâlan était détruit, Neptuna serait destinée à souffrir, à perdre ceux qu'elle aime. C'était une évidence même si la prêtresse ne pouvait se le définir. Une servante arriva :

« Prêtresse, couvrez-vous. »

« Je n'ais pas froid. »

La servante baissa la tête et s'en alla. La prêtresse fut de nouveau seule. Un couple d'oiseau vint se percher sur la balustrade. Pour eux, la vie était tellement simple. Elle avait envoyé sur Terre plusieurs familles Atlantes afin de trouver l'élu qui vaincrait les forces du Mal. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il être plus dangereux que Tikaâlan ? La prêtresse le savait. Tikaâlan « n'était qu'un test » pour la mère de l'élu. Elle pouvait sentir sa force. Mais laquelle était-ce ? Neptuna ? Camélia ? Peïtsi ? Marie-Line? Lily? Elle le saurait sûrement au dernier moment. Elle secoua sa tête. Elle ne devait pas se préoccuper de ces filles. Le plus important était de délivrer le monde des forces du mal grâce à l'Elu. Et ce, même si elle devait sacrifier la vie de ces jeunes sorcières y compris les Missélia. Il faut dire qu'elle prenait les jeunes filles pour des idiotes. Elles avaient accepté d'aller au Royaume des Ténèbres pour sauver leur amie sachant très bien qu'elles servaient les desseins d'une prêtresse. Elle serra ses bras et regarda au plus loin que ses yeux pouvaient lui permettre de voir.

« Elles sont bêtes. »

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et congédia ses servantes. Elle se mit devant un bassin assez haut qui se situait au milieu de la pièce. Elle y plaça ses mains au-dessus. De l'eau en sortit et forma une sphère de liquide. Elle sentait l'inquiétude des géniteurs des jeunes sorcières. Ils se trouvaient actuellement à Poudlard et exigeaient des réponses. La prêtresse se dit en elle-même :

« Ils ne sont pas prêt de savoir la vérité. »

« Professeur, les parents s'impatientent ! »

Le professeur Mcgonagall fixait le directeur de l'école qui regardait par-dessus une fenêtre. Minerva continua :

« Cela fait plusieurs heures que ces jeunes filles sont partis et leurs parents veulent des réponses. »

« C'est compréhensible. »

« Mais que leur dire ? Cela n'est jamais arrivé auparavant ! Un élève prétend avoir vu un être ailé les prendre et disparaître. »

« Où sont les parents ? »

« Dans ma salle de classe. Allez-vous leur parler ? »

« Oui, c'était mon devoir de protéger ces jeunes filles. »

Le professeur Mcgonagall allait répondre mais Dumbledore était déjà partit. Il sentait une énorme boule dans sa gorge. Lily, Marie-Line et Peïtsi avait un problème qui était lié avec les Missélia, mais lequel ? Apparemment, c'était sûrement grave. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés. Des phénix morts, une attaque lors d'un match de Quidditch, le bureau du professeur Sulgorn ravagé, le comportement étrange de Darius Missélia…. Tout cela était lié, il en était sur mais par quoi et comment ? Tout en pensant, il arriva à la salle de classe. Il s'attarda à entrer. Les parents parlaient ensemble. Une des mères sanglotait tandis q'une voix masculine réconfortante tentait de la consoler, son mari sans doute. Dumbledore respira fortement et entra. Toutes les têtes se levèrent dans sa direction. La femme qui sanglotait était une asiatique, sûrement la mère de Peïtsi. Un homme de grande taille avec le teint mate (le père de Marie-Line) annonça :

« Etes-vous le directeur ? »

Son ton était empreint de reproches et de tristesse. Dumbledore acquiesça de la tête. Mrs Evans se leva et demanda d'une voix suppliante :

« Où sont nos enfants ? Comment se fait-il qu'elles aient disparus ? »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Que dire à ces parents qui désiraient à tout prix récupérer leur enfant ? Il les regarda un par un et sollicita doucement :

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Tous le firent en silence. Dumbledore se positionna devant eux et prononça :

« Nous ne savons pas où sont vos filles ni ce qu'elles sont devenus. En les prenant, Poudlard s'est donné la mission de les protéger et j'ai échoué. Depuis quelques temps, vos filles semblaient perturbées par un problème concernant une de leur amie : Neptuna Missélia. Vous savez sûrement que cette fille a perdu sa mère il y a un certain temps. Comme je vous le disais, elle du confier ses ennuis à ses amies croyant se soulager d'un poids sans savoir qu'elles les entraînaient dans ses tourments. Neptuna ne le désirait pas et je pense que vos filles ont voulu l'aider. Le seul ennui est que je ne sais de quels problèmes il s'agit mais il est sans doute très grave est dangereux. Cependant, je ne pense pas que vos filles soient en danger de morts car l'être qui les a emmené est un être pur, j'en suis convaincu. »

« Mais comment ? » s'écria la mère de Marie-Line.

« J'ais discuté avec le témoin. Et d'après sa description et de mon savoir sur les créatures, c'était une sorte… d'ange qui les a emmené vers le meneur de cette histoire en fin, je crois, selon son témoignage. Mais n'allez pas imaginer que nous laissons tomber les recherches. Tous ce que j'ais dit, ne sont que des suppositions. La seule certitude que nous avons est que vos filles sont vivantes. Je vous demande à présent de renter chez vous. S'il y a du nouveau, ne serait-ce qu'un infime indice, je vous promets de venir vous voir en personne. Faites-moi confiance. »

Les parents se regardèrent tour à tour, puis d'un commun accord, acquiescèrent de la tête. Ils se levèrent lentement. Sans se presser, ils sortirent en regardant le directeur comme s'il allait leur donner une autre nouvelle réconfortante. La mère de Lily s'arrêta devant le directeur. Elle lui fit remarquer :

« Nos filles ont du sang moldu…. Et cet homme qui est en liberté, Voldemort c'est ça ? Pourrait leur faire du mal. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête négativement.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit lié à cette histoire. »

« Lors des vacances de Février, Lily n'a pas voulu rentrer. Elle disait que c'était à cause de ses devoirs mais je sentais que dans sa lettre elle mentait…. »

Dumbledore, ne trouvant rien à dire, ne répondit pas. Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Mrs Evans lui sourit faiblement et s'en alla au côté de son mari. James apparu à ce moment là. Il semblait honteux. Dumbledore lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. James interrogea :

« On ne les as toujours pas retrouvé ? »

« Non. Aurais-tu un indice ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est un indice mais… »

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se les essuya rapidement mais ils brillaient toujours. Il lui raconta que Marie-Line lui avait demandé plusieurs choses interdites en échange de quelques devoirs. Il s'en voulait tellement maintenant. Dumbledore en demanda davantage.

« Elle m'a demandé de lui apporté un livre de la bibliothèque dans la section interdite et de la Poudre de Cheminette pour aller je ne sais où. Chez Neptuna à mon avis. »

« Quelle était le livre ? »

« Un truc sur les légendes Grecs. Je crois que Marie-Line doit l'avoir dans son dortoir. »

James se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi rajouter d'autres. Dumbledore lui dit :

« Je sais que tu te crois responsable de ce qui leur arrive. Laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas le cas. De plus, tu as été très courageux de venir m'annoncer tout ce que tu viens de me révéler. »

James eut un faible sourire.

« Vous allez les retrouver ? »

« J'en suis certain. Retourne à tes occupations. »

James s'en alla le cœur un peu plus léger mais toujours aussi triste. Quant à Dumbledore, il monta dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle. Arrivée à la chambre, il prononça lentement :

« Accio livre des Légendes Grecs. »

Il arriva. Dumbledore le prit, l'emmena dans son bureau et commença à le feuilleter.

« Lâche Crisios espèce de monstre répugnant ! »

Celui-ci leva la tête. Crisios en profita pour lui tordre une patte mais cela n'eut pas plus d'effet que les autres attaques. Il recommença à le mordre. Crisios haletait, baignant dans son propre sang. Lily lâcha :

« A trois on fait un Wingardium Leviosa ! Un ! Deux ! TROIS ! »

Les sorts furent lancés avec une telle puissance, qu'elles perdirent le contrôle pendant une fraction de seconde mais elles se redressèrent. Le chien virevoltait dans les airs en grognant.

« Et maintenant ? » s'enquit Marie-Line.

« Approchons-nous. » fit Lily.

Elles se mirent en-dessous du monstre. Leurs pierres se mirent à briller. Et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi ni comment, elles s'écrièrent :

« Rictusempra ! »

Le chien explosa littéralement parsemant ce qui lui restait d'organes sur les filles. Elles eurent des cris de dégoûts. Puis, se rappelant qu'il y avait un blessé, elles se précipitèrent vers Crisios. Il était en mauvais état. Peïtsi gémit :

« Pourquoi a-t-on attendu si longtemps avant d'intervenir ? »

Puis les ombres disparurent. Ils étaient dans une forêt assez sombre.

« Où sommes-nous ? » questionna Marie-Line.

« Toujours… Royaume des… Ténèbres… mais… autre… partie… un peu plus… vivable… eau et nourriture il y a… »

« Crisios ! Réveillez-vous ! »

Il s'évanouit. Peïtsi regarda autour d'elle.

« Donc, nous serions toujours au Royaume des Ténèbres ? S'il y a vraiment de la nourriture et de l'eau, il faut en chercher. Crisios en a besoin ! Je crois entendre une source, j'y vais ! »

« Sois prudente ! » lui cria Marie-Line.

Elle se tourna vers Lily.

« Que faisons-nous pour Crisios ? »

« Enlève ta robe. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as bien des vêtement non ? » répliqua Lily agacée.

« Mais bien sur qu'oui ! »

« Alors, donne ta robe ! On panser ses blessures ! »

Elles s'y mirent de bon cœur et parvinrent à lui faire un garrot convenable pour empêcher le sang de couler. Peïtsi arriva avec les provisions et donna sa robe aussi au blessé. Elles grignotèrent les quelques baies que Peïtsi avait rapporté et donnèrent un peu à boire à Crisios. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière. Marie-Line mit sa tête dans ses mains. Elles se turent toutes les trois. Il leur semblait entendre des pas. Elles mirent debout, baguette à la main, prêtes à faire face. Un homme apparut. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés retombaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus brillaient comme deux saphirs. Il déploya des énormes ailes blanches et s'approcha vers elles. Il portait le même vêtement que Crisios. Les jeunes filles restèrent stupéfaites. Etait-ce un autre Tillin ou un démon qui avait pris sa forme ? Mais les pierres ne réagirent pas, ce qui signifiait…

« Etes-vous un Tillin ? » demanda timidement Marie-Line.

Il secoua la tête.

« En effet, j'en suis un. Mon non est Ulysse. Comme le héros que vous connaissez tellement. »

Il s'approcha de Crisios.

« Il est bien mal en point mais je peux le sauver. »

Les filles eurent un soupir de soulagement. Ulysse leur demanda :

« Il faut que vous alliez chercher quelques herbes, je risque d'en avoir besoin. »

Marie-Line sursauta :

« Mais nous sommes toujours dans le Royaume des Ténèbres ! Des démons peuvent arriver ! »

« Pas à cette heure-ci. Et cette partie est plus dangereuse que l'autre qui était une sorte de frontière. Les démons que vous avez vus ne sont rien par rapport à ceux qui vivent ici. Mais pour l'instant, nous ne craignons rien.

Les sorcières eurent un rire jaune.

« Rien ? Non mais vous avez vu l'état de Crisios ?! Alors, si ce chien démon n'est rien par ra… »

Elles ne continuèrent pas leur phrase. Elles ne voulaient même pas imaginer. Peïtsi demanda :

« Quelles sortes d'herbes ? »

Il leur en montra quelques unes qu'ils avaient sur lui et leur précisa que cela poussait près d'une source. Peïtsi leur montra le chemin et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles en trouvèrent assez pour soigner un régiment. Ulysse, en voyant la quantité qu'elles ramenaient, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Il y en aura assez pour tout le voyage ! »

Il fit apparaître une boule bleue.

« Mettez-vous autour de cette boule. Elle vous réchauffera. Il est dangereux de voyager la nuit. Nous partirons à l'aube. »

Il alla vers Crisios et commença à prodiguer ses soins. Les filles se turent. Elles sentaient qu'elles pouvaient avoir confiance en lui. Elles mangèrent encore quelques baies. Ulysse s'assit avec elle.

« J'ais fini. Il faut juste que Crisios reprennes des forces. Ne vous en faîtes pas. Lorsqu'un Tillin est soigné comme il faut, il gagne très vite en puissance. Quand nous partirons, il sera rétablie. »

Lily le regarda gravement. Elle lui demanda :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« J'ai été bannie par la prêtresse. Je ne suis ici que depuis une semaine. Avec tous les démons rencontrés, j'ai augmenté ma puissance. »

« Mais Crisios aussi est fort ! » rétorqua Marie-Line.

« Oui mais contrairement à moi, lui, il protégeait des personnes. Et vos vies valent plus que la sienne. Donc, s'il mourrait ce n'était pas trop graves du moment que vous viviez, pour le moment. »

« Comment ça pour le moment ? » s'étrangla Peïtsi.

Ulysse la contempla.

« La prêtresse ne vous a pas dit pourquoi elle vous a envoyé ici ? »

« Non, elle a dit que nous ne devions pas le savoir, que nous devions ramener Neptuna et sa famille. Sinon Tikaâlan risquerait de contrarier le plan. »

Ulysse eut un sourire sans joie.

« Ecoutez-moi bien. Je vais tout vous raconter. J'ai toujours été un peu rebelle aux ordres la prêtresse. Pour elle, les Missélia n'étaient que de simples sujets. Comme les autre Atlantes qui vivent sur Terre. Neptuna ne me paraissait pas comme les autres. Je la surveillais sans savoir vraiment à quoi elle ressemblait car la prêtresse ne supportait cette surveillance pour de simples sujets, même si celle-ci est de sang royal. Puis, au Chemin de Traverse, j'ai entendu une jeune fille parler de ses rêves prémonitoires. »

« C'était Neptuna, mais je croyais que personne ne nous avait entendus ! » fit Lily.

« Quelles rêves ? » demandèrent Peïtsi et Marie-Line.

« Neptuna faisait sans arrêt des rêves qui prédisait l'avenir, un avenir sombre. » répondit-elle.

Ulysse continua :

« En effet, j'ais compris alors que c'était Neptuna. Mais un autre nous surveillait. Un Mendreg. Sauf que lui, n'était pas sûr. J'avais un point d'avance. Mais il a fini par le découvrir. C'est lui qui a envoyé le chien-démon. Son nom est Akis. Il cherchera à vous tuer. Pour ma part, j'ai arrêté de surveiller Neptuna. Je pensais qu'elle serait à l'abri à Poudlard, mais j'ignorais qu'une Mendreg était là-bas aussi. »

Les filles grimacèrent en pensant à Samantha. Ulysse poursuivit.

« Neptuna vous a dit que la mission de sa famille était de trouver un élu. »

Elles acquiescèrent.

« Eh bien, il y a une autre prophétie. Lorsque Tikaâlan reviendra, ce sera la mère de l'élu et ses amies qui iront le détruire pour que la mère puisse donner son énergie à son fils l'élu le moment venu. Et parmi ces amies, devait se trouver deux Atlantes au moins. Camélia et Neptuna en l'occurrence. »

Les jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses. Il fallait laisser le temps aux informations qu'elles venaient d'entendre de pénétrer correctement dans le crâne. Puis, elles s'écrièrent en chœur :

« QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! »

« Vous avez parfaitement entendu » dit calmement Crisios.

Indignée, Lily se leva et parla très vite :

« Vous voulez dire, que l'une de nous trois, est la mère de l'élue, que la prêtresse le savait et qu'elle a laissé capturer Neptuna, qu'elle a envoyé Crisios pour nous sauver pour pas qu'on sache que les Atlantes existent. Et qu'ensuite, elle a envoyé Crisios nous chercher car la prêtresse avait compris que la mère de l'élue était l'une d'entre nous mais elle ne sait pas qui ? »

« Exactement. » répondit calmement Ulysse.

« Une fois qu'on aura retrouvé Neptuna et Camélia, je la buterais ! » s'exclama Peïtsi.

« Si l'une de nous est la mère de l'élu, elle devrait être respectueuse, non ? » exigea Marie-Line.

Ulysse fit non de la tête.

« Elle se croit au-dessus de tout, elle pense que l'élu est esclave de son destin (ce qui est vrai en sorte) donc son esclave. »

« Non mais elle se prend pour qui ? Pour une déesse ? »

« Hélas oui. Vous feriez de dormir, une longue route nous attends. »

Elles approuvèrent, s'allongèrent les unes à côté des autres et s'endormirent. Ulysse monta la garde, on ne savait jamais.

Akis pénétra dans son domaine. Samantha lui lança :

« Tu as échoué ! Non seulement tu n'as pas tué le Tillin mais en plus, un autre est venu les rejoindre et a tout raconté à ces imbéciles ! »

Akis répondit en hochant la tête.

« Bah ! Qu'elles le sachent ou non, cela n'augmentera pas leur pouvoir. De toutes façons, elles ne sortiront pas vivantes d'ici. »

« Ne les sous-estime pas ! Je te rappelle qu'elle possède une pierre magique et j'ai l'impression qu'elles savent s'en servir, cela signifie que la mère de l'élu est parmi elles. »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas les laisser en vie. »

Il s'approcha d'un mur où étaient accrochés Neptuna et Camélia, absolument endormies. Des tuyaux pénétraient en elles. Akis eut un rire.

« Mais les pierres que possèdent ces filles ne rivalisent même pas avec les pierres royales. Nous avons l'eau et la terre. Il nous manque encore l'air et le feu. Cette énergie ira accroître la puissance de notre maître. Quant à ces jeunes filles, elles regretteront de ne pas avoir écouté ton conseil. »

« Tu leur prépares une surprise ? »

« En effet, on va tellement s'amuser que cela risque d'être mortel. »

« Debout là-dedans ! »

C'était Ulysse qui venait de les réveiller. Les filles gémirent. Il leur tendit un peu de nourritures. Elles se tournèrent vers Crisios. Celui-ci s'éveilla lentement et se mit debout. Lorsqu'il vit Ulysse, il fronça les sourcils.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler que notre aimable prêtresse m'a exilé dans cet endroit. »

« Ne te moques pas de notre prêtresse ! Que veux-tu ? »

« Juste vous aider, cette question ! »

« Si tu le voulais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas contredit la prêtresse ! »

« Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de la contre-dire ? »

« Car elle dit toujours la vérité. Nous devons avoir confiance en elle, même si cela nous paraît risqué, injuste ou autre chose. »

« Et toi, tu as une admiration idiote devant elle. Elle ses qualités comme elle ses défauts. »

« Non, c'est faux ! » s'impatienta Crisios.

« Alors, comment expliques-tu le fait qu'elle n'ait pas voulu dire la vérité à ces jeunes filles concernant la prophétie de la mère de l'élu alors que Tikaâlan et ses adeptes sont pertinemment au courant ? »

« Tu leur a dit ? »

« Oui. »

« J'espérais que le séjour au Royaume des ténèbres te redonnerait du plomb dans la tête mais tu toujours aussi rebelle et indiscipliné ! »

« Et toi, toujours aussi idiot ! »

Les filles restèrent là, stupéfaites, gênées et énervées surtout ! Pendant que ces deux là se chamaillaient, Neptuna et Camélia étaient toujours en danger. Au fur et à mesure que la dispute continuait, la tension montait chez les jeunes sorcières, elles hurlèrent en même temps :

« ON A DES GENS A SAUVER ! EST-CE QUE VOUS EN SOUVENEZ ? »

Les deux Tillins sursautèrent. Crisios détourna la tête. C'était peut-être un grand guerrier, mais au fond, ce n'était qu'un gamin. Marie-Line ne se gêna pour le lui dire :

« Vous sembliez pourtant mûr, Crisios ! »

Ulysse répondit à sa place :

« Pour vous, il semble âgé, mais il n'a que 25 ans, il a encore le temps de grandir. »

Les filles tombèrent à la renverse, elles espéraient que Crisios était une exception mais en y réfléchissant bien ; lorsqu'une personne croyait dur comme fer en quelque chose, elle pouvait se comporter comme un enfant et quelque soit l'âge. Elles se rendirent compte qu'Ulysse s'était moqué d'elles et de Crisios. Celui-ci perdit patience et exigea qu'ils continuent la route. Les filles furent d'accords avec lui. Le chemin était long et périlleux. Mais ils devaient faire face à tous les dangers, ils feraient tout pour sauver les Missélia, l'Atlantide et la Terre mais les jeunes sorcières se regardaient sans cesse et chacune pouvait deviner ce que pensait l'autre : qui était la mère de l'élu ?

Akis les regardait à travers un miroir, il murmura :

« Approchez, vous n'allez pas être déçus… »


	18. La surprise d'Akis

Chapitre 18 : La surprise d'Akis

« Où suis-je ? »

Neptuna venait de se réveiller. Elle était seule… Il faisait particulièrement froid. Elle mit ses mains sur sa poitrine. Cet endroit sombre où la peur et l'obscurité régnaient ne pouvaient être que…

« Non ! pas le Royaume des Ténèbres !

-Malheureusement pour toi, si. »

Elle se retourna. Un homme de très grande taille, habillé en bleu nuit, se tenait près d'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses hanches. Il fixait Neptuna avec une certaine ironie.

« Qui êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-elle.

-Ne sois pas idiote ! Je suis Tikaâlan, sous ma forme humaine.

-Ne m'approchez pas ! hurla Neptuna en reculant. »

Elle trébucha et s'écroula violemment. Tikaâlan s'avança. Neptuna sentit ses membre l'abandonner. Le démon s'agenouilla près d'elle. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux. De son autre main il tint le visage de la jeune fille. Il murmura avec perversité :

« Tu es plutôt jolie. Cela te dirais d'être ma compagne ?

-Jamais ! rugit Neptuna. »

Non seulement il avait pris son pouvoir mais en plus il la désirait charnellement. Il n'en était pas question. Elle n'allait pas le laisser la souiller encore plus. Il fit mine de tenter de l'embrasser. Neptuna se dégagea. Tikaâlan eut un sourire :

« En tant qu'humain, je suis bien formé, non ? »

Neptuna cracha :

« Vous avez tout ce que vous voulez ! Laissez-moi !

-Justement petite, je n'ai pas tout. Il me manque les deux princesses du feu et de l'air. Je n'arrive pas à les localiser. Tu sais sûrement où elles sont. Alors ? »

Neptuna se mit à réfléchir. Tikaâlan ne pouvait conquérir le monde sans avoir absorbé les quatre éléments. La balle était dans son camp. Il restait donc un espoir de sauver la planète même si elle devait se sacrifier. Elle lui riposta :

« Vous pouvez me torturez à votre guise ! Je ne parlerais pas !

-Même au prix d'autres vie que la tienne ? »

Neptuna pensa qu'il parlait de sa sœur mais même Camélia aurait répondu ça :

« Oui.

-Alors, tes amies vont mourir.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde ! »

Tikaâlan fit apparaître une sorte d'écran. Des silhouettes se dessinèrent. Lily, Peïtsi, Marie-Line, Ulysse et Crisios apparurent. Ils continuaient leur route avec la ferme intention d'être les vainqueurs du combat. Neptuna resta abasourdie. Tikaâlan se mit à rire tout en expliquant :

« Tes amies sont très courageuses. Elles auraient pu rester gentiment à Poudlard et faire comme si de rien n'était, mais non. Elle sont venues ici spécialement pour toi et Camélia. Elles étaient très inquiète à ton sujet. Elles veulent essayer de te libérer et de me vaincre avec ces deux Tillins minables. Ils ont été gentil de donner une sépulture à ta grand-mère. Eh oui ! Elle a rendu l'âme. Dommage pour vous, c'était une bonne combattante. De plus, parmi tes amies, se trouve apparemment la mère de l'élu. Celle-ci mourra de toutes façons mais pour les deux autres, il est encore temps de les sauver. A la condition que tu me dises où sont les autres princesses.

-Vous mentez !

-Pardon ?

-Votre image n'est qu'un stratagème pour me faire avouer ! Je sais qu'elles sont en ce moment à Poudlard en sécurité ! Votre pouvoir ne marchera pas sur moi ! Vous perdez votre temps. Alors, les pâles copies de mes amies, vous pouvez les retirer dès maintenant.

-Ainsi, tu penses qu'elles ne sont pas ici ? Et pourquoi pas ?

-Personne ne voudrait venir me chercher après ce que je leur ai fait, voilà ! Vous êtes content ?!

-Tu es tellement bête. Pour la dernière fois, dis-moi où sont les autre princesses !

-Jamais !

-Alors, tes amies mourront !

-Elles sont à Poudlard !

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois ! »

Il disparut laissant Neptuna seule. Elles ne pouvaient pas être ici… Qui voudrait la sauver ? Elle avait failli les tuer la dernière fois, pourquoi se risqueraient-elles ici ?

« Oui, souffla Neptuna. Elles sont en sécurité à l'école et comme je ne dévoilerai pas l'identité des deux autres, Tikaâlan ne sera jamais puissant. Voldemort va sûrement se faire capturer et on lui fera payer ses crimes. Lily pourra vivre… Je préfère être une âme errante et sauver le monde qu'être le pantin de Tikaâlan. Même si j'ai peur… je résisterais… »

Neptuna se mit à pleurer. Oh, si seulement elle n'avait jamais été une Atlante, elle aurait pu vivre normalement. Les souvenirs assaillirent la malheureuse. Le jour où on lui avait fait le tatouage, la rencontre avec Lily, la mort de sa mère, le message, le moment où… Tikaâlan avait pris possession de son esprit et l'avait forcé à combattre Lily et avait failli la tuer. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était possédée mais ne pouvait se défendre et lutter contre une puissance qui la dépassait. Le problème était là… même avec deux éléments de pris, Tikaâlan devenait plus fort qu'avant. Les tortures qu'il appliquait n'était pas physique mais psychologique et Neptuna savait que c'était la pire. Et Camélia ? Où se trouvait-elle ? La reverrait-elle un jour ? Allait-elle parler et croire que Lily et les autres se tenaient en ces lieux ? Elle pria de toute son âme pour que sa petite sœur trouve la force de résister.

« Akis ! »

Celui-ci se présenta devant son maître.

« Que voulez-vous, puissant seigneur ?

-Est-ce que ta surprise est prête ?

-Oui mon maître, il ne manque que les invités.

-Qu'attends-tu pour aller les chercher ? C'est très impoli de faire patienter les hôtes, fit Tikaâlan avec un sourire démoniaque.

-Evidemment maître. J'y vais de ce pas. »

Il disparut. Tikaâlan commença à faire les cent pas. Il ordonna à Samantha de se présenter :

« Vous m'avez demandé ?

-Ton sosie est toujours à Poudlard ?

-Oui.

-Reprend sa place ! La disparition des jeunes filles n'est sûrement pas passé inaperçu. Je veux savoir où en sont les recherches. Il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledore aille trop loin.

-A vos ordres maître. »

Elle disparut à son tour. Tikaâlan parla pour lui-même :

« J'ai laissé une chance à Neptuna, tant pis pour elle. Une fois qu'elle aura vue ses amies mourir, craignant pour sa sœur, elle avouera tout et j'aurais la puissance qui me revenait de plein droit. »

Il resta silencieux. La colère, la vengeance l'avaient amener à cette soif de pouvoir. Etant donné qu'il ne pouvait plus approcher les dieux, il se vengerait en détruisant les Atlantes et en régnant sur la Terre. Il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier des vies innocentes qui lui importait peu. L'Atlantide aurait dû être à lui !

**Flash Back**

_« Poséidon !_

_-Que veux-tu ?_

_-Vous m'aviez promis de me laisser diriger la ville d'Atlantide !_

_-J'ai changé d'avis, grâce à cette cité, je ne risquerais pas d'être oublié par les mortels. Toi, personne ne te connaît et c'est mieux ainsi._

_-J'ai le droit d'exister ! Je suis un dieu également !_

_-Demi- dieu ! Tu es trop ambitieux et arrogant. Entre tes mains, l'Atlantide et ses habitants risqueraient de sombrer. Je ne peux prendre un tel risque vis à vis de ces humains ! Je me dois de les protéger, tant qu'ils seront là, je craindrai pour leur équilibre._

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! Après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux t services, vous me devez quelque chose ! Et je veux l'Atlantide !_

_-Jamais ! Tu m'entends ?_

_-Vous me le paierez ! »_

_Tikaâlan se précipita sur le sceptre de Poséidon et le saisit à pleine main. Il le pointa en direction du dieu et l'enferma dans une prison de glace._

_« Puisque vous craignez pour vos Atlantes, je vais vous faciliter la tâche en les anéantissant tous un par un ! Hommes, femmes et enfants !_

_-Non ! Tikaâlan ! Ne fais pas ça !_

_-Il est trop tard…_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Dumbledore commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Il commençait à voir clair dans cette histoire. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'espérer qu'elles reviennent saine et sauves. Il devrait faire semblant de ne rien savoir et laisser les recherches des Aurors se poursuivent qui croyaient dur comme fer que Voldemort était le coupable à l'aide de ses Mangemorts. Les rumeurs les plus folles parcouraient le château ; des professeurs aux élèves. Mais ceux qui devaient avoir une idée plus proche de la réalité était le groupe de James appelé récemment les Maraudeurs. James prit Sirius, Peter et Remus à part :

« L'enlèvement de Lily, Peïtsi et Marie-Line n'a pas de lien avec Voldemort. J'en suis sûr à cause du livre des Atlantes. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire, je l'ai refilé à Dumbledore et à mon avis, il ne va pas me le rendre.

-Surtout que tu ne l'avais pas emprunté, souligna Sirius.

-J'avais oublié, fit James gêné.

-Il faut faire quelque chose, lança Remus.

-Mais quoi ? questionna Peter. Personne ne sait où elles sont.

-Il faut donc trouver quelqu'un qui sait, fit James en fermant les yeux.

-Si une personne était au courant de quoi que ce soit, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle aurait déjà mis au courant les autorités ? posa Sirius.

-Sauf si cette personne, ne souhait pas qu'on les retrouve » fit gravement James.

Il y eut un long silence que Sirius rompit :

« Nous devrions mener notre enquête. Mais si nous interrogeons trop de personnes, cela paraîtra suspect et la personne nous identifiera facilement et nous feras regretter de nous mêler des affaires des autres.

-Je sais, nous devrons nous passer de témoignage. Récapitulons tout ce qui s'est passé autour de Neptuna que nous savons : le message sur le mur de sa chambre, la mort de sa mère, le bureau de Silgorn dévalisé d'ingrédient pour des potions, l'attaque du stade par un inconnu.

-Etant donné qu'elles étaient proches de Neptuna, elles en savent sûrement plus que nous », fit Remus. »

Ils se turent. Pour mieux réfléchir, ils sortirent dehors. James ferma les yeux, Remus regarda dans le vide, Sirius parlait pour lui-même. Peter se tortillait les doigts. Il contempla ses amis. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Peut-être que… Il fit part de sa pensée :

« Vous savez, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne. »

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, l'incitant à parler.

« C'est Samantha, continua Peter. Elle m'a affirmé qu'elle adorait le quidditch, qu'elle y consacrerait sa vie. Et que pour rien au monde, elle ne manquerait un match de Poudlard.

-Et alors ? interrogea Sirius.

-Le jour du match où il y a eut une attaque, je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu.

-Maintenant que tu le dis, pensa James. Attends, non ! Tu as raison ! Elle n'était pas là !

-Comment une hystérique de quidditch peut manquer un match ? s'exclama Remus. A moins que…

-Ce ne soit elle qui est manigancé tout ça, termina James. Peter, tu nous as fait peut-être avancé. »

Peter rosit. James proposa de lui faire délier la langue. Remus l'arrêta :

« Si elle est vraiment une ennemie, il faudra être prudent. Elle peut très bien nous effacer la mémoire ou pire nous tuer. Réfléchissons d'abord James.

-Très bien, donne-moi ton idée.

-Il faudrait récupérer ce livre.

-Aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? s'écria Sirius. Tu veux qu'on se fasse virer.

-A moins que je n'utilise ma cape d'invisibilité, fit James avec un sourire. »

Les autres acquiescèrent. Plus loin, derrière un arbre, se tenait Samantha. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Alors comme ça, vous désirez aider vos amies ? J'espère pour vous que vous n'aurez pas à le regretter. La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Si vous tentez réellement de dérober le livre à Dumbledore, vous aurez à faire à moi. »

Elle partit en direction du château. Les Maraudeurs se levèrent et allèrent dans leur salle commune pour préparer le plan de vol. Ils croisèrent Malefoy qui leur lança :

« Vous manigancez quelque chose, cela se voit.

-Ferme-là ! lança Sirius.

-Vous êtes inquiet pour Evans et compagnie ? Si ce fameux Voldemort y est pour quelque chose, je crains pour elles qu'elles ne soient mortes !

-JE T'AI DIT DE TE TAIRE !

-Sirius Black ! »

Le professeur Mcgonagall venait d'arriver. Sirius s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Où vous croyez-vous ? vociféra-t-elle. 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Et maintenant, chacun dans son dortoir ! »

Ils reprirent leur direction d'origine. Sirius grommela :

« Comme si gagner la coupe était notre principale préoccupation.

-Peut-être, fit Remus. Mais il ne faut pas se faire remarquer. »

James et Sirius haussèrent les épaules. Car ce n'était vraiment pas leur point fort. Arrivés à la salle commune, ils s'installèrent dans un coin. James leur expliqua son plan :

« Il faut faire le plus rapidement possible ! Je vais y aller ce soir quand tout le monde sera à table pour dîner.

-Mopasse, souffla très rapidement Peter.

-Peter articule, fit Sirius agacé.

-Si c'est le bureau du directeur, il y a forcément un mot de passe. »

James se tapa le front. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

« En plus, renchérit Remus, Dumbledore peut à tout instant revenir dans son bureau et nous aurions aucun moyen de te contacter. Et à mon avis, il remarquera que le livre a disparu et saura forcément que c'est toi. Il est loin d'être un imbécile.

-On l'avait remarqué, lança Sirius irrité.

-Excusez-moi, fit une voix. »

Ils sursautèrent tous les quatre et se retournèrent. Samantha se tenait là et les regardait un par un.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il fini son devoir de potion ?

-Y avait un devoir en potion ? demanda Sirius embêté.

-Sur les bézoards, crétin ! Il faudrait que tu écoutes un peu en cours, rétorqua Remus. Désolé, nous ne l'avons pas commencé.

-Tant pis, merci quand même. »

Elle s'éloigna. Sirius déclara :

« C'est louche qu'elle nous ai demandé à nous et pas un autre. Regardez, elle remonte au dortoir sans obtenir ce qu'elle veut.

-Cela prouve qu'elle sait quelque chose, susurra James.

-James, dit Remus. Dumbledore doit avoir lu le livre et il a certainement compris. Comment des élèves de 1ere année comme nous pourrions l'aider ?

-Tu as raison, soupira James à regret. Mais je m'en veux tellement. »

Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule. Peter murmura :

« On commence le devoir ? »

« Je suis vraiment épuisée ! »

Marie-Line venait de faire cette remarque. Peïtsi et Lily l'approuvèrent. Ulysse les regarda avec un air compatissant. Crisios préféra ne rien dire. Ulysse leur dit :

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous arrêter. Je peux porter Peïtsi et Marie-Line. Crisios n'aura qu'à prendre Lily sur son dos. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route. Les filles ne purent s'empêcher de succomber au sommeil. Crisios voulu les réveiller mais Ulysse l'en évita :

« Ne comprends-tu pas qu'elles n'ont pas le même niveau de magie que nous ? Elles n'étaient pas censées venir ici. Elles sont plus sensibles aux sortilèges.

-Mouais, répondit Crisios. Je n'ai pas l'impression que la mère de l'élu soit l'une de ces filles…

-Tiens ? Tu te mets à contester la prêtresse ? »

Crisios ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Il se remémorait le jour où la prêtresse avait banni Ulysse. Crisios, sur le moment, avait été d'accord avec elle mais… si elle était vraiment celle qu'elle prétendait être, n'aurait-elle pas agi plus calmement ? Il se rappela alors que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de l'avis de la prêtresse, disparurent dans le Royaume des Ténèbres. Ce genre de procédure était digne… de Tikaâlan. Il ravala sa rage. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Un sentiment de haine emplit le jeune Tillin. Ulysse, qui se trouvait derrière lui, le sentit. Que pouvait-il dire pour le réconforter ou même le rassurer ? Lily se réveilla. Elle vit Crisios avec les sourcils froncés. Elle lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Peux-tu descendre ? Je commence à fatiguer.

-Euh ! Oui ! »

Elle s'exécuta. Crisios la remercia. Lily continua à le fixer. Elle marcha à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le ronger ainsi. Devinant ses pensées, Crisios lui répondit :

« J'ai réfléchie et je me suis aperçue que personne ne pouvait se fier à la prêtresse. En fait, personne ne la contredit car nous avons peur. Je ne me suis jamais rendue compte que j'avais peur d'elle en fait. Je me sens tellement ridicule.

-Non ! fit Lily. Vous les Atlantes, avaient tout perdu. Il est normal que dans votre esprit, vous ayez besoin d'un guide et… la prêtresse l'a compris. Et comme elle est puissante… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, cela devait être dur mais arriverait-elle à comprendre leur sentiment ? Crisios la fixait. Cette fille remontait toujours le moral à ses amies, elle tentait d'aider ceux qui avaient besoin de soutien. Comment devait-être la mère de l'élu ? Puissante, belle et confiante ? Non, ce genre de personnage n'existait que dans les livres. Peut-être… En tout cas, qu'elle le soit ou pas, elle était vraiment douce et généreuse. Lily releva la tête et lui fit un beau sourire. Crisios le lui rendit.

« Ne t'en fais pas Lily, ça va.

-Tant mieux ! »

Lily contempla Crisios et sortit :

« Vous savez, vous êtes capables de grandes choses ! Vous êtres très gentil ! Vous avez une petite-amie ? »

L'expression du visage de Crisios montra à Lily qu'elle avait posé la mauvaise question.

« Aaaah ! Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ! J'essayais de vous rendre plus heureux ! De vous redonner de la force ! De…

-Tu l'as mal interprété. Je n'ais jamais eu de fiancée. J'étais constamment au service de la prêtresse.

-Vous devriez vous trouver quelqu'un ! Tout le monde sur Terre veut trouver le grand amour et vivre sa vie. C'est le rêve de tous !

-Est-ce le tien également ?

-Oui ! Quand je serais grande, j'aurais un mari qui m'aimera et des enfants ! Pour moi c'est ça la vie !

-Tu es encore un peu jeune pour penser à l'avenir.

-Je voulais vous remonter le moral, fit Lily gênée.

-Je sais, répondit Crisios, et je t'en remercie. »

Lily sentit qu'elle aimait beaucoup Crisios comme un grand frère. Elle aurait tant voulu que sa sœur recommence à lui sourire comme ça. Autrefois Pétunia était une très belle fille et elle s'entendait avec Lily mais… A présent qu'elle était une sorcière. Marie-Line et Peïtsi se réveillèrent et descendirent du dos d'Ulysse. Marie-Line lança :

-Vous êtes sûre que nous allons dans la bonne direction ?

-Non, répondit simplement Ulysse. »

Les filles tombèrent à la renverse. Ulysse renchérit :

« Je tente de sentir leur présence. Ce n'est pas facile vous savez. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne devez pas paniquer.

-D'accord, répondit Peïtsi.

-Ca fait un moment que nous ne rencontrons plus de démons, remarqua Marie-Line.

-En effet, c'est anormal, fit Crisios.

-Ils ont sûrement la trouille. Ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire contre nous !

-Vraiment ? »

Ils se retournèrent tous les cinq. Akis se tenait sur une sorte de dragon. A côté de lui, un étrange monstre mi-chien mi-oiseau volait en leur jetant des regards assassins. Lily se mit devant la troupe et somma :

« Qu'as-tu fait à Neptuna et Camélia ? Où sont-elles ?

-Je te trouve bien sûre de toi, petite, rétorqua Akis. Tu crains pour tes amies alors que toi, tu es sur le point de mourir. Tu te permets de penser à elle ? Si j'étais toi, je serais mort de peur.

-Nous ne sommes pas toi justement ! vociféra Marie-Line.

-C'est toi qui vas regretter d'être venu à nous ! On va te donner une bonne leçon ! compléta Peïtsi.

-Vous êtes vraiment très drôle, pouffa Akis. Nous allons voir si vous et vos deux Tillins pourrez trouver la force pour me vaincre. »

Un sourire satanique se traça sur son visage. Le démon chien-oiseau se précipita sur elles. Elles l'évitèrent de peu. Il retourna à l'attaque. Crisios et Ulysse sortirent leurs arcs et se mirent à tirer. Les filles utilisèrent leurs baguettes :

« Rictusempra ! »

Les sorts atteignirent le démon de plein fouet. Il poussa un gémissement et tomba à terre. Les jeunes sorcières se tournèrent vers Akis avec un air de défi. Celui-ci remarqua :

« Vous êtes vraiment fortes, je dois bien l'admettre. Voyons comment vous réagirez contre ceci. »

Il claqua des doigts. Le dragon chargea. Elles sautèrent sur le côté. Le dragon fit demi-tour et fonça de nouveau. Ce stratagème continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tous séparés. Ulysse ordonna :

« Rejoignons-nous ! Vite !

-Trop tard, fit Akis.

-Flûte ! »

Des murs transparents jaillirent du sol ; les séparant tous les cinq.

« Kya !!!! On est séparé !! hurla Peïtsi.

-Bien remarqué. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir vous détruire un par un. »

Lily serra ses poings. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Ensemble, ils pouvaient se défendre mais là… Il fallait trouver une solution et vite ! Akis se tourna vers elle. Lily sentit son cœur faire un bond.

« Je vais commencer par toi, ma jolie.

-Je ne suis pas ta jolie !

-Bon, adieu sang de bourbe !

-Lily !!!! »

Lily sentit un coup puissant, comme si on lui avait tiré dessus avec une arme à feu. Elle s'écroula et ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Peïtsi et Marie-Line étaient complètement terrorisées. Ulysse et Crisios tentaient de franchir les murs invisibles sans succès. Akis se mit à rire.

« Puisque vous tenez les uns aux autres, je vais vous tuer tous en même temps. »

Il pointa son doigt vers le sol qui se mit à frémir. Il venait de provoquer un tremblement de terre ! Les filles se mirent à hurler. Ulysse et Crisios tombèrent en premiers. Lorsque ce fut le tour des jeunes sorcières, Lily leva la tête et hurla :

« NEPTUNA ! »

Neptuna leva la tête. Une voix venait de l'atteindre. Cette voix… De plus, son cœur lui faisait souffrir comme s'il était brisé. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux violets…

« Lily… Je croyais… que c'était un sortilège… Tu ne peux pas être… »

Elle tomba à terre. Lily était vraiment venue la chercher. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour elle et maintenant…

« Tout est de ma faute, sanglota Neptuna. J'aurais pu les sauver ! LILY ! REPOND-MOI ! JE T'EN PRIE ! NE SOIS PAS MORTE ! »

_« C'est par la séparation qu'on évalue la force des liens. »_

_**Gérard Gévry**_


	19. Pourquoi m'as tu trahie?

Chapitre 19 : Pourquoi m'as tu trahie ?

« Prêtresse !

-Qui y a–t-il ?

-Les jeunes filles, elles sont tombés dans un piège tendu par Akis !

-Vraiment ?

-Qu'allons nous faire ? Elles étaient nos seules espoirs ! Et ce Voldemort gagne en puissance ! Il ne tardera pas à sentir notre force et à vouloir s'en emparer. Il n'hésitera pas à nous tuer ! Savez-vous qu'il a déjà assassiné plusieurs familles moldus et sorcières au complet ? Enfants compris !

-La situation empire… elle commence à nous dépasser… Je…

-Que faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais méditer là dessus… Que personne ne me dérange.

-Pardon ? Je veux dire… Bien maîtresse. »

La servante lui jeta un regard de haine et se retira. Comment pouvait-elle garder son calme comme cela ? Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de ce qui se passait ? Se fichait-elle de la cité ? Voulait-elle qu'elle soit détruite ? Il fallait en parler aux autres. Elle se rendit dans un salon destiné aux serviteurs. Plusieurs se reposaient là en attendant de retourner à leur tâche respective. Ils se levèrent à l'arrivée de leur consœur.

« Alors ?

-Elle médite.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui.

-Tu te moques de nous ?

-Je vous dis la triste vérité. »

Une agitation commença à se lever.

« Pourquoi fait-elle ça ?

-Et ce Voldemort ? Ce n'est pas un simple sorcier désireux de pouvoir et qui n'est dangereux qu'en parole ! Il n'hésite pas à tuer et il a des pouvoirs que même les Aurors n'osent pas utiliser !

-Nous avons une armée !

-Ce ne sont pas les premières innocentes qu'elles sacrifient et elle n'hésitera pas en sacrifier d'autres !

-Nous devons éliminer Tikaâlan !

-Oui ! Sinon il nous détruira !

-La prêtresse est faible !

-Elle n'ose pas combattre le démon ! Si ça se trouve, elle travaille avec lui !

-Silence ! »

Plusieurs gardes alertés par le brouhaha venaient d'arriver. Le capitaine jeta un regard sévère sur les serviteurs. Ceux-ci en faisaient de même. Le capitaine lança :

« Le premier qui insulte encore la prêtresse aura à faire à moi !

-Et la famille des jeunes filles ? Tu crois qu'elles vont abandonner leurs enfants si facilement ? N'oublie pas qu'elles sont des sorcières !

-La prêtresse sait ce qu'elle fait !

-La peur t'empêcherait donc de réfléchir ?

Le capitaine haussa les épaules et partit. Les serviteurs décidèrent à l'unanimité de se rassembler le soir pour discuter. Il fallait intervenir ! Plus loin, dans la salle de méditation, la prêtresse avait suivi cet événement. Elle avait senti que de moins en moins de personnes lui faisait confiance. Ces gens n'avaient pas tort. Oui, elle avait sacrifié des innocents. La colère et la vengeance l'avaient aveuglé. Elle devait se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite ! Sinon plusieurs mondes seraient en danger… Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait pas si Lily et les autres étaient encore en vie, Neptuna et Camélia appartenaient à Tikaâlan. Depuis le début, elle s'était trompée. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été si sûre d'elle-même. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait condamné la grand-mère de Neptuna au Royaume des Ténèbres juste parce qu'elle l'avait contredit une fois ! Ce n'était qu'une vieille femme mais elle la grande prêtresse avait tranché ! C'était pour cela qu'Ulysse s'était également révolté. Ces procédés qu'elle appliquait était digne de… Tikaâlan. Si ceci, si cela… Mais on ne refaisait pas l'histoire avec « si » comme il lui disait si souvent… Pourquoi n'était-il plus là ? Elle avait besoin de lui… Dans ces moments comme ça, il l'aurait prit dans ses bras… Elle secoua sa tête. Elle ne devait pas être nostalgique… pas maintenant, même si cela était tentant. Elle prit son talisman entre ses mains et récita une prière :

_Rapide comme le vent_

_Forte comme l'eau_

_Docile comme la terre_

_Energique comme le feu_

_Esprit j'en appelle à toi !_

Une fumée blanchâtre sortit du talisman.

« Tu nous appelé ?

-Où sont les deux autres princesses ?

-Leur lignée s'est éteinte depuis cinq siècles.

-Impossible ! Je les sens ! Elles vivent !

-Leur pouvoir existe toujours.

-Comment faire pour les récupérer ?

-Choisir deux autres princesses.

-Mais seul des Atlantes peuvent utiliser ce pouvoir.

-Pas si nous le décidons.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Nous avons trouvé deux filles dignes mais il faut que tu ailles leur parler.

-Qui sont elles ?

-Les deux filles qui accompagnent la mère de l'élu.

-Pardon ? C'est incroyable… Elles ont du sang moldu dans leur veine…

-Doutes-tu de nos paroles ?

-C'est tellement invraisemblable.

-C'est le destin qui l'a voulu.

-Menez-moi à elles. »

La fumée s'enroula autour d'elle. Elle sentit qu'elle quittait son corps. Elle ferma le yeux pendant que les esprits l'emmenaient. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit les trois jeunes filles allongées. Les pauvres semblaient affaiblies. Elles avaient certainement été aidé par les esprits pour rester en vie. Akis était particulièrement redoutable et le meilleur élève de Tikaâlan. La respiration des jeunes filles faiblissaient puis reprenaient. Les deux corps d'Ulysse et de Crisios répandaient leur sang. Leurs ailes brûlées, ils s'étaient sans doute mis sous les jeunes filles pour les protéger de la chute avant de rouler plus loin. La prêtresse sentit son cœur se serrer mais elle devait continuer… pour son peuple.

« Réveillez-vous ! »

Lily, Peïtsi et Marie-Line clignèrent des yeux. Elles se levèrent difficilement.

« Nous sommes mortes ? interrogea Marie-Line.

-Non, mais c'était tout juste, répondit la prêtresse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? hurla Lily.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je viens donner le pouvoir à tes amies.

-Hein ?

-Les deux autres princesses sont mortes il y a longtemps. Tikaâlan ne le sait pas, continua la prêtresse. Marie-Line, nous t'avons choisi pour porter en toi le pouvoir de l'air et Peïtsi le pouvoir du feu. »

Avant même que les filles ne purent poser d'autres questions, deux pierres sortirent du creux de la main de la prêtresse et allèrent s'attacher respectivement aux cous de Peïtsi et de Marie-Line. Elles poussèrent des cris de douleur.

« Je sens… quelque chose entrer en moi !

-Laissez-vous faire ! Le pouvoir vous submerge ! Unissez-vous à lui. »

Elles tombèrent à terre et haletèrent. Lily se précipita vers elles.

« Tout va bien ?

-Je crois. Et toi, Marie-Line ?

-Ca va aller mais… AAAAAA !

-Qu'est-ce… »

Elles venaient de s'apercevoir que les Tillins étaient… Non… Lily se mit à sangloter :

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi eux ! Ils étaient si gentils !

-Ils ont fait leur devoir. Ils devaient vous protéger. Car vous êtes les uniques espoirs de mon monde et du votre voilà pourquoi. Ils ont été très courageux. Soit sûre que leur âme sera en paix.

-La mienne ne le sera pas tant que je n'aurais pas sauvé Neptuna et sa famille !

-Tu ne dois pas sombrer dans la colère car elle aveugle. Vous pouvez décider de rentrez chez vous avec vos pouvoirs tant que vous êtes ici. Si vous sortez, vous ne pourrez pas faire marche arrière. Décidez à présent ! »

Elle disparut. Les trois filles restèrent quelques minutes. Les corps des Tillins disparurent à leur tour. Elles se mirent à pleurer longtemps, se serrant les unes contres les autres. Puis, lorsque leur tristesse fut un peu calmée, elles se regardèrent. Lily n'avait pas reçu de pouvoir mais elle sentait qu'elle allait accomplir quelque chose ! Une voix lointaine l'appelait. La voix des roches… la voix du chemin… la voix du destin… ensemble elles allaient se sauver, sauver ceux qu'elles aimaient. Peu importe les obstacles. Elles ne devaient pas échouer ! Lily dit :

« Pour Neptuna.

-Pour Camélia, continua Marie-Line.

-Pour nos familles, répliqua Peïtsi.

-Pour Poudlard.

-Pour nos amis.

-Pour les mondes !

-Et maintenant Marie-Line, termina Lily. Utilise ton pouvoir pour nous sortir de ce ravin.

-Avec plaisir ! Vous êtes prêtes ?

-Plus que jamais. »

Marie-Line fit apparaître des ailes à chacune d'entre elles et s'envolèrent vers le haut. Cette fois, elles ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière ! Elles ne voulaient pas faire marche arrière. Lily accorda un dernier regard à l'endroit où les deux Tillins étaient morts.

« Ulysse, Crisios, pensa-t-elle. Adieu. Nous vous oublierons jamais. Tenez bon Neptuna et Camélia! Nous arrivons pour vous sauver !

-Lily ? »

Neptuna venait d'entendre sa voix même si elle n'était qu'un vague murmure. Mais alors cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient vivantes ! De plus elles sentaient les pouvoirs de l'air et du feu affluaient en ses deux autres amies. Cela raviva son cœur. Des larmes de joie s'écoulèrent de ses yeux violets. Finalement, le destin, en ce moment, jouait en sa faveur. Elle pria de toutes ses forces qu'il en serait ainsi jusqu'au bout.

« Oh Camélia, pensa-t-elle. Garde courage, elles arrivent. »

Malheureusement, elle ne resta pas seule plus longtemps après cette nouvelle. Tikaâlan arriva. Neptuna ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer :

« Je suppose que vous l'avez sentie aussi ?

-En effet.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Votre prêtresse a pensé bien faire en leur donnant les pouvoirs que je recherchais. Je crois que cela sera sa plus grosse erreur. Non seulement je vais tuer la mère de l'Elu mais en plus je disposerais des quatre éléments. Je vais d'une pierre deux coups, fit-il d'une voix douce.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Vous n'y arriverez pas. Je sens. Ou alors si c'est vous qui gagnez, ce sera une bataille que vous n'oublierais jamais !

-Nous verrons.

-C'est tout vu, nous verrons !

-Je vais t'utiliser pour tuer Lily et les deux autres.

-Elle déjouera votre enchantement. Je sais qu'elles y arriveront.

-Tu as une grande confiance en elles. Es-tu sûre de leur victoire ?

-Je ne suis jamais sûre de rien. Je préfère croire à cette version et je sens qu'elle se réalisera.

-Je crois que je vais me préparer au combat. Profite du calme pendant que ça dure. Sache que ta sœur Camélia sera à tes côtés lorsque tu leur porteras le coup de grâce.

-Je vous l'ais dit. Elles sauront y faire face et choisiront la bonne décision.

-Je doute fort qu'elles choisissent de vous sacrifier. »

Il alla dans ses appartements laissant Neptuna à ses pensées. Il gardait son apparence humaine car sa forme de monstre n'était utile que pour les combats. Il se déshabilla et se plongea dans sa fontaine d'eau qui regorgeaient d'énergie maléfiques. Il y entrait chaque fois qu'il était épuisé ou voulait méditer. Il fixa droit devant lui.

« Prêtresse des Atlantes. Je pense à toi et à ce que tu as fait. Tu as fait un grossière erreur. Ces filles n'ont que 11 ans. Elle ne maîtrisent pas les sorts d'attaques qu'on leur apprend dans leur école et toi tu leur donnes un pouvoir qui les dépasse. Sauront-elles les utiliser dans les temps ? Je serais curieux de voir ça. Cela fait plus de 5 mille ans que tu veilles sur les Atlantes qui sont encore en vie. L'Elu ne viendra jamais au monde. Quant à ce Voldemort, il est très puissant je pourrais m'en faire un allié bien que comme moi, il déteste recevoir des ordres. Ah, Aliénor… Tu aurais dû t'allier à moi pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Cela m'aurait rendu la tâche plus facile. Tous les Atlantes auraient été sous ma domination et toi… tu aurais pu régner à mes côtés mais tu as refusé. Parce que cela était immoral mais l'Atlantide me revenait de plein droit ! Et puisque les mortels ne vénèrent plus les anciens dieux, ils ne peuvent intervenir. Aliénor, sache que j'accepte ton choix mais tu devras en payer le prix ma chère Aliénor… de ta vie ! Et crois-moi, ta mort sera lente et douloureuse. Je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai déjà des frissons. J'ai hâte de te dire adieu.»

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Il imaginait déjà sa victoire. Plus loin, la prêtresse contemplait le ciel. Elle avait prévenu tout le monde de son action ce qui avait énormément calmé les esprits. Tikaâlan… et Aliénor. C'était son nom autrefois avant de l'abandonner. Lorsque l'on devenait une prêtresse c'était obligé et pourtant elle s'en souvenait. Elle n'avait jamais aspiré à devenir prêtresse. Le pouvoir ne l'avait jamais intéressé, elle l'était devenue par nécessité et depuis… Elle était une simple habitante de l'Atlantide. Une paysanne sans valeur, destinée à récolter le blé pour la survie du pays… Un beau jour, en allant aux champs, elle avait rencontré un demi-dieu. De longs cheveux noirs, une tunique bleu foncée… On aurait dit la beauté des ténèbres. Il se prénommait Tikaâlan. Il lui dit qu'il était le fils de Poséidon et d'une princesse au-delà des terres de l'Atlantide. La première chose que fit Aliénor, ce fut de s'agenouiller en le complimentant. Sa voix tremblait, car les demi-dieux pouvaient être cruels. Tikaâlan s'était mis à rire. Il la fit relever, l'enveloppa dans sa cape et la serra. Aliénor n'avait pas d'amis ni de familles, c'est pourquoi elle tomba amoureuse de lui. Il ne cessait de venir la voir. Et puis, un beau jour, elle avait accepté de le suivre sur le Mont Olympe où elle reçut le don d'immortalité par Zeus le dieu des dieux. Cela était très courant. D'autre demi-dieu ou demi-déesse avaient fait de même avec des mortels qu'ils aimaient. Combien de fois il l'avait prise ? Combien de fois avait-il prétendue l'aimer ? Il ne cessait de lui dire qu'il régnerait un jour sur l'Atlantide comme l'avait promis son père Poséidon et qu'elle serait Reine et respectée par ceux qui la méprisaient autrefois. Elle l'écoutait, l'approuvant sans cesse. Mais plus le jour de l'avènement approchait, plus Tikaâlan parlait de conquérir les autres monde grâce à l'Atlantide. Cela faisait peur à Aliénor mais elle n'avait jamais protesté. Poséidon, qui suivait ses dialogues de près, décida de ne pas céder l'Atlantide à Tikaâlan. Pour la sauvegarde de ce contient et de l'équilibre de l'univers. Aliénor était là, elle avait assisté à cette tragédie qui devait bouleverser par la suite la vie de million de gens.

**Flash Back**

_« Poséidon !_

_-Que veux-tu ?_

_-Vous m'aviez promis de me laisser diriger la ville d'Atlantide !_

_-J'ai changé d'avis, grâce à cette cité, je ne risquerais pas d'être oublié par les mortels. Toi, personne ne te connaît et c'est mieux ainsi._

_-J'ai le droit d'exister ! Je suis un dieu également !_

_-Demi-dieu ! Tu es trop ambitieux et arrogant. Entre tes mains, l'Atlantide et ses habitants risqueraient de sombrer. Je ne peux prendre un tel risque vis à vis de ces humains ! Je me dois de les protéger, tant qu'ils seront là, je craindrai pour leur équilibre._

_-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça ! Après toutes ces années de bons et loyaux et services, vous me devez quelque chose ! Et je veux l'Atlantide !_

_-Jamais ! Tu m'entends ?_

_-Vous me le paierez ! »_

_Tikaâlan se précipita sur le sceptre de Poséidon et le saisit à pleine main. Il le pointa en direction du dieu et l'enferma dans une prison de glace._

_« Puisque vous craignez pour vos Atlantes, je vais vous faciliter la tâche en les anéantissant tous un par un ! Hommes, femmes et enfants !_

_-Non ! Tikaâlan ! Ne fais pas ça !_

_-Il est trop tard… père !_

_-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aliénor._

_-Cet imbécile m'a refusé ce que je méritais. Je vais détruire l'Atlantide !_

_-Tikaâlan ! Arrête ! gémit Aliénor._

_-Ne te mêle pas de ça !_

_-Tu ne peux pas tuer ces gens innocents ! Ils ne t'ont rien fait !_

_-Sauve-toi Aliénor ! Il est devenu fou ! dit Poséidon._

_-Ne l'écoute pas. Réfléchis Aliénor. Nous règnerons ensemble sur l'univers ! Toi et moi ! Pour toujours !_

_-Je ne veux pas être reine ! Je veux juste être à tes côtés !_

_-Moi ça ne me suffit pas ! Je veux être craint et respecté ! Viens avec moi !_

_-Jamais ! Je ne te laisserais pas détruire la ville et ses habitants ! Garde ce plan et tu seras mon ennemi ! »_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle vit Tikaâlan, du moins en tant qu'amour. Ce qu'elle vit était un Tikaâlan déterminé à tout détruire et elle l'avait vu… cette apparence de monstre… Ce qui l'avait horrifié ! Le Tikaâlan qu'elle avait connu ne faisait plus partie de ce monde. Il s'était détruit lui-même petite à petit sans l'aide de personne et c'est ce qui enrageait le plus Aliénor. Elle ne pouvait déferler sa colère sur personne. L'Atlantide était partagée en quatre royaumes. L'un d'eux, les Mendregs, s'étaient rallié à la cause de Tikaâlan. Très vite, Aliénor fut choisi prêtresse pour diriger la bataille. Elle décida de détruire elle même la cité sauf le temple… pour l'élu… Elle envoya les descendants de la famille royal vivre sur Terre pour trouver l'élu. Les autres Atlantes construirent une autre ville à l'abri des regards moldus et sorciers et quant à Tikaâlan… il fut enfermé. Si seulement il n'avait pas eut ces idées de conquêtes. Cela ne lui était pas venu d'un coup. Le premier jour qu'elle l'avait rencontré, il lui avoua qu'il voulait être conquérant. Elle pensait que c'était normal puisqu'il était un homme et que cela lui passerait… du moins c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Son don d'immortalité cesserait dès l'instant où Tikaâlan serait détruit ou s'il la tuait. Dans le premier cas, elle resterait prêtresse jusqu'à ce que la nature décide de la reprendre… de vieillesse, de maladie ou d'autres choses. Dans le second cas, cela prouverait que Tikaâlan ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé. Mais quel que soit le futur, son cœur serait et resterait brisé à jamais…


	20. Une énorme défaite

Chapitre 20 : Une énorme défaite

« Professeur Dumbledore, où peuvent-elles être ? »

Il venait de recevoir les parents. Des Aurors les recherchaient. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Au même moment dans un des dortoirs, James Potter ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il savait que les filles étaient en vie quelque part. Il plaignait surtout Lily qui n'avait pas eu une vie facile avant de découvrir ses pouvoirs et maintenant ça… La voix de Sirius lui parvint :

« Pense à ton ancienne amoureuse. »

C'était la façon de Sirius de détourner James du sujet pour éviter qu'il déprime. Il répliqua :

« Je ne me souviens pas de son nom, ni même à quoi elle ressemblait, andouille ! »

Il s'enfonça dans son lit.

« Et tes parents, ils peuvent pas t'aider ?

-Ils ne l'ont jamais vu.

-On n'a qu'à utiliser une pensine.

-La ferme ! »

Mais en y repensant, c'était pas une mauvaise idée. Non, il y penserait plus tard. James se sentait toujours coupable de leur avoir donné ces livres. C'était lui l'andouille. Il sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait. Il se retourna. Sirius.

« Tu savais ce qu'il y avait dans ces livres ?

-Non.

-Tu savais ce qu'elles voulaient faire ?

-Tu doutais de quelque chose à propos des Missélia ?

-Non !

-Alors, pourquoi te sens-tu coupable ? Dumbledore te l'as dit non ?

-Mais si je n'avais pas…

-Si l'histoire se faisait avec des ''si'' il n'y aurait pas eu la 2e guerre mondiale, ni de religion et ainsi de suite.

-Merci Sirius. Heureusement que tu es là.

-Ca sert à cela les amis non ?

-Oui. »

Il attendit que son ami s'endorme. Il repensa à leur plan qu'ils avaient abandonné. Et s'il y allait tout seul. Inutile de mettre ses amis dans le même sac s'il se faisait prendre. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. A plusieurs reprise, il failli se cogner contre Rusard et d'autres professeurs.

« Faudra trouver un truc pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres. »

Il y arriva finalement et se demanda quel genre de mot de passe Dumbledore pouvait utiliser. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'y arrivait pas.

« La prochaine fois, pense à remettre ta cape quand tu réfléchis. »

James sursauta. Le vieil homme était là.

« Professeur, je voulais…

-Aider tes amies, je le sais. Mais crois-moi, je fais de mon mieux. Je suis sûre qu'elles vont bien.

-Comment ?

-J'écoute mon cœur. Cesse de culpabiliser. Lily ne voudrait pas que tu gâche tes études à cause d'elle. Et les autres également. »

James soupira.

« Retourne dans ton dortoir, avec ta cape.

-Oui. »

Il partit sans se demander pourquoi Dumbledore avait mentionné le nom de Lily en premier.

« Lily, as-tu la moindre idée où se trouve l'affreux jojo ?

-Non, mais je suis mon instinct !

-Dépêchons-nous !

-Oui ! »

Lily pensa fortement en elle.

« Courage Neptuna. On arrive ! »

« Lily, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je t'en prie, n'hésite pas à me sacrifier. Des vies innocentes sont en jeu. Je ne t'en voudrais pas… Je te le promets… »

« Regardez qui voilà ! »

Tikaâlan les suivait grâce à ses oiseaux. Il se tourna vers Samantha et Akis.

« Dois-je vous envoyer d'abord ou les sœurs Missélia ?

-C'est un choix cornélien, avoua Samantha.

-J'ai envie de les détruire, à cause de leur prétention mais je voudrais lire le désespoir sur leur visage en voyant que leurs amies sont devenues des ennemies.

-Voici, ce que je propose. Je les envoie d'abord et ensuite vous leur donnerez le coup de grâce. Ca vous va ?

-Je vais aller les chercher, fit Samantha en guise de réponse.

-La fête va continuer, ria Akis.

-Pour cela oui.

-Et vous maître, qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Rendre une visite à cette chère Aliénor, il faut entretenir ce genre d'amitié n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande comment elle va sauver sa cité. Je suis curieux.

-Je vois. »

« Vous nous avez convoqué prêtresse ?

-Préparez les défenses de la ville. L'heure approche. Je tuerais Tikaâlan de mes propres mains. Moi seule en a le pouvoir.

-Oui. »

« Courage Marie-Line !

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi ! »

A peine eut-elle fini de dire ça, qu'une muraille de roche apparut. Elles manquèrent de tomber mais se rattrapèrent.

« Qui est là ? vociféra Peïtsi.

-Vous n'êtes pas heureuses de me revoir ? lança Akis.

-Pas franchement, rétorqua Lily.

-Comme c'est dommage, pouffa Samantha.

-Libérez nos amies !

-Sinon quoi ? Vous ne maîtrisez même pas vos pouvoirs ! »

Samantha claqua des doigts. Lily se retrouva enfermée dans une barrière. Marie-Line et Peïtsi tentèrent de l'abattre… en vain.

« Lily !

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?

-Vous verrez bien. Entre Neptuna, viens dire bonjours à tes amies. »

Le cœur de Lily s'arrêta de battre. Elle se retourna lentement. Neptuna semblait hypnotisée, les yeux vides d'expression. Une baguette à la main.

« Neptuna ? »

Celle-ci continua de la regarder.

« Vas-y Neptuna. Tue-la !

-Vous allez nous le payer ! s'écria Marie-Line.

-A toi Camélia ! »

Marie-Line fut projetée en arrière et retomba sur Peïtsi. Camélia était dans le même état que sa sœur.

« Oh non, pas toi !

-J'ai bien peur que sir, siffla Samantha faussement apeurée.

-Reprenez vos esprits !

-Leurs esprits comme tu dis, ont disparu de leur corps, elles ne peuvent pas t'entendre. »

Lily sentit ses larmes le long de ses joues. Non…

« Neptuna, ça ne peut pas être comme ça. Ca ne peut pas ! »

En guise de réponse, Neptuna lui jeta un sort. Lily ne fit rien pour se défendre. Elle n'osait pas lever la main sur elle. Elle risquait de blesser la vraie Neptuna mais… si elle ne faisait rien.

« Lily, contente-toi de l'assommer !

-Oui, nous ne sommes pas obligées de les tuer. »

Elles avaient raison. Lily prit sa baguette et engagea le combat.

« Rictusempra ! »

Neptuna l'esquiva. Lily se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement aucun sort d'attaque.

« Merde, va falloir que j'utilise autre chose. »

Peïtsi lança à Marie-Line :

« Va aider Lily. Moi je m'occupe de Camélia !

-Sois prudente. »

Peïtsi fit face à Camélia.

« Pardonne-moi, je risque de te faire du mal mais je ne te tuerais pas.

-Grosse erreur, lança Akis.

-Ne faîtes pas attention à eux ! Ils veulent nous déconcentrer ! s'écria Lily qui venait d'éviter une autre attaque de Neptuna.

-Facile à dire ! rouspéta Peïtsi.

-Avada…

-Boule de feu ! »

L'une d'elles frôla Camélia. Elle posa sa main sur son oreille. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment ressentir de la douleur, elle faisait… l'état voire si c'était indispensable. Elle la retira et se précipita vers Peïtsi. Toujours dotée des ailes, Peïtsi s'envola. Camélia commença alors à lui jeter des projectiles.

-J'arrive Lily, fit Marie-Line qui était passé par le haut.

-Marie-Line !

-Derrière-toi !

-Argh ! »

« Les démons attaquent !

-Organisez les défenses ! Que tous ceux qui sont aptes à combattre viennent ! Les autres cachez-vous ! »

Jamais la cité n'avait connu une telle panique. Aliénor arriva et commanda :

« A mon commandement, feu ! »

Plusieurs décharges partirent, anéantissant une vingtaine de démon.

« Tant qu'ils ne seront pas à 300 mètres de la cité, continuer à lâcher vos projectiles ! »

Cela dura une heure, la vue des démons mourants redonnaient courages aux soldats. Aliénor sonna la charge et prit part au combat. Ils repoussaient rapidement ces monstres et Aliénor n'aimait pas cela. Tikaâlan préparait quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas tort. Plusieurs dragons arrivèrent crachant le feu sur la cité. Aliénor s'éleva et commença à les tuer. Elle comprit son plan. Elle s'arrêta et vociféra :

« Tikaâlan, au lieu de gaspiller tes précieux démons et mes serviteurs que je sais que tu préférerais en vie, faisons un combat singulier ! Un duel à mort !

-Comme tu voudras. »

Il apparu en tenu de combat. Il examina son adversaire.

« Tu as toujours très bien porté le rouge, ton armure met en valeur tes formes.

-Garde tes réflexions abjectes pour toi et commençons.

-Oui, commençons, cela fait tant de millénaires que j'attends ça ! »

Aliénor prit sa respiration. Les combats cessèrent et chacun recula dans son camp pour assister à la mêlée. Cette fois, ça y était.

« Lily ?

-Crisios ? Mais alors, je suis morte.

-Non pas encore.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'ai fait tant d'erreurs dans ma vie. La plus grosse aura été de ne jamais me soucier de mon bonheur car je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai eu le choix : regagner le monde des morts ou errer à tout jamais.

-Pourquoi prendrais-tu le second choix ?

-Parce que je peux donner ma force à quelqu'un et je t'ais choisi toi.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime Lily. Tu m'impressionnais au départ par ta beauté puis par ta gentillesse. Cette discussion que l'on a eue, aussi courte fut-elle, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Tu es la première à t'être souciée de moi, tu voulais m'aider. C'est moi qui t'ais sauvé la vie dans le ravin et je ne veux pas que tu meures maintenant. Tu es encore une enfant mais je sais quel est mon sentiment pour toi. Je ne pourrais jamais te connaître mieux mais si peux t'aider à vivre, alors je suis heureux.

-Crisios… Je suis désolée…

-Je sais que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi. Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre, n'ais pas pitié de moi je t'en pris. Je m'en voudrais de gâcher ta vie. Promets-moi que tu seras heureuse Lily, que tu trouveras ton amour qui saura te protéger et t'aimer et que tu auras tes enfants. Adieu Lily. »

Avant que Lily ne puisse prononcer une parole, il disparut laissant son pouvoir affluer dans ses veines. Lily poussa un cri qu'elle n'arrivait pas entendre. Elle se redressa d'un coup.

« Lily !

-Comment peut-elle être encore debout ? »

Lily émanait de la lumière. Elle se mit face aux sœurs.

« Revenez-mes amies, nous n'y arriverons pas sans vous.

-Tu es bouchée ou quoi ? Elles ne peuvent pas t'entendre ! hurla Akis qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Votre mère n'aurait pas voulu ça. Ce sont les ténèbres qui l'ont tué.

-Notre mère ?

-Margaret, elle vous aimait. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous, vous devez vous en souvenir.

-Cette fois, c'en est trop ! Akis, nous devons intervenir.

-Oui ! »

Ils descendirent de leur monture et se préparèrent.

« J'ignore ce qui s'est passé, mais cela ne t'aidera pas.

-J'ai reçu l'aide d'un ami. Parce que j'avais besoin d'aide. Vous, Tikaâlan ne viendra jamais vous sauver.

-C'est exact, fit Akis, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous n'en avons pas besoin ! »

Sur ce, il se jeta sur elle mais Lily l'esquiva. Samantha en fit de même. Sans succès. Lily leur répliqua :

« Il ne m'a pas donné seulement son pouvoir mais aussi son amour. Les amies j'ai besoin de vous.

-Nous sommes là Lily.

-Etes-vous prêtes ?

-Oh qu'oui !

-Allons-y »

Elles attaquèrent ensemble. Samantha et Akis résistaient.

« Tenez bon !

-Même si vous nous détruisez, vos amies ne reviendront pas !

-Alors, nous détruirons Tikaâlan !

-Même pas en rêve ! »

Ils sortirent du champ et attaquèrent par derrière. Peïtsi tomba à terre mais se releva. Lily leur lança :

« Envoyez votre attaque la plus puissante !

-Pluie de feu !

-Vent divin !

-Crisios, encore un effort ! »

Une explosion de lumière suivit. Marie-Line fit apparaître un bouclier. Lorsque cela cessa, elles virent Samantha mais elle n'avait plus sa forme d'enfant.

« Elle devait en réalité avoir au moins 40 ans, dit Marie-line.

-Où est Akis, je ne le vois pas ?

-Il a du rejoindre son maître.

-Allons-y aussi !

-Ce n'est pas fini, fit une voix grave.

-Hein ? Neptuna ? Ta voix est grave ?

-Ce n'est pas Neptuna.

-En effet, si vous désirez détruire mon maître et sauvez vos amies, rendez-vous à la cité de l'Atlantide. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas !

-Akis, tu nous le payeras !

-On verra. »

Elles s'en allèrent. Lily sentit la rage envahir son corps.

« On attend quoi pour y aller ? gronda Peïtsi.

-Rien du tout !

-On y va ! »

« AAA ! »

Aliénor s'écrasa. Tikaâlan était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle devait se relever vite sans quoi, elle serait déclaré perdante. Elle plia ses deux genoux et s'aida de son épée. Elle tenait sur ses jambes bien qu'elles tremblaient. Tikaâlan le remarqua et réussit à la faire tomber. Cette fois, elle devait se relever et attaquer tout de suite. Ce qu'elle fit était trop prévisible. Il s'écarta et elle s'étala par terre. Elle tenta de se relever, en vain, au bout d'une dizaine de fois, elle chuta pour de bon sur le dos. Elle respirait fortement. Elle pouvait entendre les cris de son peuple.

« Relevez-vous !

-Allez ! »

Elle tenta une dernière fois mais…

« Je suis désolée… je n'ai pas pu vous protéger. »

Les Atlantes se désolèrent. Ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de s'incliner devant leur nouveau maître. Tikaâlan sourit :

« J'ai gagné, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre je le reconnais. Je vais laisser ton peuple en vie car j'en ai besoin comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure. Ca ne sert à rien de régner sur un monde dévasté.

-Achève-moi.

-Certainement pas. »

Aliénor fronça les sourcils. Elle ne supportait pas d'entendre cette voix si douce prononcer des paroles impitoyables.

« Que vas-tu faire ?

-Te donner une mort lente et douloureuse. J'ai hâte.

-Evidemment, suis-je bête.

-Personne ne t'en veut, vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, moi-même j'aurais du mal à réfléchir. Tu t'es bien battue. Quel dommage que tu ais refusé de venir à mes côté.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pensais.

-Et tu vas me le redire » fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il se releva et admira son œuvre. Tous les Atlantes inclinés devant lui.

« Ne restez pas là, donnez à manger à mes soldats. Quant à vous je vous interdits de toucher aux habitants, hommes, femmes, enfants. »

Il partit en sachant très bien qu'il allait être obéi car dans le cas contraire, ses soldats disparaissaient aussitôt sans qu'il ait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers les appartements de la prêtresse tout en visitant.

« Joli demeure. Tu as toujours eu très bon goût. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'un grognement. Arrivés là, il la jeta brutalement au sol. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il se pencha vers elle :

« Nous avons tout notre temps.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Tu verras. »

Il défit délicatement son armure. A ce moment, Aliénor se releva et essaya de l'en empêcher, comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

« Tiens, tiens. Tu as retrouvé ton énergie ? Tant mieux, ça n'en sera que plus amusant !

-Laisse-moi mourir dignement ! Je… je t'en prie.

-Oh ! Tu me pries déjà, je te croyais plus résistante. Dignement ? Il fallait mieux choisir. Et je te préviens, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je tuerais des innocents ! »

Les larmes jaillirent des yeux de la prêtresse. Elle-même en avait tant sacrifié. Elle baissa la tête, et s'allongea. Tikaâlan gloussa. Il la dévêtit entièrement et regarda son corps ensanglanté. Ce sang sur peau douce ne fit qu'augmenter son désir. Il l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle mit une main sur son torse comme pour l'en empêcher mais l'enleva aussitôt. Il colla sa bouche sur son cou, tout en baladant ses mains. Aliénor sanglotait. A cause de ses blessures, il lui faisait mal. Il le savait et ça lui plaisait. Il se débarrassa également de son armure. Elle ferma les yeux de dégoût. Elle repensa à ces fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, il lui donnait du plaisir et s'assurait qu'elle allait bien. Jamais il ne l'avait forcé… Elle ne s'y attendait pas et sentit son cœur se briser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se baissa sur elle et mordilla ses seins tout en pénétrant ses doigts dans son intimité. Elle gémissait de douleur. Il commença à lécher ses blessures. Aliénor sentit sa haine envers lui accélérer.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu de gémir ? Allez continue, s'il te plaît. »

Elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin. Il la gifla tellement fort qu'elle cracha du sang.

« Encore un regard comme ça et je prends la vie d'un innocent.

-Et comment suis-je censé te regarder ? Avec amour ?!

-Je vais être clément, tu peux fermer les yeux ou regarder dans le vide. »

Il laissa sa langue explorer son intimité tout en laissant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Puis, il remonta et la pénétra en prenant soin de faire saigner ses blessures et de lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, au bout d'une éternité pour Aliénor, il lui murmura :

« Je me suis bien amusé. Je vais changer mes plans. Je vais te garder en vie. La mort serait trop douce pour ta traîtrise. »

Aliénor dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas répondre. Il rit et quitta la pièce. Deux servantes attendaient dehors. Lorsqu'elles virent Tikaâlan, elles s'agenouillèrent.

« Occupez-vous de ma catin. Elle n'est plus votre prêtresse désormais. Au fait, je t'interdis de te suicider. Ton peuple en subirait les conséquences. »

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était loin, Aliénor s'écroula en s'arrachant les cheveux, en implorant ses dieux que son cauchemar finisse le plus vite possible.


	21. Tout à une fin

Chapitre 21 : De retour à la cité

Lily, Peïtsi et Marie-Line volaient depuis plusieurs heures. Grâce à Crisios, elle savaient où aller. Fortes, elles devaient être forte. Pendant ce temps, Akis raconta à Tikaâlan ce qui s'était passé.

« Le Tillin qui a donné son énergie ? Très touchant. Samantha a disparu et elles sont toujours en vie. J'avoue que tu me déçois Akis mais je te pardonne. Je m'occuperais de ces filles moi-même. J'ai envie de leur parler. Qu'on les laisse passer.

-Bien maître. »

« Lily ! Regarde !

-Mais, c'est quoi ces dragons ? Ils ne nous attaquent pas ?

-C'est bizarre. »

Elle s'arrêtèrent. Les dragons les aperçurent et commencèrent à faire des aller-retour.

« On dirait qu'ils veulent que nous les suivions.

-C'est sûrement un piège !

-Mais ils vont dans la direction de la cité.

-On fait quoi ?

-Continuons. »

Elles accompagnèrent les dragons jusqu'aux remparts de la cité et virent les reste du champs de bataille. Des humains enterraient les corps de leur semblables et des démons, ceux qui étaient vivants les surveillaient.

« J'aime pas ça, dit Marie-Line.

-Tikaâlan s'est emparé de la cité ?

-J'ai l'impression, fit Peïtsi. Poursuivons. Eh ! Regardez ! »

Akis se tenait devant une porte, les bras croisés. En les voyant se préparer au combat, il lança :

« Mon maître voudrait s'entretenir.

-Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? s'étonna Peïtsi.

-Il essaye de nous tuer et il veut nous parler ! Y aura-t-il du thé et des biscuits ? ironisa Marie-Line.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?

-Vous le saurez, si vous entrez.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Très bien, montre-nous le chemin. »

Elles entrèrent et ne purent s'empêcher d'être émerveillés par la beauté de l'endroit, elle n'avaient vu qu'une salle et elles y pénétrèrent, cependant il y avait des modifications. Le rideau avait laissé place à un trône majestueux orné de pierreries. Un homme (sans doute Tikaâlan sous sa forme humaine se dit Lily) y était assis. Neptuna et Camélia était à chaque extrémité. Aliénor était enchaînée au cou, par terre comme un animal. Marie-line ne put s'empêcher d'être indignée.

« Mais pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ?

-Sa punition pour ne pas m'avoir rejoint. »

Lily la contempla. Elle semblait si misérable. Ses yeux reflétait un vide qui demandait la mort et Lily comprit qu'elle avait subi autre chose que cette chaîne. Elle prit sa respiration et parla :

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez à dire ?

-Vous m'impressionnez. Je vous ais sous-estimez mais ce jeu a assez duré. Donnez-moi vos pouvoirs et je vous laisserais partir.

-Et pouvoir nous abattre comme des lapins ? C'est trop facile, remarqua Marie-Line.

-Mais je tiens toujours mes promesses. Regardez cette femme, je lui ais dit que si elle ne venait pas à mes côtés, elle le regretterais et c'est ce qui s'est passé, n'est-ce pas Aliénor ? »

Il sourit.

« Ne vous moquez pas de nous ! s'emporta Peïtsi. Vous nous avez fait du mal.

-Nous voulons récupérer nos amies !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous les aimons.

-Aimer… C'est à cause de l'amour que vous avez failli mourir. L'amour n'aide pas à vivre contrairement au pouvoir. Même chez les moldus c'est pareils…

-Justement, nous ne sommes pas mortes ! L'amour nous donne une raison de vivre et d'être heureux !

-Il suffit ! Prouvez-moi que l'amour est plus fort que tout en vous battant contre vos amies et en les libérant ! Je vais créer un labyrinthe où Neptuna et Camélia auront l'avantage. »

Elles s'avancèrent et sortirent leurs baguettes. Aussitôt des murs apparurent.

« Restons ensemble, dit Lily.

-Oui, ça vaudra mieux, rétorqua Peïtsi.

-Préparons nos pouvoirs, mais Lily, tu ne possèdes aucun des éléments. Le seul pouvoir que tu as est celui de Crisios. Tu es sûre que cela ira.

-Il s'est sacrifié pour moi ! Je dois gagner ce combat. J'y arriverais enfin nous y arriverons. Je te remercie Marie-Line.

-Alors, allons-y. »

Elles commencèrent à parcourir le labyrinthe. Il ne se passa rien pendant quelques minutes. Elles serrèrent et n'osaient pas dire un mot de peur de couvrir un bruit qui pourrait les avertir du danger. Et c'est ce qui se passa. Un bruissement les firent sursauter et Neptuna sortit de nulle part en jetant un sort. Elles l'évitèrent de justesse mais la jeune Atlante disparut aussitôt dans les murs.

« Ce sera plus difficile que prévu.

-Il faudra faire attention aux murs en plus !

-Continuons et aaaaaaaaaa ! »

Une créature ailée sortit de sous-terre et renversa Marie-Line. La bête déploya ses ailes pour laisser partir Camélia. Avant qu'elles ne purent faire un geste, Camélia leur lança un sortilège. Lily eut l'impression de sombrer. Sa tête lui semblait horriblement lourde, comme dan un demi-sommeil. Elle tenta de se réveiller, d'ouvrir les yeux mais sans succès. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni ce que ses amies étaient devenues. Elle était ailleurs, loin d'elles…

« Bienvenue au pays des rêves, murmura Tikaâlan.

-Que leur avez-vous fait maître ?

-Elles vont être plongées dans un souvenir qui les a marqués ou intrigués de sorte qu'elles voudront y rester. Laisse-nous maintenant. »

Akis se tourna vers Aliénor. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Comme vous désirez. »

Tikaâlan se tourna vers l'ancienne prêtresse.

« Tu vois, ces jeunes filles ne pouvaient pas utiliser leur nouvelle magie. Elles sont faibles ! »

Mais Aliénor ne répondit pas. Tikaâlan fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle. Elle s'était endormie dans un coin. Il l'observa attentivement, elle semblait si tranquille. Soudain, elle remua et murmura :

« Tikaâlan… pourquoi…

-Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? Pourquoi quoi ? Réveille-toi ! »

Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua. Elle ouvrit les yeux et dirigea son regard vers le sol. Il interrogea :

« Ces filles vont-elles survivre ?

-Ca m'est égal, je veux dormir.

-Tu ne souhaites pas ma destruction ?

-Pas par ces filles.

-Je vois. Que me reproches-tu d'autres à part d'avoir pris la cité ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui, parce que je t'ai posé la question figure-toi !

-Parce que tu m'as menti !

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as dit des choses que je croyais vrai… Au départ, je pensais que tu m'aimais réellement mais tout ce tu voulais c'était mon corps, ma force et un bouc émissaire ! C'et pour cela que je te déteste le plus ! C'est pour cela que je veux te détruire ! En plus d'avoir ruiné la vie des Atlantes ! »

Pour réponse, il la frappa et l'agrippa par le cou.

« Tais-toi

-Lâche… moi… »

Il s'exécuta. Aliénor suffoqua en se massant la gorge et le fixant intensément. Elle avait touché Tikaâlan. D'habitude il répondait toujours par des paroles mais là, il l'avait attaqué. Tikaâlan sentit le besoin de déverser sa colère et décida de la posséder. Aliénor se laissa faire. Ainsi c'était donc vrai, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle fit un effort pour ne pas verser de larmes. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa besogne, il partit. Plusieurs mots lui revenait sans cesse :

« L'amour nous donne une raison de vivre et d'être heureux ! Au départ, je pensais que tu m'aimais réellement ! »

Pourquoi cela résonnait dans sa tête. Non ! Il avait l'Atlantide, le reste du monde viendrait. Elles voulaient le déstabiliser ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse faire. Il revient dans la chambre où Aliénor se rhabillait. Elle se retourna quant elle l'entendit. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix sèche. :

« Tu veux que je me déshabille ?

-C'est demandé si gentiment. Je t'en pris fais-le. »

Cette voix douce, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle le fit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il lui dit en la caressant :

« Vous m'avez énervé tout à l'heure. Toi et les autres gamines. Ta naïveté d'autrefois était presque touchante. En effet, j'ai jamais pensé un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit. Tu n'étais qu'une mortelle mais tu comblais mes désirs, voilà pourquoi je t'ai ramené à l'Olympe.

-Tu as attaqué ton propre père !

-C'est le mal qui dirige les êtres humains et les dieux. Lui, il m'arraché à ma mère. Et tu sais ce que c'est qu'à l'époque quand une prêtresse de cérémonie n'était plus vierge ? Elle se fait enfermée vivante dans une pièce sans ouverture, sans nourriture, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la prendre.

-Je ne te crois pas ! Poséidon n'aurait jamais fait ça !

-Et pourtant si, il a fait comme moi. Il assouvit ses désirs avec cette femme et quant il en eu marre, il l'a laissé, comme un vieil objet sans utilité.

-Tais-toi !

-Tu vois, quand j'en aurais assez de toi, je te laisserais mourir. »

Il sourit en voyant son visage se décomposer en frayeur puis en colère.

Lily se sentait mal. Un bruissement de feuilles lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle était dans une forêt mais elle se sentait plus petite, moins intelligente, elle possédait deux couettes, des petites sandales. Elle avait six ans ? Elle avait froid, elle se sentait perdue. Pourquoi était-elle seule ?

« Maman ! Papa ! »

Elle se mit à courir dans tous les sens. Les arbres se ressemblaient tous. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Et pourquoi ? Ne devait-elle pas chercher quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? Elle n'avait personne à part ses parents… Son ventre se mit à gargouiller et sa gorge lui brûlait. Elle continua d'avancer. Elle entendit un ruissellement et s'y précipita. Elle but plusieurs lapes d'eau et se mit en quête de nourriture. Elle trouva des baies rouges et en mangea même si elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. La fatigue arriva. Elle s'adossa à un arbre et commença à sommeiller. Elle avait de plus en plus chaud. Ces baies était-elles comestibles ? Elle entendit des pas. Elle garda les yeux fermés.

« Tu as mangé ces baies ? »

C'était la voix d'un petit garçon.

« Tu dois être une moldue.

-Une…quoi ? »

Elle ouvrit ses paupières. Mais sa vue était floue. Elle ne le voyait pas bien. Juste une forme.

« Bois ça. »

_Qui es-tu ?_

« Ca va aller. Je vais rester avec toi. »

_Mais pourquoi ?_

« Ne t'endors pas ou tu vas mourir.

-Merci….de t'occuper de moi. »

_Quel est ton nom ?_

« Quand je serais mieux, je remercierais. »

_On se reverra ?_

« Tu seras dans mon livre. »

_Je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! Ta présence me rassure._

Cette scène se répéta en boucle.

« Marie-Line ! »

Qui venait de l'appeler ? Elle se retourna. C'était elle-même ! Mais non, elle avait de différents habits mais pourtant… Des pas précipités… Des cris, des pleurs. L'autre Marie-Line n'était plus là.

« Maman, papa, grande sœur… pourquoi êtes-vous en noir ? Pour quoi êtes-vous tristes ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

-Cette personne… je crois que je l'aimais. Elle aussi. Où est-elle ?

-Oublie-la.

-Non, je ne veux pas ! »

Cette scène se répéta en boucle

« Traînée ! Comment as-tu osé ? »

Une femme tomba à terre. Un homme la battait. Peïtsi avait peur, très peur. Elle se mit à pleurer très fort. Cette femme…

« Maman !

-La ferme bâtarde ! »

Elle se reçut un coup, sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Des bras la saisirent. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi les insultait-elles ?

Cette scène se répéta en boucle mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était plus grande, pas un bébé ! Quelqu'un lui manquait.

« Ma chérie !

-Maman…

-Sauvons-nous ! »

Non, elle ne devait pas fuir, elle avait quelque chose à faire.

« Il ne t'ennuieras plus maman ! Je te le promet ! Mais je dois partir, attends-moi maman, je reviendrais je te le promet. Elle eut l'impression de sortir de l'eau après avoir failli perdre sa respiration. Elle tenta de se calmer et vit Lily et Marie-Line enfermé dans de sorte de bulle.

« Lily ! Marie-line ! réveillez-vous! Libérez-vous du sortilège ! Pensez à Camélia et à Neptuna !

Mais oui ! C'était pour ça ! Marie-line se retourna, elle savait qui était cette fille. Celle-ci lui tendit la main.

« Reviens-vers moi !

-Je dois vivre ! Un jour, dans très longtemps, nous serons réunis !

-Ne t'endors pas ou tu vas mourir.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je te retrouverais. Je sais que je rencontrerais à nouveau. Au revoir. »

Lily rouvrit ses yeux. Ses deux amies se tenaient là.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux merci.

-Les armes de Tikaâlan sont vraiment dangereuses.

-Ca ne finira jamais ?

-Continuons.

-Vous êtes fortes. »

Neptuna se tenait là.

« Tikaâlan espèce de lâche ! Combat nous face à face !

-Tu vas regretter ces paroles. »

Il apparut. Les filles se préparèrent. Les murs du labyrinthe disparurent. Aliénor se cachait derrière une des colonnes. Akis ne faisait pas attention à elle. La seule façon de vaincre Tikaâlan était de libérer les sœurs Missélia. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elles et les frappa. Sans un bruit, elles tombèrent au sol. Aliénor commença à réciter des incantations. Akis l'entendit et l'attaqua mais plusieurs serviteurs se mirent devant elle pour la protéger.

« Désirez-vous mourir ? » vociféra Akis.

Tikaâlan se retourna. Il jura, voulut se précipiter sur la prêtresse mais Lily l'attrapa par les jambes.

« Espèce de…

-Continuez prêtresse ! »

Il la gifla de toutes ses forces. Lily tomba à terre. Marie-Line s'envola dans les airs et lui balança plusieurs tornades.

« Vous êtes trop faibles pour moi !

-Ah oui ? Et ça ! »

Sous l'effet de surprise, Tikaâlan fut expulsé quelques mètres plus loin. Neptuna semblait fatiguée mais de nouveau elle-même !

« Neptuna ! Camélia ! Vous êtes revenues !

-Ouais, et on se sent en forme pour combattre ce démon.

-Aliénor… tu vas me le payer, vociféra Tikaâlan.

-On verra. C'est à vous ! »

Neptuna se retourna tandis que les autres s'approchaient. Si elles récitaient maintenant l'incantation, il disparaîtrait.

« Je n'ai pas attendu pour rien !

-J'ai bien peur que si ! hurla Aliénor.

-Encore un petit effort, fit Camélia.

-Continuez ! »

Un phénix d'argent apparut. Il se mit à chanter et une boule sortit du corps de Tikaâlan. Il tenta de la reprendre mais trop tard, le phénix l'avala et disparut.

« Il n'était pas censé mourir ? s'étrangla Marie-Line.

-Il… » commença Neptuna mais Aliénor ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Elle trancha Akis et découpa un bras à Tikaâlan. Il émit un râle et la regarda furieusement.

« Ce Voldemort continuera ma tâche !

-Mais tu ne seras plus là pour le voir ! »

Le ton de sa voix… Lily le remarqua. Elle semblait triste. Les larmes qui s'écoulèrent des yeux de la prêtresse confirmèrent ses pensées. Lily ne comprenait pas. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit amoureuse de ce monstre ? Sans un mot, elle le décapita. C'était fini. Aliénor s'écroula.

« L'incantation lui a enlevé tous ses pouvoirs et l'a rendu mortel voilà pourquoi j'ai pu le battre. Mais j'aurais voulu que tout cela ne soit jamais arrivé. Je l'aimais sincèrement mais lui… »

Elle se mit alors à pleurer de toute son âme. Lily sentit son cœur se serrer. Voilà pourquoi tout cela était arrivé. Parce qu'il avait décidé de manipuler et jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Avait-il seulement compris qu'il avait le bonheur à portée de main avec une femme qui lui était entièrement dévouée ? Non, ça ne lui avait sûrement jamais effleuré l'esprit. Neptuna lui dit :

« Il vous a aimé, je le sais. »

Aliénor la regarda sans comprendre.

« Plusieurs gens ont une part de responsabilité, Poséidon, lui, vous. Les ténèbres détruisent les sentiments, s'il ne vous aimait pas, vous aurait-il donné l'immortalité.

-Il pouvait me la reprendre, dit froidement Aliénor. C'est gentil de vouloir me consoler mais ce n'est que mensonges. Je veux juste mourir.

-Non ! fit Lily. Nous avons toutes perdu un lien qui nous était cher, que la personne ait disparu ou non ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour abandonner ! Vous devez vivre avec votre blessure, fabriquez votre raison d'être. Faites en sorte que d'autres gens vous aiment !

-Merci mais j'ai déjà trop vécu. Vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous, je vais m'occuper de libérer les autres Atlantes de leur mission. Ils pourront rejoindre votre monde. Je suis contente de vous avoir connue, rentrez chez vous à présent. »

Elle fit apparaître un portail. Sans un mot, les cinq filles partirent. Aliénor donna les dernières instructions et s'enferma dans une pièce avec le corps de Tikaâlan. Le monde disparaissait peu à peu autour d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu viens avec moi ? Tu aurais pu régner sur Terre.

-Le pouvoir ne m'a jamais intéressé et j'ai aussi du sang d'innocent sur mes mains. Je n'ai plu le droit de vivre et surtout je ne veux plus aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Alors s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'accompagner. »

Tikaâlan ne dit rien. Il avait entendu les paroles de Lily. Car même si un corps mourrait, l'esprit restait encore quelques instants. Il se contenta de prendre la main de la jeune femme qui était posé sur son torse.

« Fais comme tu veux. »


	22. Epilogue de la 1ere année

Bonjours à tous et à toutes! merci de votre patience! En ce moment, j'écris le scénario de la 2e annéee et oui, c'était le projet depuis le début! Ce sera concentrée surtout autour de James/Lily. J'essairai de poster le plus vite possible à bientôt!!!

Chapitre 22 : Epilogue de la première année

« Lily ? »

Celle-ci se réveilla doucement. Neptuna était assise à côté d'elle. Les autres dormaient encore. La pièce était blanche.

« Où sommes-nous ?

-A l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

-Comment ?

-Nous avons atterries dans le par cet des élèves nous ont trouvé. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout arrangé. Les parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Par contre, vous n'avez plus aucuns pouvoirs. Je veux dire, celui donnés par les pierres. Je les ais détruite. C'est mieux comme cela Lily.

-J'ai l'impression, d'avoir oublié quelque. La prêtresse m'avait dit quelque chose mais…

-Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas quoi. Moi aussi, j'ai oublié certaines choses. Je pense qu'on survivra.

-Je veux voir ma famille.

-Ils seront bientôt là. Ne t'en fais pas.

-Bon.

-Ah ! Vous êtes réveillées ?

-Madame Pomfresh ? Marie-Line et Peïtsi vont bien ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux.

-Les enfants ! »

Leurs parents venaient d'arriver. Lily crut mourir d'étouffement tant ils la serraient forts.

« Nous avons eu si peur ! Neptuna nous a tout raconté ! Ma petite fille !

-Papa, tu me serres !

-Oh ! Pardon. »

Neptuna ne put s'empêcher de sourire. James et Sirius apparurent.

« Salut, les filles vous nous avez manqués.

-Ouais, on ne savait plus qui embêter.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-On se voit plus tard.

-C'est ça ».

Lorsqu'elles purent sortir de l'infirmerie, elles allèrent au parc.

« Que leur as-tu dit Neptuna ?

-Que nous avons été capturés par des abrutis qui se prenaient pour des Mangemorts, que nous avons réussies à leur échapper et que nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de leur identité car ils avaient des masques.

-Je suppose que Dumbledore n'a pas été dupe.

-Pas le moins du monde. Mais comme je lui ai dit que tout allait bien, il ne m'a pas posé plus de questions.

-Tant mieux. Nous aurions eu des ennuis.

-Maintenant, on peut penser à autre chose. Comme les examens, fit Marie-Line.

-T'es vraiment une mordue du travail toi.

-Dois-je te rappeler que l'on a du retard ?

-Bof.

-On est toutes là, c'est ce qui compte.

-Dans deux ans, je serais à Poudlard, dit Camélia. J'ai hâte.

-Il va te falloir être patiente.

-Il semblerait.

-Dis-moi Lily.

-Oui, Peïtsi ?

-Je suis assez étonnée que tu sois amie avec Rogue.

-Il a un bon fond.

-Fais ce que tu veux. »

Camélia rentra chez elle et les autres préparèrent leurs examens qu'elles réussirent. Lily obtint la meilleure note en potion. Les vacances approchèrent, il était temps d'annoncer le vainqueur de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. A leur arrivée dans la Grande Salle, aucune banderole n'était accrochée.

« Je me demande qui a gagné ? interrogea Peïtsi.

-Avec le quatuor, ça m'étonnerait fort que ce soit Gryffondor, soupira Lily.

-On verra bien, fit Marie-Line. Je vais à ma table.

-Moi aussi, dit Peïtsi.

-A plus tard. Tiens voilà Dumbledore. »

Celui se mit face à tous les élèves.

« Mes enfants, une nouvelle année a passée. Je souhaite dire bon courage à ceux et celles qui ont terminés leur septième année. Tous mes vœux de bonheur et de réussite. »

Il y eut des applaudissements et des cris de bonheur.

« Quant aux autres, je leur dit bonnes vacances et à l'année prochaine. Mais avant de nous quitter : annonçons le vainqueur de cette année et mangeons jusqu'à nous éclater la panse. »

Il y eut quelques rires. Dumbledore leva les bras comme pour commencer un concert :

« En quatrième place : Gryffondor. J'espère qu'ils sauront mieux se tenir.

-Ca vous concerne les garçons, fit Neptuna à l'adresse de Sirius et James.

-Je le savais.

-Oh, ça va ! De toute façon, on a une compensation.

-Laquelle ?

-Serpentard arrive à la troisième place.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, pouffa Sirius.

-Eux aussi ils se sont battus.

-Parce que vous les aviez provoqués, répliqua froidement Neptuna.

-En deuxième place Poufsouffle. Et en première Serdaigle !

-YOUPI ! hurla Peïtsi.

-On a réussi, dit Marie-Line.

-Bonne appétit tout le monde, acheva de dire Dumbledore.

-Excellente idée ! »

Le lendemain, les élèves partirent vers leurs maisons. Elles s'étaient promis de se revoir durant les vacances et au pire, elles attendraient la rentrée.


	23. Chapter 23

Merci à Rébecca-Black pour ta review! Heureuse que ma fic t'ais plu! Alors je me suis trompé. Au début du chapitre 22, j'ai mis que j'écrivais la 2e annéee, c'est faux! C'est la septième que je fais! C'était ça mon prjet depuis le début! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!!! Bonne lecture!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily était allongée sous un arbre. Le mois de septembre était plutôt doux. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire : sa dernière année ! Ces sept années ont passé si vite ! Elle se remémora la première, avec les histoires des Atlantes. Les suivantes furent tranquilles si on ne tenant pas compte de la présence de Voldemort. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. L'air était si doux, on pouvait presque le boire. Elle sentit quelque chose s'approcher. Un souffle sur son visage lui fit ouvrir les yeux. En voyant la personne, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Potter…

-La Belle au bois dormant ne se réveille qu'après le baiser du prince !

-Laisse-moi.

-Tu es très attirante. Pas question qu'un autre homme que moi ne contemple ce spectacle. »

Elle se redressa. James Potter lui fit un grand sourire et se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Lily se leva mais il l'attrapa par la taille. Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Pourquoi t'as changé ? En 1ere année, t'étais sympa.

-Je le suis toujours.

-Seulement avec ceux qui te lèchent les bottes ! »

Sur ce, elle partit. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il cet imbécile ? Elle entra furibond dans la grande salle. Ses amies levèrent les yeux vers elle.

« En voilà une qui s'est levé du mauvais pied, annonça Peïtsi.

-Laisse-moi deviner, réfléchit Marie-Line. C'est encore un coup de Potter.

-On ne peut rien te cacher, maugréa lily.

-Il est vraiment attirée par toi, pouffa Camélia.

-Il faut dire que tu es très attirante, souligna Neptuna.

-Désolée, mais les types qui passent leur temps à humilier les autres pour se croire supérieur m'énerve au plus haut point. Le pire, c'est qu'il croit qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Ah ! Ce sont eux les véritables pourris de la terre si on ne compte pas les Mangemorts évidemment.

-Lily.

-Je ne vais pas laisser ce petit con m'emmerder.

-Nous avons cours de potion, dit Neptuna.

-Ouais, avec les Serpentards, grommela lily.

-Courage, lança Peïtsi.

-C'est ça. »

Elles arrivèrent les premières. Seul Rogue était présent. Ils ne se parlèrent pas. Lily sentit qu'il la fixait intensément et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Les autres arrivèrent. L'ambiance commença à être tendue. Le professeur Slugorn arriva.

« Bonjours à tous veuillez entrer. »

Lily et Rogue étaient les meilleurs élèves en potion. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Slugorn les mit ensemble au grand dam de James. Il fut tellement déconcentré qu'il rata sa potion, ce qui énerva Sirius.

« Voyons Potter, soyez plus concentré. Evans et Rogue, votre potion est parfaite ! Vous formez vraiment un très bon duo. »

James explosa littéralement, Rogue parut satisfait et Lily exaspérer. Ce cours resta un moment dans la mémoire collective des élèves.

« T'aurais vu la tête de Potter ! Prêt assassiner Rogue. C'était drôle ! pouffa Neptuna.

-J'aurais voulu voir ça ! s'exclama Alice.

-Parlez pour vous ! Rogue n'a pas arrêter de me mater, son regard était plein de sous-entendu.

-Il est vraiment amoureux de toi ? interrogea Marie-Line.

-Il me désire ça j'en suis sûre. De toute façon, il ne vaut pas mieux que l'autre binoclard.

-A propos tu as une réunion ce soir.

-Ah oui, vous êtes préfètes toutes les deux, dit Camélia. J'espère que vous organiserez un bal ou quelque chose comme ça pour Noël. Ce serait romantique ! »

Elle secoua ses longs cheveux. Lily soupira. Un bal ? Elle serait une proie facile. Mais en même temps, elle en avait bien envie. Elle voulait voir la tête de Potter quand elle serait au bras d'un autre, atrocement belle et désirante. Elle eut un sourire maléfique.

« Oui, un bal, ne serait pas mal !

-Lily, je n'aime pas ton regard, dit Neptuna.

-Oui, tu fais peur. »

Lily haussa les épaules. Elle commença à faire ses devoirs. Oui, Potter avait changé. Lors de sa confrontation avec Tikaâlan, des fragments de son passé lui étaient revenu. Elle avait rencontré Potter lorsqu'elle était petite et lui avait sauvé la vie. Les gens changent elle le savait mais pas toujours en bien.

« Eh, Lily !

-Oui Peïtsi ?

-Tu en es où avec Franck ? Tu sais ton petit-copain ?

-Oui ! Raconte-nous tout ! demanda Marie-Line.

-Disons qu'on avait passé le stade supérieur, fit-elle en rougissant.

-Oh lala ! Tu lui a offert ta virginité !

-Bah quoi ?

-C'était bien ? Sans les détails évidemment, fit Neptuna.

-Euh, ça été.

-Quoi, il est nul ?

-Non, de toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance.

-Vous avez rompu ?

-Ouais, il était trop possessif, il m'agaçait. Je ne pouvais pas parler avec un seul mec tranquillement. Il croyait toujours que je voulais le tromper.

-C'est compréhensible.

-Potter le sait ? demanda Camélia.

-Pourquoi le saurait-il ?

-Parce qu'il mourrait d'envie d'être le premier à te prendre.

-Oui, mais il peut aller vers Lily du style, tu l'as déjà fait, donc, pourquoi en faire un fromage.

-Je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter ma vie sexuelle !

-Tu as bien raison.

-Excusez-moi mais je vais continuer à bosser ! fit Marie-Line.

-C'est ça. »

A l'heure dite, Neptuna et Lily se rendirent à la salle des préfets. Ils discutèrent un long moment sur les projets à venir ; les clubs, les sorties à Pré au lard, les matchs de quidditch et la proposition de bal souleva un intérêt. Il fut décidé que les détails seraient vu à la prochaine réunion. Lily décida de faire un tour de garde dans le château. Elle entendit des pas. Elle se retourna. Personne. Peut-être son imagination. Tout en continuant, elle pensa à elle. Qu'allait-elle faire après ? Elle voulait vivre, maos avec tous ces mages noires dehors, le pouvait-elle vraiment ? Elle était une cible potentielle de par sa naissance. Et merde ! pourquoi les gens étaient-ils comme ça ? Cela ne serait pas plus simple si on se donnait la main ? Mais non, certains aimaient voir les gens souffrir. Pour elle, ce n'était pas la définition d'un véritable humain. D'un autre côté, c'était trop facile de séparer le monde en deux. Vraiment, c'était compliqué !

PAF

Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Quelqu'un la suivait, elle en était sûre. Elle avança rapidement, se dirigea vers une salle de classe, ouvrit la porte et la referma très vite.

« AIE ! »

Cette voix… Pas possible. Pourtant elle ne voyait rien. Elle avança sa main. Elle sentit une étoffe. Elle tira. Potter apparut avec une expression de douleur : son pied était toujours coincé.

« Bordel ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs.

-Tu peux ouvrir la porte ? J'ai mal au pied. »

Elle s'exécuta. James entra et s'assit. Lily le foudroya du regard.

« Une cape d'invisibilité. Voilà pourquoi, on ne t'attrapait jamais !

-Rend-la moi.

-Tu peux rêver. Et tu as le droit à une colle et des points en mois. Crois-moi, j'ai bien réfléchi aux punitions que je vais te faire !

-Et tu dis que je ne suis pas sympa !

-Pas de pitié avec les ordures dans ton genre !

-Bon, assez parlé, rend-moi ma cape.

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser te balader avec ?

-Je te la laisserais de temps en temps.

-Tu me dégoûte ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que les Mangemorts !

-Quoi ?

-Si c'est faux, alors explique-moi pourquoi tu attaques Rogue alors qu'il ne t'a rien fait ? Tu profites qu'il soit en état de faiblesse, tout comme eux.

-Je… je…

-La vérité fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Merde, tu m'énerves ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais laissé une chance ?

-Parce que je n'aime pas ton attitude ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie autrefois mais tu n'es plus le même !

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie ?

-Dans une forêt, quand j'étais petite, avant que tu ne deviennes un salopard fini !

-Merde, c'en est trop ! »

Avant que Lily ne puisse réagir, il se jeta sur elle. Ils tombèrent par terre. Il tenta de lui reprendre la cape mais elle tenait bon. Lily n'avait qu'une idée : se dégageait le plus vite possible. Cette position était non seulement inconfortable, mais elle risquait de donner des idées à James. Malheureusement, il avait l'avantage. Sans trop savoir comment, Lily se retrouva empêtrée dans la cape avec James. Leurs corps étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs visages se touchaient presque. Lily se sentit rougir. James eut un sourire et s'approcha d'elle. Lily commença à s'agiter :

« Arrête !

-Y a pas d'arrêtes dans le steak. »

Sur ce, il l'embrassa. Lily lui met les mains sur les épaules afin de le repousser mais il l'attrapa par les poignets. Elle préféra ne pas bouger. Et si elle se laissait aller ? Elle l'enlaça. Elle devrait peut-être écouter son corps qui le réclamais ? James laissait ses mains se baladaient sur son corps. Oublier ses sentiments négatifs envers lui. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Et peut-être à ce moment-là, elle pourrait rester avec lui pour toujours. Non, ce n'était pas en cédant qu'il changerait.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Elle le gifla. James recula, très déçu.

« C'était pourtant bien parti.

-Dommage pour toi.

-Mais t'en avais envie toi aussi !

-Pas de cette façon.

-T'es vraiment compliquée, t'étonne pas si t'es toujours pucelle dans 20 ans.

-Je ne suis plus vierge depuis cet été.

-Quoi ?

-Chagriné ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais la fusilla du regard. Lily lui prit la cape et s'en alla. Elle aimait James, elle le savait. Et ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Le vrai James se dissimulait quelque part, il n'était pas mauvais, elle mentait à ses amies. Elle voulait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même, qu'il lui déclare sa flamme. C'était trop demandé ? Si elle rentrait dans son jeu, cela ne serait qu'une aventure et tout les deux regretteraient le temps où ils auraient pu être véritablement ensemble. Elle savait que cela se passerait comme ça. C'est pourquoi, elle allait tout faire pour le changer. Qu'il voit la véritable Lily, qu'il soit sincère comme lorsqu'il avait voulu les aider en première année. Mais pourquoi elle ramenait toujours tout à la première année ? Depuis quand avait-il changé ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment. Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, elle était dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Neptuna l'attendait.

« Où t'étais passée ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Bah Lily ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je veux juste qu'il me regarde. Je voudrai faire de lui l'homme idéal mais je ne peux pas forcer les gens à changer et si je le fais, il va peut-être me détester et ça je ne veux pas.

-Tu parles de Potter ?

-Oui…

-Tu sais, chaque être humain a des qualités et des défauts. Quoi que tu fasses, James sera avec des défauts et des qualités. Mais peut-être en cette période de sa vie, il est dans l'erreur. Et c'est à toi de le remettre sur le bon chemin.

-Mais si je lui faisais plus de mal ? Je serais égoïste ! Que dois-je faire ?

-Ne te poses pas trop de question pour ce genre de choses. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie là maintenant ?

-Qu'il change ? Car je sais que ce n'est pas le vrai James.

-Alors, fais-le.

-Mais si je me trompe ?

-Toi aussi tu es humaine. Tu fais donc des erreurs. Et si James te hait, alors ce n'est pas la personne rien que pour toi. Tu sera triste, cette douleur restera mais tu continueras d'avancer car tu es forte ! »

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle contenta d'essuyer ses yeux. Elle alla dormir. Oui, elle ferait tout pour qu'il change. Elle avait bien le droit d'être égoïste de temps en temps. Neptuna soupira et en fit de même.


	24. Chapter 24

Vous avez de la chance, je suis inspirée en ce moment, peut-être l'effet bientôt la rentrée, qui sait . Enfin, voilà le 24e chapitre de ma fic. je pense que cette 2e partie sera un peu plus courte que la 1ere partie, enfin je dis ça mais on verra bien!! Quand, j'y pense, j'aurais pu appeler cette fic "Lily et le secret des pierres de l'Atlantide" ou un autre truc dans le genre. Mais je préfère mon titre tel qu'il est, voilà! Bonne lecure!

Rebecca-Black: tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre je n'ai pas oublié le secret de famille! Sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle! Et puis cela aurait été bête de faire une suite sans lien, non? Donc, ne t'inquiète pas! Bonne lecture!

Sunshine: je suis ravie que tu apprécies mon idée de continuer direct à la 7e année. je ne pense pas pouvoir faire comme notre bien-aimée JKR avec 7 tomes... J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neptuna se réveilla avant tout le monde. Elle jeta un œil vers Lily. Elle dormait paisiblement. Elle alla prendre une douche. Elle sentit des picotements dans son dos. Cet absurde tatouage… Elle pouvait l'effacer aux yeux des autres mais il restait là, dans sa chair. Quoi qu'elle fasse, son passé serait toujours là.

« Mère… »

Voldemort était responsable de sa mort. Et cela les avait affaiblit mentalement ce qui permit à Tikaâlan de s'emparer de leurs esprits. Elles avaient failli y passer toute les cinq.

« Je te vengerais mère. Je te le promets. »

Elle connaissait le véritable prénom de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi, elle avait fait des recherches mais les seuls choses qu'elle trouva, c'était qu'il avait été très bon élève, orphelin et qu'il avait reçu une médaille pour service rendu à l'école. Elle se demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Dumbledore était professeur quand Voldemort était étudiant. Il en savait davantage, c'était sûr ! Elle se dirigea vers son bureau. En tant que préfète, elle connaissait évidemment le mot de passe.

« Bonbon acidulé. »

La gargouille lui laissa place. Elle grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon et frappa à la porte. Mais peut-être dormait-il encore ?

« Entrez. »

Apparemment non. Neptuna pénétra dans le bureau. Dumbledore était assis sur son bureau. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il la vit.

« Vous êtes bien matinale.

-C'est assez exceptionnel.

-Bon. Veuillez-vous asseoir. Est-ce si urgent ce que vous avez à me dire pour que veniez extrêmement tôt le matin mademoiselle ?

-Oui. C'est à propos de Tom Jedusor, professeur. »

Le sourire de Dumbledore disparut. Neptuna avait vu juste. Il connaissait la véritable personnalité de Voldemort. Elle s'assit tranquillement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Dumbledore parut gênée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une élève lui sorte ce nom. Puis, il se rappela qu'elle l'avait vu le jour de la mort de sa mère. Margaret l'avait sans doute appelé par le prénom qu'elle lui connaissait. Il la regarda à son tour. Son visage restait impassible.

« Ta mère l'avait appelé comme cela avant de mourir non ?

-Tout à fait !

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur lui ?

-Vous avez été son professeur. Il était brillant, orphelin, il a rendu service à l'école.

-Sais-tu ce qu'était ce service ?

-Non, mais je voudrais le savoir.

-Je crains que cela ne soit un sombre épisode de l'histoire de Poudlard.

-Il ne faut jamais oublié le passé si on ne veut pas commettre les mêmes erreurs.

-Cela inclut une personne et je ne peux rien te révéler sans son accord.

-Qui est cette personne ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir tout cela ?

-Je veux connaître son point faible pour le détruire !

-Oui, je me doutais de cela.

-Pour venger ma mère et les autres en même temps.

-Donc, tu veux l'abattre pour une morte.

-Insinuez-vous que la justice ne doit pas être rendue ?

-Non, je pense que cela te regarde. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu peux vaincre Voldemort ? D'autres élèves crient également vengeance.

-Mais moi j'ai quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas !

-Et c'est ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

-Cela a un rapport avec votre première année ? »

Neptuna ne répondit pas. Dumbledore continua :

« Je sais que tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité mais je t'ai laissé tranquille. Toi et tes amies.

-C'est une menace ? Ou un échange de vérité ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Moi-même je ne connais pas tout de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas où il était durant toutes ces années. Et puis, si je connaissais son point faible, ne crois-tu pas que je m'en serais déjà servie ?

-Je…

-Et puis, ne te vexe pas mais je ne pense pas que tu sois celle qui pourras vaincre Voldemort.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu ne sais pas te contrôler. Je parle de tes émotions. Ton jugement et tes capacités sont réduites. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

-Pourtant vous avez vaincu un mage noir. Ce Gridenwalld.

-Ou, je l'ai vaincu… à quel prix. »

Son ton était devenu triste tout d'un coup. Neptuna comprit qu'il avait du perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

« Je suis désolée.

-Mais la vie continue. Je voudrais que tu poursuives tes études et après si tu le veux, tu pourra devenir Auror.

-Je ne renoncerais pas. Je vis pour le tuer.

-Et après ?

-Après, je vivrais normalement.

-Bon, as-tu quelque chose à ajouter.

-Oui, j'ai perdu mon temps.

-Hum, je vois. Il est l'heure d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Rien de tel que pour commencer une bonne journée. Je meurs d'envie de déguster des gaufres au sucre, et toi ?

-Ce qui sera devant moi.

-Il faut toujours se préparer à l'avance !

-Si vous le dites mais l'improvisation peut avoir du bon.

-Comme du mauvais. »

Ils se turent. Neptuna le salua assez froidement mais Dumbledore lui posa une dernière question.

« Tes amies sont-elles au courantes de ton projet ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et partit. Dumbledore pensa que cela voulait dire non. Il espérait qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise.

Neptuna savait quoi faire mais le comment restait encore flou. Elle n'avait effectivement préparé aucun plan d'attaque. Elle manqua de se cogner contre quelqu'un.

« Pardon, dit-elle, ah ! Camélia ! Que fais-tu là ?

-Nous sommes au courantes de quoi ?

-Je… Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ?

-Seulement cette phrase mais cela m'a suffit pour éveiller ma curiosité. De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire. Dis-moi ce qui se passe !

-Laisse-moi !

-C'est à propos de Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? »

Neptuna se stoppa. Elle n'arrivait pas à mentir à sa propre sœur. Elle sentit son regard se pesait sur elle.

« Je le savais. »

Neptuna ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de regarder sa sœur.

« Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles le rejoindre. »

Neptuna lui fit face, l'incitant à continuer.

« Tu veux venger mère ! Mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu n'es pas assez forte.

-Je m'entraîne figure toi.

-Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous. Tu veux qu'il soit vain ?

-Non, tu ne vas pas m'empêcher.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas toute seule !

-Tu veux m'y aider ?

-Pas quand tu es comme ça ! Tu ne profites pas du présent.

-Si je ne me prépare pas, il n'y aura pas de futur ! vociféra Neptuna. Comment peux-tu être aussi bête ? »

Sur ce, elle l'attrapa par le col comme si elle s'apprêtait à la frapper. Camélia ne bougea pas. Neptuna se calma et la lâcha.

« Je suis désolée petite sœur, mais c'est ma décision ! »

Elle s'en alla. Camélia la regarda impuissante.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, grande sœur c'est tout. »

&&&&

Lily arriva. Le fait d'avoir pleuré l'avait calmé. Cependant, elle vit que l'ambiance n'était pas au rendez-vous.

« Je sens une atmosphère tendue…

-Camélia et Neptuna se sont disputé, fit Rose. Mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi.

-Je vois. »

Elle s'assit à côté de Camélia. Elle savait qu'elle parlait plus facilement que sa sœur.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

-Non.

-D'accord. »

La journée n'en fut pas très gaie. Lily désira rester un peu seule. Elle marchait toute seule dans les couloirs lorsqu'elle croisa James. Elle rougit en pensant à la nuit dernière. Lui semblait lui en vouloir.

« Rancunier, lui dit-elle. »

Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard méprisant.

« Potter.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne l'as dit à personne ? A propos d'hier soir ?

-Ca m'avancerait à quoi de le dire ? Ca t'a gêné tant que ça ?

-C'est pas des choses qu'on raconte aux gens, c'est tout.

-Oh ! Je vois, tu préfères le garder pour toi. Ca me touche.

-Pardon ? »

Il la coinça avec ses bras contre le mur.

« A quoi tu penses ? paniqua-t-elle.

-T'inquiète, je vais rien te faire. Je suis content que tu t'intéresse à moi, voilà tout. Si tu veux, pour les prochaines vacances, je t'invite chez moi. Je me débrouillerais pour virer Sirius et mes parents.

-Sirius ? Il habite avec toi maintenant ?

-Il a fugué l'année dernière, je n'allais pas le laisser dormir dehors, non ?

-C'est, euh… gentil venant de toi.

-Oulah ! Evans qui me fait un compliment ! Tu me désires à ce point là ? On peut le faire tout de suite, pas besoin de sortir les grands mots. On se trouve un coin tranquille et… »

Paf !

Lily se demanda si sa gifle n'était plus forte ! Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« C'est tout ce que je t'inspire ? Tu veux juste coucher avec moi, c'est ça ? Tu t'en fous de savoir qui je suis ? Connard ! »

Elle partit à toute jambe à la recherche de Sirius. Elle le trouva en compagnie de Remus.

« Salut, Evans.

-Dites-moi, Potter est toujours un obsédé sexuel ?

-Il t'a fait une proposition ?

-Evidemment ! Il fait ça avec toutes les filles dont il en a envie ?

-Non, seulement, avec toi. Tu l'obsèdes vraiment car tu es la fille qu'il désire et qu'il ne peut avoir. Cela l'énerve un peu et donc, il fait tout pour t'avoir.

_-_C'est pas comme ça qu'il va y arriver !

-Je suis d'accord, il faut qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie ! dit Remus

-Ah bon ? fit Sirius en rigolant.

-Vous êtes vraiment une paire d'idiots !

-Lily ! cria Marie-line. On te cherchait.

-Désolée mais je veux être seule ! »

Marie-Line et Peïtsi la regardèrent partir. Elles demandèrent aux garçons :

"Elle venait vous parler de Potter ?

-Oui, répondit sirius.

-A votre avis, dans combien temps ils vont être ensemble ? interrogea Remus.

-Moi, je dirais à l'été prochaine après une belle dispute, fit Sirius.

-Moi je dirais au bal de Noël quand Lily aura l'air d'un ange ! s'excita Peïtsi.

-Moi je dirais au printemps prochain, c'est la saison romantique ! ajouta Marie-Line. Et toi Remus ?

-Moi je dirais que ça dépendra d'eux.

-Ouais, ça va être amusant cette année. Objectif aspic et réunir Potter et Evans » termina Sirius.

Les trois autres soupirèrent. C'était sans doute lui le plus agité du groupe des Maraudeurs.

&&&&

Camélia réfléchit toute la soirée à propos de la courte discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Neptuna. Sa sœur disait qu'elle s'entraînait mais avec quels sortilèges ? Elle avait du mal à croire que ce soit ceux qu'ils apprenaient aux cours, elle était très doué et très forte. Etait-ce ceux qui étaient impardonnable ? Mais si on la surprenait, elle risquait gros. Et même si c'était cela, elle se doutait qu'elle y arriverait sans problème au bout d'un moment mais aurait-elle le courage de tuer froidement quelqu'un ? Ca, elle en était moins sûre. Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait d'être si confiante dans son projet ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, que les Aurors n'avaient pas ? Il y eut alors un déclic dans sa tête, non ce n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant, c'était la seule solution mais elle lui avait dit que… Camélia se précipita à la recherche de sa sœur. Elle tourna pendant une heure, recherche vaine.

« Il faut que je sache ! »

Finalement, elle trouva dans une salle de classe. A son arrivée, Neptuna tourna la tête.

« C'est mon tour de vérifier les salles, voir si personne ne traîne. Le couvre-feu est pour bientôt, tu le sais.

-Neptuna, à propos de tout à l'heure…

-Oui ? Veux-tu te joindre à moi.

-Non.

-Alors, je n'ai rien à te dire. Autre chose ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as gardé les pierres de l'Atlantide ! »

Neptuna leva les yeux. Elle eut un sourire.

« Et si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ?

-Mais, tu nous avait dit que…

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais les détruire ? Alors qu'elles peuvent nous aider à nous protéger des mages noires ? Tu es vraiment stupide !

-Mais si Voldemort apprend qu'il existe de telles pierres…

-A moins que tu ne le lui dise, je ne vois pas pourquoi, il connaîtrait leur existence.

-Mais nos pouvoirs…

-Il reste toujours une gemme en vous. Tu vas le dire aux autres ?

-Je… »

Camélia ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées. Neptuna sortit mais Camélia la suivit.

« Tu joues à un jeu dangereux ! Le pouvoir te séduit !

-Tais-toi et ouvre les yeux Camélia ! Ce type, à l'heure où nous parlons, massacre des gens. Ne veux-tu pas que cela cesse ? Il faut que quelqu'un prenne le risque, comme ça l'élu n'aura pas à faire ceci, il pourra vivre normalement. Et elle aussi.

-De qui tu parles ?

-De la mère, je sais qui c'est, je l'ai tout de suite compris. Et moi je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre.

-Neptuna, tu… »

Camélia venait de comprendre.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de survivre ? »

Neptuna la regarda tristement. Camélia sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle comptait réellement mourir mais pourquoi ?

« Pourquoi ?

-En vérité, c'est le seul moyen de détruire les pierres et Voldemort par la même occasion. C'est moi qui porte ce fardeau, Camélia. Ceux qui le reçoivent ne sont pas destinés à vivre alors autant que ma mort serve à quelque chose. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ais dit ? Je ferais en sorte que toi tu puisses vivre. Et je le pense toujours, petite sœur.

-Mais et père ? Et nos amis ?

-Je compte sur toi pour leur dire la vérité, quand je ne serais plus là… »

Les larmes s'échappèrent es yeux de Camélia mais elle ne sanglota pas. Sa voix se perdit.

« Je suis désolée. »

Neptuna s'en alla. Camélia tendit la main et voulut l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit.

_C'est pour ça que tu ne prends aucun projet ? Que tu ne crées pas de nouveau lien ? Tu as déjà décidé que tu ne resterais pas à nos côtés ? Non ! Ne pars pas ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'aime grande sœur ! Ne me quitte pas comme maman ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te sacrifier pour nous, alors reste…_

Elle tomba à terre et se mit à pleurer. Au bout d'un moment, elle se releva. Etait-ce vraiment le destin de Neptuna ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il y avait forcément un moyen d'arrêter Voldemort sans que cela cause des pertes de gens aimés.


	25. Chapter 25

voilà la suite!! un peu courte mais je sens que ça être comme ça. Les suites risquent de ne venir que durant les vacances, l'universités et mes autres activités me prennent beaucoup de temps. Mais rien ne dit que je n'écrirais pas entre . Bonne lecture!! Au fait, le Franck dont j'ai parlé n'est pas Franck Londubat, le père de Neville. J'avais oublié qu'il s'appelait comme ça. Le prénom, je l'avais choisi au pif. Les pensées sont en italiques mais je pense que vous l'aviez compris Et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla...

Rebecca-Black: Camélia n'a pas fini d'en baver je peux te l'assurer. C'est mon nouveau souffre douleur

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 25

Camélia ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle se souvenait de sa discussion avec sa sœur. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un terrible songe ?

« Alors, ça va la Belle au Château dormant ? »

Elle se tourna. Sirius la regardait avec un gentil sourire.

« Sirius…

-On peut dire que tu m'as foutu une sacré trouille. T'es tombé dans les pommes comme ça. T'as mangé un truc pas frais ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

-Comme tu veux.

-Merci de m'avoir porté sur ton dos.

-Y a pas de quoi. Tu veux que je prévienne ta sœur ?

-Non, ça ira.

-Alors, à plus tard.

-Oui. »

Non, ce n'était pas un rêve après tout. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle désirait en parler à Lily mais d'un autre côté que pouvait-elle faire ? Certes elle avait plus d'influence qu'elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle pensa alors aux autres Atlantes éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde… Et si l'un d'eux vivaient encore en Angleterre et s'était joint à Voldemort ? Il lui apprendrait certainement le secret. Elle devait s'assurer que leur cause était toujours la même : ne pas s'incliner devant les ténèbres. Elle se leva et partit avant que madame Pomfresh ne l'en empêche.

« Attend Sirius. »

Il se tourna et lui sourit.

« Tu devrais être allongée.

-Je voulais être avec toi. »

Il lui posa la main sur la tête.

« Moi aussi je voudrais être avec toi.

-Dis, tu veux bien être mon petit-ami ?

-Je ne suis pas un trop vieux pour toi ?

-T'as raison, un an, c'est trop moi.

-Je plaisante. Je veux bien. Ca veut dire que tu seras avec moi pour le bal de Noël.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il y en aura un ?

-Instinct masculin. »

_T'as parlé avec les préfets oui !_

Sirius lui prit la main. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour mais elle faisait ce dont elle avait envie. Elle pensa à Neptuna qui refusait tout changement pour mieux mourir. Camélia ferait tout pour la garder en vie.

&&&&

Marie-Line ne leur avait jamais demandé. Pourtant cette scène ne semblait pas la quitter. Pourquoi ce besoin soudain ? Parce que cela faisait 10 ans maintenant. Dix années qu'elle n'était plus là…Mais Tikaâlan lui avait montré ce passé qu'elle avait cherché à oublier, du moins cette douleur de perdre un être cher. Elle avait eut une jumelle. Comment s'appelait-elle ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas précisément. Elle était partie tellement brusquement… d'une manière si abominable. Tout lui revenait à présent. Lors d'une sortie en classe. Elle se tenait par la main, les professeurs les encadraient avec les autres enfants. Des coups de feu se firent retentirent. Les gens hurlaient. Les enfant se mirent à sangloter alors que les adultes tentaient de les éloigner pour les protéger et pourtant une était morte. Cet homme courait à toute allure, il poussait les autres. Il la propulsa sur la route. La voiture ne l'avais pas vu… La voiture n'avait pas pu s'arrêter à temps… La voiture l'avait achevé. Marie-Line l'a vit se faire écraser. Le sang se répandit près d'elle. Etait-ce son sang ? Etait-ce elle qui était morte ce jour là ? Ou du moins une partie ? Inconsciemment, elle comprit que la vie était fragile et certains n'hésitait pas à risquer celle des autres pour leur intérêt. Cet homme connaissait pertinemment les dangers de la route. L'avait-il poussé parce qu'elle gênait son chemin ? Ou voulait-il gagné du temps en espérant que les policiers s'occupent d'elle et abandonne la poursuite ? Mais quelles que furent ses pensées, sa sœur était partie pour toujours… Eloïse… Oui, cela devait être son prénom. Elle voulait que cet homme soit enfermé, l'avaient-ils arrêté ?

Marie-Line prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit sa demande. Est-ce qu'elle en voulait à ses parents ? Oui et non. Elle comprenait qu'ils voulaient la protéger d'une certaine manière mais mentir ne l'aurait pas aidé tellement. Plus vite elle aurait été au courant, plus vite elle pourra l'accepter. On était obligé d'accepter la mort. Mais elle refusait que cela reste impuni. Elle se dirigea vers la volière. Les hiboux et les chouettes hululèrent. Elle appela la sienne et l'envoya porter le message. La réponse la terrifiait. Elle prit son inspiration et sortit. Elle croisa Lily au tournant d'un couloir. Celle-ci semblait aussi morose qu'elle. Marie-line reprit son sourire.

« T'en fais une tête qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je vais te poser la même question.

-Hein ?

-Tes yeux sont rouges.

-Oh ! »

Bizarre, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir pleuré.

« Un histoire personnelle. Je te la raconterais quand je saurais mieux… quelques détails.

-Bon, je n'insiste pas.

-Merci. C'est encore Potter ?

-Non. C'est ma famille. Ils ne savent pas s'ils doivent quitter l'Angleterre.

-Je vois. Moi aussi, je suis née de moldus. Peut être, faudrait-il partir.

-Non ! Cela voudrait dire que Voldemort a gagné ! Et ça, je ne l'accepterais pas. »

Marie-Line la contempla.

« Tu es vraiment aussi déterminée, Lily. C'est bien.

-Si tu le dis, mais c'est fatigant.

-Bah ! Forte comme tu es, je ne m'en fais pas.

-Merci. Tu sais si ça s'est arrangé entre Camélia et Neptuna ?

-Non. Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer. Tu crois que c'est grave ?

-Aucune idée.

-Tiens, voilà les Maraudeurs. »

Lily ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. James tentait de ne pas croiser son regard. Elle en fit de même. Marie-Line se sentit gênée. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, elle lança d'une voix forte :

« Vous allez vous snober combien de temps, dites-moi ?

-Cela dépend d'elle évidemment, dit James.

-Lily est plus désirée que toi. Tu auras toutes tes chances quand elle sera mariée avec des enfants. »

James stoppa comme s'il réfléchissait, Lily devint rouge.

« Marie-Line, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je l'aide à ouvrir les yeux, voyons.

-Tais-toi et partons ! »

Sirius eut un sourire aux lèvres.

« Elle n'a pas tort, si tu continues comme ça, tu vas la perdre toujours.

-Et tu seras déprimé le restant de tes jours, ajouta Remus.

-La ferme ! Elle ne peut pas…

-Peut pas quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas plier !

-On dirait un macho.

-Et alors ?

-Evans n'aime pas ça. »

James haussa les épaules. Ce soir là, le sommeil ne vint pas. Il était trop énervé pour s'endormir. Furibond, il se leva, enfila ses vêtements, pour aller faire un tour. En arrivant dans la salle commune, il vit quelqu'un affalé sur la table, entouré de livres. Il reconnut la tignasse de celle qu'il désirait.

_Elle va se tuer au travail_.

Il s'approcha. Elle semblait plongée dans un sommeil profond. S'il voulait, il pouvait l'embrasser mais quelque chose le répugna dans cette idée, bien qu'il ne sut pas exactement quoi. Elle frissonna, pas étonnant dans cette position.

_Quelle idiote._

Il leva sa baguette.

« Accio couverture. »

Il la posa délicatement sur ses épaules et la caressa. Il s'assit et continua à la fixer. Cet air paisible, il le voyait très souvent, quand tout allait bien. Il se surprit à penser qu'il n'aimait pas la voir triste. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Du désir ou de l'amour ? Si elle avait été un plus moche, cela aurait sans doute était plus facile… mais il ne sortait qu'avec de jolies filles… C'était d'un compliqué. Finalement, il s'endormit.

Lily se réveilla. Le bruit des élèves la ramena du pays des rêves. C'était des rires et des gloussements. Qu'est-ce qui les amusaient autant ? Elle comprit en ouvrant les yeux. James dormait assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle et leurs mains se tenaient. James se réveilla à son tour. Ils se regardèrent un instant et se lâchèrent comme s'ils avaient la peste.

« Ca y est ? Vous êtes enfin ensemble ? lança un Gryffondor.

-La prochaine nuit, ils iront au-delà des mains. »

Ceux qui avaient compris se mirent à rire.

« Bah alors, on rigole sans moi ? demanda Sirius.

-C'est Potter et Evans qui ont dormi ensemble cette nuit.

-Quel horreur ! Vous n'avez pas honte dans la salle commune ? Y a des chambres privées vous savez.

-Dis-moi Sirius, tu veux mourir jeune ?

-Bah quoi ? »

James soupira. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant. Lily souriait en elle-même. Apparemment, il n'avait pas abusé d'elle. C'était peut-être un signe mais elle devait le prendre avec précaution. Neptuna descendit. Sa sœur lui tournait le dos. C'était mieux ainsi. Elle préférait ne pas imagier ce qui se passerait si Lily et les autres apprenaient son plan. Elle prit une forte inspiration et alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

&&&&

Il la regardait fixement. Elle savait qu'il mettait ses paroles en doute. Ce n'était pas rien ce qu'elle lui apprenait.

« Tu sais ce qui t'arriveras si tu m'as menti.

-Oui monseigneur.

-Je croyais que ton devoir était de vaincre les gens comme moi.

-Je veux le pouvoir et je ferais tout pour l'avoir.

-Tu me plais. Si ces pierres existent, alors personne ne pourra me vaincre et je règnerais enfin sur le monde. Tu as rencontré ces filles, comment-ont elles pu vaincre un démon à l'âge de 11 ans ?

-Sauf votre respect, vous ne devriez pas les sous-estimer. Elles ont un don.

-Je m'en doutais. Mais es-tu sûre qu'elles viendront à moi ?

-L'une d'elle souhaite votre mort.

-Ah ?

-Son nom est Neptuna Missélia.

-Ah cette enfant. Pas étonnant qu'elle me haïsse.

-Après tout n'avez-vous pas tué sa mère, Lord Voldemort ? »

&&&&

« AIE ! »

Neptuna se tint la main. Ses entraînements avec les pierres étaient plus que douloureuses mais elle devait continuer, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Mère. »

Elle se reprit. Elle se mit en face des pierres. Elles volèrent et explosèrent les cibles. Un sourire triomphale apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille, encore un peu et elle pourrait. Un frisson la parcourut. Plus elle devenait forte, plus elle se rapprochait de son combat contre Voldemort, ce qui signifiait qu'elle quitterait ses amis pour toujours. Elle se prit les mains comme pour les chauffer.

_C'est pour leur bien, pour qu'elles aient un futur._


	26. Chapter 26

Veuillez excuser mon retard mais j'avais beaucoup de travail et peu de motivation. Enfin voilà le 26e chapitre, je pense que l'ambiance va s'accéler!! Bonne lecture!

Rebecca-Black: Ouais Neptune est tellement déterminée que je la trouve presque débile. Ah bah c'est vrai, c'est moi qui l'ai faite comme ça XD . J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre.

Chapitre 26 :

« J'y suis presque ! »

Neptuna se tut immédiatement de peur d'avoir alarmé des passants. Mais personne n'entra dans la salle. Elle contrôlait trois pierres sur quatre. Encore un peu, elle se surprit à penser qu'elle pourrait même survivre au combat.

_Je vais y arriver mère, je vais vous venger._

Elle sortit se reposer un peu. Le vent froid la revitalisa. Dans deux jours, Noël arrivait. Elle vit un groupe de fille de même année qu'elle qui l'interpellèrent :

« Missélia, tu vas avec qui au bal ?

-Bal, quel bal ?

-Sort un peu de tes révisions, c'est demain soir ! On peut aller à Pré au lard pour choisir nos robes. Tu n'as toujours pas de cavalier ?

-Ca m'était sortit de la tête.

-Oulah, ça ne t'intéresse pas vraiment, non ?

-On peut dire ça oui. Je dois y aller »

Devait-elle venir ? Ce serait peut être la dernière occasion de s'amuser avec ses amis.

« Neptuna !

-Lily.

-Remus n'a personne pour aller au bal et il ne compte pas venir. Tu pourrais être sa cavalière ?

-Je veux bien oui. Ne me dis pas que t'y vas avec Potter ? »

Lily rougit.

« Tu l'aurais vu faire sa déclaration. Tout rouge et bégayant, il a du le répéter au moins quatre fois.

-Tu savais ce qu'il voulait…

-Oui, mais je voulais qu'il soit claire !

-Tu es incorrigible. J'espère que ça va bien se passer.

-Oui. »

Elles rentrèrent au château et virent Marie-Line, Camélia et Peïtsi.

« Marie-Line, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Oh, c'est… »

Elle leur raconta l'histoire de sa sœur.

« Cet homme… je voulais qu'il soit un monstre, c'est plus facile vous voyez. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'était juste un pauvre type endetté qui avait cambriolé une banque et poussé ma sœur parce qu'elle était sur son chemin. Il a une fille de mon âge. C'est pour qu'elle ait une vie décente qu'il avait fait ça. Il a été arrêté peu de temps après la mort de ma sœur. Le véritable coupable c'est la misère qui pousse les gens…

-Il y a des cas comme ça dans le monde entier Marie-Line, fit Neptuna en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. Ce n'est pas spécifique à l'Angleterre.

-Je sais.

-C'est Tikaâlan qui t'a remémoré cela ?

-Oui.

-Moi aussi, dit Peïtsi. Je me suis souvenue. Ma mère s'est mariée à un alcoolique qui la battait. Elle a eu une aventure avec mon père et elle est tombée enceinte de moi. Puis ils ont déménagé, je pense qu'elle devait avoir très peur de lui. Mais mes pouvoirs se développèrent très tôt. Et son mari comprit que je n'étais pas normale. Sous les coups maman cracha le morceau et il essaya de la tuer mais on peut détecter les futurs sorciers. Alors des Aurors sont venus avec mon père et on a tout fait oublier à cet homme. Je me souviens qu'il me faisait peur et puis mes yeux bleus… Ca ne fait pas vraiment asiatique. Je ne vous jamais dit mais ma mère est faible avec très peu de volonté. Je me souviens que j'avais honte d'elle quand elle ne pouvait pas me défendre. J'en venais même à la haïr mais depuis que je m'en souviens, j'ai pris un nouveau départ avec elle. Eh ! me regardez pas comme ça ! Je suis heureuse.

-C'est marrant qu'on est attendu la dernière année pour se dire ce qui s'était passé, remarqua Lily.

-Ce sont des choses personnelles, on ne doit les dire que lorsque l'on est prêt, conclut Neptuna.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez mettre pour la bal ? lança Marie-Line qui souhaitait passer à autre chose. Ce serait bien que chacune porte une seule couleur différente. Lily le vert, Peïtsi le bleu, Neptuna le violet, moi le jaune et Camélia l'orange.

-Tu décides ça toute seule ? interrogea Camélia.

-Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, lança Peïtsi.

-Moi aussi, répliqua Lily.

-A deux contre trois, la majorité décide, soupira Neptuna.

-Toutes aux magasins » s'exclama Peïtsi.

&&&&

« Bin, les filles vous allez faire des jaloux. »

Elles étaient en bas de l'escalier attendant leur cavalier respectif. Après avoir lancé cette remarque, Sirius tendit son bras à Camélia qui le prit. Lily vit arriver un James qui affichait un sourire satisfait. Mais c'était le sourire narquois qu'elle détestait tant. C'était une victoire pour lui. Lily tenta de ne pas froncer les sourcils et s'approcha de lui.

« T'en a mis du temps.

-Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour notre premier bal. »

Premier ? Il pensait qu'il y allait en avoir d'autre avec elle ? Elle préféra ne pas penser au programme qu'il avait préparé et agrippa son bras.

La grande salle était magnifique : des flocons de neiges tombaient du plafond, d'énormes sapins encadraient la porte, des anges voletaient ci et là. Lily oublia le sourire et emmena James sur la piste.

« Normalement ce sont les hommes qui emportent les femmes.

-C'est bon de changer de temps de en temps. »

Il eut un petit rire et ils engagèrent la danse. Neptuna se laissait guider par Remus, elle ne cessait de penser au temps perdu. Cela aurait été une excellente occasion de s'entraîner vu que tout le monde était dans la Grande salle. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir accepté cette invitation mais elle n'avait aucune envie de blesser Remus. Il se sentait déjà assez seule à cause de… Remus ricana.

« Je n'ai pas osé. J'avoue que je n'ai pas envie que tu t'attaches à moi. »

Il fit tourner Neptuna.

« Tu t'es pourtant bien attaché aux Maraudeurs. »

Elle se replaça devant lui.

« Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne veux pas d'enfants. T'imagines ? Un enfant d'un… »

Ils se mirent de dos.

« Il n'y aucun mal. »

Ils se retournèrent.

« Comme si tu acceptais d'être avec moi. »

Ils se reprirent les mains.

« C'est faux. »

La musique s'arrêta, les gens applaudirent. Remus et Neptuna continuèrent de se regarder. Il avait déjà été déçu en amour. Il prétendait qu'il comprenait ceux qui ne voulaient pas l'approcher. Mais cela le rendait triste. Si on le connaissait vraiment, son âme humaine en était belle. Combien de fois avait-il vu ses parents dire qu'ils auraient préférés qu'il soit mort, combien d'amis étaient resté après sa morsure, combien de filles l'avaient rejeté ? Cela n'avait que tué un peu plus son cœur qui n'arrivait à tenir que parce qu'il avait les Maraudeurs à ses côtés. Soudain, elle eut peur. Peur de le perdre. Elle voulait vivre pour rester avec lui. Une partie d'elle même lui rappela que pour accomplir sa mission, elle devait avoir le moins de lien possible mais ce lien était là depuis un bout de temps. Elle lui mit les mains sur le torse, Remus rougit. Neptuna essaya de parler, sans succès.

« Je veux… »

Même si elle mourrait, le fait qu'elle l'ait aimé pourrait l'aider à vivre.

« Moi je ne suis pas comme les autres. Quelque part, je suis maudite aussi.

-De quoi tu parles ? »

Neptuna lui sourit tristement.

« Tu n'es pas seul. »

Remus ne répondit pas à son sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Prouve-le »

Neptuna ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Elle l'emmena dans le parc cet l'embrassa. Remus ne s'y attendait pas. Mais il se laissa prendre et enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Neptuna se sentait bien, si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter à cet instant… Soudain elle fut rejetée.

« Remus ?

-Comment on ferait pour vivre, hein ? Même si je prend un métier, on saura que je suis loup-garou et on me virera. T'as beau dire que l'argent c'est pas important mais dans notre société si ! Ou alors tu veux vivre misérable ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Neptuna partit en bousculant Sirius qui avait tout entendu. Celui-ci applaudit.

« Bravo ! Niveau comportement avec les filles, je ne sais pas qui est le meilleur : toi ou James. Quoique James a pu se réconcilier avec Lily. T'en trouvera pas d'autre des filles comme elles ! Ca court pas tous les coins de rue ! T'as fait vœu de chasteté ou quoi ?

-Peut être…

-Je vais te péter la gueule oui ! Ca t'ouvrira peut être les yeux.

-Tu sais comment est la société.

-Eh ben, on va prouver à la société que les loups garous ne sont pas dangereux et qu'on peut très bien vivre avec ! Tout le monde sait que c'est contagieux que quand tu transformes c'est à dire à la pleine lune, non ? S'ils le savent mais qu'ils veulent pas te fréquenter, bin ils sont cons. »

Remus lui sourit.

« Alors que vas-tu faire ?

-Me coucher je pense. »

Sirius lui colla on poing dans la figure. Remus en tomba tellement il fut surprit.

« Mais ça va pas ?

-Tu vas courir après Neptuna, voilà ce que tu vas faire ! Allez au triple galop ! Où je t'en met une plus forte !

-La ferme ! Tu crois que je peux la rendre heureuse ?

-Tu joues le jeu de ceux qui haïssent les loups-garous ! Ils doivent être content de toi, tiens ! Super un gars qui ne faut que confirmer nos dire : qu'un loup-garou ne peut vivre avec les sorciers !

-Tais-toi !

-Alors secoue-toi un peu ! Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Remus ne trouva rien à dire. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux et de monter dans sa chambre.

&&&&

Tout se passait bien pour le moment entre Lily et James. Lily eut assez de danser.

« Allons boire un coup.

-D'accord.

-Tu es nul comme danseur. Tu m'a marché au moins cinq fois sur le pied.

-Oh ça va hein !

-Prend des cours la prochaine fois, ça donnera l'impression que tu mènes.

-Merci pour le compliment.

-Fais pas cette tête je te taquine.

-Oui… euh… Lily ?

-Hum ?

-Je voulais m'excuser… pour l'autre jour.

-De quoi ?

-Bin quand je t'ai plaqué sur le mur et que je t'ai dit des obscénités…

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, fit Lily en avalant un biscuit.

-Oh ! »

James ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Merci Lily._

Elle lui donnait l'occasion de commencer avec un bon début, il ne fallait pas qu'il gâche tout, notamment en provocant les Serpentards (Rogue en particulier) en ne faisant pas son macho et arrêter les sous-entendus pervers… enfin ce dernier point pour le moment. Il sentit Lily poser la tête sur son épaule. Cela lui donna des frissons mais il était heureux.

&&&&

Neptuna ne l'était pas du tout. Elle se sentait bête et laide. Pour se changer les idées, elle continuait à s'entraîner. Cette fois, elle parvenait à toutes les maîtriser. Il fallait qu'elle agisse dès le lendemain. Oui, elle partirait de Poudlard. Pour le bien de tout le monde. Elle alla se coucher. Elle rêva qu'elle était dans le noir et qu'elle marchait. Ses pas résonnaient, elle ne savais pas où elle allait. Elle entendit une voix.

« Bonjours ma sœur. »

Elle se retourna, une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle se tenait là.

« Tu es une Atlante ?

-En effet. C'est toi qui a vaincu Tikaâlan ?

-Je n'étais pas seule.

-Les pierres t'ont beaucoup aidé n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit Neptuna qui commencé à se méfier.

-Les temps ont changé. Pourquoi notre peuple s'est-il sacrifié pour un être ?

-Il n'aura pas besoin de venir. Je vaincrais Voldemort.

-Il est trop puissant, tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre, tout comme moi.

-Quoi ? Traîtresse ! Notre peuple avait fait serment de combattre le mal !

-Mes ancêtres ont fait serment, moi pas. Je veux la puissance et personnellement j'en ai assez de vivre cacher des moldus comme si on en avait peur. C'est eux qui ont peur de nous pas l'inverse. Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous.

-C'est ignoble ce que tu dis ! Ne me dis pas que tu as parlé des pierres à Voldemort ?

-Si. Il sait que tu vas venir à lui pour venger ta mère.

-Ah il m'attend ? Il va comprendre ce qu'est la puissance ?

-Oh ? Tu parles de puissance toi aussi ?

-Contrairement à toi, je veux être puissante pour protéger les gens que j'aime !

-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais quand tu auras pris goût, tu en voudras plus et ainsi de suite et au final, tu nous rejoindras.

-Jamais.

-Alors tu mourras. Si tu viens affronter Voldemort, tu me verras. Au fait, mon prénom est Ophélia. Profite bien de tes derniers instants. »

Neptuna se réveilla. Une de ses craintes s'étaient confirmées. Ophélia était-elle la seule à avoir trahie leur cause ? Elle espérait bien que non. Elle en savait tant sur elle. Ses amies risquaient d'être les prochaines cibles. Il fallait qu'elle agisse de suite. Personne n'était encore revenue de la soirée dansante, d'un certain côté tant mieux. Elle fit ses bagages le plus rapidement possible et sortir discrètement dans la cour en direction de Pré au lard.

&&&&

Lily ne comprenait pas où était passé Neptuna. Elle ne se trouvait ni dans le dortoir ni dans la Grande Salle.

_Je vais aller voir dehors._

Le vent souffla doucement. Elle vit au loin une ombre courir. Trouvant cela étrange, elle se mit à sa poursuite. L'ombre s'arrêta sur la place de Pré au Lard et Lily reconnut son amie.

« Neptuna ! Mais où vas-tu ?

-Adieu Lily.

-NEPTUNA ATTEND ! »

Trop tard. Neptuna venait de transplaner. Lily n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle était partie. Elle tomba sur les genoux et se mit à hurler :

« Espèce d'idiote ! Pourquoi tu essayes toujours de régler tout toute seule ! »

Car elle l'avait sentie le pouvoir des pierres. Elle comprenait les intentions de Neptuna mais ne les acceptait pas.


	27. Chapter 27

Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté . Il faut dire que je n'avais plus aucune idée pour aucune de mes fanfictions. Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, le plus vite possible j'espère .

Merci à tous et à toutes pour votre patience et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, mon style a beaucoup changé ces dernières années mais voilà ce qui arrive quand on commence une histoire sans avoir au préalable élaboré le scénario --.

Bonne lecture!!

--

Chapitre 27

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide que toi Neptuna ! »

Lily tomba à terre. Elle n'y croyait pas un seul instant, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Elle respira longuement et fortement. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Etait-ce là l'orgueil des sangs-purs de croire qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les autres ? C'est comme si Neptuna l'avait trahie. Comment en six ans, n'avait-elle pas remarqué ses activités ? Où était-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir. Elle allait se faire tuer et Voldemort gagnerait en puissance et tout ce en quoi elle croyait serait perdu… mais surtout elle perdrait sa première amie… sans qu'elle puisse rien faire. Etait-elle aussi impuissante ? Inutile ? Elle allait pleurer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Maintenant que pouvait-elle faire ? Prévenir les autres ! Et après elles verraient.

« Neptuna… Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi veux-tu tout faire toute seule ? Je ne te comprends pas. Ta mère… n'aurait pas voulu ça ! Je le sais. »

Elle courut au château et mais les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux l'empêchèrent de voir correctement. Elle s'écroula par terre. Même si elles prévenaient ses amies, que pouvaient-elles faire ? Neptuna ne les avait sûrement pas mise au courant. Elle resta allongée dans l'herbe et pleura de toutes ses forces.

« Lily ? »

C'était James. Il s'était inquiété de ne pas la revoir revenir. Il la prit par le bras pour tenter de la relever mais sans succès.

« Lily, que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est Neptuna… Elle… est partie… affronter Voldemort… toute seule… Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter ! »

Elle se précipita dans ses bras, ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment, c'était de se faire réconforter. Finalement elle se redressa.

« Viens, on va remonter.

-Non, je ne veux pas que les autres me voient dans cet état… Tu ne connaîtrais pas un endroit tranquille ?

-Euh… d'accord.

Il était gêné, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui-même était sous le choc de la nouvelle que Lily venait de lui annoncer. Comment Neptuna réussirait-elle à vaincre alors que des Aurors très puissants y avaient laissé la vie ? Il y avait quelque chose qu'il ignorait mais c'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Il avait déjà connu ce sentiment de culpabilité au moment où elles avaient disparus en première année. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que cela avait un rapport avec la disparition de Neptuna. C'était étrange, dès qu'il s'agissait de Lily, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Pourtant, il détestait être sentimental.

_C'est ça qu'on appelle l'amour ? C'est vraiment bizarre._

Lily voulut finalement aller dans la salle des préfets. Ils s'y assirent et attendirent. Lily posa la tête sur son épaule. Il sentit comme des frissons mais il devait se retenir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Mais Lily le prit par la tête et l'embrassa. Après l'effet de surprise James se retira.

« S'il te plaît…

- Non Lily, dit-il en lui prenant les bras, tu es en état de choc. Je ne veux pas te faire l'amour dans ces conditions. Ce serait abuser de la situation.

-Ca alors, si tu arrives à dire des choses pareilles, je peux croire en l'humanité ! »

Ses yeux brillaient toujours. James se sentait impuissant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure mais comment y parvenir.

« Lily… ça va aller.

-Non. C'est gentils de vouloir me consoler mais non, ça n'ira pas. »

James n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras et de poser sa tête sur la sienne. Lily finit par se calmer et s'endormir.

&

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous ais caché tout cela Camélia ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? C'est pas n'importe quoi !

-Je ne voulais pas trahir ma sœur Peïtsi.

-Ouais bin non seulement elle est partie toute seule comme une imbécile mais en plus ça nous avancera que Voldemort ait les pierres.

-Arrête Peïtsi. Tu vois bien que Camélia s'en veut, fit Lily.

-Je sais, désolée. C'est Neptuna qui m'énerve. On a failli la perdre parce qu'elle voulait nous éloigner, vous vous en souvenez ?

-On sait, dit Marie-Line. Mais si on avertit le Ministère on sera bien obligé de parlé de l'Atlantide et je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. »

Elles se turent en silence. Elles étaient chez Camélia pour la fin des vacances de Noël, ici elles pouvaient mieux réfléchir et être au calme.

« Ton père est au courant ? demanda Lily.

-Non, répondit Camélia. Cela lui briserait le cœur de savoir que ma sœur laisse les ténèbres s'emparer de son cœur. La façon dont elle me parlait. Je crains qu'elle ne devienne un nouveau mage noir, qu'elle soit séduite par le pouvoir.

-Il faut la trouver avant que cela n'arrive.

-Où la chercher.

-L'allée des embrumes, fit Camélia. Là se trouve toutes les boutiques de magie noire. Et puis on peut avoir des renseignements si on paye bien.

-Je ne vois pas d'autres endroits où la cherche de toutes façons, soupira Peïtsi. Non mais quelle crétine je vous jure !

-Si on se fait repérer on aura des ennuis, dit Marie-Line, alors tâchons d'être discrète et prudente tant qu'à faire. Je ne veux pas me faire agresser par apprentis mages noirs.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Mourir ne servirait à rien.

-On y va quand alors ? demanda Lily.

-Dès demain. On fera croire à mon père qu'on ira au chemin de traverse et on filera à l'allée encapuchonnée. Personne ne doit nous reconnaître. Je vais prendre tout mon argent pour payer d'éventuels… observateurs. Ensuite avec ce qu'on aura récolté. Nous verrons bien. »

Lily ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Et ce pressentiment ne fit qu'augmenter en voyant la fameuse allée.

« On aurait du l'appeler l'allée lugubre, marmonna Marie-Line.

-En effet, bon ayons l'air sûre de nous et…

-Je vois le genre, fit Peïtsi. Couvrons nos visages et commençons. Là dans cette boutique.

-Barjow et Berk. Charmant.

-Chut! Hum, Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Oui comment puis-je vous aider ?

-En nous renseignant » fit Peïtsi d'une voix grave et menaçante qui impressionna ses amies.

Lily pense qu'elle serait une excellente comédienne.

« Très bien, fit le commerçant qui avait l'air déçu.

-Avez-vous vu cette personne ? dit-elle en montrant une photo de Neptuna.

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Je vous conseille de parler. A moins que vous ne vouliez recevoir de la visite ce soir ?

-Euh… bien sûr que non ?

-Alors coopérez, dans votre intérêt.

-Eh bien, elle est venue acheter des objets.

-Quels objets ?

-Des vieux grimoires que j'ai dans la remise.

-Quels sont ces grimoires ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne connais pas tous les articles que j'ai accumulé.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous vendez ? Dans votre propre boutique ?

-Pardonnez-moi je…

-A-t-elle dit où elle irait ?

-Non mais elle a dit qu'elle repasserait. Mais je me souviens qu'elle est partie par la droite en sortant, je vous le jure !

-Cela ira pour cette fois. »

Elles sortirent de la boutique et tournèrent à droite.

« La vache Peïtsi. Tu m'as faite une de ces trouilles ! Je t'aurais vraiment prise pour un mangemort si je ne te connaissais pas, dit Marie-Line impressionnée.

-C'est vrai que c'était effrayant. Tu devrais faire de la comédie.

-Bon continuons ! »

Elles interrogèrent plusieurs passants mais leurs quêtes se révéla finalement inutile.

« J'ai cru pendant un moment.

-Je suis désolée.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Chut ! Attention, quelqu'un vient à nous. »

Elle s'emmitouflèrent un peu plus dans leur vêtements. Une jeune femme très sûre d'elle s'approcha d'elles.

« Cela fait un moment que je vous observe. J'ai entendu dire que vous cherchiez quelqu'un, est-ce exact ?

-Comment savez-vous quelle personne nous recherchons ?

-Une fille avec des yeux violets et des cheveux noirs qui répond au nom de Neptuna, c'est bien cela ? Je vous ai entendu tout à l'heure. Mais si vous ne voulez pas…

-On vient » fit Lily.

Elles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus vers le quartier.

« Restons sur nos gardes, chuchota Peïtsi.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, fit Marie-Line.

-C'est là, fit la jeune femme. Entrez. »

Elles s'assirent à une table.

« Où est Neptuna ?

-Elle viendra bientôt. Mais en attendant dites-moi…

-Quoi ?

-Comment des gamines de 11 ans ont-elles pu vaincre un demi-dieu ?

-Que ? Comment ?

-Oups, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Ophélia. J'ai déjà rencontrer votre amie.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Rien du tout. Répondez à ma question. Les pierres sont-elles si puissantes que même des faibles peuvent s'en servir ? Intéressant.

-Qui est faible ? s'énerva Peïtsi.

-Où est ma sœur ?

-Taisez-vous où je vous envois rejoindre vos ancêtres. Oh ! Vous désirez vous battre ? »

Elles avaient sorties leur baguettes magiques et s'apprêtaient au combat.

« Quelle naïveté, ricana Ophélia. Venir ici sans que ne sache où vous êtes. Vous devez vraiment être forte, ou complètement idiote ! »

Elle claqua des doigts. Une dizaine de Mangemorts arrivèrent et les encerclèrent.

« Rendez-vous gentiment et vous vous épargnerez des blessures inutiles.

-Elle a raison on ne fait pas le poids, dit Camélia. Qui sait quels sorts inconnus ils vont nous lancer.

-Mais… Camélia !

-Faites-ce que je vous dis. Lily je t'en prie. »

Lily grinça des dents et laissa tomber sa baguette. Les autres en firent de même.

« Sage décision. Au moins tu n'es pas bête comme ta sœur. Ramassez les baguettes vous autres et ligotez-les. Il faudra trouver un moyen de prévenir Neptuna. A moins qu'elle ne soucie pas de votre sort. Le pouvoir monte vite à la tête.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda marie-Line.

-Elle nous rejoindra tôt ou tard. Du côté de la magie noire je veux dire. J'ai vu comment elle manipulait les pierres. Elle aime se sentir puissante et ce ne sont pas des comme vous qui aiment ça je le sais.

-C'est un mage noir qui a tué sa mère ! s'écria Lily. Pourquoi voudrait-elle devenir mage noir à son tour ?

-Ne sais-tu pas que les mages noirs le sont devenus à cause d'une blessure ? La vérité est celle-ci : les forts règnent et les faibles les servent.

-Et c'est une raison pour tuer tout ces gens ? A quoi ça vous mènent ?

-Je n'ai jamais tué personne. Et puis il faut montrer qui commande n'est-ce pas ? Le bonheur est vain, il se rompt tellement facilement. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lily eut l'impression que le ton d'Ophélia avait changé. Il s'était attristé. Lui était-il arrivait quelque chose dans son passé ?

« Bon je vais communiquer avec votre copine pour lui dire que je vous tiens. »

Lily paniquait. Qu'allaient-elles faire ? Elles n'avaient aucune envie de mourir mais elle ne voulaient pas non plus que Voldemort possède les pierres. Il fallait donc s'échapper mais ligotées, sans baguette entourées d'apprentis mages noirs possédant un savoir qui leur était inconnu, cela semblait impossible.

&

Neptuna commençait à s'énerver. Elle ne trouvait pas le camp de Voldemort.

« Comment suis-je censé venger ma mère et les autres si je le trouve pas ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais elle était fatiguée. Elle n'arriverait à rien sans repos.

Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, une figure familière lui apparut.

« Tiens voilà, la traîtresse !

-Bonjours à toi aussi, siffla Ophélia. Je détiens quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

-Vraiment ? Et quoi donc ?

-Tes amies et sœur ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu. Elles sont nos otages, si tu tiens à leur vie va à l'endroit que j'ai indiqué sur un bout de papier près de toi. Que tu veuilles ou no les délivrer, c'est là que ton destin s'accomplira. Nous nous reverrons. »

Neptuna se réveilla. Et si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ? Elle avait encore 11 ans, sa mère était toujours là, les Atlantes n'avaient jamais existé… Elle ouvrit les yeux. Non ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle prit le papier et lut les instructions pour arriver à Voldemort. Ses amies étaient-elles réellement prisonnières ? Et si c'était le cas, que ferait-elle ?


End file.
